Children of the Allspark
by Ashalyn
Summary: A movieverse what if. What if the Autobots had retrieved the Allspark and left earth fulfilling their mission? What if they got word that the Decepticons had found two creatures with the same abilities of the Allspark? This is their story,my first fic!
1. Prelude

Children of the Allspark

Prelude

It began ages ago, on the distant planet of Cybertron. The Allspark and its power contained within a cube, the ancient relic of our past, gave life to our kind long ago. Life which at one time was filled with peace and prosperity, until those of our kind became obsessed with power and dominance over others.

Soon a war broke out over the Cube and the power contained within, the power of the Allspark, a war that consumed and ravaged our planet until there was nothing left. During the course of the war, the Cube was lost to us, flung into the depths of space. So we left our home in search of the Cube. For many years we searched and struggled to find it, but to no avail.

Then, word of a new discovery reached us. The Cube had been located, it had landed on an unknown planet called Earth. When we arrived, we were already too late. Our enemies were there, waiting and searching for signs of the Cube themselves.

There was battle once again, only this time not on our planet, but on this planet called Earth. It was there that Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, whom we had thought lost forever, had been found, and freed from his icy prison. We fought a bitter battle with Megatron and his forces over the Cube.

We won, but not without a heavy toll. They fled to regroup, at that time we bid our human allies farewell for there was little need for them to take part in our war any longer. Otherwise the Decepticons would be back to reclaim what they deemed to be rightfully theirs.

For many years the war seemed as if it was turning in our favor, we were reclaiming ground on Cybertron, and peace was returning, our world had begun to flourish as it once did long ago with prosperity. With that power of the Allspark, we were achieving victory.

Then, just as swiftly as the war had turned in our favor, we had picked up from Decepticon transmissions that there were two creatures of unknown heritage and origin that had a power much like that of the Allspark.

Ancient lore had always told us that when the Cube gave life, a piece of that power had gone into making our spark. But what if the Cube had transferred more than just a spark for life?

With that message, we, myself and my elites, Jazz, my second in command, Ironhide, my weapons specialist, Ratchet, our medical officer, and Bumblebee, our recon specialist, departed for the planet that held the two "children of the Allspark", not knowing whether or not our enemies had succeeded in getting there before us. Our mission was to protect the children and their power from the Decepticons. We could only hope that it was not too late . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. And I'm not making a profit off of this fic. Just doing it because I'm so bored and felt like it.

This story is set in the movie verse on a 'what if' scenario. What if the Autobots had gotten to the cube and rescued it from earth and left with it? The Autobots are winning the war against the Decepticons now and word has reached them that the Decepticons have found two young girls whose race is unknown that have the abilities of the Allspark. Now it's the race against time to get to them before the Decepticons do. All this came from a crazy dream I had! Enjoy! Warning, it will be long! And probably many chapters! I don't know how to make short stories! 

Children of the Allspark

Chapter one:

They had been best friends since birth, were able to finish each other's thoughts and sentences and knew when the other was in pain. They were twins, identical no less. Ashalyn and Ashadawna faced each other with a grim determination. Only one was going to win, there could be no second place.

Lips tightly pressed together, Ashalyn made her move. "Check mate." She said with a smirk.

Ashadawna shook her head and looked in vain at her sister's move. There was no escaping it, she was totally blocked in, the queen one way, a bishop the next and a _pawn_ no less the other way. She scowled and tossed her hands in the air. "You're too good at this game, Lyn. Why'd you get all the smarts and me all the looks?"

Ashalyn's mouth dropped in shock. "_You_ got all the looks?! Unless it escaped your noticed we're _identical_!"

Ashadawna feigned a hurt expression. "Yes, but I _am_ the better looking of the two of us." Lyn lunged at her sister and knocked the small table and her sister down with her. They wrestled on the floor for a couple of seconds until Ashadawna yelped. "Alright! You win! I yield!" She squeaked as her twin had her arm pinned behind her back painfully.

Lyn smirked in triumph and released her sister. "I always win, you should know better than to challenge me." She held her head up with confidence.

Dawn rubbed her arm with a frown. "I didn't challenge you." She mumbled. "I only stated the obvious." With that, she suddenly leaped to her feet and raced away before the other could catch her.

"HEY! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WORK DOWN HERE!" A voice roared from downstairs, stopping both girls in their tracks.

"SORRY!" They both yelled in unison before smiling at one another.

"We'd better find something a little quieter to do, or he's gonna tear us a new one." Lyn suggested as she walked back over to the fallen table and up righted it.

Dawn nodded as she walked over and started to pick up the pieces of the chess board set. "Yeah, but it was fun though while it lasted." She said with a smile.

"I always win." Lyn said with a smirk as she helped her sister find all the pieces, putting them into the case where they belonged.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Only because you're mean and ruthless, I'm not that rough with you!" She pointed out, but Lyn just shrugged.

"That's your fault. Get a backbone." She said as she straightened and locked eyes with her twin.

Dawn was frowning. Her sister was a mirror of herself in many ways, long white hair, intense blue eyes, slender, curves, and breasts that seemed to be the perfect size, and pale skin, but there were differences, however slight. For instance, Lyn had a black speck in her right eye; they were told once that it was the mark of something . . . but she couldn't remember what. And they both had a crescent moon shape on their abdomen, only Lyn's faced left, and Dawn's faced right. And the biggest difference of them all were the wings, Lyn's were dark grey with black trimming the tips, and Dawn's were white with bluish tips. At the moment, neither had their wings out, having the ability to 'retract' their wings at will back into themselves. No one was sure how exactly it was done, but no one knew exactly what race the twins were either. They were simply classified as "Unknowns". It didn't really bother them that badly, sure people made fun of them for it, but it was usually Lyn that made them pay for their remarks with her abilities while Dawn got teary eyed and upset. Lyn was always the stronger of the two . . . Dawn thought as Lyn frowned at her.

"What's the matter with you? Something wrong? Why're you looking at me like that?" Lyn asked, putting her hand on her right hip, cocking her hip to the side.

Dawn shook her head. "Just you. Why are you so aggressive?"

Lyn got a sassy smirk and relied back. "Why are you so submissive?" Dawn sighed and dropped it. It was the same statement she always made when confronted with how extremely aggressive she was towards everyone. Dawn had passed it off as a defense mechanism to protect her from the pain others caused by what they said and how they looked at the two. They mostly picked on Lyn; after all, she was the one they'd get a rise out of. So her need for defense was sort of her own making, Dawn had reasoned.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Dawn asked, looking longingly out the window at the beautiful day, but Lyn shook her head.

"Nah, but you can. I've got stuff to do around here." Lyn said offhandishly. Dawn shrugged and grabbed her jacket and headed for the stairs, Lyn watched her go in silence. A familiar ache formed in her chest at seeing her twin walk away from her. She'll be back, Lyn thought as she turned her attention back to her messy desk. She sighed and started to carefully rearrange the papers.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought her attention back, she frowned. It wasn't Dawn, didn't feel like her at all. The door knocked lightly. "Asha?" Lyn's frown deepened.

"She's not here; she went for a walk, what's up Kyle?" Lyn asked as she walked over to the door and opened it, inviting the other inside.

Kyle gave her a weak smile. "Umm, there's someone trying to reach her, did she take her communicator with her?" Lyn nodded.

"What's up? Trouble? Because we've been here for the past week, you know." Lyn said quickly, trying to fight down the rising panic at being blamed for another 'incident' in the city.

Kyle quickly raised his hands and shook his head. "Oh no, it's not the government or anything, just an individual looking for Asha." He reassured her quickly.

"Just her?" Lyn sounded slightly offended.

Kyle shrugged. "Doesn't sound like a local; it's possible it's an outsider that doesn't know there are two of you." Lyn sighed. Outsiders were trouble. "I'll just ring her up downstairs and see if she'll give the guy a call back, he gave me a frequency, really strange one at that." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Could be one of your kind looking for some lost kids or something."

Lyn laughed. "After nearly twenty-one years? You've got to be kidding. I think if they wanted to find us they'd have looked us up a long time ago." She said with a small snort of disbelief.

Kyle, ever optimistic, shrugged and turned toward the door. "If ya need anything just come down and give me a holler, okay?" Lyn nodded and waved him away; he turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Lyn's frown deepened. This new stranger contacting Dawn couldn't be good news. Everyone in these parts knew that they were inseparable. But if they were from far away and didn't know anyone here, than it was possible they were only aware of Dawn . . . but why just Dawn and not her? Dawn kept to herself and was the quiet, shy one of the two of them. How would anyone have heard of her and not herself? Lyn shook her head and went back to her desk, leaving her door open. Too many questions, they'd all be answered when Dawn got back and told her how the call worked out. After all, Dawn didn't keep secrets from her, it was their agreement, there were to be no secrets. Ever.

Dawn was stopped in a café when her communicator went off. She unfastened it from her belt loop and answered it. "Dawn speaking."

"Hey, yo girl! You got a call while you were out, some foreigner lookin' for ya. I'll send you the frequency, says it's important you get back to 'im as fast as possible." Kyle's voice informed her as she looked around wearily at her surroundings. No one seemed interested in their conversation.

"A frequency huh? Wow . . . that _is_ new. Huh, well send it on through and I'll give them a ring." Dawn told him as she watched her communicator blink as it received the information.

"All set Asha, just take care out there, okay? Don't wanna have another incident or nothing, which was the rule for being allowed in the city, remember?" Dawn sighed.

"I'm the good one, remember? I've never _caused_ an incident, it's always been Lyn." Kyle snorted and said goodbye and the communicator went dead. She took a deep breath and keyed up the frequency to connect with her new mysterious 'friend', or at least she _hoped_ she could consider this person a friend, they _certainly_ didn't need any enemies . . . She looked around. Nah, it was too public here, she'd go somewhere a little more private, but where? A thought sprang into her head and she smiled. Of course, she thought as she started off toward her destination.

Meanwhile. . .

Jazz looked at Ratchet expectantly. "Well? Do you think she'll contact you back? She doesn't know you, probably paranoid if our information was correct, why _would_ she contact you back?"

Ratchet sighed. "I chose her for a reason. She's the calmer of the two of them. She'll contact us. Don't worry; we just have to give them time to find her to _tell_ her we tried to contact her. She'll contact us." He repeated, reassuring the smaller mechanoid.

"What if _they_ got to them first? They probably told them that _we're _the bad guys, you know it's a possibility." Ironhide interjected.

"That's a risk we'll just have to take. Hopefully we got here first." Came the deep voice of Optimus from the front of the bridge.

"I haven't picked up the Nemesis on any scanners, and the planet's news hasn't spoken of anything being close to a decepticon threat either, so I think we got here first." Ratchet said as he scanned over the systems one last time. Still no visible threat.

"They could be hidin' behind that moon, you realize." Ironhide said as he gestured out the port view at the moon in the distance. "They could hide from radar and scanners that way."

"It is _possible_ but I don't think so, if they were there, they'd have come out to fight us by now." Ratchet was saying when a small beeping caught his attention. It was his comm. He took a deep breath and looked at the others for support, Optimus nodded and he answered.

The communicator beeped a few times before a voice answered. "Is this Ashadawna?" She blinked in surprise, not what she'd been expecting, but obviously she had been expected to respond.

"Yes, this is she." She replied formally. "What do I do the honor of this . . . er . . . call?" She winced; she wasn't the one who was good at handling these situations. Maybe I should have let Lyn call them back? She thought as she listened to the response.

"My name is Ratchet, I have heard a lot about you." The voice told her.

Good, the mysterious person had a name, she thought, but answered immediately by muttering. "And nothing good I can imagine."

There was a slight pause, than the response. "On the contrary. I understand the powers you and your sister are experiencing and can tell you that you are in dire danger." Dawn swallowed hard; she looked around her and saw only the trees and flowers in the afternoon light. No immediate danger.

"Oh?" She tried to sound detached like Lyn always was, but winced at the fear she heard in her voice.

"There are beings that are aware of your unique powers and are more than likely in route to intercept you and your sister. We are here to offer you protection." There, Ratchet thought, it was as direct as he dared to be, he couldn't be any more direct than that. Now to see if she believed him as he calculated she would.

"Beings . . . what kind of beings?" She asked, and there was a pause on the other end.

"I and my fellows need to meet with you. Today preferably. Would you permit this?" Ratchet asked, as Optimus nodded his approval.

It was Dawn's turn to pause. Meet them? Wasn't that dangerous? What if _he_ turned out to be a bad guy who was looking for them? But what if he wasn't? What if he was telling the truth and only wanted to help? She took a deep breath. She would trust her gut, and her gut told her this person would help her. "Yes."

"Thank you. We must meet somewhere in private, away from prying eyes, do you know a place?" Ratchet had several in mind, but chose to let her decide on the best place, and would offer suggestions if hers were unreliable.

Another slight pause. "Um . . . yes, where I live is a wild area just a few miles west of it, farthest away from the city. There is a fairly large clearing next to the river. I can send you the coordinates if you'd like."

"Send them please." He responded, she typed them in and sent them, he scanned the area for them and found them to be among his top three places of choice. Excellent, this was working out well so far, he thought with a small smile. "Can you meet us there in. . ." A brief pause while he conferred with Optimus silently. "One hour?" He finished, asking her.

She thought about it for a moment, it might take her the entire hour to get there. "Alright, but it might take me a little while longer to get there. It's a good hour walk away from where I am now. But I'll meet you there. Should I bring my sister?"

"No, please, just you for now, having the two of your together are a beacon enough to bring _their_ attention if they're looking for it." Ratchet said, hoping she'd accept the excuse, if Ashalyn were to get involved their meeting might go sour. Ashalyn was the aggressive one. Always looking for a fight.

Dawn seemed to pick up on that. "Alright. She'd probably be really suspicious of you and your friends anyways." She said with a sigh. It wasn't a lie, Lyn didn't get where she was today by being a faith-believer like herself. Lyn survived off of suspicion and paranoia.

"Very well. I will see you in approx one hour." The communicator went dead. She looked around and stood up. Better get started on getting there. She thought as she headed down the little path towards the main road which would lead her to the little off road and to her destination.

Lyn paced miserably. Her sister should have been back a long time ago. She'd tried to bring her up on the comm. But there was no answer. Worry getting the better of her, she snatched her jacket off the peg on the wall and hurried down stairs. Her sister always went into the city into downtown to think when she took her walks. Lyn shuddered. She couldn't stand the city, too many people, and too many variables for disaster waiting to happen. She preferred the lonely wild that was their practical backyard. She waved bye to Kyle, who nodded an acknowledgement and skidded to a halt. Her vehicle wasn't where she left it. She'd left it parked in the garage . . . but here it was, parked right outside. She was tempted to holler back at Kyle for taking her baby on a cruise ride without her permission but decided that finding Dawn was a more suitable course of action. After all, Dawn could be in serious trouble, people could be poking fun at her or worse. The 'or worse' sent a chill down her spine. She placed her hand on the panel and the door opened for her. She sat down and prepared to close the door when a funny series of things happened.

The door closed on its own, the vehicle _started_, and than proceeded to _drive on its own_. Lyn blinked in surprise as the safety belt latched around her of its own accord. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded, flipping switches trying to gain control of the vehicle.

"Stop that or you'll regret it." Came a deep, angry strange voice from somewhere in the dash.

Lyn stopped instantly, and took a deep breath and looked around her at the vehicle. On the dash was a symbol that _her_ vehicle didn't have. This wasn't her vehicle . . . Cold dread washed over her, so where was she going? "Where are you taking me?" She demanded, smug that the only thing in her voice was anger and not the fear that was boiling beneath the surface.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was the growled response.

She slumped back in the seat and folded her arms over her chest. Fine. I guess I will. She thought bitterly as she watched the scenery. Whatever was going on probably wasn't good. And she had no doubt that it was probably centered on her strange powers. She contemplated using them to attack the computer components of the vehicle, but decided against that, as she knew nothing of her kidnapper and didn't want to just piss him off even more than he apparently already was.

She frowned. They were headed _away_ from the city, towards the open wasteland that lay three hundred-fifty miles outside the city. Fear gnawed at her. The wastelands were dangerous . . . few came back from there; it was a dangerous place under the best of cases. "Are we headed toward the desert?" She asked, not trying to hide her fear this time.

There was smugness to the other's voice as he answered. "Yes."

"But it's dangerous there . . . people don't come back from there." She muttered fearfully.

"Don't worry; you'll be safe enough with us. Nothing will harm you." The voice seemed to soften a little, ever so slightly, but Lyn picked up on it instantly. She felt a little relieved that she wasn't going to be abandoned out there.

"As long as you don't _leave_ me out there." She muttered darkly.

The other laughed. "It all depends on your attitude and your decisions." Was the only response.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. She watched as the familiar sites turned into the unforgiving sights of the desert. She sighed deeply, fear causing her stomach to clench as she fought back the waves of panic that tried to set in. This isn't doing me any good, she thought; I have to get a grip! With that, she roughly pushed aside her fear and took her anger in at the situation, letting her anger protect her. She felt her power boil up inside her chest, she embraced it and held on to it tightly, ready to use it should the need arise.

After what seemed like an eternity, but only three hours and forty more minutes of driving, they pulled up to the sight she couldn't believe. Five huge mechs were waiting right where the talking vehicle pulled up to. "Get out." Came the deep metallic voice. The door opened and the safety restraint left her. She sighed, no guts, no glory, she thought as she climbed out of the vehicle.

No sooner than she got out did the vehicle undergo some strange transformation and become another mech among the other five. Not quite as tall as the others, he was still huge compared to her. "Well done, Barricade." The deep voice came from the tallest of the mechs, apparently their leader.

Barricade nodded once and fell back with the others as the larger mech walked over to her, stopping ten feet away, kneeled down as to not over shadow her so much and looked at her hard. He scanned her and was surprised at the power she contained; it was like scanning the Allspark itself! A smirk crept across his lips, this was the chance he'd been waiting for, and opportunities like this one didn't come by every day. He'd waited more than a few thousand eons for something like this to happen, and more hoped than expected it ever would.

"You must be the invulnerable Ashalyn." The large mech said softly as he continued to scan her, well aware of the power she was holding at the ready. I must use caution if I am to gain her trust, he thought as he watched her cock her head to the side and fold her arms over her chest protectively.

"What of it?" She asked, her fear forgotten as her curiosity over how this . . . mech got her know her name. "Who're you? Since you obviously know who _I_ am . . ."

His smirk broadened. "I am called Megatron. I have traveled a long way to see you." He told her softly, watching her body language closely for any signs of stress or anger.

"Megatron huh? Nice to meet you." She said with a smirk, than added with a cocky smile. "I'd shake your hand, but . . . seeing as how I _fit _in your hand that's not going to work now is it?" Lyn tried the joke out; humor always smoothed things over in the past when there were awkward moments.

Megatron couldn't help but to chuckle. She had spunk. How many fleshlings had he come across that fainted at the mere sight of him, she seemed unafraid. He voiced his observation. "You seem unafraid, have you encountered my kind before?" He asked, thinking of the Autobots and the possibilities of them having gotten to the twins first.

But she shook her head. "No, but I figure this is a big universe, there are bound to be things in it I've never seen, so I've tried thinking of all the possibilities before and you just confirm one of them." Plus I've had dreams about things like you in the past . . . she thought to herself as she continued to watch Megatron.

Megatron couldn't help but be slightly impressed at how well she was handling the situation. "I see . . ." He said, ceasing his scans he watched her curiously.

"So, what am I here for? After all, you didn't go through all the trouble of bringing me here for no reason than to look at me." Lyn asked bluntly. She'd never been one for subtly.

Direct. I like that. Megatron thought as he chuckled softly to himself. "I have need of your unique abilities. You must by now know that you are beyond just simply special. You must realize how much you can do with your powers." He said softly to her. She felt herself oddly reassured by his voice. Had she known that this was one of the most feared persons in the universe, she might have felt differently, but she didn't know that.

"My powers are more of a nuisance if anything; there isn't much I can do with them." She lied smoothly as she watched the other carefully for any signs that might give her any indication what the other was thinking.

Megatron, who was still keeping an eye on her vitals, picked up the lie instantly. He frowned down at her. "Let's make an agreement, shall we? I will not lie to you, if you don't lie to me."

Lyn shifted uncomfortably. How had he known? She thought as she nodded her head reluctantly. "Fine. Agreed."

"Now, I will rephrase my statement. You must know by now what your powers are capable of and how powerful you are." Lyn nodded albeit reluctantly, so he continued. "I am certain your twin's powers are nearly identical to your own, am I correct in this assumption?"

Lyn shook her head. "She's weaker than me, her power isn't as potent. I got the brains, the power and the strength." Lyn said with a lift of her head as her pride swelled within her.

Megatron smirked. He was really starting to like her for a fleshling, she had what few of them had, a spirit that was strong and unbending. He just hoped it wouldn't be a spirit that he would have to break to bend it to his will. But he doubted it, the right words and she'd play right into his hand.

"So, you still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?" Lyn demanded, shifting her position wearily as she felt the ground beneath her tremble, fear blossomed in her stomach, but she did her best to ignore it.

Megatron sighed. "I am here because I need your abilities."

Lyn interrupted him impatiently. "You already stated such, what else? How do you need my abilities and more importantly . . . _why_?"

Megatron chose to ignore the interruption and continue on. "Our enemies have stolen something that was rightfully ours; it is a powerful artifact that gives life to our kind. They use it for their own purposes and do not share its power with us. I have need of your abilities because your powers are nearly identical to that of the artifact's power, if my information is correct. However, I do need to test that theory . . . if you do not mind, that is." Lyn shrugged, it wasn't the first time someone had wanted to see proof of her power for themselves, and she knew he would be more than capable of handling the side effects unlike the puny creatures that she lived around everyday. Demonstrations were nothing to her, she'd just do what he wanted her to and that would be it.

"Fine. How do you want me to prove it?" She asked him, glancing uneasily at the other mechs as they drew closer, interested in seeing her power in action for themselves.

Megatron pointed behind him to the solitary massive tank sitting in the desert sands a few yards from one of the other mechs. "See that?" She nodded, trying hard not to swallow hard, the tank was huge . . . if he wanted her to do what she thought, there was gonna be trouble . . . "I want you to use your power and put the spark of life within it." She swallowed hard and felt the color leave her face, she'd never given something that big life before, it was intimidating. "But I want you to focus on giving it _intelligence_. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Lyn looked at him warily. She knew exactly what he was referring too. He stood and stepped out of her way, pointing to the massive tank behind him.

Lyn walked slowly toward it, well aware of the other five mechs looming over her as she walked past Barricade to get to the tank. It seemed to be the longest walk she'd ever taken, but as she closed the distance, she refocused her power, gathering it up within her until she felt she would burst. She'd given a vehicle intelligence once, it'd been impossibly smart and had decided that because the military had taken her away, it was going to attack; it had taken several tanks and LOTS of ammunition to take it down. If _this_ thing went battle crazed it would take much, _much_ more to take it down. This was reinforced and armored where the vehicle hadn't been. Upon standing in the tank's shadow, she wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand and felt the tickle of the sweat sliding down her back and between her breasts; she removed her jacket and tied it around her waist without a thought. Distantly she thought about how only a few miles meant the difference between the chilly air of the city and this hot and unbearable heat of the desert.

Looking at the mechs around her she wondered what would happen if the result wasn't to their liking. Would she ever get to see her twin again? Would they kill her? She reached out and touched the armor of the tank, flinching slightly at the scalding surface. But I have to touch it, she thought as she pressed her hand against the hot surface, putting aside the pain as she let the power wash through her. Her skin tingled; the air around her seemed to crackle with energy as she brought it to sharp focus before her. "No guts, no glory." She muttered as she released the power into the tank.

The tank shuddered, vibrating in a familiar way she had seen before as she stepped back warily. She wasn't really afraid for herself, none of her creations ever turned on her, it was others that they always attacked, but Barricade snatched her back quickly anyway, unaware of her lack of danger. The tank gave another shudder than suddenly underwent a transformation. Standing before them was a tank no longer, but a thirty-five foot mech. He seemed to hesitate, searching for something than raised a massive arm and pointed an ominous looking weapon at Barricade, who looked warily at the others. Another huge mech pointed his weapon at the transformed tank.

Megatron ignored the display and spoke directly to the tank. "What are you called?"

The tank looked at Megatron and seemed to hesitate for a moment, than spoke in a young tenor voice with the hint of the metallic sound their voices held. "Crisis."

Megatron smiled and gestured to the large mech to lower his weapon, he seemed reluctant. "Bonecrusher, there is no need for violence against a Brother." Bonecrusher hesitated a moment longer, than powered down his pulse cannon and relaxed.

Crisis remained pointing his weapon at Barricade as Megatron walked casually over and loomed over the tank. "No one will harm you, we could use someone of your talents." He followed Crisis' sight and it dawned on him that he was worried for Lyn. Unfortunate side effect, he mumbled to himself as he nodded to Barricade. "Release Ashalyn, she is in no danger." Barricade shrugged and obliged his leader, placing Lyn down on the ground. Megatron placed a large hand on the tank's arm and lowered his weapon. "No need for violence, she is in good hands."

Lyn watched in stunned silence. She hadn't expected this, and while she had been extremely worried in Barricade's hand, she had thought she had hidden it well until the tank had turned on Barricade. Her creations were always loyal to her. It was a 'side effect' that always seemed to get her creations killed. On five occasions had they _not_ been loyal and those had been disastrous for everyone around her, especially herself. But that hadn't happened since she was a young child, at least a decade ago. "Crisis." She breathed, the tank looked over at her, and she felt herself blush under the sudden attention.

Megatron drew Crisis' attention once more to him. He released a sonic pulse of communication to the other as a faster way to communicate with little effort. The tank answered in his burst of sonic. Megatron smiled and clasped the tank on the back. "Welcome." He said as the tank looked sheepishly around at the others who were showing welcome as well. Lyn was a little confused, having not heard the sonic communication between them and gave a short breath of agitation.

"I've proven myself, what now?" She asked bluntly as she tried to ignore the six mechs, excluding the tank, as they looked at her.

Megatron looked thoughtful as Crisis walked over to stand beside Bonecrusher who was using sonic waves to debrief the newest Decepticon. "You have proven yourself to be most powerful. Far beyond what I expected. I am impressed, and that is no easy feat." He told her as he walked over to her and knelt down to be closer to her level so she wouldn't have to squint to look up at him.

"That's nice to know." She mumbled as she continued to look up at the huge mech.

Megatron continued. "I would like to recruit you to our cause. Wouldn't it be nice to use your powers as they were meant to be used, instead of hiding away like a refugee? Your powers were meant to be used to their maximum, wouldn't it be nice to allow yourself free reign instead of constantly suppressing yourself?" The idea sparked a familiar pang of regret in Lyn.

How many years had she longed to use her powers freely, and been forced to live the life of a normal? The offer was more than tempting. "Can I think on it?" She asked feebly, cursing herself mentally for sounding such.

Megatron smiled. "Of course, but don't wait too long, we can not stay here for long." He cautioned her, having no intentions of leaving her on this rock, she was coming with him whether she agreed to come along or not. If he had to take her by force, she would eventually learn to obey him, even if he had to break that spirit he admired so much in her. And if she went with them willingly? All for the better!

"I only need to talk to my twin." She said with a little more confidence; she puffed herself up and smirked. "I'm sure my sister will find this offer as tempting as I do." She stated as she looked back over to Crisis and the others, wishing she knew their names beyond Bonecrusher and Barricade, the others remained a mystery to her.

"I will have you returned here tomorrow than, I will expect your answer then." He told her as he stood and gestured to Barricade. "Take her home." Barricade underwent the fascinating transformation back into her vehicle's look-a-like and drove over to her, opening the door for her to climb in. "Remember, tomorrow afternoon, you need to come to a decision." She nodded as she climbed in.

"I already know my decision. I only have to talk to my twin." She said with a smile as the door closed and the safety belt latched itself across her and Barricade drove her back towards the city and her home in the late evening light.

Six hours priors. . .

Dawn approached the meeting place with apprehension. She had no idea who she was meeting with or what they would say. But the prospects of there being danger to her and her twin made the apprehension fade to a mere flutter in her stomach. She was late, and she knew it. It had taken her longer than she had originally thought to make the walk. She hadn't put the foot traffic into account and had been held up by unexpected construction along the way. She sighed, if it was that important, her 'friend' would still be waiting for her there, hopefully not angry about the prolonged absence.

Ratchet looked at the others nervously, they had discussed at length how best to address the young fleshling, should they be in an alt mode? Or should they be in their natural bipedal forms? The final decision had been their natural bipedal forms. So they stood in the clearing, large from Dawn's point of view, but just large enough to hold the five of them. What if she had been abducted by a Decepticon? How long should he wait before trying to contact her again to check on her progress? He scanned the area and sighed in relief as he found her approaching through the forest just south of them. "She's coming." He informed them unnecessarily, they too had been scanning the area for her.

"Let us hope we have made the proper decision." Optimus murmured as they watched and waited for her to appear through the trees.

"What if the Decepticons have swayed her first?" Ironhide asked for nearly the fiftieth time.

"I am 99.97 positive that they have not, and _would_ not engage with young Ashadawna, perhaps her sister, but not her personally." Ratchet reassured the large Autobot for the fiftieth time.

The other grunted. Bumblebee shifted his weight and pointed as the trees moved ahead. "Here's the moment of truth." He said softly, grateful for the fact that his vocal processors were working again, having been restored by the Allspark shortly after regaining it.

They all watched in anticipation as Dawn emerged from the trees.

She stopped, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Panic set in. Should I run? Could I make it without being caught? She asked herself as she thought about the danger she had been warned of.

"It's alright, we're friends." Ratchet told her calmly, Dawn immediately recognized the voice as the one she had been communicating with and relaxed visibly. Not the threat then, the friends. She thought as she approached them with caution. "I am Ratchet, these, are my fellows I told you would be accompanying me." He gestured to the others. He pointed to each of them as he introduced her to them. "This is Ironhide, our weapons specialist, Bumblebee, our espionage specialist and scout, Jazz, the first lieutenant, and our leader Optimus Prime." Dawn smiled at each as she was introduced, for Optimus though, she gave a slight curtsey of respect. He smiled at the sign of reverence of authority and silently wondered if Ashalyn would have shown the same respect.

"It's nice to meet you all, but what are you to the group Ratchet?" Dawn asked, mentally noting each one's importance to the group.

Ratchet smiled. "I am the medic of the group." Dawn nodded, than looked at Optimus.

"So, you were stressing that it was important to talk to me today? What is this all about?" Her eyes locked with Optimus' blue optics.

Okay, she's direct and knows who has the answers. Optimus thought as he smiled lightly and stepped closer to her, kneeling down as to not over shadow her too much. "You and your sister are in grave danger, as Ratchet told you earlier. Our enemies have received word of your unique powers and abilities. They would use you to their own devices; your powers would be of great importance to them. They are called Decepticons, they are evil beyond imagining. We have warred with them for many, many years over an ancient artifact that is finally within our grasp. Without this artifact they can no longer gain power in their favor. You have a power which is not unlike our artifact, which we call the Allspark." Optimus explained softly, watching her closely to make sure this was making sense. She nodded for him to continue. "With your unique gifts, the Decepticons could regain a foothold in this war and the stakes will be raised high once more. It is important that we keep them from gaining control of you, as I am certain they will try to do."

Dawn stayed silent, letting his words sink in. After a few minutes, she spoke. "So, these Decepticons are evil and you are trying to stop them from what? What is their goal?"

A reasonable question to ask, giving her lack of knowledge about either side. "They want to conquer the known universe and destroy any who stand in their way." Optimus answered solemnly.

Dawn nodded, slowly mulling the information over in her mind. "And you and yours are not interested in using our powers." It wasn't a question.

It was a dangerous statement. "No, we have our Allspark, your powers are not important to our cause, only to ensure your safety and freedom are our concerns." Optimus answered cautiously.

Dawn nodded. Were Lyn here this would have gone very sour very fast, she thought as she watched the large mech curiously. "If they are called Decepticons, what are you and your faction called?"

The question caught him a little off guard. "Autobots." He answered briefly. She nodded.

"I can guess that the Decepticons would try to lure us to their side first rather than just take us against our will, after all, our cooperation is better than forcing us to use our powers against our will." The others nodded. She took a deep breath. "What is required of us to do then?"

Optimus gave the others a quick glance. This was the moment of truth, of whether they would accept the help or shove it away. "We need you to come with us, so we can protect you from the Decepticons. We can not protect you on this planet. Our kind would not be understood or accepted. You are in grave danger here without the Decepticon threat, I'm sure you're aware of it." Dawn winced. How much did they know? The military had been increasingly hard on them _not_ to use their powers and each time there was an _incident_ the pressure had been increased on them. It was only a matter of time until actions were taken against them. Optimus was right; they were in grave danger without any threat from outsiders.

"I agree, but I still have to talk to my sister about all this. Regardless of what she decides, I'm with you. I don't wanna lose my freedom to either the government or the Decepticons." Dawn said as she frowned suddenly. "But it might be hard to sway Lyn to this decision. She's always been a fierce fighter, the idea of fighting on two fronts and using her powers on both might be entertaining for her." Optimus fought to hide the wince. It was what he was afraid of, and why they had approached Dawn rather than Lyn. Dawn was a pacifist. Lyn was far from it.

"We will meet here again some time soon, I will give you time to talk things over with Lyn. Contact us when you have reached an agreeable decision. We really need you both to effectively protect you from them, but if we can only rescue you, at least we will have accomplished something." Dawn felt a pang of sudden sympathy for the leader of the Autobots. He was fighting a war with someone who would offer Lyn _exactly_ what she wanted. Unlimited access to her powers, and she didn't feel the Autobots would give the same offer.

Dawn nodded. "I should be getting back, I've been gone far longer than I normally am and Lyn will go crazy unless I pop up soon." She glanced at the others, they nodded their understanding.

"Very well. Remember. Contact us when you have reached a decision. We will be waiting." She nodded and gave a small curtsey to Optimus and turned to leave. "If there is trouble, do not hesitate to call upon us either." He called after her; she turned, flashed a smile and disappeared in a run through the tree line.

"Think there will be trouble?" Bumblebee asked, looking at his leader expectantly.

Optimus shook his head. "I hope not, but given our luck, there most likely will be." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Why do I get the bad feeling we're already too late?" He asked no one in particular, the others offered silent comfort to their leader as they waited for him to signal their departure back to the ship.

It was late afternoon when Dawn arrived at the manor. Kyle smiled at her and waved her over. She trotted over to him, looking up the stairs expecting to see Lyn pop her head out and yell at her for being so late. "What's up, Kyle?"

"Listen, I think Lyn went looking for you. She left in a big hurry. Better try to call her on her comm. I don't wanna see the two of you get into another fight, last one cost me nearly twenty thousand in damages." He offered a weak smile.

Dawn winced and chuckled weakly. "Yeah, sorry about that . . . we kinda got carried away."

"Yeah, well, be grateful that the manor is sealed from outsiders looking in, the two of you were sending enough energy to charge a city the size of Lumis." (Lumis is twenty-fold the size of NYC) He told her as he sighed and went back to his papers.

"I'll call her, alright?" Kyle nodded and Dawn trotted up the stairs, wincing at the still disheveled mess that was Lyn's desk. How can she live like that! Dawn wondered as she walked over and started to rearrange the papers with one hand while dialing Lyn with the other on her comm.

A beeping sounded to the left of the misshapen stack of folders. Dawn groaned. "She forgot the comm. . ." She would never hear the end of it when Lyn got back and discovered her already home. And she still had to talk to Lyn about the Autobots. Oh this was going to be a lovely time.

It was nearly dark when Lyn opened the door to the manor and crept up the stairs, she knew that Dawn was home because Kyle had asked her if she'd contacted her. Wonder how long she's been back? Lyn wondered as she opened their door and found Dawn deep in meditation on the floor in front of the huge bay window. "I'm back." She said softly as she sat down next to Dawn.

Dawn's eyes opened and Lyn frowned. They were full of worry. "Where've you been? I've been back for hours! And you didn't take the communicator with you!" Lyn sighed.

"Forgot all about it, was in such a hurry to come to your rescue. I figured those people in town were giving you a hard time, so I rushed off. But hey, listen, I've got a proposition for you." Lyn was saying when Dawn held up her hand.

"Actually, I've got a proposition for you as well, but can I say mine first?" Lyn pursed her lips together but nodded. "Alright, listen, I got word today that we're in danger." Lyn rolled her eyes. "No, listen, seriously! We're in danger from a group of beings called the Decepticons; they want us because of our power. They'll use us until we're of no more use to them. They're evil; they make our military here look like kids at play." Lyn did something unexpected, she stiffened. Dawn swallowed back a lump of fear. "The beings offering us protection are called the Autobots, I think we should go with them and let them protect us. They are only concerned with our freedom and well being. . ."

Lyn snapped, anger evident in her eyes causing them to cast an eerie gleam in the failing light as power filled Lyn's body. "I will not go running under someone else's skirts! And as for the 'Decepticon' threat? I believe I met them today, and they're not nearly as bad as your 'Autobots' make them out to be! I like them! They have promised me that I can finally use my powers as they were meant to be used! They have promised me freedoms that I have only _dreamed _of before! So you go to your precious _Autobots_ and I will go to the Decepticons, if that is what they are called!" Dawn's eyes were filled with tears; her worst nightmares were being realized right now. She and her twin were headed in two different directions.

"Lyn! Please! Listen to reason! They're just going to use you! They're evil! They mean no good! Please come with me to the Autobots! They'll protect you! We'll be free from all this! Please Lyn!" She begged, but her sister had already whirled away and was shoving things into a bag. Dawn's tears flowed freely as she desperately tried to reach her sister's closed mind. "Please! Don't leave me like this! We're twins! We're meant to stay together! Don't go where I can't follow!" She pleaded as she tugged on the back of Lyn's shirt.

Lyn jerked out of her grip and zippered the bag shut. She swirled to face Dawn, her eyes shining with the power she clutched tightly to her. "Than follow me, because I will _not_ become a slave again." She said darkly.

Dawn stood in her way of the door. "I'll not let you go! You don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into!" Lyn's eyes shone brightly as the power came to the surface, giving her eyes an unearthly silver shine.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Lyn said through gritted teeth, barely holding onto her power.

"No, Lyn, I won't let you throw your life away!" She was about to say more when she felt a crushing weight grab her around her waist and chest, nearly lift her off the ground and squeeze.

"I warned you nicely; don't make me say it again." Lyn warned, Dawn gathered her own power and forced the grip off of her, but the other was simply too strong. Lyn readjusted her grip, lifting Dawn entirely off the ground and tossed her effortlessly into the opposite wall, Dawn slid down the wall groaning in pain.

The sound brought Kyle running up. "What's going on!" He demanded, but came face to face with a pissed off Lyn.

"Just go back downstairs, Kyle." Lyn growled, but Kyle pulled the taser wand from his belt and raised it threateningly.

"Don't make me disable you, Lyn, I don't wanna use force against you!" He warned as the taser wand whined with the electricity charging through it.

Lyn laughed, her eyes shining wickedly in the failing light. "Don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance!" With that, Kyle lunged at Lyn, but she was quicker, she latched a tight hold of him around the chest and lifted him into the air, he gasped as the air was forced from his lungs with the pressure of her grip. Lyn smiled wickedly as she twisted his arm with her powers, forcing him to drop the wand. Dawn watched in horror as she tried to get back up to her feet, she knew she wasn't going to make it in time to save Kyle.

"Release me!" He gasps breathlessly as she squeezed tighter.

Lyn shook her head as she ran her tongue over her teeth in pleasure of the sight before her. How many times had he used that taser wand against her to stop her from using her powers against others or her sister? How many times had she wanted to do this to him? He had it coming for a long time now! He was a part of _them_! The government that held her and her sister in such high contempt! But she'd be their slave no longer! She squeezed tighter until she heard a series of pops and his mouth opened wide in pain and terror.

"Lyn! Stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Dawn pleaded as she stumbled to her feet, her ribs screaming in protest to the movement. But the look in Lyn's eyes stopped her cold in her tracks. Lyn was well aware of what she was doing. She was getting the revenge she had promised all those years ago when they'd first fallen into the government's hands.

Lyn looked at Kyle with a wicked grin. "Promise made." She shifted her power to enfold his heart; he made the only sound his air deprived lungs could make as she squeezed his heart into failure. "Promise kept." She said as she released him and let him fall to the floor with a thud.

Dawn's eyes were filled with tears as Lyn shouldered her bag and walked down the steps, casually stepping over Kyle's fallen form. Dawn rushed over to him and wept as she felt for the pulse she knew would be still. Lyn had promised them years ago she would kill her captors, they had laughed at her. Lyn always kept her promises . . .

Lyn smiled at the look-a-like car parked in front of the manor. "I accept." She said simply to Barricade who opened the door obligingly. "My sister isn't coming." She said as she got in. Barricade closed the door after her, wrapped the safety restraint across her and drove her to where he would meet up with the Decepticons. He sent word of his arrival, knowing they'd reach the point long before he did. They would be waiting for them.

We might not have gotten them both, but at least we got the strongest one. Barricade thought as he drove a silent Lyn, wondering why she was still wrapped in her power.

Dawn watched her sister go in distress. If she stayed here, with a dead Kyle, she'd be imprisoned and tortured until they got the answers they thought were the truth. She knew how their interrogations worked. She shuddered. No, she'd contact the Autobots, they'd know what to do. She picked up her communicator and swiftly dialed the frequency and hugged herself while she waited for a response.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Ratchet blinked in surprise as his communicator went off. "That's . . . odd." He said as he looked at the others.

Optimus frowned. "This isn't going to be good news." He said sadly as Ratchet answered the comm.

Ratchet hadn't even said anything yet when Dawn's fear-ridden voice came over the other end. "Please answer . . . oh please answer . . ." She was quietly weeping into the comm.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Ratchet instantly regretted the fact he wasn't there in person to comfort her, he could sense her pain all the way from his current location.

"It's Lyn . . . she killed him! Left! Oh sweet night . . . he's _dead_!" She wailed as she hugged herself tightly, rocking back and forth as she stared at the deceased Kyle.

"Shush, it's alright. Tell me what happened." Ratchet switched the communicator so they all could hear.

"Lyn! I told her about the Autobots . . . she got angry! Said she had a better offer and attacked me! Kyle, he came to my defense, he's always protected me . . . she killed him!" Her voice was broken and weak, she started sobbing again. Ratchet looked at the others; he already knew what was going to happen.

"We're coming, can you meet us back at the spot you did earlier today? Can you get there?" Ratchet asked, and wasn't sure she heard him, all he heard was sobbing.

Finally, a response came. "I think so . . ." Optimus nodded and they immediately prepared to leave the ship in the care of the Autobots on board while the five of them left to go assist Dawn.

"Hang in there, okay? It'll be okay, just get to that spot. Everything will be okay." Ratchet told her reassuringly as they made their exit.

"Okay." She sniffed as she grabbed her jacket and carefully stepped over Kyle's body, suppressing a wail as she did so. "I'll meet you there." She said as she disconnected the link.

She walked through the dark manor, stopping only to grab an emergency light from the cabinet and flicked it on before going out into the near darkness. It's going to be fully dark before I get there, she thought, but at least it's gonna be two full moons and a half moon. She thought as she glanced at the sky, both full moons had risen and the half moon was cresting the horizon. She sighed and trotted across the vast back yard toward the wooded area, she wouldn't be able to move quickly through the woods, so she'd make up for the time now. She wiped her tears away with her free hand as she went, her breathing still coming in small sobs. "I can't believe he's dead . . ." She whimpered, than fear crept back into her stomach. "She's really gone . . ." The thought hit her hard, impacting her like a ten ton truck. For the first time in her life, she was entirely alone. No sister to fall back on. She reached out to touch her sister's mind, but found it cold and closed to her. She pulled back and bit her bottom lip as the pain from the rejection hit her hard. "She hates me." She whimpered, slowing down as she entered the woods. It would take her nearly twenty minutes to reach the secluded area where she was to meet the Autobots, and she was determined to not be all teary eyed when she got there.

When Optimus and the other four landed in the clearing the day was nearly gone, two of the three moons had already risen and the third was rising. At least there will be light enough for her to see, he thought grimly as he waited patiently in the growing dark. He looked over at Ratchet. "Do you think you'll be able to comfort her enough to get out the full story?"

The other shrugged. "It depends on her mental state. She'll probably be in a state of shock and grief. I can only presume that Ashalyn has never done anything of this magnitude before. That is at least what I am gathering from the hysteria Ashadawna is experiencing." Ratchet told Optimus as their leader looked to Jazz and Ironhide.

"If it is true, and Ashalyn _has_ joined the Decepticons, it changes the way this war has been going. With her at their side, they will once more rise from the ashes and resume the fight for the Allspark. I can assume that Megatron realizes the mortality of his newest prize and will want to regain a more permanent source of power." Ironhide commented.

"We still don't know what race these younglings are; they could be a long lived race as far as we know. Ashadawna looked young for being twenty years old." Jazz added as he looked to Ironhide, who was nodded his agreement.

"Very true, but even long lived races wither away and die before the length of our own kind." Optimus reminded them. "Megatron will likely rebuild his armies and than come clashing for the Allspark once more. The war will continue as it has for all these years." They all grew silent, Optimus was grateful for the silence; it gave him time to think of their options, which at the moment were all grim. Would they have to destroy the young Ashalyn? Could she be brought to the truth before it came down to that? He sighed and scanned the area for signs of Dawn.

All three moons were above the trees when Dawn finally appeared through the trees. She staggered into view, her arm wrapped lightly over her ribs as she breathed heavily in the cool air. The sight wasn't at all what Ratchet had been expecting, he quickly closed the distance as he saw her fall to her knees ten yards away from them. He scanned over her quickly, acting on instinct, her race type may be unknown, but she still had a familiar physiological make up that he could scan and understand.

Ratchet winced. Two ribs on either side of her ribcage were broken, several were bruised and he was sure that the bruising would be evident on her skin at this point. Her left side of her face was slightly swollen; he didn't know that it had been the side that had hit the wall when Lyn had thrown her. She had obviously tried to fight her sister, and obviously had lost. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. "Ashadawna, here, let me help you." He spoke softly and calmly to her, reached down he carefully helped her up. She whimpered at the pain. Back at the manor, the shock of it all had numbed her, but now, now the pain was starting to increase to almost unbearable. Almost . . . she'd experienced worse she tried to tell herself, but she doubted it.

She smiled weakly up at Ratchet. "Thanks, I'm okay." She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded. She pushed away from his hand and walked over to the others with Ratchet ready to catch her if she started to fall again. "The Decepticons have already spoken with Lyn." She told Optimus, who gave a slight groan at the news he already feared true. "She's left to join them." She felt tears springing up in her eyes and shut them tightly to keep herself from crying.

"It's alright, young one, I know it's painful." Optimus murmured to her reassuringly.

That was all she needed to hear, she nearly collapsed to the ground, and Ratchet caught her and held her while she cried. "She left me! She didn't even look back! She just abandoned me! How could she after all we've been through together?!" Optimus looked at Ratchet with concern etched on his face.

_She's very distressed. I knew she'd be upset, I feared she would be this upset. How do you suggest we comfort her?_ Optimus sent Ratchet through sonic bursts she could not hear.

_I will do my best. It's a part of what I am after all._ Ratchet replied back as he oh-so-gently scooped up Dawn and held her in his hand carefully. "It's alright, Ashadawna, it's alright. We'll get this all sorted out, we'll get her to see the truth, it will all work out, you'll see." He cooed to her as he gently stroked her shaking back with a finger.

She looked at Ratchet with watery eyes and tears streaking down her slim face. "She killed him! She didn't have to, but she did! She _enjoyed it_!" She shook her head, her long hair shaking in waves across her shoulders. "Why did she kill him?" The last was barely a whisper, were it not for their extremely good hearing it would have been missed.

Ratchet took a deep breath and sighed. "Some people are just . . . evil." He paused as he tried to find a good word, and settled on one at last.

Dawn's expression hardened with determination as she shook her head. "No! She's not evil! She promised them all she'd do it! All those years ago when they tortured us! When they forced us to do all those horrible things! She promised them that she'd kill them! Kyle was only the beginning! She'll kill them all now that she's loose!" This triggered her to stop and open her mouth in sudden realization. "They're going to help her, aren't they?"

Ratchet was a little confused, but he knew who _they_ were. He nodded solemnly. "If getting her help means they have to help her kill people, than yes, they probably will help her. After all, exterminating people and civilizations is what the Decepticons do best. They will help her to prove they mean her no harm and once they get her loyalty, they will use her to their own means."

Dawn bit her bottom lip and chewed on it for a moment before speaking. "A lot of people are gonna die . . . and all because they hurt us."

_Get her to explain, it would help clarify the matter if we understood what these children went though._ Optimus urged Ratchet as the other gave a barely perceived nod of understanding.

"I'm a little confused, what happened when you were little?" Ratchet pried gently, coaxing her to tell the story.

Dawn looked around at those gathered around her and sighed. It wasn't something she was ashamed about. Lyn was ashamed of it, after all, most of the bad stuff had happened to Lyn and not her; she'd learned fast not to use her powers. Lyn was constantly using hers, therefore, constantly punished. She took a deep breath and started with the only beginning she could remember.

Her memory started when she was around four, how she and her sister had been found was a mystery to her, the only information she'd been privileged to know was that they'd been found crying in the middle of a wreckage, whether there had been others who had been among the wreckage, she didn't know, she could only assume there had been others and they had been the only survivors. They had been taken to a hospital to be cared for, and then a special branch of the government had been issued to take them when they were released from the hospital. Around the time when they were two, their powers started to reveal themselves, at first, the government was lenient and allowed for their powers to be used, at first it was harmless stuff. A bottle would levitate across the room to them, or a toy. As they got older, their powers became more active and other things started to happen. The older they got, the more their powers changed. It was when they were four that Lyn had first utilized her powers to change an inanimate electronic toy into a small lively creation which attacked everything in its vicinity, causing much damage and two fatalities before it was destroyed.

Lyn's punishment had been strict. She had been told to _never_ do that again and had been punished. She had cried for hours it had seemed, Dawn had done everything in her power to comfort her twin, but hadn't been able to stop the pain her twin was feeling. Dawn had vowed she would never repeat her sister's mistakes. As they got older, Lyn pulled the same stunt over and over again, only giving life to more complex things, each was devastating, and her resulting punishment more severe than the last. With the final punishment, Lyn vowed she would destroy them all some day, they had laughed; she had been barely eight years old. Finally, after a long span of time between 'incidents', they were given to a young government official who had risen through the ranks to his current position. Taking care of the now adolescent twins had been a task! They're powers were increasing and keeping them from using it was difficult. He had been assigned a taser wand to deal out his punishments, Dawn fell under its wrath a few times, but Lyn seemed to always earn a punishment. The young official, named Kyle, had _hated_ punishing the two, but Lyn had given him no choice. She promised him her revenge every time he punished her, and Kyle would point out that if she would not use her power, she wouldn't be punished. Lyn never learned. She didn't seem to want to learn, she had told Dawn on several occasions that they were born with this power for a reason, and it wasn't to be suppressed by these people. Dawn felt the same, but never wanted to feel the pain of that taser wand again if she could help it. So she took to using her own powers in acceptable ways, small and insignificant ways that were allowed, but those ways were never good enough for Lyn.

As Lyn had gotten older, she had been given a vehicle when she was seventeen, she loved it. She felt the potential for life within the vehicle. She focused her power and had given the vehicle life, only this time; she had given it something extra she'd never thought of before. She'd given it a purpose and intelligence. It had worked until she had been caught using her powers again in public. The government had taken Lyn away and the vehicle had leapt from its vehicle mode into a larger more intimidating bipedal form and had attacked the government officials. Lyn had been thrilled, but her joy was quickly killed when the military stepped in and used heavy armor to destroy the vehicle. It had taken a _lot_ to take it down, and Lyn had struggled and screamed for them to stop. They hadn't. Again, she vowed her revenge. Her punishment had been extremely severe, leaving her scarred. Lyn didn't talk for six months afterward; Dawn could only guess what had happened.

"That's it in a nut shell. Not the full story, but enough to help you understand a little." Dawn sighed as she wiped the tears from her face. Ratchet looked at the others. These two had been through a lot. It was surprising that they had survived with the strict laws binding their power. Creatures of power needed to use that power, it was much like breathing to them, to be suppressed was like refusing to allow one to breath a full breath of air. Ratchet understood this. From the looks around him, so did the others.

"Thank you." Optimus said softly as he looked at the small wonder before him. She had learned a painful lesson. Her power had suffered because of that lesson. It would take her years to recover from the setbacks they had caused her. But some day soon, her power would blossom like her sister's had. It would only take time. He thought as he sighed in heavy regret. He looked over at Ironhide and sent a burst of sonic at the other. _We may have a difficult time with swaying Ashalyn to our side. She may be lost in her anger and join with them fully._

Ironhide grunted._ We'll have to deal with her, if that is her final decision._ The idea of having to destroy Lyn was not one that Optimus wanted to think about. Destroying one twin might do permanent damage to the other.

_It may not come to that. Megatron might prove to be a harder slaver than this government of theirs._ Jazz interjected, watched as Dawn chewed on her lower lip.

_It is possible._ Optimus replied, than turned his attention back at Dawn. "We will not let them hurt you any longer. Will you come with us? There is nothing here for you any longer." Dawn nodded her solemn agreement. There was nothing left. She had nothing even when there was still life bustling in the manor.

"I just need to grab a few things." She said quietly as she looked to Ratchet who had shifted his position.

"I will take her back to the manor; I have scanned the area and find it lacking any witnesses." Ratchet told them as he carefully set her down and transformed into a form of a jet that Dawn had never seen before.

She mouthed the word 'wow' and hesitated when the cockpit opened and he urged her to get in. "I've never flown before . . ." She said nervously as she eyed the jet before her.

Bumblebee spoke to her softly. "You won't feel a thing, he's a good flyer." She stepped up the steps and lowered herself into the cockpit, wincing as her ribs screamed in protest.

"Careful now, take it easy." Ratchet murmured as she lowered herself into the seat and felt the restraint latch across her chest, she gasped as it tightened, causing a sharp pain to explode in her chest. "Sorry." He apologized to her as he sent to the others. _I will meet you back at the ship._ Than he carefully lifted off, flying dangerously close to the trees in order to stay below any scanning radar. He hated taking a flight mode, but there were times when the situation demanded it. This was one of those times.

Dawn rested her head against the seat as the pain caused tears to come to her eyes. She knew Lyn had done a good bit of damage when Lyn had grabbed her with her power. Lyn had been getting rougher and rougher as the years had passed, and now she was this. Dawn took a shaky breath, wincing at the pain the motion caused. Ratchet kept an internal watch on Dawn's progress, the broken ribs were bad, one was dangerously close to sliding into a lung, but if she kept her motion restricted, it would remain a safe distance away. "Where will you take me?" She asked, trying to think of something other than her pain.

"That is up to Optimus, but I have an idea. He will probably take you back to one of our main bases. There are other humanoids there that would like to meet you, I'm sure." He reassured her as she saw the manor looming in the darkness. He set down in the massive drive way and opened the cockpit. "Quickly now, I don't know for how long this place will be safe." He cautioned her as she climbed out and down the small ladder, wincing in pain. Ratchet winced with her; he knew the broken ribs and bruising had to hurt.

"I'll be right back." She said, slightly out of breath from the effort to not hurt herself as she climbed down. Ratchet waited patiently, scanning the surroundings for any signs of a threat. His scanners picked up the distant city and than the even more distant presence of the Decepticons. He shuddered; they were so close, yet so far, hopefully occupied with Ashalyn and not scanning for Autobots, with the others headed back to the ship, he stood little chance against the seven of them. Wait . . . seven? He scanned again, there were seven signatures, and he had not miscounted. He felt a shiver go through his circuits. She must have created another one, the last time they had scanned the Decepticons there had only been six. Now there was one more.

Dawn felt her heart jump at the sight of Kyle lying on the floor. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the whimper and hurried to her side of the room, quickly grabbing her bag from the closet and stuffing important things within the bag. Clothes, journals, important writings and findings, research, the stone that had been wrapped around her neck when she and her sister had been found. She noticed that Lyn had taken her own stone as well. She sighed; at least her sister still had some form of sentiment. She zippered the bag up and winced at its weight as she slung it over her shoulder, she yelped as it caused pain to rip through her chest. She staggered downstairs and barely recalled going back to Ratchet and climbing back into the cockpit before she felt the sweet darkness take a hold of her as she passed out from the pain.

An hour prior

Barricade drove most of the way to the meeting point in the desert in silence. Lyn offered no end to her own silence, but at least now she had released her power and seemed to brood over something. He watched her closely as he drove in the moonlight. She shifted her weight as if uncomfortable, running a finger across the frame of the door. Barricade suppressed a shiver, the touch felt good. She kept sliding her finger, tracing the lines in the door. Before he went crazy he broke the silence. "What happened?" He asked her, satisfied with the way it sounded.

Lyn shrugged, than, wondering if he could _see_ the shrug, answered. "My sister had other plans. She's always looking to be a good little slave. Always doing what she's told." The answer was cryptic. She was avoiding.

"I noticed you were holding tightly to your power, there was energy radiating from the manor. What happened?" He pressed, he didn't feel like waiting for Megatron to divulge the secrets of Lyn's past when he could interrogate right now.

She shifted her weight again; squirming under the suddenly demanding mech. Barricade smirked. "We had a fight." There was a slight pause. "I hope I didn't hurt her too badly." She whispered, but not quiet enough for Barricade to avoid hearing it.

So _this_ was what she was avoiding. She regretted attacking her sister. She was fighting guilt. "You only did what was necessary." He told her as he continued to watch.

"Yeah." She said uncertainly at first, than again with more confidence. "Yeah, I did warn her to back off, to come with me, and she decided not to. It was her own fault." A sense of justification washed over her. Her guilt faded and a smug bit of satisfaction had fallen over her again. "I killed him." She said smugly.

Barricade started. She killed? "Killed who? The boy who was your guardian?" He had become familiar with her life and her schedule, it was how he had learned about her vehicle and had copied it.

"He wasn't a boy, he was a grown man. And yes, I killed him. I warned him many times I would kill him eventually and I finally did. Promise made, promise kept." She said simply as she folded her arms across her chest.

Barricade sighed. At least she wasn't stroking him anymore. He felt a bit of regret for that, but discarded it. "And you always keep your promises?" He asked, trying to get a better picture of the young woman in his mind.

"Always." She answered smugly, allowing a smirk to play across her lips. Barricade felt himself smirk inwardly at the sight. For a fleshling, she wasn't all that bad.

"Do you regret killing him?" It was a legitimate question, right? Barricade pondered as he watched Lyn.

She shook her head. "Not one bit."

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked her softly.

There was a slight pause, than her hand started to trail across the dash board and across the delicate instruments. "Yes, I believe I did." She purred, absently stroking.

Barricade felt his attention wander from the road for a moment and had to swerve to get back on the road when they suddenly hit the dirt at the side of the road. "Stop doing that." He growled at her.

Lyn's smirk broadened. "Alright." She said simply. Suddenly Barricade wondered if she hadn't done it on purpose.

The rest of the trip was in silence. And, Lyn kept her hands blissfully to herself. When they arrived at the location, the others were there waiting. Lyn was pleased to see that Crisis was among them. With two moons full and the third half, there was plenty of light to see by. She immediately recognized Megatron, but the others were hard to tell apart in the darkness even with the moonlight.

Barricade came to a halt and the restraining belt left her, the door opened and she wordlessly got out, shouldering her bag. She looked at them curiously a small smile playing at her lips. They came all the way back just because I said I would join them. The power I hold. She thought wistfully as she stepped a few feet away from Barricade so that he could transform and join his fellows.

"Where is your sister?" Megatron asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

She shrugged. "She got a better offer. I'm better without her." She felt a pang of sorrow at the realization that they had separated in different directions. But than I always knew we would one day. She thought as she folded her arms across her chest, lazily fingering her long hair with one hand absently.

Megatron thought for a moment before speaking. "I am glad you accepted the offer. But if I can ask, what offer did you sister receive?" He already figured he knew the answer, but he wasn't about to assume.

"Some group called the Autobots." She said dismissively, but noted that the others stiffened considerably.

Nearly lost her to the Autobots, Megatron thought as he watched her with renewed interest. She had chosen him over the offer of the Autobots, how intriguing. "They are the enemy I was speaking of when last we met." He told her, she nodded slightly, her hair waving behind her.

"I gathered that when Dawn told me about them." She cocked her head to the side and played with her hair some more. "So, tell me, are you called the Decepticons?" Megatron was about to answer when she held up her hand. "Don't worry about answering that, I already figured that one out too when she talked about you. But personally, I don't think you're as evil as they make you out to be. Completely different from the Autobots, I have no doubt, but certainly not as evil as Dawn made you sound. If you were that evil, you wouldn't have asked me to join you; you simply would have taken me against my will and forced me to do your bidding." Lyn said as a coy smile came to her face. "Am I right?"

Megatron smiled easily. "You're right. We're not as evil as we are made out to be." He was a smooth liar, and without the ability to detect such, she would play easily into his hands. Lyn nodded with a smirk.

"That's what I thought. Now," She gestured to the shadowy figures behind him. "I believe introductions are required? It would be nice to have names to match faces." She said, trying not to make it sound like a command. After all, he was obviously their leader, and probably wouldn't respect her at all if she showed him no respect.

Megatron nodded and stepped aside, gesturing at his gathered comrades. "This is Bonecrusher." He gestured to the large mech, who gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Devastator." He pointed to the next mech, slightly larger than the previous. "Blackout." She shuddered as she laid eyes on him, he showed no sign that she even existed. "You already know Barricade, and the final is my second in command, Starscream." He finished by gesturing to the final large mech. She of course already knew Crisis, so introductions were not necessary.

She lowered her voice; a frown coming to her face, Megatron lowered himself to the ground to hear her better. "Any of them I need to be wary of?" She was looking at Blackout, who was looking at her with a glare that made her blood run cold.

Megatron followed her eyes and smiled to himself. She chose the right ones to be afraid of. He thought as he nodded slightly. "Use caution around Blackout, which is my suggestion." He told her as he stood again and smiled. "Well, since the introductions have been made, let us get back to the Nemesis, shall we?" Lyn felt a tremor beneath her feet, the sand behind her shivered violently as something massive raised itself out of the sand behind her. She turned and leapt closer to Megatron as a massive mech, massive to her, but small compared to the other mechs, pointed twin pulse canons at her, long tail with wicked blades pointing at her. "Ah, I knew I was forgetting someone." He muttered in amusement. "This is Skorponok, he belongs to Blackout." Megatron said as he watched Lyn cringe away from the mech. He gestured back to Blackout, who came forward and screeched at Skorponok, who scurried over to him and as Blackout knelt to the ground the other seemed to 'attach' itself to the larger mech. "There, _now_ we are ready to go."

Lyn hesitated as the others transformed around her, all were flight worthy, but how was she suppose to go with them? Her answer came as Megatron's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "You will go with Starscream." The one mentioned growled a response, but didn't argue. She was about to ask which one Starscream _was_ when the mech opened the cockpit and snapped at her impatiently.

"Well come on! I'd like to get off this rock." Starscream growled, angry at the fact he would have to carry the young fleshling to their ship. Him! The second in command! Why one of the others couldn't have done it was beyond him. Lyn climbed in effortless and settled into the seat, looking in awe at the control panel before her. "Don't _touch_ anything!" He growled as the cockpit closed and a restraint belt fastened around her stomach and chest, tightening enough to force the air from her lungs, she gasped and Starscream chuckled as he lifted off, the others having already left, leaving him behind as the last one. Without warning he went straight vertical and left for the ship.

Lyn felt her stomach drop and than did something Starscream hadn't expected. She laughed. "This is _great_!" She said happily, and he grunted in disappointment, but admitted that the little fleshling did surprise him. Not many fleshlings could handle what he had just done; she had handled it with apparent ease.

Her excitement was catchy; he smirked as he did a few fancy aerial maneuvers, looping around, flipping and flying upside down, doing barrel rolls. She yelled and whooped at it all, he was slightly irked that she was taking it so well, but felt a bit of joy that he had someone else who enjoyed such stunts. Had Megatron been watching Starscream wouldn't have done so, but since Megatron wasn't there to criticize him it couldn't hurt.

When they finally broke the atmosphere, Lyn was breathless with excitement, her face flushed pleasantly as she panted. "That . . . was _awesome_! We have to do that again sometime!" She told Starscream as she relaxed against the seat.

Starscream chuckled before he could catch himself, than growled. "Don't get used to flying in me, fleshling." He growled, although Lyn could hear he didn't mean it as viciously as it sounded, his heart was obviously not in it anymore.

She just laughed and snuggled against the seat, her hand absently stroking the frame of the cockpit. "If you say so." She muttered as she continued stroking.

Starscream felt he'd go insane if she kept touching him. It felt so good he didn't really want her to stop, but he had to concentrate and she _wasn't _helping. "Stop that!" He snapped, hating himself for sounding desperate.

Lyn smirked and raised her hand up in defense. "Alright, boss man, if you insist." She said innocently as she folded her arms across her chest, one hand straying to her hair to stroke a lock thoughtfully. Interesting, they _are_ touch sensitive, just like my old vehicle. She thought as she looked out the window and felt her mouth drop at the huge ship that was coming into view as they went around the dark side of the moon. "Wow!" She gasped as she leaned as far forward as the restraints would let her. "That's . . . huge!" She gaped as they got closer.

"That, dear Ashalyn, is the Nemesis. Our _home_." He muttered the last darkly.

"I'm gonna get so lost." She muttered as she watched as Starscream made his approach to dock inside the massive hanger bay.

Once inside, they lingered a moment with her still fastened tightly. "They have to recompress the area with oxygen." He explained at her silent question. "Once the shields are back in place and oxygen has been cycled throughout than we'll join the others."

Lyn nodded. "Yeah, oxygen is important." She muttered lightly, her eyes taking in the sights around her.

Starscream chuckled lightly, in spite of his efforts, he found himself liking her. She wasn't that bad for a fleshling. Too bad she's not one of us; he thought bitterly, we could certainly use someone like her around. He scanned the area and found the oxygen levels acceptable for her. "Alright, we're free." He said as he slid the restraints off of her and opened his cockpit. She hopped out effortlessly and did something unexpected. Huge wings appeared out of her back and she floated effortlessly down to the ground. She fluffed her wings once before they seemed to retract back into her back. Had Starscream been transformed his mouth would have fell open in shock. Wings?! No wonder she took so well to the air! She was like him! A flyer! He felt his systems stutter at the thought of someone else understanding the want for the open air, than shook himself out of it. He transformed quickly behind her as she looked around. She turned and watched him with large blue eyes. He looked down at her and sighed. "I have to carry you; you'll never keep up with me." He muttered more to himself than to her as he bent down and grabbed a hold of her delicately.

Despite the gentleness of his grip, she still winced; he figured it was more out of uneasiness than pain, as her vitals showed no sign of pain. She muttered something under her breath that Starscream didn't catch and he didn't intend to ask her to repeat it. If he didn't hear it, he likely wasn't meant to. After only a few short minutes of walking, Lyn gave up trying to memorize the way they were going. She was hopelessly lost. She stopped looking at her surroundings and studied Starscream. He was hardly considered small, he was almost as big as Megatron, perhaps a little smaller, but no less impressively built. He was obviously a natural flyer, where the others had no wings in their transformed state, Starscream still bore his wings. I wonder if they are as sensitive as mine are? She thought as she looked away as soon as Starscream looked at her. She didn't want to be caught staring. It wasn't polite.

After about ten minutes of walking, they stopped at a door and Starscream took a deep breath before entering. It appeared to be the command bridge, standing in front of the huge viewer was Megatron, a few other Decepticons were seated at their stations scattered around the bridge. Starscream made no motion to say who they were, she didn't ask. He stood motionless a little farther back from his leader, waiting patiently for Megatron to acknowledge him. Finally, after nearly five minutes, Megatron turned and smiled at Lyn. "Welcome to the Nemesis. This will be your home for a time." Megatron informed her as he looked at Starscream patiently. _I take it you were nice to her._ It wasn't a question.

_Of course, Lord Megatron._ Starscream said a little too politely, the smile left Megatron's face. _She enjoyed the . . . er . . . flight the entire time._ He added quickly, inwardly relieved that he was holding Lyn so that his leader could not punish him for his attitude.

Megatron grunted._ Very well._ Than turned his attention back to Lyn as she spoke.

"Before we can leave, there is something I have to do first." Lyn felt nervous asking, but she felt she had a right to ask. When the other waited patiently for her to continue, she hesitated a moment. "I have a promise to fulfill to the military and the government down there."

Megatron smiled patiently. "Dear Ashalyn . . . there is no need for you to prove yourself to them that you are capable of their destruction." Lyn frowned and folded her arms; Megatron knelt down to be closer to her. "Do you doubt that you could kill them all, if given the chance?" She shook her head, but before she could speak, he was speaking again. "I have no doubt that you could destroy them all and their feeble cities as well. Your powers are immense and your potential far greater still, but do not get caught up in petty revenge. Look at the broader scheme of things . . . With us, you will learn the true limits of your power and learn what you can do with it and how far your reach is extended." Lyn liked the sound of that, but she wasn't happy about giving up her promise of death and destruction to those on the planet below.

"I really want . . ." She trailed off as she felt the other's patience start to dwindle. She swallowed hard and nodded slightly. "Alright." She agreed quietly as Megatron's smile returned.

"Excellent! You must be tired. I will have Barricade take you to the place you will be staying for the time being." He informed her as he looked over at Barricade, who had been standing in a corner waiting patiently for his orders.

Barricade stepped forward and gently took her from Starscream. Lyn was surprised for the third time that day at how gentle they could be for being monstrously huge mechs. He turned and left the bridge without another word. Lyn felt strange being carried everywhere, but was inwardly grateful, and hoped she wouldn't be forced to find her own way around the ship any time soon. "Are you hungry?" Barricade asked her, his voice softer than it was earlier.

Lyn thought about it for a moment, than realized she was very hungry. "Yes." She answered simply, he nodded as they walked what seemed an impossibly long way, taking turns occasionally through the long hallways before he stopped before a door and opened it.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being. It has been accommodated for you in advance. I will get you some food. I will return." He said as he put her down in the room and closed the door after him.

She stared at the room, it was _huge_ compared to what she'd been used to at the manor, and she'd always thought the upstairs suite had been big! She walked around the room in awe. The filling of the room was her size, but the room itself was obviously meant to hold one of _them_. The ceiling was extremely high and the door was so massive there was no way she could get out or in without the aid of one of the Decepticons. She felt a sudden pang of regret as she saw two beds sitting next to each other in the room. The room had been made to accommodate both herself and her sister. She sighed and sat down on one of the beds. Perhaps one day it will still hold her. She thought hopefully as she looked at the plain steel walls, or well, she thought it was steel, it was probably made of something much stronger. She looked around the room, it was filled with furnishings that suited a whole house! A small kitchenette, a dining area, a living area, the bedroom area she was sitting in now . . . everything she could possibly need was right there. Except for her sister . . .

After nearly ten minutes the door opened and Barricade entered with a machine in one hand. Lyn looked at him in confusion. He set it down in the kitchenette area that was bare and hooked it up to what could have been an outlet. Without a word he made a few minor adjustment and than turned to her. "This is a food processor; it has been programmed to foods you are familiar with. Just use the panel to input your need and it will create what you ask for." Lyn walked over as he explained it, her first thought was it was going to be horribly complicated, but one look and she felt comfortable with it. The panel was just like a computer keyboard, she just had to type in a keyword and several options would be displayed. She smiled at its simplicity. "Understand how it works?" He asked, looking down at her, she looked up and nodded. "Good. I will be back in approximately ten hours to get you. That should give you sufficient recharge time." He told her as he turned to leave.

"Barricade?" He stopped and turned to look at her before walking through the door. "Thanks." He gave her a brief nod and left. Lyn looked back at the machine before her and sighed.

Meanwhile back on the Autobots ship . . .

Dawn stirred out of the blessed blackness. She opened her eyes and winced at the bright light above her. "Wha . . ." She muttered, trying to regain her bearings.

"Shush, you're alright, I'm just about finished. Feel any pain?" A female voice asked her, Dawn tried to push the fog away. She didn't feel pain, but she did feel a pressure on her chest.

"No pain . . ." She muttered, her voice sounding slightly slurred.

"Good, that's excellent." The voice told her, Dawn tried to lift her head, but found she was unable to move even so much as a finger.

"What's going on?" She asked, frowning at how slurred her voice was.

"One of your broken ribs punctured a lung; I'm repairing the damage that was done now. You're sedated, that's why you can't move." She answered Dawn's unasked question. "I'll be finished in just a few more minutes, than given a few hours of rest, you should be able to get up and move again." Dawn grunted a response as the blackness overtook her once more.

When she drifted back to consciousness, the room was dimmer and she felt a heavy warm blanket across her body pulled up to her chin. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey there, beautiful! Nice to see you join us!" She blinked in momentary confusion before the name flashed into her mind.

Dawn smiled. "Hi Jazz . . ." She answered weakly. "How long have I been out?"

The other shrugged. "About a day and a half, gave us quite a scare, mostly to Ratchet, poor guy doesn't need anymore stress on 'im." Dawn frowned, so Jazz explained. "They're guessing that it was the added weight of your bag and climbing into Ratchet that did it. But one of your ribs took a quick journey into your lung. Collapsed it, and you passed out. You were bleeding pretty good internally for a while, scared us pretty bad, so much so that we thought we might lose ya. But you pulled through alright." He finished with a smile.

Dawn mustered the strength to smile. "I've always had a strong will to live." She said with a smile.

"Well, now that you're awake, I'd probably better let Optimus know. He was here most of yesterday waitin' for ya to wake up. I'll be back in less than a minute!" He told her as he leaped to his feet and hopped out the door, leaving Dawn to stare where he had been.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. When she heard the door hiss, she was startled. "I didn't mean to frighten you." The deep voice of Optimus sounded as he walked over to her bed, and knelt down beside her. "How do you feel?"

A fair question, she thought as she pondered the question. "Alright, I guess." She struggled to sit up, wincing as her chest pulled tight; she put a hand to her ribs as she slowly worked her way into a sitting position. Optimus flinched when she did, even without having ribs of his own; he knew what having things broken felt like. "But I've been better." She said with a small smile.

Optimus chuckled at her attempt at humor. She's joking around, that's a good sign. He thought as he settled himself onto the floor beside her bed. "Do you feel up to talking? Or would you like to continue resting?"

Dawn smiled warily. "I could definitely use the company, I don't like being alone." She muttered the last softly, but Optimus heard it and smiled reassuringly.

"Than company you shall have." He informed her softly. Her smile broadened. He thought about the questions that needed answered, and was pondering the way to ask them when she spoke.

"Promise me something?" Dawn asked weakly.

"Hmm?" Optimus replied, giving her his full attention.

"Promise me that you'll let me handle my sister? Don't kill her? I might be able to bring her around." Her words broke his heart.

He shook his head sadly. "I cannot make that promise, Ashadawna. But I will do my best to let you deal with your sister first. However, I will not stand by and watch her kill you. Should it come down to that, I will do what is in my power to stop her. Even if it means her death."

Dawn's lower lips trembled at the thought of her sister dying. "Just promise me than that you'll let me try before you . . . before you handle the situation yourself, okay?"

Optimus nodded. "That, dear Ashadawna, I _can _promise." He told her with a smile, she responded with a smile in return. "Now, you were telling us last night that this government of yours treated you poorly. You said that you were not punished often, but your sister was, correct?" Dawn nodded. "How many times could you estimate were you punished throughout your life?"

Dawn thought about the question for a moment, shifting her position, wincing at the dull pain that moving caused. "No more than two hundred times, but no less than eighty." It was a fair guess; after all, she never did keep track of how many times she was beaten or punished. Or well, she _had_ but had stopped counting after eighty.

Optimus reeled at the thought, and _she_ had received less punishment than her sister? How many times had her sister been punished? He voiced the question. "And your sister? A rough estimate?"

Dawn didn't have to think about that, she had kept track of each one and feared for the next. "More than ten thousand . . ." She refused to give the actual number; for fear that Optimus might decide to intervene with the military and the government.

"Ten thousand . . . no wonder she is so filled with hate." Optimus said in dreaded wonder. So much pain . . . so much agony and all because she had refused to conform to their ways, all because she had refused to give up what she was born to do. All because she clung to her own identity. Megatron will have a field day with this. She'll be easy to manipulate as long as he allows her to use her powers freely. He thought in dismay as he watched Dawn curiously. "How do the two of you get along? Being twins, I imagine you share quite a lot."

Dawn smiled as she thought about the past. "We can finish each other's thoughts, sentences, and can feel each other's pain. Are minds are always open to each other, we can easily sense what the other is feeling and thinking . . ." On instinct, she reached out to feel her sister, but found the link cold and dead. Tears sprang to her eyes as she recalled what had happened the other day. "Or well . . . we used to . . ." She whispered as she looked down at her hands in sorrow, blinking past the tears which threatened to fall.

Optimus put a finger gently on her chin, forcing her head up. "Hey, it's alright to cry. Don't be ashamed of your sorrow. You have a reason to feel such. There is no weakness in showing your emotions." He told her softly as he locked her eyes with his optics.

Unbidden the tears suddenly started to flow over her cheeks and dampened the blanket still clutched to her. "I've always heard from Lyn that crying is a weakness . . . and I try so hard to be strong like she is." Dawn's voice wavered as she spoke, but she tried to keep the tears out of her voice.

"There is more to strength than what is seen on the outside, dear Ashadawna." Optimus told her gently.

Dawn gave a small smile. "Just call me Dawn, okay? Or Asha, I don't care which. Ashadawna is so formal." She said, furrowing her nose up at the word.

Optimus gave a slight chuckle impressed that she was trying to lighten the mood. "Alright, as you wish Dawn." A thousand questions still echoed through his mind as he watched Dawn as she struggled to get into a more comfortable position. "Are you in much pain?"

Dawn smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "Not really, just really uncomfortable." She tried to reassure him, but she noticed that he flinched every time she winced. "It's not that bad, honestly. I heal fast." She told him as she flashed a reassuring smile.

Optimus shook his head. "Well, just don't get too carried away. I want you to take it easy for a while. No more scaring us half to death! I didn't rescue you just to watch you die." He said in mock sternness. She smiled in response. "Now, answer me this. What can you and your sister do with your powers? What are you capable of?" He knew of what the Decepticons had derived off of the planet, but he hadn't been able to get all the information they had gotten. Only enough to know there was going to be trouble unless they intervened.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "Well, I haven't really tested my powers like Lyn has, but I know I'm practically a mirror of her, so our powers might be the same. Although I _know_ she's stronger than I am!" She touched her ribs tenderly. "Let's see here, I can _persuade_ people to do things, manipulate objects with my mind; I can . . . umm, well, I can give life to electronic devices, but I've never tried on anything larger than a CD player." She confessed, looking a little embarrassed by that fact. Optimus urged her silently. "I can create fire in my hand." She held her palm upright and concentrated on the heat in the room, focused it into a single point in the center of her hand, got the air molecules into closer contact and added the 'spark' that was needed to ignite it. A small pale flame danced in the center of her hand. Optimus was impressed; however the effort it took had been logged for future reference. "I can kind of command the wind . . . but I have to be outside to do that, I'm not strong enough to do it indoors . . ." She looked down at her hands again, Optimus sighed, it was going to take a lot of work to rebuild her self-esteem. "That's all I can think of right now on my side at least." She told him, looking at him once more.

He nodded and stroked his chin in thought. "And your sister?"

She winced. "There's a _lot_ she can do. She's much stronger at everything than me. I know she can bring huge machinery to life, she did it to her vehicle one year not so long ago, and it tried to protect her and they destroyed it as a result. She can bring fire to her hand without a second thought, she can command the air even in a room like this, or a much smaller room for that matter, and bring the wind like a hurricane. She can manipulate objects far better than I can and with much more strength than I could ever manage to have. She can also command ice and cause the earth to do funny things like a really focused earthquake or make the ground like quicksand to an extent. And her persuasion is _much _stronger than mine. There really isn't a limit to what I've seen her do, she's really strong and uses that strength all the time. . ." She broke off with a shudder, remembering the feel of her sister's grip around her waist and chest. It has been unmercifully tight.

Optimus weighted his options. With Lyn on the Decepticon's side, she was a more powerful ally than he had previously thought. All these added powers would be terrible to face in a battle situation. "Thank you for telling me." He told her as they both fell silent. Dawn probably wouldn't stand a chance against her sister in a fight, and they both knew it, but Dawn still wanted to try rather than watch as her twin was destroyed. Optimus felt a weight upon his shoulders at the sudden possibility of killing Lyn. Dawn stretched a little and stifled a yawn. She wasn't tired, but she was a little bored. He smiled down at her. She would be his newest charge. He hadn't had a charge since he had taken care of Bumblebee when he was a youngling. . .

Dawn looked at him expectantly. "So, what brings the leader of the Autobots to my bedside?" She asked, watching him closely.

The other shrugged and was about to answer when the door hissed and Ratchet walked through. "I heard you were awake. Feeling better?" Dawn looked at Optimus once more to be certain he wasn't going to say anything.

"I feel much better, thank you. Where am I?" The question was directed at Optimus.

"You are on our ship for the time being, we're headed in the direction of one of our bases. The one in particular that we're headed towards you will have other humanoids to interact with; hopefully you will get alone well enough with them." Optimus answered her as he looked at Ratchet. "How close are we?"

Ratchet took his eyes off of Dawn to look at his leader. "Nearly there, only about a few hours left." He told Optimus as he looked back at Dawn, scanning her thoughtfully. He was surprised to find that one of her ribs was completely healed, the one that had punctured her lung was mending nicely and her lung had completely recovered and was nearly healed back to its original state. _She is nearly healed. She can get out of bed if she wishes._ Ratchet said through sonic communication to Optimus.

_Really? Already? But it has only been two days! That's fast by _our_ standards . . ._ Optimus responded, astonished at the information. _I still want her to take a few more hours before she becomes entirely active._ He told Ratchet, who slightly nodded.

Dawn watched them closely. She could feel the slight 'ripple' their sonic communication caused, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, after all, if they were using such to talk, it was likely they didn't want her to know what was being said. She shrugged mentally, that was fine by her, and she wasn't paranoid like her sister.

"When we arrive at our destination, I believe it will be alright for you to 'test your feet' so to speak." Ratchet told Dawn with a smile. "You have healed sufficiently, however I would take the extra time to recover if I were you." Dawn nodded with a small smile.

"Okay . . . I don't feel much like moving around at the moment anyway." She answered, closing her eyes.

Ratchet looked at Optimus and gave an indescribable look. "I think I'll leave the two of you alone, should you need me I will be a shout away." He told Dawn, than looked at Optimus. _Ironhide has chosen to take up guard at her door, he feels she needs the extra security from any unwanted visitors. You are free to talk to her as you wish without farther interruption._ Optimus nearly groaned.

Ironhide had been his friend for many, many years and it wasn't likely that he would leave if he was told too. Dawn was small, frail and in a weakened state, Ironhide would have the natural need to protect her. After all, she was little more than a youngling herself . . . and Ironhide fiercely protected younglings. He thought as he gazed at Dawn curiously.

"See you later, Ratchet." Dawn said as Ratchet walked toward the door, looking back with a smile before walking out. "I like the medic." She said with a smile. Optimus chuckled softly. "So, I know you said you were going to protect me, but I feel like a fifth wheel. What can I do to help out?"

Optimus shrugged lightly. "We'll have to see what you're capable of. But you really don't need to do anything. You shouldn't feel obligated." He told her, but she shrugged.

"I like to help." She said cheerfully.

"Well, for right now, we'll just focus on your healing, than, after you have made a full recovery, we shall see what you can do to help out. Does that sound acceptable?" He asked her, watching her intently.

She thought about it for a moment, mostly because her mind was still a little groggy and she was thinking past the fuzz. "Yes. That sounds okay." She said after a short pause.

Optimus smiled. "Excellent. Now, I suggest you get some rest, I can assure you that you will not be bothered." He told her as he carefully stood back up.

Dawn looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll take up that suggestion." She said as she stifled a yawn. Optimus nodded and walked quietly out the door. Dawn watched him go, catching a glimpse of Ironhide outside her door. She grinned sleepily. She knew the large mech was going to be keeping everyone out. She lowered herself back down on the bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ironhide stopped Optimus as he exited the door and waited for the door to close before talking. "How is she?"

"She's doing better. Mostly healed, in fact." Optimus informed him as he gave Ironhide a strange look. "You're being very uncharacteristically sentimental. Your protectiveness I can understand, but the added concern on top of it? You feel okay?" He joked lightly at his long time friend.

Ironhide huffed. "She almost died. Of course I care how she is doing! But it's great that she's mostly healed, but isn't that a little fast? I thought her injury was more serious than that."

Optimus grunted softly. "She's obviously made of some pretty tough stuff. She's still very fragile and vulnerable, but she's recovering nicely. She's sleeping at the moment, but you're free to visit her you know. It would do you some good to have a conversation with her. She's got a lot of information about her sister you would find interesting."

Ironhide took the bait. "Like what? We already know she's powerful. What else is there to know? She's probably power hungry just like Megatron." He muttered as he looked at the closed door.

"I'll let her answer your questions. You can probably think of some more formidable questions than I can. Feel free to ask them when she wakes. I am guessing she'll wake in approximately forty-five minutes." Optimus told him as he let Ironhide think about it. "I have work to go do. Contact me if I am needed." Ironhide grunted and let Optimus walk away, lost in his thoughts of whether he should talk to Dawn or not.

Back on the Nemesis . . .

Lyn had spent nearly two and a half days on the Nemesis and hadn't once experienced boredom. Until now. She sighed and stared out the massive window, listening to the others drone on in a language she couldn't understand. If only I could understand, maybe I'd know what was going on. She thought bitterly as she looked longingly out the window.

"Bored?" Lyn jumped at the voice right behind her and turned. Starscream was looking down at her. Lyn nodded. "I am no longer required." He shot a venomous glare back at the other Decepticons and than turned back to Lyn. "So how about we entertain each other."

Lyn eyed the Decepticon with suspicion. As far as she knew Starscream didn't like her. Her list of allies was very short. Her list of enemies grew; it seemed, by the day. "And how would we do that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Starscream sighed in annoyance. "I'm not entirely sure. My means of entertainment are not the same as yours, I am sure." He told her with evident irritation in his voice. He cast a withering glare at Megatron who just smiled wickedly back; he huffed and turned his attention back to Lyn. "Let us go somewhere away from others." He growled, glaring at the snickering Decepticons who were watching.

Lyn felt slightly embarrassed by the laughing Decepticons, it had occurred to her that perhaps 'playing' with her was a sort of punishment and he was being forced to interact with her. But she pushed it aside as she stood up, nodding to the air commander. "Fine with me, they're a bunch of jerks anyway." She mumbled as Starscream picked her up and carried her out of the room.

They walked in silence for a long time before Starscream spoke. "We're going to a hanger bay. There won't be anyone there this time of day."

"Why there, why not somewhere else?" Lyn inquired, looking at Starscream intently.

He sighed irritably. "Because I prefer wide open spaces, the hanger bay is the largest area on this blasted ship." He growled in response.

"Ah. See, I didn't know that, did I?" Lyn replied with painfully politeness. Starscream fought back the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. She almost reminded him of himself when he was younger. They walked in silence for a couple more minutes before Lyn spoke. "Do you go to the hanger bay often?"

"As often as I can get away." He said, the agitation starting to wan from his voice.

"I had a place like that where I used to live too. I enjoy space as well." She replied back softly, Starscream almost felt a pang of sympathy for her at the sound of loss in her voice. Almost.

"For you, this ship must be huge." He stated, making the final turn toward the hanger bay. Lyn nodded. "But for me, this ship is like your house back on your home planet."

"It wasn't my home planet." She said so softly Starscream almost didn't hear it. He chose to remember that, but say nothing about it.

"This ship gets a little cramped after a while." He continued, still walking into the hanger bay, giving it a quick scan to make sure no one else was there to watch. It was empty. He walked over to the huge viewing window and set Lyn down on a crate so she could be even with him when he sat down.

Lyn stretched a little as she watched Starscream lower himself to the floor. "So, if I remember hearing right, you're the air commander, am I correct?" He grunted a response. "Must be nice, to be so free to fly whenever you want." He looked over at her in mild surprise.

"I saw your wings. You can fly, why you make it sound as though you can't." He asked her incredulously.

She shrugged as she sat down on the crate, looking at him. "Long story." She replied shortly. "You probably wouldn't be interested."

He folded his arms across his chest plate and narrowed his red optics at her. "Try me. I have nothing but time right now." He told her flatly.

She looked at him warily. Why is he suddenly so interested in my life? She asked herself as she pursed her lips before answering slowly. "The planet I come from, the people there don't have wings. In fact, they don't have much in the ways of powers either. People like me and my sister were considered abominations of nature and were constantly punished for using what we were born with." All of this, Starscream had already gathered from the limited data he'd been able to read when Megatron had been in recharge. "Our wings were clipped when we were younger, keeping us grounded. As we got older, we learned how to . . . retract them, as to keep them safe from being clipped. As long as we kept them 'retracted' we wouldn't have to worry about the consequences. Well, I know Dawn never brings her wings out unless she's _certain_ that there isn't anyone around, but I used to go out behind the manor and into the woods to a clearing and spread my wings as far as they would go." She felt embarrassed suddenly by what she was about to say. "I . . . uh . . ." She couldn't continue.

So Starscream answered for her softly. "Can't fly." His tone of voice surprised both Lyn and himself. He couldn't imagine having the ability to fly and not the knowledge. Flying was his life! Anything that had wings couldn't live life without the taste of the air! And yet . . . this small fleshling was grounded. He frowned slightly. "Show me your wings." He commanded her.

Lyn looked at him like he'd asked her to suddenly strip and dance naked before him. "What?! Why?!" She demanded, climbing to her feet suddenly.

"Just do it." He snapped.

Lyn gave him a bad look, but complied. She stretched her wings out as far as she could, the muscles flexed across her back, shoulders and neck as the wings moved gently, coming to a rest at her sides. "Happy now?" She growled, leaving her wings hovering about her.

Starscream marveled at her wings, they were dark steel gray ending in black tips. They were impressive for one as small as her. "Are they . . . heavy?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He'd only _heard_ of winged races, he'd never actually met any one of them.

Lyn cocked her head to the side, disarmed by the question. "No, not really. Although I've been told that I weight a heck of a lot more with my wings out than without them." She told him as she settled herself back down into a sitting position at the edge of the crate closer to Starscream.

"Interesting." He murmured as he watched her wings as Lyn flexed them slightly. "You say you can't fly, but I saw you glide down. Certainly you have the basics of flight down."

Lyn shook her head. "Only out of trial and error can I glide. It took me a long time to learn how to use the air with my wings." She replied, hunching down on herself in shame.

Starscream felt an odd emotion then, something he only felt for his wingmates. He felt the need to comfort her. "I can teach you." He heard himself say confidently.

Lyn looked up in surprise. "Really?" She asked, than suspicion darkened her eyes. "Why would you do that for me?"

Starscream allowed himself a smirk. Her paranoia would probably keep her alive for as long as the Decepticons had her. But his intentions were noble, for once. "I remember when I was a youngling. I couldn't fly and it was a heart-wrenching sensation for me to see others do it and not be able to follow them. Those born to fly should rule the sky." He told her with a smirk.

Lyn felt a smile of her own tug at her lips at the thought of finally learning to fly. It is extremely tempting . . . but can I trust him? What is his motive? What are his intentions? She asked herself as she heard herself answering Starscream. "Fine. Alright, deal." She saw his smirk change into a smile as he nodded. He stood and looked around the hanger.

"This should be more than enough space for you to learn. You're small, this hanger is big enough for a small Seeker to fly in, and so it should hold you with no problems." He commented as he turned back to Lyn, who was standing. "We'll start with the basics." He told her as she nodded. "There isn't much air movement in here, so this is a good place to start. When there is wind, it is going to be slightly different. But no wind is a good way to start." He informed her as he began telling her the basics of flight and how she needed to change her wings position during flight to get the desired lift. If I can get her to trust me, than I could finally have an advantage over Megatron. He thought as he explained flying to Lyn. He was grateful for his interest in the flying races, the information turned out to be more useful than everyone jested it would be.

Lyn listened intently, eager to test her new knowledge. She realized that she would fail many times before succeeding, but it was only the result that mattered, not the means. After nearly an hour of listening, Lyn was ready to test her knowledge. Starscream watched with sudden patience as she tested herself. Her first attempt was . . . laughable, but he held his silence as she cursed. The second attempted looked . . . painful, but he resisted the urge to laugh. The third attempt wasn't much better, she had finally managed to get _off_ the ground, but got so excited at the prospect that she'd dropped like a rock to the floor. She cursed words that weren't in Starscream's vocabulary and he made a mental note to ask her about those words later. Finally, she looked at him with a look of pure determination. "Alright, I'm finished playing around. It's gonna work this time. Pick me up; put me back on the crate please." She said, adding the please as an after thought.

Starscream shrugged and put her up on the crate. It was only about ten to twelve feet above ground, so she wouldn't seriously damage herself when she fell he calculated. He watched as she flared her wings out and charged her power. He blinked in confusion. What did her power have to do with flight? He wondered to himself as he felt a slight stirring of wind brush against him.

Lyn took a deep breath. This _had_ to work, or it was going to be very, _very_ painful. She thought as she used her strong leg muscles and launched herself off of the crate, using her power to cause the air to support her wings, she pumped her wings with two mighty flaps and was airborne! Starscream was impressed. She had used the air to give her lift as she did her initial takeoff and than used her muscles to do the rest. She climbed up to nearly twenty feet before the muscles in her back screamed for her to stop. She eased the strain by gliding down in a spiral, landing a few yards from Starscream, her landing however, was not so graceful. She hit the ground hard, her knees buckled and slammed into the ground, the pain instantly forcing her hands to catch her before she slammed into the ground. But she did it! She flew! If only for less than one minute, she still succeeded! "I did it!" She said in triumph, but her voice betrayed the pain she was in from the landing.

"You need lots of work, but not bad for a first-timer." He told her as nicely as he could. He noticed the amount of pain she was in and commented. "Do you need help?" He asked, watching her as she seemed reluctant to get off the floor.

As much as Lyn didn't want to admit it, she needed help. The landing had hurt more than she originally thought and she was momentarily afraid that she might have hurt something. "I think I can make it." She muttered as, wincing, she climbed to her feet. She swayed and fell back down with a yelp as she put full weight down on her legs.

"You're definitely going to have to work on that landing of yours." Starscream told her as he reached over and gently picked her up, scanning her for any serious injuries. He sighed as he saw she had badly bruised her kneecaps, but did little other damage. "A few days of rest are what are required before you go trying that again." Starscream told her as he held her.

"I see you haven't killed her yet." The voice caused both Lyn and Starscream to jump.

"Blackout." Starscream practically spat the name out.

The other smirked. "Getting a little soft with the fleshling around, are we?" He taunted, eyeing Lyn held gently in the other's hand.

Starscream scowled. "There is nothing wrong in being nice every once in a great while. Perhaps you should learn that." He countered, but Blackout seemed unaffected.

He looked past Starscream and directly at Lyn. "One day soon, little one, you're usefulness will be up. I will be there when that happens. It has been a long time since I have had a toy to play with." He said smoothly to her, smiling wickedly at her.

Starscream automatically held her closer, protective of her from Blackout. "Not while I'm around." Starscream growled in response. "Megatron would kill you for harming her. Don't you forget that!"

The other shrugged. "Her time will come. We will eventually regain the Allspark, and her usefulness will expire, than Megatron will hand her over to me. When he does, I will rip those little wings from her back." Blackout's optics glowed dark red with promise, Lyn felt herself shudder under the gaze.

Starscream was about to say something in her defense when another figure appeared behind Blackout. "Enough." The figure said simply, Blackout shrugged and walked away the way he had come. Megatron watched his warrior go with a look of dark malice on his face.

Lyn was shaking uncontrollably. "Is it true?" She asked in a small voice, looking at Megatron in fear of his answer.

But the leader of the Decepticons smiled a reassuring smile, all the evil malice gone from his face. "No. It's not. Blackout specializes in instilling fear in his opponents. He knows what to say that will cause the greatest effect. Have no fear, you're usefulness to me will never end." He said calmly, Lyn felt herself slowly starting to relax. She felt odd under the observation of the leader, she felt oddly naked under that gaze. She retracted her wings self-consciously, Megatron noticed her discomfort. "You will learn that there is nothing to fear from me." He told her softly as he approached his second-in-command. The height difference between them was nearly six feet it seemed, slight by their standards, but a huge difference by hers. _You played nice, didn't you, Starscream?_ Megatron used sonic communication to ask his second.

_Of course, Lord Megatron, today has been most entertaining. _Starscream replied, at ease by his leader's cool temperament.

As Starscream talked, Megatron scanned Lyn, finding her injured, he felt his anger boil. _Put her down, Starscream._ It was a command, Starscream flinched, but complied. As Starscream placed Lyn on the crate, Megatron's hand whipped out and latched a hold of Starscream's throat. _I told you to watch after her! I told you to take care of her! You failed me yet again, Starscream!_ Lyn flinched at the swiftness of Megatron, and felt fear in her stomach for Starscream. She lashed out with her powers and pried Megatron's fingers off of Starscream's throat in one swift move, shoving the leader back a step. A force field appeared around Starscream to all threes surprise. Megatron turned his hateful glare to Lyn, who flinched.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled at the angry leader. "He doesn't deserve to be punished!" Megatron made a fist in one hand and took a deep breath.

Megatron looked at the cowering and confused Starscream and back to the distressed Lyn. "My orders were that you were to be protected. I find you have been hurt." Lyn felt herself flush with embarrassment. "Do you care to explain?" He was speaking to Starscream.

"I hurt myself." Lyn told him, but he was still looking at his second for an explanation.

"I was . . . teaching her how to fly. She landed wrong and hurt herself." Starscream mumbled as he eyed his leader worriedly.

Megatron looked at Lyn, who nodded her agreement to the statement. Suddenly Megatron laughed. "The heartless Seeker was teaching a fleshling to fly!" He said after a few moments, than started to laugh again. Starscream felt angry, but Lyn felt very hurt. She had thought that it had been thoughtful and nice of Starscream to teach her something she had only previously dreamed of, and now Megatron was mocking that gift. Megatron seemed to sense that and stopped. "Seriously, it is good to see the two of you getting along so well together. Forgive me, I have known Starscream for many, many years and it seems this is the first time he's shown compassion to something other than his wingmates." Megatron explained as Lyn slowly released her force field from around the Seeker.

"She's special." The Seeker muttered under his breath. Megatron chuckled.

"So she is." Megatron replied, eyeing Lyn with interest. There was nothing about force fields in the reports, he thought amusingly. Lyn shifted positions uncomfortably under his gaze. "Show me your wings, little one." He told her softly, but the command was there no less.

Lyn took a deep breath and extracted her wings. She unfurled them with a small flourish as she flared them out. Her body trembled with effort as her muscles screamed against the motion of holding her wings up high. Megatron took notice of the strain. He took in the sight with a sense of awe. The wings were around twenty-six feet in length, impressive for someone no taller than 5'2. Lyn let her wings drop down to her sides, curling them halfway around in front of her to relax her aching back and neck. "Satisfied?" She asked, suddenly weary.

Megatron smirked slightly. "You've never flown before? With all the things you did in your life, you never dared to spread your wings and fly away from it all?" He asked, reminding himself not to go too far.

Lyn lifted her head up defiantly. "I felt no need to do so because they would have clipped my wings again! That is a painful, humiliating and horrible process to go through!" She snapped at the leader angrily, her vicious nature snapping back into play.

The other chuckled. "Very well, at least you are learning now." He murmured to her softly, she defused. "Take care of her, Starscream." _I am leaving her in your care. I am entrusting you. Don't disappoint me._

Starscream nodded. _She is safe in my care, mighty Megatron._ He said smoothly, a little too smoothly, Megatron glared at him. Starscream swallowed hard, knowing he had just pushed his leader a little too far and added quickly. _I am going to take her on a short trip off ship, if that is okay with you._

Megatron grunted. _Fine. But do not linger long out there, Autobots could be scouting there still, it would do us no good if you got yourself blown up and Ashalyn destroyed with you._ He chided Starscream. He looked down at Lyn. "I will speak with you later today about your powers." Lyn's heart jumped at the promise, he had been postponing it for nearly three days now, he had promised her he would let her start to use her powers, but not until after they had talked. She had kept her end of the deal, now it was up to Megatron to uphold his end. He turned without another word and left.

Starscream looked down at Lyn and smiled. "You liked flying in me a few days ago, right?" Lyn nodded, a look of confusion crossing her face. His smile broadened. "I have a treat for you today!" He told Lyn as he helped her off the crate, stepped away, transformed and lifted the cockpit. "Climb in, we're going for a ride." He told her, she smiled in sudden joy and climbed in.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It was really hard to re-read and go over all the mistakes. My husband helps me to go over it and with his new schedule and the kids we didn't have much time to go over it. I'm actually currently writing on chapter six, so I do have the chapters done, just not proof-read and gone over with a fine toothed comb. I like to have things as perfect as possible before I post them.  Please leave me reviews on what you think? They are deeply appreciated and help to encourage me when I feel the difficult parts to the story making it hard to write.

Chapter Three:

Dawn woke up to the feeling of someone watching her. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the deep black eyes of some creature. She screamed! The creature screamed in response and leapt down and scampered around the corner, through the open door. "Did she wake you?" A female voice came from outside as a woman peeked around the corner, than she pointed down at the large puff-ball of a creature. "Bad Binkbee! Bad! You know we don't go waking people up when they're in a sick bed!" She scolded the creature.

"Bad Binkbee! Bad!" The little creature repeated before trotting off out of sight.

"I told you that thing would disturb her." Dawn recognized the voice of Ironhide outside.

The woman raised a finger to the out-of-sight mech. "Don't you take that tone with me!" There was a soft whining sound and she waved her finger threateningly. "And don't you charge your cannons at me either!! I'll have Ratchet deactivate them again!" There was a grumbling and the whining sound died down. The woman walked into the room and smiled. "Nice to see you awake. Everyone was kinda surprised you were sleeping so long."

"How long have I been out?" Dawn asked propping herself up on one elbow, wincing at the pain her ribs gave her.

"Oh, for about two and a half hours, 'Hide's been outside waiting for you to wake up. I think he's got a crush on you!" The woman said a little loudly.

"HEY! I do NOT have a CRUSH on ANYONE!" Ironhide yelled, poking his head into the doorway.

She waved him away. "Yeah, sure you don't. We all believe you, you trigger happy moron." She muttered, loud enough for Ironhide to hear. Again, there was grumbling and a few minor curse words. "Be careful! I don't want Binkbee to learn those words!" The woman hollered as she walked over to Dawn's bed. "Anyway, my name's Elena, but everyone calls me Mirage." She said as she extended her hand out to Dawn.

Dawn took her hand lightly in her own and shook it. "Hi. I'm Ashadawna, but please, just call me Dawn or Asha. Either one is fine with me." She told the other softly.

"Dawn it is then! You were pretty banged up when you got here, you realize that? Took Okelani a while to mend you back together and she's a pretty good healer!" Mirage told her as she stepped back and folded her arms.

"Umm . . . can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked.

"Shoot!"

"Why are you called Mirage?" Dawn asked her mind still a little fuzzy with sleep as she tried to work out the newest puzzle.

Mirage/Elena smiled. "Easy! Let me demonstrate!" She said cheerfully and than promptly disappeared. Dawn blinked in surprise. She was gone! "See? That's why I'm called Mirage!" The voice seemed to come from the air itself. Than suddenly, she was back, standing exactly as she had been before she had disappeared.

"Wow, that's an _impressive_ gift! I wish I could do something that cool." Dawn muttered as she watched the other.

"From what I'm told, my gifts are _nothing_ compared to yours! I hear you can do some pretty awesome stuff yourself!" Mirage said with a smile.

"Eh hem . . ." The throat clearing came from beyond the door, Mirage rolled her eyes.

"ALRIGHT! FINE! SHEESH!" She yelled in the direction of the door, than smiled at Dawn. "I'll talk to you later, there will be plenty of time to play catch up then. 'Hide wants to talk to you something fierce. He's been guarding that door for a long time now." She waved and walked out the door, stopping to talk to Ironhide. "Ya know, 'Hide, you're really rude sometimes."

"Bug'er off." Was his growled response as he walked past Mirage and into the room with Dawn. "You look like you feel better." He commented, giving her an approving look.

Dawn gave a small smile, feeling slightly intimidated by the weapons specialist. "I do feel better." She said shyly.

Ironhide settled himself next to her bed. "You can adjust the bed with that little remote beside you." He informed her softly as he gestured to the small remote hanging on the rail of her bed.

Dawn flushed slightly at her failure of noticing it sooner and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She muttered lightly as she grabbed the remote and pushed the button to get her into an upright position. "No one pointed it out to me sooner." She muttered, taking a deep breath as she released the button, her bed now in an upright position. "So you wanted to see me?" She asked, wincing internally at how feeble her voice sounded.

Ironhide smiled suddenly. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. Goes against everything I believe." He told her softly, his blue optics watching her patiently. Dawn didn't feel very reassured. "And about that incident in the hall, that was nothing. I and Mirage always have a tussle. We were just playin'." He told her with a slight chuckle.

"Have you ever had your weapons deactivated before?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

'Hide pursed his lips before answering. "Yes. But not for the reasons Mirage makes it sound. But not for quite a while, besides it's a long story." He told her softly, hoping to ease her mind a little.

"Sorry, I'm trying really hard not to be intimidated by your . . . you just look so . . . aggressive." Dawn hated how small and feeble her voice was sounding, she wished she could be more like Lyn, fearless and brave.

'Hide smiled gently down at her. "Think of me as your guardian angel. Anyone that wants to hurt you will have to come through me first." He told her, and this time, she did feel reassured.

Dawn smiled warmly, her fear easing off at the statement. "That helps me a lot." She said as she rested her head against the mattress. "So what did you want to see me about?" She asked again.

Ironhide shifted a little, Dawn turned and looked at him expectantly. "I heard how bad you were fairing and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay now. I mean, from what I've heard about you and your sister, you're the frail one of the two and I just thought I'd come and offer you protection. If you'll accept it, of course." He added the last quickly.

Dawn smiled. "I'd be honored. But, if I can ask, where did you learn about my sister and me?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I guess there isn't any harm in telling you. We picked up a signal from a Decepticon transmission; it was giving coordinates, descriptive detail, and all sorts of information about a wreck nineteen and some odd years ago and two small female offspring that had survived the crash. They sent about your unique ability of transferring life into electronics and machinery. We knew what that meant, so we rushed to the sent coordinates to try to intercept you two before they could close the deal." 'Hide explained as he gazed up at the ceiling, hoping that Optimus wouldn't mind his telling Dawn the story.

"Where did the Decepticons learn of us from? I mean, our planet was a backwater planet, so there isn't much way of word getting out." Dawn stated her confusion showing plainly on her face.

'Hide shrugged. "Don't know. Could have been any way, maybe one of the buggers landed on the planet to chart it and came across some government file about the two of you and thought Megatron would be interested. Maybe they had something to do with the ship that crashed all those years ago. Or maybe yet they had something to do with the entire ordeal, from your conception to your mother's mad escape, to the crash which landed you on the planet. The latter is unlikely, seeing as how Megatron could barely stand to look at fleshlings let alone _work_ with one." He was saying when a sudden smirk crossed his face. "Must really irk ol' Megs that he has to work with a fleshling now!" He chuckled.

Dawn, who didn't know _anything_ about Megatron failed to catch the irony. "Is my sister in danger?" She asked, fear rising to her throat.

'Hide shook his head. "Not for as long as ol' Megs needs her. Which could be the rest of her natural lifespan, or it could be until he manages to retrieve the Allspark."

Dawn blinked in confusion. "What exactly is the Allspark? Optimus mentioned it the first time we met, but I didn't think to ask for an explanation."

Ironhide sat back and thought for a moment. How did one explain the source of all life for their kind? "Well, hmm . . . it's difficult to explain. The Allspark is . . . well . . . simply the source of life for our kind." That was simple enough, he thought.

"What does it do?" She asked, still a little confused.

"Well, it . . ." He was starting to say when the puff-ball creature hopped up on Dawn's bed and startled both of them. "_Bloody hell_! Binkbee! Damn it!"

The little creature looked at Ironhide with what looked like a smile. "Bloody hell, damn it!" It repeated, than looked at Dawn and made a slight cooing sound.

Dawn took a moment to study the creature before her. It was calico, colored white, pink, and brown. It was very, _very_ fluffy, its little legs barely poked through the fur. Long ears swiveled as 'Hide clenched and unclenched his fists; the creature looked back at Ironhide and gave a small chirp. "Yeah, you're cute. Now _get lost!_" 'Hide hissed the last and the little creature hopped down and trotted off.

"What _is_ that thing?" Dawn asked, 'Hide shrugged.

"I can't remember what its species is called, but her name is Binkbee. And don't look at me about the name, I didn't name her!" He said with a snort.

"She can talk?" Dawn asked surprised that the little creature had repeated words Ironhide had said.

"Yeah, to an extent, she's a mimic. She can repeat words you tell her. But she knows a few words on her own. Like 'drink' and 'food' and her name." Than he growled as he thought about the next part. "Mirage is teaching her to say 'pretty shiny'. She's also a thief! If it's shiny she'll try to steal it. So watch what you have lying around." He cautioned her.

Dawn nodded slowly. "So, you were explaining the Allspark?" She reminded him as he seemed to have forgotten.

He winced internally. He had been hoping she'd been distracted enough to forget about that. "Right. Well, the Allspark gives life to theoretically anything. There have been planets that were previously charted as dead, and once the Allspark landed there, poof! Suddenly there was life! And not just any life, _sentient_ life. There has been no solid _proof_ that the Allspark gave the planets life, but that is what some of us suspect. But for our kind, it gives us our spark . . . umm . . . our soul, the core essence of our being. Much like your and your sister's powers actually, from what I've been told. It gives life." Ironhide almost winced at how badly he was explaining it. Why couldn't she have asked Ratchet or Optimus, they were much better at words than he.

But it seemed to be enough for Dawn. "I think I understand. The Allspark is your creator, so to speak."

'Hide winced. "In a manner, I guess you could say so. But the Allspark's power must be focused by an individual. So the Allspark is in fact just the power, the person _wielding_ the Allspark is the true creator." He tried to clarify.

Dawn nodded. "I understand it a little better now. So where as your Allspark is simply power that has to be wielded . . . my sister and my powers make us both the power and the creator, since we give direction to the power."

Ironhide was relieved that she understood. "Yes, that's right." He said as he nodded, resettling himself on the floor.

Dawn fell silent, watching Ironhide, taking in the details of his build. While she was still a little intimidated, she felt a little better knowing that his massive cannons would be pointed at her _enemies_ and not at _her_ in particular. Let me never become his enemy, she thought pointedly as she was jerked out of her thoughts by a figure walking into the room.

"Ironhide, Jazz told me I might find you in here. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. But I can see that you're busy, so I'll just go." A man said from the doorway, turning to go.

"Wait, let me introduce you." 'Hide said as he gestured to the door. "This is Zandaros; he is the military leader of the planet on which we inhabit at the moment." Dawn frowned, wasn't she on a ship? "Zandar, this is Ashadawna, or as she prefers, Dawn or Asha."

Zandar walked up to the opposite side of Ironhide and stretched out a hand. "Nice to meet you finally. My wife has already started talking about you and she barely knows you! She acts as if you two have been friends for a long time." He chuckled to himself, than turned serious. "I am the biological mastermind of the military around here, along with a few other biological elements. My wife is an espionage expert, you already undoubtedly know about her special ability. Our resident healer, Okelani who also specializes in veterinary medicine, her special ability is to shape shift into the creatures she sees. With some exceptions of course. And finally, her husband, Nicolei, who is in charge of ammunition, as well as being an explosions expert and a pretty decent tactician." Dawn felt a little lost, Zandar sensed it and smiled. "Don't worry, there is no pop quiz or anything, you'll get to meet them all in due time. I don't expect you to remember them all now." Dawn took a moment to observe him, he was about 5'11 and looked handsome with a tan complexion and muscular build that she guessed came from all those years serving in the military. He had a strong facial set, clean shaven and short nearly black hair with hints of lighter brown when the light hit his hair just right and steel blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through her. He was wearing a thin blue overcoat overtop a black shirt with what looked like a pair of black loose cargo pants with a military belt that contained more pockets than she could count, and was wearing white shoes. She noted a gold wedding band wrapped around his ring finger of his left hand.

"You're intimidating her with your wisdom." 'Hide said sarcastically to Zandar, who gave him the finger, Ironhide acted offended. "Not in front of a lady! Shame on you!" He scolded the military leader mockingly.

Zandar made another rude gesture before apologizing to Dawn. "Forgive me if I offend. Sometimes it's the only thing to get through his thick circuits." Dawn suppressed a smile. She didn't want to encourage them.

"I believe the lady might be hungry?" Ratchet asked from the doorway, a smaller figure in front of him.

"Yes, actually, I am." Dawn answered, grateful for a distraction from the two males who were glowering at each other.

The figure was a woman who was about 5'9 with wavy brown hair kept at shoulder length with hazel eyes, a heart shaped face with a tan complexion. She was wearing a flower print dress that was clinched just below her breasts. "Nice to see you doing so well, last I seen you, you were lying on my surgery bed dying." She smiled warmly and pulled a bedside table over to Dawn's side, placing a covered tray on it. "I don't know what you eat on your planet, but I hope you find our food to your liking." She said as she removed the cover and Dawn's hunger escalated.

"Alright, let the girl eat! All of you, out!" Ratchet snapped, shooing Zandaros out and grabbed a rough hold of Ironhide and practically dragging him out of the room. With all of them out, Ratchet smiled at the woman, left himself, and closed the door behind him.

"Feel free to eat, I know you're hungry. My name is Okelani. I'm the one who patched you back up! Who did that to you? I've seen simpler wounds from Decepticons!" Okelani exclaimed as she walked over and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

Dawn used the fork to poke at her food a little before getting the nerve to try a bite. "This is delicious!" She said excitedly, eager to change the subject.

Okelani wasn't so easily tilted. "Who hurt you?" She insisted.

Dawn felt her heart ache as she thought about it. "My twin." She said so softly Okelani almost didn't hear it. But Okelani could tell it was a painful subject.

"Oh." Was Okelani's only response, than she smiled, stood up and pushed the chair back to its original place. "In this dresser over here are some outfits that should fit you. I had them ready for you once I got your size. When you finish eating, feel free to get up and try them on, anything has to be more comfortable than that drafty thing." She said as she headed toward the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to push the comm. Okay?" Dawn nodded as she took another bite, glad for the upcoming solitude. "I'll see you later." Okelani said as she walked out.

With Okelani gone, Dawn studied her surroundings harder. The room _was_ different than it had been before she woke up. Had they moved her while she had slept? Were they now on the base? Dawn sighed and just concentrated on eating. Food was what she needed right now. And a shower, Dawn thought distantly as she put another bite in her mouth.

Lyn stretched luxuriously on the crate, her back arching as she spread her wings out far. "That looks like it feels good." Starscream said with a smirk, resisting the urge to tip the crate over.

Lyn smiled at him upside down and shrugged, pulling herself out of the stretch. "Felt good, that's all that matters." She said as she settled herself back into a sitting position, holding her wings out to her sides. They had taken to doing these exercises on their free time to strengthen her muscles and tone them for flight. They had gotten at least seven hours a day for the past two days and Starscream had made her practice nearly every second of it. At first, Lyn had complained, but he had reminded her of her goal by taking her on short flights from the ship. Each time they returned, Lyn's resolution was astounding.

"Raise them up higher. You're not holding them straight. Level them out." Such admonitions were common to hear through out the exercise, and Lyn would always correct herself and do as Starscream commanded. She found herself as eager to please Starscream as she was Megatron, why, she wasn't entirely sure, but she found their praise to be music to her ears.

After nearly two more hours, the hanger bay door opened and Megatron came in, he smirked as he watched Starscream hold a balancing Lyn on his hand. His second had developed a quick bond with the little female. He would have to keep a tight watch on what the Seeker instilled within her. Megatron couldn't have his second ingraining thoughts of treason into Lyn's fresh mind. But he highly doubted that Starscream would try any of that as long as she was being treated fairly and kindly by himself.

Starscream looked over and stiffened. Megatron didn't come to get Lyn himself; he'd always sent another to retrieve her. Lyn sensed the change in Starscream and looked over. "Hi." She replied as she hopped off the Seeker's hand and glided down to the floor.

"What does us the honor of your presence, mighty Megatron?" Starscream could barely keep the resentment out of his voice. He still had two more hours of alone time with Lyn. He didn't like being interrupted.

Megatron gave Starscream a hard look. "I have a task for our young Ashalyn." Lyn folded her wings to her sides and walked over to Megatron, looking up at him.

"A task?" Lyn's interest was piqued. She was about to use her powers again! The thought sang through her mind like sweet rain to the desert.

Starscream suppressed a scowl. "A simple task, like all the others, I presume." He muttered darkly, upset that something so simple would interrupt his time. He could have waited another few hours, Starscream thought darkly as he glared at his leader. Lyn didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.

Megatron ignored his second. "I have something I want you to give life to. Come with me." He gestured to Starscream. "Carry her." Starscream grumbled, but was happy to comply.

"Hide your wings." Starscream muttered to her softly before he picked her up, Lyn quickly retracted her wings and let herself be carried as Starscream followed his leader. They were headed toward the more heavily used hanger bay. The ship toted three hanger bays, on different levels. It was a fairly large Decepticon vessel. One of the last. They followed Megatron until he came to a stop before a huge, intimidating machine. Lyn wasn't sure what it was, as she'd never seen it before, but she was certain whatever it was, it was wicked in a fight.

Megatron gestured to the machine. "Give it life, just like I told you how to." He commanded Lyn, his voice loud and carrying throughout the hanger, all activity stopped. Suddenly the eyes of dozens were on her. She swallowed past the sudden dread. Lyn took a deep breath and gathered her power within her, feeling it swell until she thought she would burst with it. Lyn walked over to the machine and placed her hand on its cool surface. She held the power until the air around her seemed to crackle with energy, than released it in a wave directed into the machine and stepped back. Megatron smiled as the machine shuddered and vibrated. Starscream watched, fascinated.

Suddenly the machine transformed, taking the form of a thirty-seven foot mech, he looked around him at Megatron and Starscream, than looked down at Lyn. "Hello creator." He said smoothly, Lyn felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end. Something wasn't right. His arm rose smoothly, the huge cannon on his arm flickering to life. "Goodbye creator." As he said 'goodbye' Starscream jumped into action, diving, he grabbed Lyn and rolled right as a blast of something resembling napalm and plasma combined fired from the cannon.

Megatron frowned. It tried to kill her, it wasn't loyal. He found that incredibly odd. "Enough. She is of use to me, do not destroy her." He commanded the mech. The other stopped, and looked up at Megatron. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. What are you called?"

"I am Incinerator." The mech replied with malice, his cannon charging again as he looked back toward Starscream and a very pale, much shaken Lyn.

"Leave her be. She has her uses. She holds no power over you." Megatron assured Incinerator. He powered down his cannon and relaxed, still glaring a death glare at Lyn.

The mech, Incinerator, turned to Megatron and gave a small bow. "I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." He said smoothly, Megatron couldn't suppress the grin. Lyn had created a pure Decepticon. And no loyalty issues, he thought with satisfaction as he watched Lyn.

"Take her to her room to calm down." Megatron commanded his second in command. Starscream was happy to oblige.

Lyn didn't know what to say. Her creation had attacked her. It hadn't been like that since she first started creating them! She could still feel the heat that had radiated off of the blast in her shoulder. Starscream bore light scorch marks from where he had been hit by part of the blast. "You saved me." Lyn sounded awestruck as she looked up at Starscream.

"I couldn't let you die. What was I suppose to do?" Starscream asked her, mildly irritated and in pain from the burns.

Lyn looked at Starscream's arm and shoulder and winced. "Does it . . . hurt?" She asked, running a psychic touch over the scorched metal.

Starscream flinched a little and shuddered at the touch. "A little, but I've had much worse, it's nothing." He told Lyn as he continued walking.

"Will you stay with me in my room for a while?" Lyn asked, her voice sounding weak.

Starscream was about to say something mean when he looked down and saw the distress in her eyes. He sighed. "Yes, of course." Starscream relented as he turned down another hallway.

The rest of their walk was in silence, Lyn was still struggling to overcome her terror at what had just about happened and Starscream was trying to ignore the pain in his arm, shoulder and back. When they finally arrived at Lyn's room he was nearly about to throw a tantrum about Megatron's lack of concern for Lyn's safety. _He_ could have reached Lyn with remarkable ease! But no! He'd expected me to do it! Starscream was about to vocalize this as he sat Lyn down, but something unexpected happened. Lyn looked up at him with watery blue eyes, her lower lip quivering and said in a trembling voice: "He tried to kill me . . . why would he want to do that?"

Starscream lowered himself to the floor beside Lyn. "That's a Decepticon for you." He answered softly, knowing it wouldn't ease her pain any.

"But I created him . . . they've always been loyal to me before!" She cried, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

Starscream lowered a hand down to Lyn and she went automatically to it, she clung to him and cried hard. He felt a bit sorry for her. After all, he'd been shot at more times than he cared to think about, and this was probably the first time she'd gotten this close to death before. Starscream sighed and stroked her back absently with a finger while she cried. "It's okay. I stopped him." Starscream murmured over and over again to her while she cried. At least I'm bonding with her while Megatron's not, he thought grimly as he continued to comfort Lyn.

Suddenly Lyn's whole attitude changed, Starscream could sense it like a switch within her. She pulled away from him and stepped back out of his hand. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Lyn face was blank, only the tear stains on her cheeks and red eyes were proof that she'd just recently been crying.

Starscream shook his head at her. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you cried. It's okay to let your guard down around me. I promise I won't use that against you." He told Lyn, watching her expression closely.

Lyn remained guarded and stiff. "I shouldn't have shown weakness. I had no right to cry. Forgive me. You took a blow for me. I owe you one. Thank you." She told him, giving Starscream a slight bow of respect.

Starscream was a little taken aback; she didn't show Megatron this kind of respect. Not even once! "You have nothing to be forgiven of, you did nothing wrong. I hardly expect you to be war-hardened just yet. You're young. You didn't expect it. It's through no fault of your own." He reassured her as he held his hand out once more for her. Lyn looked at his hand for a moment, than felt her resolve dissolve as she slide back into his gentle grip, he lifted her carefully to and held her close to his face. "You have a right to be upset. It's okay. You can show me how you feel. I won't betray you." He murmured to her softly.

Lyn nodded and tears whelmed up in her eyes again. "Thank you." She simply said as she relaxed in his grip, wrapping her arms around one of his fingers. Starscream simply held her for an undisclosed time, he didn't even check his internal clock to see how long she remained in his grip, relaxed and secure in the knowledge that he was there.

As long as she continues to trust me, I can gain more trust this way. The closer I get to her, the closer I get to fulfilling my goal. He thought as he struggled to keep the smirk off of his face. A knock at her door jolted both out of their thoughts. Starscream cursed lightly under his breath as he set Lyn down by her bed and went to the door. He was about to curse out the intruder when he blinked in surprise. "Megatron! What are _you_ doing here?" The contempt was clearly evident in his voice.

"Checking on _my _charge." Megatron answered just as maliciously. He shoved past Starscream and looked at Lyn. "Are you okay? Perhaps you should get checked out." Megatron said with worry in his voice as he looked over her shoulder which had turned a deep red from where the burn was setting in.

Starscream frowned, he didn't recall seeing the burn . . . and he'd been with her for quite a while. How could that have escaped my notice! Starscream demanded of himself as he mentally cursed himself for not paying closer attention. "I will take her to the med bay." He offered, willing to do anything to spend more time with Lyn.

Megatron shook his head. "No. I will take her . . . she is my responsibility. She is _my_ charge." At the last he sent a hateful glare at the Seeker. Megatron was well aware of the bonding time Lyn and Starscream had acquired and needed to make up for the lack of time to spend with her. Being the leader of the remaining Decepticons made little time to do even little else.

Lyn looked at her shoulder and winced. At least I know why I felt sympathy pain for Starscream. She muttered to herself as she walked over to Megatron. "I don't think there is much your medic can do for me. I'm not a mech." She pointed out, but Megatron shook his head.

"We've taken care of fleshlings before; you would be surprised what we are capable of doing." He informed her a little more coldly than he intended. He flinched inwardly. Good job, scare her farther away, he chided himself as he reached down and gently picked her up.

Lyn felt the distance between her and Starscream as she was carried away, she cast a forlorn look at the Seeker before disappearing, and she saw her expression mirrored in the other one. I wonder what he feels for me. Is it all an act? Is this a Decepticon trick to gain my trust, should I trust him? Lyn battled with herself as Megatron carried her toward the med bay, (a.k.a repair bay).

Megatron looked down at the suddenly fragile Ashalyn. She could have died today. If Starscream didn't make that dive to save her, she would have, he thought bitterly as he shook himself mentally and spoke to Lyn in a deep reassuring tone. "You have nothing further to fear from Incinerator. He will not endanger you again."

Lyn looked up at Megatron. When her eyes met his optics he could tell she'd been crying earlier. "I am no longer worried about him." Her voice was steady and even, her fear was well concealed. Had it not been for his ability to look within her vitals, he certainly would have missed it.

Megatron sighed and let her brood in her silence. I have to spend more time with her; she and Starscream are getting too close together. He thought as he walked into the med bay. Lyn recognized Bonecrusher right away and was surprised to see him tending to another Decepticon. Before she could ask, Megatron answered her unasked question. "Bonecrusher is our acting medic for the time being. He is quite skilled as such, despite what most think of him." Lyn was impressed; her first impression of the behemoth was that he was a hardcore fighter and nothing else. She was watching him use great care doing some delicate work on another Decepticon's damaged internals.

Bonecrusher looked up briefly before going back to his work. "What brings you here?" He asked while focusing on the patient before him.

"Lyn was attacked and while she escaped death . . . She did not escape from being harmed completely. She is burned." Megatron stated as he looked back to Lyn's deep red shoulder.

Bonecrusher stopped his work on the Decepticon and walked over to inspect Lyn. He gestured to a surgery table to set Lyn down on and Megatron obeyed. The irony of the leader of the Decepticons obeying a mere medic was not lost upon him. Bonecrusher scanned the shoulder, checking the burn for its heat signature and how big the injury was. "It needs attention." He grunted.

Lyn, who hated doctors no matter _what_ kind of doctor they were, raised her head up defiantly. "It's fine!" Lyn snapped, trying to puff herself up. She winced as the motion caused her shoulder to throb painfully.

Bonecrusher was used to such statements. "It's getting worse. And it's gonna get infected . . . at _best_. I can either treat you now and save the arm, or we can wait until it has gotten infected and we can replace your arm with a bionic one once the infection gets out of hand. Which_ will_ happen fairly quickly without the wound being tended too. This is _not_ a sterile environment. Or the residue will slowly eat through your flesh and bone until there is nothing else to eat through." He told her flatly as he eyed the wound suspiciously.

Lyn deflated slightly. Replace my arm? Could it really get that bad? She asked herself as she eyed the mech before her warily. "Could it really get that bad?" She asked the fear in her voice evident.

Bonecrusher sighed with patience. "Very quickly . . . usually within one day. Sometimes the infection is treatable, but the other is not. I suggest you take my advice and allow me to treat the wound." Lyn looked back at Megatron who nodded encouragingly.

"Fine . . . you win . . ." Lyn surrendered as she slumped down in defeat. She seldom ever won battles with doctors anyway. They always had good points and usually treated her whether she wanted it or not.

Bonecrusher nodded and left Lyn's bedside, gathering a few things from a distant cabinet. Lyn felt her stomach clench in fear at what her treatment might ensue. "Do not fear. This will not be painless, but it should be tolerable." He reassured her as he returned and set down what he had gathered.

"How many fleshlings have you treated in your life?" Lyn asked as she watched Bonecrusher bring a small piece of cloth out and pour a small amount of liquid onto it.

"Six." Bonecrusher answered as he gently held the cloth beside her wounded shoulder. "This is going to hurt." He informed Lyn as he let her take a second to brace herself before placing the cloth against her shoulder.

The pain that ripped through Lyn brought out a scream of pain. She was totally unprepared for the agony the cloth had brought on. Megatron winced at the sound, she definitely has good lungs, he thought as he wished he could comfort her. But the scream ended as sharply as it had begun, Lyn regained control over her body and simply shook as he rested the cloth against her shoulder. "You're doing well." Megatron reassured her softly as tears fell down her face from the pain.

"This is by far the worst part. I have to clean off the plasma residue. If I didn't it would keep eating through your skin until it reached bone, than it would slowly eat through that as well. This is what I was speaking of earlier. It will only be a few minutes more." Bonecrusher told her softly, his deep voice lulling her into a trance-like state because of the pain. "I have to get a new cloth; it will take me a second, than the pain will return." Lyn nodded as he removed the cloth, the pain didn't lessen, it increased as the air hit the plasma residue and it began eating again.

How did I not feel this earlier?! Lyn asked herself through her haze of pain as she watched Bonecrusher make another cloth in record time, than placed it back on her shoulder. She bit her lip hard to avoid screaming again. A thin line of blood ran down her chin from how much she was biting her lip. Megatron and Bonecrusher both flinched at the sight, she would probably gain a sore in her mouth by doing so Bonecrusher figured, but at least she didn't scream again.

_She's strong for a fleshling, I'll give her that much._ Bonecrusher sent to Megatron as he worked.

_That she is. Have you done this to others before?_ Megatron hadn't really wanted to ask, but he couldn't remember those six times Bonecrusher had worked on fleshlings.

_Once, and it didn't go over nearly as well as this. They went into shock and died._ Megatron was sorry he'd asked, now he felt a new worry for the fleshling. But she appeared no worse for wear. "Hang in there, we're almost finished." Bonecrusher murmured to Lyn as he removed the cloth and quickly prepared another one. He flinched at the angry wound that was appearing.

Lyn took the opportunity to look over at her shoulder and gasped. "It's getting worse! I thought you were supposed to be making it better!" She snapped breathlessly.

Bonecrusher shrugged. "That's the bad thing about plasma, once the right ingredient hits it, it eats through faster. I had to put that one there to remove it, but the bad side of it is that it speeds up the process slightly." He informed her as he placed the cloth back on her shoulder. Lyn hissed through her teeth at the pain.

Lyn glared darkly at him as she blinked past the tears of agony. "Slightly?" She growled, but the medic just shrugged. She took a deep shaky breath. "Don't you have another 'patient' to go back to?" She asked through gritted teeth, trying to get her mind on something other than the pain.

"I can work on him at leisure; he's in no immediate threat of deactivation. You however . . . are another matter. How did you get yourself into this mess?" Bonecrusher asked as he monitored Lyn's vitals closely for any sign of lethal complications. So far, so good, he thought grimly as he continued.

"I created a Decepticon for Megatron." She muttered darkly.

"And do all your creations try to kill you?" He inquired, doing his best to distract her.

"No. They're loyal to me, usually, or at least have enough respect in me that they don't shoot at me or try to kill me." She muttered as she took another deep shaky breath.

"Evidently this one wasn't very loyal." Bonecrusher commented. Lyn glared back at Megatron.

"No. He wasn't." She growled as her blue eyes glared daggers at Megatron, who did his best to ignore it.

"You're lucky you escaped with so little damage. It could have been much worse." Bonecrusher informed Lyn casually as he removed the cloth and quickly used another piece damp with the liquid to replace it. This time it didn't burn nearly as badly as the last. Lyn was grateful for that to say the least. "See? It's getting better." He reassured her as he gave her a small smile.

Lyn's wet face gave her an almost pathetic look, Megatron could almost bet that she hated how vulnerable she was at the moment. She wasn't exactly the kind of person who took kindly to being vulnerable. She preferred being strong and ruthless. Being vulnerable meant you were weak, in her eyes. "How much longer?" Lyn whimpered, no longer trying to mask her agony.

Megatron felt sorry for her. He knew from experience what kind of damage plasma cannons could do to one of their kind. But to a fleshling, it was much more severe. If the pain was enough to cause one of their kind to 'black out' than he could imagine the hell that Lyn was experiencing. "Not much longer now." Megatron told her softly, wishing he could touch her to send her more comfort.

"Once more, than we'll be finished. You're doing very well." Bonecrusher encouraged her gently as he replaced the cloth with a new one. Lyn hissed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks.

The remaining minutes of treatment were the slowest she'd ever experienced. She'd been hurt seriously before during the 'punishment' the government military had dealt her, but none of it compared to this! Her mind desperately wanted to do nothing more than to pass out, but she refused to give in. She _had_ to prove that she was stronger than that! Her will and determination kept her awake, if not entirely alert.

Finally, Bonecrusher removed the cloth and gave her wound a thorough check. Most of the skin had been eaten through. He was surprised that she wasn't bleeding worse than she was, there was barely any blood running freely, and already he could see where the deeper parts of her wound were trying to clot and close. _Take a look at this._ Bonecrusher informed Megatron as he gestured lightly to the wound. Megatron watched and saw what Bonecrusher was referring too. _Her healing speed is remarkable. I don't think I've ever encountered a biological creature with such fast regeneration._ He commented.

Megatron grunted softly._ That is quite impressive. Do you think it will heal neatly? Or do you fear infection still?_ He asked the medic.

_The faster it heals, the less likelihood of an infection taking a hold. But not the entire wound is healing fast. Note these parts over here; they are not healing at all. These are the parts I am worried about._ Bonecrusher told Megatron as he gestured to the areas of his concern. Megatron nodded. "I will dress the wound in something that should help prevent infection, and place an ointment on it to ensure rapid healing." Bonecrusher told Lyn as she wiped her eyes with her undamaged hand. She nodded, but stayed silent. He did what he promised and once finished looked her over again. "I will need to see you in a few days to check on that. If it starts to hurt worse or anything changes, have someone bring you to me immediately." He placed a finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his optics. "It's vitally important. If it gets infected, the quicker we treat it, the less the pain and cost to you." Bonecrusher told her, looking directly in Lyn's eyes.

Lyn nodded, slightly intimidated by the massive finger under her chin. "Okay . . . I promise." She said weakly. Bonecrusher released her chin and nodded to Megatron.

"You can take her now, she'll probably want rest." Bonecrusher said as he turned and went back to the Decepticon in stasis on the other side of the room.

Megatron gestured for her to stand, she did so awkwardly. He gently grabbed her, being mindful not too accidentally hit or brush her wounded shoulder. "I'm sure you want to go back to your room." Megatron murmured softly to her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

The walk back seemed to take forever, but once Lyn was safe within her room she looked up at Megatron. "Can you see if Starscream will see me?" Megatron felt his circuits sizzle at the thought of her wanting Starscream, but smiled politely for her.

"I'll check for you." Megatron told Lyn nicely, hating Starscream for all the attention he was getting from young Lyn. I'll rip his spark out if he tries to use her against me! Megatron growled to himself as he looked down at Lyn with a smile. "Anything else I can do for you?" Lyn shook her head, walked over to her bed and laid down carefully.

"Tell him I really need to talk to him." She muttered the exhaustion heavy in her voice.

"I will." He promised as he left the room. Once outside Megatron clenched his hand into a fist and growled into his comm. "Starscream."

"What!" Snapped Starscream impatiently obviously he was either busy or plotting again.

"Lyn wants to know if you have time for her." Megatron said, doing his best not to grind his teeth together.

"When?" This time the response wasn't as short-tempered as the last. Megatron thought he could hear 'clanking' in the background.

"Now." Megatron growled.

There was a loud metallic 'clang' and several choice curse words, followed by: "Now? I thought she'd be resting after Bonecrusher was through with her. Now?" He asked again.

"What _part_ of that word do you _not_ understand?!" Megatron snapped, his patience was already very thin and the Seeker wasn't helping matters any.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can." Starscream answered before disconnecting the link.

"Why do I put up with this slaggin' shit?" Megatron growled as he cast one last look at Lyn's door before walking back to his office to think.

Lyn lay on her bed for what _felt_ like a long time. Her shoulder throbbed painfully; her head was starting to match her shoulder in agony, and knew sleep would elude her for the next few days. Lyn had her free arm draped over her eyes to block out the light. She didn't want the room dark, but she also didn't want the light in her eyes. "How do I get myself into these messes . . .?" Lyn asked herself, her voice still drawn with pain. Her mind instantly drifted back to those few moments after she had created Incinerator. She shuddered. Those words . . . _'Hello creator . . . Goodbye creator'_ still haunted her. She had _never_ had one of her creations that turned on her _acknowledge_ her as its creator before trying to kill her. "There will probably be more instances of that too." She muttered darkly.

"It isn't good to talk to yourself; people will think you're crazy." Starscream's voice made her jump.

Lyn smiled in spite of herself. "It's fine to talk to yourself, as long as you don't start answering yourself." She muttered as she peeked under her arm to look for the Seeker.

Starscream was mildly interested in what Lyn wanted him there for. She was always so fiercely independent, why did she want him there while she was at a weak moment? He noticed her searching for him and walked over to the side of the bed and lowered himself down. "I'm here." Starscream reassured her as he saw her lock onto him; she went back to covering her eyes.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't honestly think you would . . ." Lyn mumbled, her face flushing slightly beneath her hand, Starscream noticed.

"I figured you would want to be alone. But since you asked for me, I came." He answered her dismissively.

Lyn gave a small snort, but didn't say anything to contradict Starscream. She could still hardly believe that he had come.

"Was there . . . a reason for me to come?" Starscream forced his irritation down so that it did not show in his voice.

Lyn sighed and unshielded her eyes, the other reason they were shielded was because she was still crying over what Incinerator did and the pain she was going through, it was all too much for her. "Yes." She answered feebly. "I didn't want to be alone." She said in a small voice, looking up at Starscream through her tears.

Starscream immediately felt all of his irritation leave him. Lyn was vulnerable, she felt weak and she chose to let him see it. This did not escape his notice. Lyn was trusting him, and hoping he'd not betray that trust. "I'll stay here as long as you want me too." Starscream told Lyn softly, reaching out with a finger to gently stroke her uninjured side.

She smiled, comforted by the words and touch. The absence of her twin was starting to get to her. They had seldom been separated for longer than a week, and while it had not yet been a week, the finality of Dawn's absence was weighting heavily on Lyn.

"Wanna share your thoughts?" Starscream asked, watching the pain wash through her eyes.

"I miss my sister . . . I didn't think it would be this hard . . ." Lyn answered weakly, locking her eyes on his optics.

Starscream shifted uncomfortably. This was dangerous ground. He knew it. "I am sure it is a hard road to travel. Being twins, I'm sure you have shared everything your whole lives . . . but everyone must travel down their own road eventually. She has chosen her road, just as you have chosen yours. It is . . . unfortunate that your roads went in different directions." He said carefully, choosing his words delicately.

Lyn took a deep steadying breath and nodded. "I just wish she'd chosen my road." She said weakly.

Starscream stroked Lyn's side reassuringly. "I know, maybe some day she will be at your side again." He caught her eye and smiled playfully. "Maybe we'll kidnap her and make her see that at your side is where she belongs."

Lyn smiled in spite of her depression, than her smile faded as she saw Incinerator again. She shuddered. "I keep seeing him . . ." She whimpered softly, covering her face with one hand.

Starscream didn't need to ask _who_ it was that she kept seeing, he already knew. He sighed, regretting that he could do little else to comfort Lyn. "You're safe; he's not going to hurt you any more. We'll protect you." He murmured softly to Lyn, still stroking a finger down her side. She nodded slightly, her face still hidden behind her hand, but Starscream could tell from the way her body shook slightly that she was crying. "Was this the first time a creation has turned on you?" He asked gently, he would guess 'yes' from how she was reacting to this.

Lyn moved her hand away from her face and looked through watery eyes at Starscream. "When I was little, my creations had no purpose and were driven mad by that, they attacked everything around them, including me . . . but when I got older and learned what was needed to give them proper life, they never attacked me after that. They seemed to appreciate me for giving them life and were loyal to me as a result. That loyalty always got them killed . . . but in the end, well, I guess I didn't see what happened with Incinerator as possible." She took a shaky breath. "He was my creation . . . why did he betray me?" Her eyes started to fill up with tears again as she shook her head. "I hope I don't encounter him again . . . I couldn't bare the thought of being attacked again." Lyn hated how weak and feeble her voice sounded, but it felt good to be vulnerable this time. It eased the sense of loss she was feeling due to Dawn's absence and her creation's betrayal.

Starscream smiled slightly at the thought of Lyn trusting him with her vulnerability. It meant his plans of gaining her trust were succeeding. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through him. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Megatron would not let any harm come to you."

Lyn gave him a humorless smirk. "Like he protected me today?" She snorted softly. "If you hadn't have jumped in to save me when you did, I would be dead now." Her voice softened a little. "I owe you a lot. Thank you." She averted her eyes by turning her head to the side. Her tears spilled over her cheek onto the bedspread, leaving a wet spot.

Starscream gave her a weak smile. "It was mostly out of instinct." He admitted. "I saw what was happening and moved into action before I really had a chance to think about it." He thought about the whole ordeal again. As soon as Incinerator had said 'Hello creator' he knew instantly what was going to happen, even before the mech's arm had risen to point the cannon at her. He had jumped into action as soon as his fears were confirmed. And it still had not been quick enough. She has still been injured, just how severely would yet be determined. He knew Bonecrusher hadn't told Lyn and probably didn't tell Megatron either for that matter that plasma burns proceeded to get much worse before they got better. Her returning in a few days would mark the end of the stage in the plasma's life of destroying tissue, even with it mostly cleaned off; the damage done would still continue to get worse. The thought of Lyn losing her arm made Starscream feel a pang of sympathy for her.

Lyn gave him a calculating look. "Still . . . if it hadn't been for your quick reflexes, I'd be dead. That means something to me, if nothing to you." She replied after a moderate silence.

Starscream sighed in contentment. He liked the fact that Lyn believed she owed him, it gave him many more options. "Alright . . . fine . . . I agree, you owe me." He said lightly. Starscream rested his hand at Lyn's side, watching her eyes as they began to droop a little. "You need to sleep."

With that Lyn's eyes snapped fully open, a momentary look of terror crossed them before she regained control. "No! I'm fine." She fought back the rising panic at being alone in the dark.

"You really do need your rest. You'll be fine. Rest is what will help you to heal. You do yourself no good by staying awake until you crash from exhaustion." Starscream told her firmly, if not gently.

Lyn sighed forlornly. I should have known I couldn't get him to stay with me while I slept, she thought sadly, wishing in vain that Dawn were here to comfort her while she slept. "Fine, you're right, I am very tired . . . but the idea of sleeping alone, with the lights off is not exactly an appealing thought." Lyn confessed as she blinked past her exhaustion.

Starscream pursed his lips together. This is an invitation to stay . . . do I take it? Or should I leave her alone tonight? He asked himself as he looked at Lyn thoughtfully. He sighed. "How about if I stay with you tonight while you sleep? So you will know that you are protected and safe." Starscream suggested, thinking of how much more trust he would gain from such a feat. He'd spent his recharge sitting upright before, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the universe, but it was definitely doable.

Lyn smiled in relief. "You'd do that for me?" Starscream smiled and nodded. "I can't tell you how much I would appreciate that!"

"You'll just owe me again." He said dismissively.

Lyn gave a light chuckle. "That I would . . . though I don't have the slightest hint how to repay you for your kindness." She said as hope flooded through her.

Starscream chortled lightly. "I'm sure I'll think of something in due time." He told Lyn as he gestured to her bed. "Shouldn't you think about climbing _into_ bed?"

Lyn blushed slightly; she still had to _prepare_ to get into bed, which meant she'd have to dress with Starscream in the room with her. He's a mech! Does it really matter what he sees? Organics probably aren't what gets his circuits heated. She chastised herself as she carefully sat up and stood. "I have to get ready for bed first. I learned long ago, it's not good to sleep in your clothes." Lyn told him as she walked over to her small dresser and pulled out a night shirt, which was actually just a really long t-shirt. She gave Starscream a pointed look. "I'd appreciate it if you'd look the _other_ way?" She made it a question so as not to offend him.

Starscream chuckled and turned himself slightly to the side to give her privacy. As he heard her start to remove clothing, he turned his head slightly to watch. Despite her loose clothing, she had a beautiful figure. Unlike what most beings thought, mechs did enjoy looking at beauty, whether it be mechanoid or organic. Lyn was the embodiment of beauty. Lyn's skin was pale and soft pink scars marred her back. He wondered what caused the scars; they looked like they had been painful when they were fresh. She was moving carefully to avoid hurting her shoulder as she pulled the shirt on over her head.

"You can look now." She told Starscream as she picked up a brush and started to brush her hair. Starscream turned fully to see Lyn. The shirt came to mid-thigh, and rose a little higher when she raised her arm to stroke her hair. A wicked looking scar ran across the front of her left thigh, Starscream frowned slightly.

"What caused that scar?" He inquired, wondering if any other eyes aside from her sister had ever lay eyes or in his case optics on Lyn's flesh before.

Lyn looked confused for a moment, than followed his line of sight. "Oh. It happened when I created one of you out of a vehicle I was given, I have matching ones on my back as well. They 'punished' me for a solid month. They healed for a little while, but eventually they stopped healing. They were open for a very long time." She told him as she continued to brush her hair.

Starscream nodded, trying to envision what caused such massive damage. "What did they use?"

Lyn shrugged, her eyes growing distant. "A couple of things like a taser wand, a small hand-held whip, and a baton." Starscream heard the level of anger rising in her voice, so he quickly changed the subject. He'd return to that one later, when she was feeling better.

"It didn't hurt to badly, what Bonecrusher did to you, did it?" Starscream asked her, showing the right amount of concern in his voice, slightly surprised that not all of it was fake.

"It hurt, _a lot!_" Lyn emphasized the last with a wince. "I don't think I've ever felt that kind of pain in my entire life! I don't care to repeat it either!" She shuddered as she put the brush down and walked back over to the bed. Pulling the covers back, she crawled in when Starscream told her he'd hit the light. "Thanks." She muttered as she carefully lowered herself down into the soft blankets and mattress.

"Not a problem. Just try to get a good night's sleep." Starscream told her as he scooted himself to rest against the wall beside Lyn's bed, he made himself as comfortable as possible and rested his head against the wall after flipping off the light. He could still easily see her in the darkness, but he knew she'd be unable to definably see him.

"Goodnight, Starscream." Lyn muttered sleepily as she started to nod off.

"Sleep well, little Lyn." Starscream told her as he allowed himself to shut off his optics and get some of his own recharge underway. He made a mental note to stay in his recharge lightly, so if anything happened, he'd be alert before a heartbeat had passed.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Just wanted to apologize for how long it's been between updates!!! I'm soooo sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!! But with two kids, and a hectic life, its hard to spend the time to sit down with my husband and proof read what I've written and I refuse to post something that has errors!! Even though I'm sure it STILL has errors, at least MOST of them have been taken care of!! Please read and review?! Reviews make me happy and brighten up my day and encourage me to bagger my husband into proof-reading with me. So please, PLEASE review?! Please??????? Thanks! Enjoy the story!! If you have any questions just ask and I'll clear it up for ya!!

Chapter four:

_Lyn was lying in bed, she knew Starscream was beside her, resting against the wall. She heard the sound of the door hiss, she frowned. "Starscream, are you there?" She called softly._

_There was an evil chuckle. "Hello creator." She heard a soft whining sound and saw the flickering light of the cannon as it charged softly for use. _

_Lyn shook her head in denial. "No . . . NO! You can't be here! They said you'd stay away from me!" She cried as she felt panic rise up in her throat._

_Another maniacal laugh, she could barely make out the form of Incinerator as he stood looming up over the bed, the cannon held just inches from her face. "You are never safe from me. Goodbye creator." He said as a blinding flash as green lit the room and a scalding hot sensation ripped through her . . ._

The high pitched scream ripped through the corridor as Starscream leapt to his feet, cannons charged and ready to fire before his mind could register what was happening. He flipped on the light at the same time the door slid open and Barricade came rushing in. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" He demanded, eyeing Starscream's charged cannons as they pointed at him out of reflex.

Starscream lowered his cannons and knelt down instantly to Lyn, who was wide-eyed with terror, very pale and shaking visibly. "It's okay . . . it's just a bad dream." He said smoothly to her, without looking at Barricade he spoke. _Have you heard about our newest member? Incinerator?_

Barricade grunted an acknowledgement. _Who hasn't? He nearly took out Ashalyn. That story's been around twice already._ He informed the Seeker.

_She was deeply bothered by it. This is the first time she's come face to face with death and it has a face. She just had a nightmare._ Starscream told him as he continued to comfort Lyn, saying soothing words to her.

Lyn looked over at Barricade warily. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked the fear deeply embedded in her voice.

Barricade shrugged. "I was patrolling the corridor. Wasn't hard to guess where the scream had come from. I was afraid someone might be trying to hurt you." He told her.

Lyn gave a weak, shaky smile. "Thanks for checking up on me."

Barricade gave her a nod. "My honor. Now since Starscream is here, I will leave you two alone." _You will have to tell me sometime _why_ you were in here in the first place and not in your own room._ Barricade sent to Starscream, who glared at Barricade. Shrugging, Barricade just walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Feeling better yet?" Starscream asked Lyn, rubbing her back with a finger.

Lyn gave a small smile which faded quickly, replaced by a sudden loss of color. "He tried to kill me again. He was in my room; he shot at me point blank." She said softly, Starscream didn't think it was possible for her face to get any paler.

"Shush. It's alright now; it was only a bad dream. You're safe; no one will harm you while I'm here." He reassured Lyn softly, gently pressing her back down against the bed. "Try to sleep. You will feel better in the morning." Starscream told her, making note of the lack of resistance as Lyn laid down obediently.

She murmured something unintelligible and closed her eyes. Starscream hit the light again and resumed his resting place at Lyn's side. At least _some_ of the night could be salvaged. He thought, wincing at how trying the next day was going to be on a half-recharge. Oh well, wasn't like he hadn't gone without a decent recharge in the past. With that, Starscream slipped back into recharge, only after listening to the deep even breathing of Lyn.

The sound of the door opening brought Starscream out of his recharge with a start. He raised his cannon defensively at the intrusion. "Relax, unless you intend to try." Megatron's lilting voice drove the remaining fatigue from his mind.

"Sorry. It's been a rough night." Starscream muttered as he lowered his weapon and looked over at Lyn, wincing slightly as he realized she was sleeping on her wounded shoulder.

"How was it a rough night?" Megatron asked, walking over to the bedside next to the Seeker.

Starscream cringed as he thought about the nightmare Lyn had woken up from. "I'm surprised Barricade didn't tell you in the report for last night's patrol." He mumbled as he glanced back at Lyn before looking at his leader once more. He sighed and recounted the nightmare.

Megatron had figured it bothered Lyn, but he was a little irritated to find out how deeply it had upset her. Her weakness wasn't what irritated him; it was his lack of being there for her that irritated him so much. His second had sheltered her from the torment that her dream had given her. "And she slept the rest of the night? No more nightmares?" Starscream shook his head. Megatron took a deep breath. "I have a mission for you. You will take a group to go and retrieve the energon from the coordinates I give to you. Than you are to return directly back with what you manage to get away with. It's a simple mission, I'm sure you can do it." He said with a mocking smile.

Starscream growled softly. "Why do _I_ have to lead such a simple mission, I'm sure there are _other_ qualified . . ."

Megatron interrupted him sharply. "You will do as you are told. Go gather your wingmates and go to bay 3; the others are waiting for you."

"What about Lyn, she shouldn't be alone." Starscream protested, knowing the fear she would feel when she woke to find her room empty.

"I will see to that . . . Dismissed." Megatron said with a finality that made Starscream realize there was no getting out of the mission. Starscream gave Lyn one last look before leaving the room to do as he was commanded. Once the Seeker was gone, Megatron settled himself down against the wall that Starscream had recently occupied and waited for Lyn to wake up. By her standards, it was still very early; her days were remarkably shorter than theirs. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction for getting rid of Starscream; this would give him some vital time alone with Lyn. This day would be spent with her testing the limits of her power. What she had wanted to do for a while now and he'd never had time for. Now he finally had time.

Lyn felt her mind slowly come back to the waking world. Throbbing pain was her first waking sensation, she groaned softly as she rolled carefully off of her bandaged shoulder. "Good morning." The deep voice rumbled softly, Lyn was confused for a moment, it wasn't Starscream's voice. She opened her eyes and looked over.

"Megatron? Where's Starscream?" She asked groggily, wiping her face with a hand.

"He had a mission that needed his attention. We will be spending the day together, if you don't mind." Megatron told Lyn as he watched her struggle into an upright position. He flipped the lights on and frowned at the bloodstain that had seeped through the bandage. "But it looks like we'll have to pay Bonecrusher a visit first." Megatron informed her as he watched her move to the side of her bed. "Does it hurt?"

Lyn nodded. "Yeah, it does. I didn't mean to sleep on it . . . guess I just rolled over on it during the night and never rolled off." She looked over at her wounded shoulder, there were heavy bloodstains seeping through, she glanced back at her bedcovers and flinched as she saw bloodstains in the sheets as well. "There is a little too much blood . . ." She mumbled as she stood up and stretched. Megatron admired her body as she stretched, letting his optics stroll the length of her. Lyn resettled herself and walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer. "What's on the schedule for today?" She asked, glancing back.

"We're going to test your powers after we see Bonecrusher, if you feel up for it that is." Megatron told Lyn as he watched her sift through her clothes until she pulled out a sleeveless tank top and a long skirt.

"Look that way, please." Lyn stated as she set the clothes across a chair.

Megatron turned his head, but kept his sights on Lyn. Her body was near perfection, marred only by several pink scars across her body, he made a mental note of them as he watched Lyn pull the tank top over her head and adjust it, than pull the skirt on and tie the strings tight so it wouldn't fall off. She made a few last minute adjustments before telling him it was okay to look. Megatron turned his head back and smiled. Her tank top was low-cut, not too low, but low enough to show a good bit of cleavage. "You look beautiful." He told her smoothly, appraising her with his optics.

Lyn blushed slightly, obviously not used to complements, and waved a hand. "You're just saying that." She scoffed as she tested her wounded shoulder painfully. "I think you're right, seeing Bonecrusher isn't that bad of an idea." She murmured. Megatron stood up and walked the short distance to Lyn, he carefully picked her up and carried her out the door, headed towards the repair bay.

"From your obvious hatred in doctors, I take it you have had bad experiences with them before." Megatron observed as he walked, Lyn, relaxed in his grip, looked up at him with a mild expression of interest.

"You could say that." She answered as she studied his face.

Megatron decided it was time to pry a little farther. "Why _do_ you hate doctors so much?"

Lyn took a deep breath. "When my sister and I were young, very young, we were . . . experimented on due to our unfamiliar physiology. Doctors assailed us with all kinds of tests and procedures to see what our differences from their own species were. Some tests were painless, others uncomfortable, but others were extremely painful and long. So, I have learned to hate doctors." She answered plainly, falling silent.

Megatron had known they had experimented upon the two girls, but he wasn't sure exactly what _kind_ of experiments. From what Lyn was suggesting, any they could manage to think of. He let her remain silent as they finished the walk and finally entered the repair bay. Bonecrusher was replacing a fried wire in a fellow Decepticon's cannon relay when they entered. He finished quickly, after all, it was a fairly simple procedure and sent the Decepticon on his way and walked over to Megatron.

"That's a lot of blood. Didn't overstrain yourself did you? I can't imagine what could be in your room that you might have tried to lift. What happened?" Bonecrusher asked as he gestured to a table to set Lyn down upon.

Lyn straightened her outfit and sat down on the table as Bonecrusher gathered a few things together. "I slept on it, that's all. Rolled over on it in the night and slept that way. I swear that's all I did!" Lyn confessed as she looked at the suspicious things he had brought over.

Bonecrusher carefully removed the bandage off of her shoulder and eyed the wound with a grim expression. The wound was bleeding and angry. He sighed. _It's what I feared. The plasma residue did more damage than it appeared to us last night._ Bonecrusher sent to Megatron, who was watching Lyn closely.

_What can be done?_ Megatron asked Bonecrusher as he spoke to Lyn. "You're alright." Megatron reassured her as a worried expression fell over her face. He was happy that she was not trying to hide her obvious distress.

_I will clean the wound again and put some sterilizer on it. Than hope for the best, with this much damage, there will probably be an infection, however if she comes daily to get the wound cleaned and sterilized, we might be able to keep that from happening._ Bonecrusher was telling Megatron as he spoke to Lyn. "I'm going to clean the wound, than sanitize it. This will probably hurt, but it shouldn't hurt nearly as bad as it did yesterday." Bonecrusher said as he used a clean cloth doused in a funny smelling liquid to gently rub away the blood and ooze that covered her shoulder.

_We will do what is necessary, whatever it takes._ Megatron told Bonecrusher as he watched the other work. Lyn gave Megatron a pleading look. "It's alright, after this I'll let you play with your power as much as you want." He told her with a smile.

Lyn smiled back weakly, pain reflecting deeply in her eyes. "That sounds nice." She responded weakly. Thankfully for Lyn, the whole process of cleaning and sterilizing didn't take very long.

Bonecrusher was rewrapping her shoulder when he spoke to her next. "I will want to see you again tomorrow to repeat this procedure. If we can keep it clean and sterile, we might be able to prevent infection. Less pain for you, less trouble for me." He said the last with a smile.

Lyn smiled back weakly. "Deal, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as Bonecrusher stepped back from her and nodded to Megatron.

"Anytime you feel unusual or are in more pain than usual, come back to me right away." Bonecrusher told her as Megatron picked her up carefully. Lyn nodded and Bonecrusher waved them away, going back to a terminal to do whatever work he did in his 'free' time.

Megatron carried Lyn out of the repair bay and headed in the direction of Lyn and Starscream's favorite hanger bay. Lyn recognized the path. "I figured you would like to have room to experiment with, this way, you will have a massive space to work within." Megatron told her as they entered the hanger bay.

"And what will I be doing today? Anything specific?" Lyn asked as she was lowered to the ground, eyeing equipment that had been moved into the bay within the past night. "What's with the equipment?" Lyn asked, taking it all in.

Megatron smiled and lounged against the wall. "Those will be your test. You are going to try to bring them to life. Without touching them physically." Lyn looked back at Megatron in surprise.

Without touching them physically? Was that even possible? She asked herself as she eyed the equipment in sudden interest. "When shall we start?" Lyn asked, watching him curiously.

Megatron smiled down at her. "When ever you feel ready we will start with that one." He gestured over to the piece of equipment closest to Lyn. It looked like a huge hauler.

Lyn smiled and nodded. "Okay." Great and _how_ do I do this again!? Lyn asked herself as she gathered her power together and brought it up to sharp focus within her. Lyn held the power until she felt it would burst from her, than looked up at Megatron. "I've never done this before . . . I don't even know if I can do this." She told him, her eyes shining with silver light as her power swirled within her.

"Let your instinct guide you. See where that takes you first." Megatron told her as he folded his arms across his chest plate from where he leaned against the wall.

Lyn sighed and reasoned it out. If she needed her power to touch the hauler, than she would have to _send_ it to the hauler first. Maybe using her mind to guide her power would be sufficient. She hoped at least as she reached out with her mind and touched the hauler's cool bulk. Retaining that touch, Lyn released her power, trying to guide it into the hauler. Instead, it flew out around her in all directions, unguided and un-concentrated. Thankfully there wasn't anything near her that could be given life. She cursed under her breath and cast a futile glance back at Megatron. "Sorry." She mumbled, her shoulders slumping down in defeat.

"I didn't expect you to get it on your first try. Practice makes perfect, try again." Megatron said softly, urging her to keep it up.

Lyn took a deep breath and gathered the power up within her once more, holding tightly to it when it struggled for release. This time, she tried another method. She kept a tight hold on her power and stretched her hold out to the hauler. Still embracing her power, she released her power upon the hauler. The release caused an impact like loud thunder only without sound and the hauler started to vibrate. Lyn got excited, she'd figured it out! She looked back at Megatron in triumph. "I did it!" She squealed, momentarily forgetting about her arm, wincing as she raised her bad arm up too high.

"Yes you did." Megatron told her as he walked over to the transforming hauler. It looked around in confusion, than locked its optics on Lyn.

"Who are you?" The new mech asked, he was remarkably smaller than Megatron, but stood probably at least twenty-two feet in height.

Megatron smiled easily. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. What are you called?" The small mech seemed to ponder that for a moment before shrugging.

"My name's Burden, if that's what you mean." The small mech replied, looking over at Lyn. "What is your name?" He asked her softly, walking over to her.

Lyn swallowed hard, before Incinerator she would have been unafraid, but fear suddenly choked her. "Ashalyn." She replied softly, swallowing back her fear and trying to put on her face for the mech she'd just created.

Burden seemed to sense her fear and stopped short of her. "I won't hurt you." He murmured gently to her, taking another small step forward. Megatron watched interested how this was going to play out. "Thank you for giving me life, creator." He told her shortly as he stopped just ten feet from her and knelt down. "I owe you a great deal." Burden murmured softly to her.

Lyn felt her fear slip aside. Surely if he was going to destroy her he wouldn't be trying to reassure her. Lyn thought as she took a few steps forward, casting a glance at Megatron. "It is reassuring to hear." She said with a little more confidence.

"I want you to serve me, Burden; I have use for one such as yourself." Megatron told the mech as he stepped closer to them.

Burden looked at Megatron warily. "I serve Ashalyn." He looked over at Lyn nervously. Megatron's smile faded, irritation at Burden's insistent loyalty to Lyn was getting to him.

Lyn sensed it and smiled reassuringly. "And I serve Megatron; it is alright to serve him. It will be okay." She reassured the mech as he looked back at Megatron.

Burden nodded to Lyn and looked at Megatron reluctantly. "Than I suppose I follow under you as well." He said to Megatron hesitantly.

"Please follow these directions to receive your debriefing." Megatron quickly sent the coordinates to the other mech, who nodded, gave Lyn a last look and left. He looked at Lyn with a smirk. "Well done. One down, let's see you perfect that gift of yours. There are four others. Start with that one next." Megatron pointed at another piece of equipment, this one however looked more like a military vehicle than loading equipment.

Lyn nodded and gathered her power within her, as soon as she felt the familiar rush; she reached out with her power and unleashed it on the vehicle. Without fail, it began to shudder and vibrate as the power coursed through it, giving it life. Megatron watched fascinated at how similar her powers were to that of the Allspark. The vehicle transformed and looked around nervously, clenching and unclenching his fists. Lyn felt a little flutter of fear in her stomach as the mech's eyes locked onto her. She stepped forward despite her fear and smiled.

"Hello creator." The mech said softly, his voice was kind of gruff sounding.

"What are you called?" Megatron asked the mech.

The mech looked over at Megatron and than back to Lyn. "Nitrostrike." He answered Megatron shortly before stepping closer to Lyn, stopping ten feet from her. Lyn felt a strange sensation wave over her, her skin prickled and the hairs on her arms and neck stood up on end. "Ashalyn, I live to serve you." Nitrostrike said easily, giving her a slight bow, Megatron felt his irritation raise once more.

This is proving to be a most irritating ordeal. Megatron thought as he shifted his weight and walked over to the 31 foot tall mech, looming over him. Nitrostrike looked at Megatron curiously; Megatron felt the icy sensation of a mental touch brush across his processors. He growled. "I would never do that again, if you value your life." He growled . . . he had a deep distaste for telepaths, that Lyn had created one was going to be a problem if Nitrostrike didn't learn to keep his powers to himself.

Nitrostrike shrugged. "I do not necessarily believe in your goals, or your vision, but I will serve you as long as my creator serves you." He told Megatron, than looked down at Lyn. "I will see you soon." Nitrostrike told Lyn as he looked to Megatron, a small smirk crossing his lips. "Where do you wish me to go?" He asked, obliging the tyrant for his hatred of mind-reading and asking for direction instead of getting it himself from the tyrant's mind.

Megatron growled, but sent him the location. With that, Nitrostrike left. "Try to re-create the same thing you did with Incinerator." He requested of her as he stepped closer to Lyn. "I will protect you. You have nothing to fear." He added quickly when Lyn's face paled visibly and her hand went automatically to her bandaged shoulder.

Lyn swallowed hard and nodded. "What next?" She asked, looking out at the remaining three.

Megatron smirked suddenly. "All three."

Lyn blinked and looked up at Megatron, thinking she had misunderstood him. "All three?"

He nodded. "At the same time . . . I'm sure you can do it. Just touch them all at the same time." Megatron coaxed Lyn, imagining in his mind what her powers could do on the battle field if this experiment worked. As their enemies swarmed up against them, Lyn could transform their machines into '_transformers_' and suddenly the battle would sway in the Decepticons favor.

Lyn felt intimidated by both the task and the evil smile which had slid onto the Decepticon leader's face. "I'm not sure I can do that." She said in a very small voice.

"Try . . . that is all I am asking. I have faith in your abilities." He told her simply, walking back to the wall and leaning against it.

Lyn took a deep breath and reached for her power, it flooded through her with the familiar rush. She held it until she felt she would burst, than turned to look at the three remaining vehicles. They were spaced a fairly good distance apart from each other and a pretty good distance from her. She knew from earlier talks with Megatron that she was _not_ to move from her spot to get any closer, she would have to reach the distance with her powers. But to all three locations at once? Wasn't that going to be impossible? Lyn shook herself mentally, she could do this! He was expecting her to succeed! He had _faith_ in her! That was all she really needed, the knowledge that someone had _faith_ in her powers. The thought spurred her on and she reached out gingerly at first, testing her ability to touch all three at the same time.

It was taking her longer than she thought it would take. Lyn glanced back at Megatron to see him waiting patiently. Of course he was patient, he wanted her to succeed, and would wait forever if that meant having her powers at their maximum ability. She steeled herself up and reached out once more, for the hundredth time. This time, however, she succeeded in touching all three of them at once. Unbeknownst to Lyn, the three vehicles she was about to give life from originated from the backwater planet known as Earth.

Lyn split her power into three separate branches, touched each vehicle independently, and held her power back to make sure she had all three before releasing her power. There was again the hard impact to the ground like thunder without sound as all three vehicles started to vibrate and tremble. The first one to start transforming was the black 911 Turbo Cabriolet Porsche, than next was the massive white Cadillac Escapade, than finally the silver Jaguar XF. Lyn felt drained as she looked back to Megatron with a content smile.

We'll have to stop after this. Megatron thought as he realized just how much the past hours had drained Lyn. Given time and practice, she'll build better endurance. He told himself as he walked over to stand next to Lyn. "Did you do as I instructed?" Lyn nodded. He looked over to the three mechs standing a ways apart from each other. "What are you called?" He asked them.

The three looked at each other, but it was the Porsche that answered first. "I am Shadowhand; I am at your service." He said with a bow, his red optics falling on Lyn, he gave her a glare that made her step back behind Megatron a little.

Megatron noticed how the others were looking at Lyn. "She is of use to me; no harm is to befall her." He said in a deadly soft voice, instantly the interest of the three new Decepticons was off of Lyn. "I am Megatron, your leader." He looked at the other two in disdain. "I will accept nothing short of absolute obedience. Insolence is not tolerated." Megatron told them harshly, they all straightened a little. "And your names would be?" He asked the other two.

The Cadillac took a step forward. "I am Negotiator. I am at your service, Lord Megatron." He replied easily.

The Jaguar XF stepped forward as well. "I am called Steelsbane." Than added after a short pause. "I am at your service."

Megatron grunted. "Very well, go here." He sent them instructions and coordinates for the meeting place within the ship. "You are dismissed." He said as they walked past Lyn and Megatron. Once they had all gone, Megatron looked down at Lyn with a smile. "You did well! It took you a while, for a moment, after the first couple of hours, I didn't think you would be able to do it, but you proved me wrong. I am glad you did." He told her, Lyn took it as a complement and smiled.

"I can do anything I put my mind too. Nothing is beyond my ability." Lyn stated, a little cockier than normal. Megatron smirked.

Nothing beyond your power? We shall see, young one, we shall see. He muttered to himself as he bent down and picked her up. "Let's get you to your room so you can eat and rest, it has been a hard day, I'm sure you want to recuperate from it." He told her gently as he carried her to her room. Lyn just nodded and relaxed in his grip.

Back with the Autobots . . .

Dawn had been walking around the Autobots base for a long time now. She'd gotten most of it memorized, and was walking down another nameless hallway when just ahead of her there was a loud BOOM, followed by a huge crash and an Ironhide flying through the wall. Dawn ran a couple of steps towards the commotion as Ironhide slowly got up, obviously not seriously injured from his unexpected trip through the wall, and a man ran through the hole after him. The man looked to be about six foot in height with an athletic build, pale bronze complexion, short black hair with a military style haircut. He was well groomed with a gray military style t-shirt and desert fatigue pants with high lace army boots.

"Sorry 'Hide! I didn't know it was gonna be that strong!" He was telling the mech as he stopped in front of Ironhide.

Ironhide's cannons whined as they came online and pointed at the man. "You did that on _purpose_!" He growled as he fired two quick shots at the man, who adeptly leaped out of the way.

"I said it was on _ACCIDENT_!!!" He hollered as Ironhide looked over and saw Dawn.

"Nothing you do is ever an accident." Ironhide mumbled as he gestured to Dawn.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "True enough." He muttered.

"Hey Dawn! I'd like to introduce you to Nicolei. He's a pain in the aft, and loves to blow things up." There was a slight pause as Ironhide looked at Nicolei in a death glare. "Especially me." He said the last in a low growl.

Dawn walked over to them with a shy smile. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you finally. I've been meaning to get around to introducing myself to you, but I just haven't had the time. New experiments and all." Nicolei said the last with a shrug, than looked back through the hole and winced. "Optimus isn't going to be happy . . . I've trashed another room." He muttered, than looked cheerfully at Dawn. "So how do you like it here?"

Dawn smiled a little. "It's nice; everyone is so nice to me. But I kind of feel like a fifth wheel. I haven't really been able to help with anything." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sure we'll all find something for you to do. Talk to Optimus about it, I'm sure he'll think of something for you to occupy your time with." Nicolei said with a smile, looking up at Ironhide. "You'd better go and have Ratchet look you over. You're sparking." He said as he gestured to Ironhide's chest, which was occasionally emitting a spark or two.

Ironhide started a stream of curse words in several different languages, but looked down at Dawn and gave her a gentle smile. "I'll see you around." Than walked off in the direction, she supposed, of the repair bay.

Dawn watched him go before looking back at Nicolei. "Um . . . what happened?" She asked, gesturing back to the huge hole in the wall.

Nicolei gave a big grin. "I've been playing around with this _stuff_ and it's really,_ really_ sensitive. So I let Ironhide see my newest toy, and since I _forgot_ to warn him about how delicate it was, it sort of well . . ." He looked back at the hole and his grin got wider. "Blew up!" He said the last cheerfully.

Dawn could barely suppress a frown. Nicolei seemed a little too happy about having done damage to the building and to Ironhide for her taste. But than again, the thought of destroying anything made her frown, so she shrugged it off. "I see." Was all she could safely say.

Nicolei gestured Dawn down the hallway. "Walk with me, please?" He asked her as he took a few steps away, glancing back to see if she'd follow.

Dawn shrugged. Not like I have anywhere else to be going at the moment, she thought as she nodded and followed. "Alright." She agreed.

"So, who all have you gotten to meet yet? I might be able to introduce you to the others if you haven't had the chance to meet them yet." Nicolei asked as he walked.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "Well, I've met you, Zandaros, Okelani, and Elena-slash-Mirage, than the Autobots who of course came to my rescue." She said as she looked around at her surroundings, they had taken a turn in a direction she'd not been in; she took care to memorize the surroundings so she could find her way back again.

"Well, sounds like you've met the whole of us than. Or well, the most important of us, there are hundreds more, but I don't think you want to meet all of them." Nicolei said as he glanced back at Dawn.

"Hundreds more? No . . . I'm having trouble with the ones I've already met." She answered feebly; the possibility of meeting more people was not thrilling to her.

Nicolei chuckled lightly. "It's alright, honestly, you'll get to meet more people, but we're the ones you'll be stationed around the most. Optimus doesn't trust the others as much and wants to keep you as secret as possible, for as _long_ as possible." He reassured Dawn as he stopped walking at a huge door. "Well, this is it, my destination." Dawn felt a little uncomfortable, and it must have shown. "If you go down just two more doors, you'll come across a door-less room, that's the repair bay." Nicolei winked at her. "Go see if your boyfriend is doing okay." He told her with a laugh as she blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dawn muttered lightly, taking no serious offence as Nicolei waved her gave the door a knock and walked in after the huge door opened. She sighed and followed his directions. When Dawn came into the big room she felt immediately intimidated. She shuddered; it was just like a huge doctor's office. She didn't like doctor's offices . . . they brought back bad memories.

Ratchet happened to be glancing in her direction and did a double take when he saw her. Last he knew Dawn hadn't ventured this far yet. "Well hi! What brings you here? You are feeling okay?" He asked a mild look of concern etched on his face.

Dawn smiled warmly. "I'm fine, just walked with Nicolei and he told me where this place was. I know Ironhide was supposed to come here, so I thought I'd check up on him." She told him warmly.

Ratchet smiled back at her in relief that nothing more was wrong. "He's right over there. But he's grumpy, just thought I'd warn you." Ratchet cautioned her as he led Dawn over to where Ironhide was sitting, scowling. "You have a well-wisher, Ironhide." Ratchet informed the other as he smiled down at Dawn and went back to his work.

"Hi." Dawn said with a small smile as she looked up at the mech. Ironhide looked down at her and the scowl instantly disappeared, replaced with a soft smile.

"Hello. It's good to see you venturing around more than your little 'safe zone'." Ironhide and the others often joked with Dawn that she had a 'safe zone' and never left it. She ventured only so far, than would turn around and go back.

Dawn felt herself blush a little. "Yeah, well, I think I'm lost, so I guess I'll have to find my way back somehow." She shifted nervously at the thought of wandering the base looking for familiar sights. "Are you alright? Were you badly damaged?" Ironhide felt touched at the concern Dawn was expressing for his wellbeing.

Ironhide waved off her concern. "No. I'm made of stronger stuff than that! It was just a minor problem that was easily rectified." He reassured Dawn as he looked over at Ratchet. "Am I free? Or do you intend to make my life difficult?" He asked Ratchet.

Ratchet gave Ironhide a wicked grin for a moment, laughed at the look on 'Hide's face, and shook his head. "You're fine, you can leave." He told Ironhide, still laughing at the look on Ironhide's face.

"One of these days . . ." Ironhide muttered as he carefully got off of the berth and stood in front of Dawn. "You said you were lost? Want me to show you how to get back?"

Relief flooded through Dawn as she nodded. "Yes, please!" She said, happy that she wouldn't have to find her way back alone.

Ironhide nodded and let Dawn lead the way out of the repair bay. Once outside, he looked down at Dawn. "I'm going to have to carry you; I don't think you want to run to keep up with me."

Dawn nodded up at him. "I'm okay with that." She said as she braced herself to be lifted up. Ironhide gently scooped her up and held her gently. "I'm surprised at how gentle you guys can be for as big as you are." She commented as she looked back at Ironhide.

He shrugged. "You're little, I gotta be careful or I'll hurt you." He said simply as he started to walk down the hallway. Dawn watched Ironhide in silence; the big mech offered no conversation so she studied him. He was scarred and his tough exterior hid something softer beneath the surface. Dawn was good at feeling what others would rather stay hidden, and she could feel the warmth, compassion and caring behind Ironhide's rough shell. He had a soft heart beneath all the aggression and trigger happiness.

Dawn wasn't sure how long they walked, but it seemed to be taking them much longer to get back than it did to get there in the first place. She was about to speak up when Ironhide stopped suddenly. His had communicator beeped. "Ironhide." He answered gruffly.

"Ratchet said you had Dawn with you . . . she still there?" Dawn recognized Optimus' voice.

"Yeah, I was takin' her back to the 'safe zone'. Why? You were lookin' for her?" Ironhide asked, looking down at Dawn in his hand.

"Yes, in fact, I was. I was slightly worried when I couldn't locate her." Optimus said sounding relieved that Dawn was, in fact, _not_ missing.

"Anywhere in particular you want me to take her? Or anywhere you want to meet us at?" Ironhide asked, looking away from Dawn.

"Bring her back to the 'safe zone'. I'll meet her in the recreation room. Optimus out." Optimus told Ironhide as he disconnected the link.

Ironhide sighed and Dawn frowned. "Optimus wants to speak with you. I suggest we hurry." He muttered.

Dawn felt a little bit of Ironhide's annoyance, and before she could stop it, she muttered. "You're the one carrying me, so the hurrying is all up to you." She immediately regretted saying it, but Ironhide didn't seem affected by it. Dawn wasn't even sure he had heard it.

They walked for another few minutes before things started to look familiar. Another ten minutes and they were standing outside the recreation room's door. Ironhide seemed to hesitate for a moment. "If you ever feel the need for company, I am usually available." He mumbled and Dawn looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Okay." She stammered as he nodded and opened the door, stepping in, it was obvious that Optimus was eager to see Dawn as he stood quickly and looked very relieved to see her safe and sound. "You wanted to see me?" Dawn asked as Ironhide set her carefully on the ground.

"Yes, you've been asking if there was anything you could do around here to help out." Dawn nodded, so Optimus continued. "I have finally found the perfect job for you to do."

Dawn walked over to one of the 'smaller' couches and sat down, Optimus followed suit and sat down in one his own size. "Oh? What's that?" She asked, instantly intrigued, her boredom looking to be near an end.

"You can learn to master your power the way your sister has." Optimus said as he watched Dawn closely for her reaction. He gave Ironhide a quick glance, the other already knew what Optimus had planned; they had talked about it for the last few days, and finally decided it was time for young Dawn to learn her powers.

Dawn looked uneasy, slightly unnerved. "You want me to learn more about my powers? Are you sure that's wise?" She shook her head. "I don't know that much about them, I could end up hurting someone, or destroying things! I'm not safe!" She felt panic rising up in her chest and did her best to squelch it.

Ironhide instantly knelt down to her and put a finger beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're not dangerous. You are simply ignorant of your abilities. There is nothing wrong with experimenting. Besides, you couldn't possibly do anymore damage than Nicolei does." He gave her a reassuring smile with the last part.

Dawn felt her anxiety leave her slowly as she looked into Ironhide's blue optics. He was confident in her; she drew upon that confidence and gave him a shaky smile in return. Ironhide released her and leaned back. She looked back at Optimus. "I guess I can try . . ." She muttered lightly, but Optimus was shaking his head.

"No. Don't try. Succeed. We believe in you." Dawn looked near panicking again, so Optimus sighed and reassured her quickly. "All I want is for you to give it your best efforts. If you want to face your sister, you are going to have to embrace who and what you truly are." He told her as she swallowed past the fear.

"I certainly don't want to see Lyn die." Dawn answered in a feeble voice; she envied her sister at that moment, no matter how distraught Lyn was, she was always so collected and together. And here _she_ was, panicking at the mere thought of experimenting with her power. Dawn gave herself a mental shake. "I'll do my very best." She said with a little more confidence.

Optimus smiled at her. "That's what I like to hear! You'll find that experimenting with your power isn't nearly as bad as you fear. There will be no repercussions for your actions . . . no punishments . . . you will learn to embrace your power, and hopefully you can become just as talented as your sister, Ashalyn." He told her as he leaned forward and looked at Dawn with interest. "You said you could manipulate objects, show me." Ironhide shifted his position, his interest also peaked.

Dawn felt herself blush and fidgeted a little. "Alright . . . what do you want me to do?" She asked, looking nervously from Optimus to Ironhide.

"We'll start small. See that remote over there?" Dawn nodded that she saw it. "I want you go bring it over to you." Optimus told her as watched her with interest, scanning Dawn to see if he could tell when her power obeyed.

Dawn relaxed herself and reached out with her mind, feeling the remote first, than wrapped her mind around it, imagining her mind as a hand, than picked it up. Since it was small, there wasn't much effort; she had moved small things around before, that much of her power was allowed to be used. Dawn directed the remote into her outstretched hand. She looked over at Optimus. "That's fairly easy." She said, stealing a glance at Ironhide.

"It was just a start." Optimus told her, content that his scanner had picked up the energy that her power gave off, if he could pick up Dawn's powers, than they'd be able to tell if Lyn was using her power as well when it came down to a battle. "Now, lift this table." He gestured to the massive table in front of him.

Dawn looked a little confused, but repeated her process only this time with simply lifting the table. This took a little more effort. The table was huge after all, where the remote had been small. Lyn had always told her that size and weight made no difference when lifting it with your mind, but she always found that it _did_ make a difference. At least for her, it did. Dawn managed to lift the table up a little bit before it slammed back down into the floor. "Try again." Optimus urged her softly; her power had only been slightly elevated from when she levitated the remote. She needed to unlock more of her power to lift the table, even he could see that. Dawn pursed her lips and tried again. She reached out with her mind, grasped the table and felt the power course through her. This time, she opened herself up a little more, channeled a little more power to compensate for the size of the table.

_Size means nothing, weight means nothing, and it is the object which is entirely at your mercy._ Lyn's voice echoed through her mind. She had to think hard to remember that Lyn was no longer with her, the voice was so clear. She released the added power and put a firm grip on the table, than lifted it upward. This time the table moved with a little more solidarity. Dawn felt a smile pull at her lips, than something strange happened. Her grip on her powers slipped and it burst from her in a surge.

Suddenly the table that Dawn was holding exploded . . . no . . . exploded wasn't the right word, _evaporated_ into _nothing_ was a better term! Her power latched a hold of the table and destroyed it down to a molecular level. It also emitted an ear shattering BOOM which caused Dawn to put her hands over her ears and whimper. "Sorry!" She whined. "I'm so sorry!! I told you I was dangerous!"

Optimus was dumbstruck. He had been watching her power carefully, but the amount that suddenly sprang out of her was stunning. "It is nothing that cannot be replaced." He reassured Dawn softly, looking over at Ironhide. _That was quite unexpected! To contain that much power and be unaware of how to control it is a dangerous thing for her. She could destroy herself and her sister in a fight if she doesn't learn control._ Optimus said to Ironhide.

_I agree. But with practice she will improve. I have faith in her dedication. We will just have to be supportive._ Ironhide replied back, his optics never leaving Dawn as she looked at them quizzically.

"What are you two saying?" Dawn asked her panic under control if not her heart rate and her breathing.

Optimus looked at Dawn curiously. "Who says we were saying anything?"

Dawn shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest on the couch. "I just know." She answered simply.

"How did you 'just know'?" Optimus insisted, giving Ironhide a glance. Sonic communication was something only their kind could intercept and understand, so how had she known?

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't know . . . I can kinda just . . . well, I guess I can sense it when you talk to each other like that." Optimus and Ironhide shared a look. "What? Am I not supposed to be able to?" She asked, feeling a little awkward suddenly.

Optimus looked at Dawn with a kind smile. "It is . . . uncommon for someone like yourself to be able to intercept our communication. There is nothing wrong with that." He reassured her smoothly while talking to Ironhide at the same time. _I wonder if her sister has the same ability. It would be interesting to know._

Ironhide gave a barely perceptible nod. _Yes, just how will Megs keep his deceit to himself if he can not communicate with his fellows about Lyn without her knowledge?_ Ironhide spoke to Dawn softly after Optimus had spoken to her. "It is a unique gift, to say the least."

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like unique gifts . . . they usually prove to be more troublesome than useful." She muttered lightly under her breath. Ironhide gave a small chuckle. "What are _you_ laughing about? It's not like you have anything to worry about, all of _your_ abilities are useful." She scowled lightly at Ironhide, whose slight smirk widened into a smile.

"Dear little Dawn . . . your powers . . . your _unique_ abilities are very useful, you just need to learn how to control them, that's all." Ironhide told her gently, looking over at his leader for support.

"None of your powers are useless, we simply need to learn what they do in order to use them the way they were meant to be used." Optimus said in agreement with Ironhide, Dawn didn't look very convinced. "You're very useful, you'll see. You simply need to unlock your abilities and let yourself reign free. You only need practice. And practice is what you're going to be getting over the next few weeks." The Autobot leader told Dawn gently, yet firmly.

Dawn swallowed hard but nodded. "Alright . . . Okay . . ." She knew from previous experience that there was no arguing when you received an order from Optimus. Or well, you _could_ argue, but it wouldn't do you any good. You still ended up losing the argument, she mused. "You want me to practice _all_ my abilities?" The other nodded and Dawn sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But I can't promise it's going to end well." She muttered.

Optimus smiled. "Practice is meant to be riddled with failures. Otherwise it wouldn't be called practice." He told her gently.

"I don't like to fail." Dawn mumbled her eyes downcast.

"There is nothing wrong with failure. We all fail at times, no one is perfect. Remember that, okay?" Ironhide encouraged Dawn softly; she looked up and met his blue optics with her blue eyes. "Trial and error is how all great things are accomplished, no matter your race or species." He told her gently.

Dawn smiled weakly. "I still don't like failing."

"No one does, but it is something we _all_ share in common." Optimus reassured her. "Now, let's try again, this time, try to control how you grip your powers." Dawn sighed and did as she was told.

Three and a half hours later . . .

Dawn toppled down on her mattress face first, simply freefalling down onto the bed. She gave a muffled groan into the mattress. For four hours she had struggled with doing the various tasks Optimus and Ironhide had asked of her. At first, they were small things, simple enough to complete. But as time went on, they swiftly became more intense and harder to accomplish. Near the end she had been driven to tears in frustration at her inability to accomplish what was asked of her. They had been hard task masters. And she had been given homework to work on until they met again to continue the 'training'. Dawn sighed and drummed her legs against the mattress in mild irritation. I wonder if Lyn is having these kinds of difficulties. Are the Decepticons treating her with respect or are they driving her unmercifully hard? She asked herself as she stopped drumming her legs and buried her face in the blankets and screamed. Dawn wasn't exactly sure why she felt such a strong urge to scream, but she figured it had everything to do with her twin's absence and her inability to control her own powers in a satisfactory way.

Dawn reached out through the void of space to touch her sister's mind through their bond. Only a cold closed mind greeted her. Lyn's mind was still shut to her. Tears flooded Dawn's eyes and she felt herself shake as she started to sob. She missed her sister something terrible. On some days she wondered if the pain would be less if Lyn had been killed rather than simply shut off from her. But she was grateful that she could still sense her sister, even if she was far, far away at the moment.

Dawn wasn't sure how long she cried, but eventually her sobbing stopped and she found herself drifting among memories. When her door buzzed she jumped violently. She got up and wiped her face with her hands, trying to rid herself of the remnants of tears and answered the door. When she opened it, she blinked in surprise. "Ironhide . . .? What's wrong?" Ironhide stood in front of her door, looking down at her in concern.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You were rather upset when you left, so I thought I'd come and see if you were feeling better." Ironhide explained, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Dawn smiled weakly, trying to put on a good face. "I'm alright . . . just a little tired now . . . that's all." She tried to give a better smile, but it quivered a little despite her best efforts to keep it straight.

"You don't look alright." Ironhide's gruff voice was filled with concern. "Wanna talk about it?"

Dawn shook her head. "You wouldn't be interested; besides, I wouldn't want to burden you." She told him.

"You'd be surprised. I'm a really good listener, despite what others think." Ironhide told her, holding back the urge to insist that she tell him what was wrong.

Dawn sighed and stepped to the side of the doorway. "Alright, come in." She caved, he stepped through the door and Dawn shut it behind him. "I don't have accommodations for someone your size, I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked up at him.

Ironhide shrugged and walked over to her couch and sat down beside it, than gestured for her to sit. "Please, enlighten me upon your troubles." I sound like Ratchet, he mused, almost smiling, but held it back due to the seriousness of Dawn's face.

Dawn sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's terribly dull; you'll just be bored into your recharge state." She warned him, but Ironhide didn't seem concerned. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered as she settled down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" Ironhide's statement took the air from her lungs. It hit her hard. Dawn could feel tears brim up in her eyes once more; she looked away as she blinked past them.

"It's hard not too. We've always been together. We used to be inseparable. Nothing could keep us apart. Even when we were physically apart, we were always together mentally . . . and now . . ." Dawn's voice cracked with pain and anguish as she felt her mind reach out once more for that connection. Only bitterness filled her where once love and warmth radiated from her sister's bond. "Now there is only . . . she just doesn't want me anymore." Dawn finished quietly, looking down at her hands as they wrung her shirt anxiously.

Ironhide was quiet for a few more moments, being certain that Dawn wasn't going to speak again. "I am sure she still cares for you, deep down, beyond her bitterness and hatred for what your captors did to you. Lyn will see it in time, it is only a matter of time until Megatron and the Decepticons show her their true nature. She will be glad to leave them when that time comes." Ironhide tried to reassure Dawn.

Dawn looked up at him with tears streaking down her face. "I'm not so certain. From what I hear you talk about them, they could offer Lyn everything her heart has ever yearned for. Our lives have gone down two separate paths, and I can't follow her on hers, just as she won't follow me down mine." Dawn paused to wipe away the tears from her cheeks and shook her head. "I don't think I can take this. The solitude . . . the lack of our closeness, it's all I've ever known, all I've ever wanted. And now it's gone . . ." She stopped before the sob escaped.

Ironhide placed a finger on her knees. "It's okay to cry. Let it out, you'll feel better."

Dawn looked at the massive finger on her knees and put both her hands on it. "You've been so nice to me. So kind. I don't understand what I've done to earn such treatment." She said weakly, looking into Ironhide's blue optics.

A slight smile came to Ironhide's lips. "You are simply you. I like you . . . a lot."

Dawn blushed slightly, looking away from him. "Oh? That's a good thing, I'd hate to have you dislike me, being shot isn't something on my 'to do' list." She mumbled the last in an attempt at humor. She turned slightly serious. "So do you listen to the people you likes problems often?"

Ironhide chuckled softly at her humor, than sobered when Dawn asked the question. "No." He answered simply.

"Oh? Than why are you listening to mine?" She asked, trying to press back against the bitterness, and hatred coming from the twin bond.

"I really like you . . . more than I'll admit to anyone else." Ironhide said slowly, as if carefully choosing his words. "You're someone special . . . I can see that, hell, I can _feel_ that." Dawn felt herself blushing more as he continued to talk. "I know how lonely it can be for you to lose someone close to you like you did. I just wanted you to know that you had someone to talk to. I will always be around to listen. I care very deeply for you. Something I do not do often." And I can not understand why I care so deeply for you, little Dawn. Ironhide said in his mind, he was a little confused as to what triggered his intense feelings for her, but the need to protect and comfort her was overwhelming.

Dawn felt herself smile slightly. "That is very comforting to hear. Thank you." She managed as unshed tears choked her. Dawn moved her hands off of Ironhide's finger and started to wring her shirt again.

Ironhide felt helpless. A feeling he both loathed and hated. As big as he was . . . as _strong_ as he was . . . he was powerless to stop the pain Dawn was feeling. He knew deep down that Optimus felt as strongly toward Dawn as he did, but the leader of the Autobots had decided it was best that Ironhide be the one to comfort her for the time being. Optimus was constantly busy with other things and Ironhide often found himself bored and roaming around the base. He stroked her knees reassuringly, hoping that his support would help her through her troubles. Dawn closed her eyes and seemed to take strength in Ironhide's silent support. They were silent for a very long time, Ironhide simply touching Dawn reassuringly and Dawn, eyes closed, cried without sound. Finally unable to stand the silence anymore, Ironhide spoke. "You are not alone." Dawn was startled.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

"I said, you are not alone, you were whimpering how alone you were." Ironhide told her softly, his optics watching her closely. Dawn hadn't even been aware that she had spoken those words out loud. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you." He told Dawn, giving her knees a slight squeeze to emphasis his words.

Dawn's smile was slightly lopsided and trembled, her eyes were red from her tears and her cheeks stained with tears. "Nothing can save me." She muttered softly, averting her eyes. "But I appreciate your efforts."

Ironhide at first felt a little insulted that she thought he couldn't protect her, than thought better of it. Perhaps she was right, there were some things that he couldn't protect her from. Inner demons she would have to battle on her own. But the outer ones would have to get through me. He thought grimly. "My strength is always yours to take." Ironhide rumbled to Dawn softly.

Suddenly Dawn folded forward and grabbed his finger like a lifeline and clung to him tightly. "I can't stand the hate . . . I can't stand the bitterness . . . The lack of love, the lack of sharing . . . it's so empty! So cold! I just want it to go back to the way it was!" She sobbed as she held onto Ironhide for dear life.

To say Ironhide was surprised by Dawn's sudden movement would be an understatement. He blinked in shock as he stroked her back with his thumb in efforts of comforting her. "It's okay. It'll be alright. The pain will subside." Ironhide murmured to her over and over again. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her sobbing stopped and her grip on him lessened. "Are you asleep?" He asked Dawn, already knowing the answer. Ironhide smiled as he gently coaxed her into his hand and his smile widened as Dawn curled up in his hand. He carried her to the bedroom and pulling back the covers, placed her gently on the bed and carefully covered her up. He was about to leave when Dawn muttered something in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me . . ." The words struck a cord in Ironhide's spark. He felt sorry for her and bad for the pain he knew she was in. So he did the only thing he could think of, he settled himself down beside the bed and leaned against the wall.

He opened a communication line up to Optimus. _Optimus, you there?_

_Yes, is everything alright?_ Optimus asked through the comm.

_Everything is fine. Dawn is sleeping now, but I am going to be staying here for the night, with Dawn, she doesn't feel very good today. She needs someone here to stay with her. I'm already here, so I'll be the one to look after her._ Ironhide told Optimus, hoping that he wouldn't argue the point.

_Very well, take good care of her._ Optimus became concerned. _How is she holding up?_ Ironhide briefly described his evening with Dawn and concluded as to why he had chosen to stay, including Dawn's whimpered request. _I see now. Yes, staying with her is a wise decision. I will see you in the morning after she has finished her recharge. Rest well, old friend._ Optimus told Ironhide as he disconnected the link.

Ironhide stretched slightly before settling down into a comfortable position and let himself slip into recharge, his thoughts of the slumbering Dawn.


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey lookie!!! I got another chapter up before Christmas!!! . . . Alright . . . so it was the day BEFORE Christmas and it was an hour and a half before Christmas . . . but STILL:D I did it! Please Review!! I'm begging you!!! Its getting a little discouraging that only a few are reviewing and to those of you who have reviewed? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! Hugs all the reviewers and throws them presents I appreciate it so much!!! You guys are the best! If there is anything confusing, or you have questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Chapter 5:

It had been nearly a week and a half since Optimus and Ironhide had started Dawn on her 'training'. She still remembered fondly that first night Ironhide had spent with her because of how upset she had been. She hadn't known he had stayed all night until the next morning when she woke to find him resting in recharge beside her bed. She had watched the weapons specialist for a long time before letting him know she was awake. Since then, he had been her ever vigilant companion. He seemed to have almost a sense of when Dawn was in distress and knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. The only other person that shared such closeness with her was Optimus.

Dawn sighed as she thought fondly of the two of them. They were eager to help her to grow in her power, but were also ready to give her any support she might need. She hadn't seen much of the others, Ratchet mainly stuck around the repair bay where his office was, Jazz was always busy running around giving orders to the other Autobots in different parts of the base where she never ventured, and Bumblebee was just sort of everywhere all the time. She still seen him occasionally, he was nice to her and did spend time with her when she was practicing, he also gave her words of encouragement when she started to give up, but it was nothing like what she shared with Optimus and Ironhide, especially Ironhide. I never would have thought that the weapons specialist had a softer side. Dawn thought to herself as she made her way down the hallway toward her room.

She had just gotten finished with another 'training' session and was near exhaustion. Dawn closed her eyes for a moment, pausing in the hallway to allow herself a moment to relax. "Hey stranger! How ya doin' today?" Jazz's voice startled her so fiercely her power leapt to the surface before she could squelch it down again.

"Jazz! What are you doing on this side of the base? Don't you have work to be doing?" Dawn asked him, still struggling to get her power back under control.

Jazz was oblivious to her struggle. "Nah, I've pretty much got the day off today, thought I'd stop by and see how everyone's doin'. So, how ya doin'?" He smiled at Dawn, looking down at her as he walked closer to her.

Dawn returned the smile. "I've been pretty good. I'm sure you've heard that Optimus has been having me learn more about my powers, so that's what I've been doing." Jazz nodded that he had indeed heard, so Dawn continued. "Just got finished with one of those sessions, every time I master one thing they ask of me, they go and make me try something harder." She shook her head. "It's gonna take me years to get up to par with Lyn . . . and I don't think I have years."

"You're right, you don't. I'd tell ya what I know, but I'd have to clear it with Optimus first. I'm not sure if he wants ya to know everything just yet or not." Jazz said absently. Dawn's brow suddenly furrowed worriedly. "But don't go worryin' or nuthin'. You're safe enough here." Jazz added quickly at Dawn's distressed look. "The Decepticons would have to fight through more of us than they'd like to ta get to ya. You're _more_ than safe here with us. So relax! Chill!

"So, have ya learned anything new? Besides gettin' better at what you've already known?" Jazz asked, folding his arms across his chest casually.

Dawn frowned slightly. "I haven't gotten the courage to try something new just yet. I can feel the power there, waiting to be unlocked, but I'm scared of what will happen when I do unlock it."

Jazz looked at her thoughtfully, than knelt down to be even with Dawn, looking deeply in her eyes. "Ya know, I remember when I was first startin' out. I had all this knowledge, but I was scared ta put it ta use. But once I started to do just that, I discovered that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. It's your power, it's under _your_ control, and I _know_ you can do it! You have more mental awareness than that trigger happy sister of yours does. So just relax and give it a try. You'll surprise yourself on how easy it is for ya once you let go and just do it." Dawn looked at Jazz dubiously.

"I don't think it's that easy." Dawn stated nervously.

Jazz dismissed her worry with a small wave of his hand. "Of course it is! You just have to learn to relax and trust yourself. Power is a lot like breathing; it's natural and should be second nature to you. You've just been holding your breath for so long you've forgotten what it feels like."

"I never thought of it like that before." Dawn said thoughtfully, cocking her head to one side, seeing Jazz in a new light. "Thanks, you've given me a lot to think on." She said as she smiled warmly.

Jazz nodded and smiled back at her. "Not a problem! I'll catch ya around, a'ight?" Dawn nodded as Jazz straightened and waved her farewell before continuing down the hallway opposite of her direction.

Dawn watched him go for a moment longer before turning and heading back toward her room. The way had become very familiar by now, and while it took her nearly fifteen minutes to make the walk, today at least wasn't as exhausting as other days had been. She still remembered a few days ago they had kept her for much longer than usual and she had barely been able to make the walk back. Thankfully Optimus had had enough sense to follow her and rescue her by carrying her back to her Apartment. Dawn shook her head as she saw Nicolei walking down the hallway with Okelani on his arm. "Hi guys!" She called to them happily.

They both smiled at Dawn and waved at her in greeting. "Hey! How's it going? Learn anything new today?" Okelani asked as they walked up to her.

Dawn shook her head. "No, not really, just learned a little more control is all."

"Did you blow anything up?" Nicolei asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Okelani elbowed him in the side. "Nicolei! Honestly! You could be nicer!" She scolded him as she smiled apologetically at Dawn. "You'll have to forgive him . . ."

Dawn interrupted with a smile. "No, I'm not offended." She looked directly at Nicolei. "No, I didn't blow anything up today, but I did throw something through a wall!" She said cheerfully.

Nicolei laughed and playfully smacked Dawn's shoulder. "That's my girl!" He praised her as Okelani started to pull him away.

"We've gotta be going, we're gonna be late." Okelani urged him as she smiled over at Dawn. "We'll see you around!" Than they were leaving, walking down the hallway with Lani scolding Nicolei the whole time until they were beyond earshot.

Dawn sighed and continued walking. She knew that at this time of night, Zandaros and Mirage would probably be in bed, so there would be no encountering them. Heck, at _this_ time of night _she_ should be in bed! But they, Optimus and Ironhide, had insisted that she work longer than she had the day before. For nearly ten hours they'd worked today, sometimes with only Ironhide, sometimes with both of them, and on one occasion with only Optimus. Her sessions were usually shorter than that, being between five to eight hours… but a ten hour session? What were they so afraid of that they were pressing her so hard to learn to control her powers? Dawn felt her mind slide over several possibilities and shook her head to clear her mind of them. No, the Decepticons wouldn't be interested in kidnapping me… not when they have Lyn… and the Allspark wasn't on this base, was it? Dawn frowned; no one had ever really answered her question as to the whereabouts of the Allspark. They always skirted around that question.

Dawn paused in front of her door and frowned. There was a little package lying on the ground in front of the door. She picked it up, surprised that it was actually a little heavy and opened the door. As soon as she stepped in, something felt wrong. Dawn tried hard to fight down the panic that suddenly surged through her. The room was drenched in shadows which seemed to shift with the light from the hallway. "Hello? Anyone here?" She called, her voice wavering slightly.

_: Don't be afraid. :_ Dawn heard the voice inside her mind, she nearly dropped the package.

Quickly she sat the package down on the ground and gripped her arms tightly in a self-hug. "Who's there?!" Dawn demanded softly, fear still clinging to her voice.

_: Don't you recognize me? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't even recognize your own sister. :_ The voice taunted her.

"Lyn? But… are you okay! Where are you! Why are you contacting me?" Dawn asked, her eyes filling with tears as she felt the bond between her and Lyn alive with the communication between them.

_: Always the kind one. That will be your downfall, dearest Dawn. I'm coming for you. I do not like us separated, we will be together again, and you will join with me:_ The voice told Dawn in a soft almost menacing voice.

Dawn shook her head. No, this can't be! Lyn doesn't sound like this! Dawn thought fiercely as she shook her head. "I won't join you! You're with the Decepticons! They're evil! You should join with me on the good side! Lyn please! See the truth before it's too late!" Dawn heard herself plead as she felt her sister's mind fold over hers.

_: Stop being so weak Dawn… Give yourself over to me... Let me ease your pain… Let me in:_ The voice sounded so calm and so reassuring suddenly, Dawn felt her will draining from her.

"I can't." She whimpered; the shadows around the room seemed to deepen as the mental touch prodded harder.

_: Give in to me… Let me ease your pain… Let me take over:_ It was harder this time than before to remain in control as the mental touch folded over Dawn like a puppet master taking control of the strings. She could feel the other brushing against memories, shifting through them lightly as though searching for something.

"No . . ." Dawn whimpered, crouching down putting her hands up to her head. "Please stop!" She whimpered as she shook her head in an effort to clear the touch away.

_: You can't win against me. I am stronger. We will defeat the Autobots together! Give yourself to me:_ The voice exclaimed softly to Dawn.

At the point of hearing that she would be used to destroy the Autobots Dawn thought instantly about Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet and the others. Something inside of her mind pushed hard against the intruder, shoving Lyn from her mind. "No! I will _not_ be used to hurt my friends! Not by you! Not by _anyone_!" She shouted as she stood quickly and severed the link, closing her side of the twin bond with a ferocity her twin had never seen in Dawn before.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" The voice made Dawn spin, her power instantly coming up to the surface; she reined it in swiftly as she saw who had spoken to her.

"O…Optimus! What . . . what are you doing here?" Dawn stammered as she blinked past her confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you got to your room alright. What's wrong? I sensed an energy spike coming from this room. What happened?" The concern in his voice nearly made Dawn cry in relief that someone cared so much about her.

"I… I just fought my sister." Dawn answered as her knees suddenly felt like jell-o, she fell down to her knees and Optimus rushed into the room.

"you fought your sister?" Optimus scanned the room, finding it empty of anyone else; he looked down at her in concern. "How?"

"When we were younger, we used to play a game. We used to try to take control of each other and see which of us could withstand the other. I always lost. But I always _let_ Lyn win too. I never tried very hard to take her over, so she was always able to hold me off." Dawn explained shakily, looking up at Optimus as he knelt down in front of Dawn. "She tried to take me over. but since this time was no game… I shoved her out and sealed my end of our bond… She wanted something; I felt her trying to go through my memories. It was as if she was searching for something." Dawn's eyes unfocused, starring at some point between herself and Optimus.

Optimus thought about what Dawn had just said and sighed. "At least you were able to fend her off." He mumbled mostly to himself than to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, noting that she looked paler than normal.

Dawn didn't seem to hear him; she was still feeling that probing sensation of having her memories rifled through. What was she really after? Would she really try to take control of me? If so, why? What could she possibly gain from it? She's with the Decepticons, far away from here, what could she gain with taking control? "The Allspark." Dawn muttered out loud.

Optimus stared at her. "What?" He asked Dawn, suddenly concerned.

Dawn suddenly focused on him and leaned forward urgently. "Please tell me that the Allspark is not here." Her eyes pled with his optics.

Optimus leaned back, astonished at her statement. "Why?" He narrowed his optics at her.

"Lyn was looking for information on the Allspark. I didn't know anything about it, so she couldn't get anything from me." Dawn explained, than felt panic rise up in her throat. "Please tell me it is _not_ on this base."

Optimus took a deep breath. Well there's no use in hiding it from her any longer. He thought as he shifted his position in front of her. "It is."

His answer hit her like a 70mph semi slamming into her. "Can I see it?" Dawn distantly heard herself ask.

Optimus thought about it for a moment, than nodded. "I don't see the harm in it now that you already know that it's here." He muttered, almost not believing he was actually going to let her see it. But then again, if what he suspected was right, the Decepticons already knew that the Allspark was there so there was no reason not to let her see the Allspark.

Dawn snapped out of her haze. "Really?" She asked, surprised that the Autobot leader would let her see their most prized possession.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. But it will have to wait until tomorrow, you need your rest, there will be plenty of time then." He told her.

Dawn shook her head. "I'm not really very tired. Can I see it tonight?" She asked, hoping that it wouldn't wait until the morning. She knew that if she gave him the opportunity to think on this, he might change his mind.

Optimus sighed and looked at Dawn intensely. While she did show signs that she was tired, she was definitely not exhausted, or at least not that _he_ could tell. Ratchet was always better at perceiving these types of things than he was. Ratchet was, after all, a medic; it was his job to know such things. "Very well, but we won't be staying long." Dawn nodded her agreement and glanced down at the package.

"Can I look at this first? It was by my door." Dawn asked as she picked up the package. Optimus nodded and watched as she broke the seals and opened the package. Inside were a small note and a wrapped bundle. She scanned the note. _I know you didn't get to take much with you when you left your home planet, so here are some of the more luxurious things you had to leave behind. I'm sure they'll fit, if not, come see me, I'll work something out. Your friend, Elena a.k.a Mirage_ There was a rose drawn by the signature and Dawn smiled as she undid the bundle. There were several outfits that not only looked comfortable, but felt extremely soft. "Wow! I've _never_ had clothes this nice!" Dawn said excitedly as she looked through them all. Optimus smiled at seeing her joy, secretly making a note to tell Mirage thank you next time he saw her.

Dawn got carefully to her feet; her knees still felt kind of weak but held her fairly well. She placed the new clothes on her couch and turned to face Optimus. "Ready?" He asked, his deep voice a pleasant rumble. Dawn smiled and nodded. "I will carry you, it is a long walk by my standards, and it will be easier on you." He explained, Dawn nodded and allowed herself to be picked up. Optimus closed her door after him and started down the hallway.

It didn't take long before Dawn was lost, so she stopped keeping track of where they were going. They passed several Autobots that she didn't know that showed deep respect to Optimus and there were more people like her walking around, patrolling, Optimus had told her. While this base was secure, there was nothing left up to chance. After nearly forty-five minutes of walking and listening to Optimus go on about their surroundings Dawn felt herself lulled into a light sleep. Optimus noticed and fell silent, smiling to himself as they neared their location. He nodded to the two Autobots that were guarding the room and punched in the code. Unlocked, the door slid open and he walked through, locking the door after him.

"Dawn, we're here." He murmured to her, she opened her eyes groggily and looked around.

In the middle of the room, suspended in the air somehow, was a cube. It was not huge like she expected it to be, but rather small, small enough for someone her size to carry. Optimus set her down on the ground. She looked up at him. "It's so . . . small." She almost sounded disappointed. Almost…

Optimus chuckled. "Don't be deceived, it is the most powerful artifact we have ever come across or even heard about. This is the Allspark. It has powers similar to you and your twin sister." Dawn walked closer, looking at it curiously, all her previous sleepiness forgotten.

"So this thing can give life? Like Lyn did to her vehicle? Like I did to the music player?" Dawn asked, endlessly intrigued by the small object.

Optimus stepped closer, watching her with a smile. "Yes, almost exactly like that. We have yet to test your powers in that field, but I can assure you, when we do, you will be well protected." He added the last at the look of panic that flash across Dawn's face as she looked up at him sharply.

"The last time I used that power my creation nearly killed me." She said her voice hollow. She looked back at the Allspark and stepped closer. She stopped suddenly when it began to react to her presence. She looked back at Optimus with a worried expression.

Optimus, however… was intrigued. Normally one of his kind had to activate it in order to get such a response, but it had activated on its own when she approached it. "It's alright… it can't hurt you." He reassured her as he stepped closer, inspecting the Allspark.

"Is that normal?" Dawn asked warily.

"No… it usually has to be activated before it responds to someone. For some reason your presence activated it. That's very interesting…" Optimus answered her as he continued to watch the Allspark resonate in sync with Dawn's own power.

Dawn gave Optimus a worried look. She could feel her power pulsing within her, her power's reaction to the Allspark was disturbing. "Is this a bad thing? Should I be worried?" She asked, looking back at the Allspark.

Optimus shook his head. "No, I don't think so. This is just another mystery we'll have to figure out." He smiled at her reassuringly as she continued to frown at him. "Don't let it worry you, I'm sure the Allspark is simply recognizing the power within you and responding to it."

Dawn thought about that for a moment, than nodded a bit reluctantly. "Yeah, that's probably it. I mean, if I do have power similar to the Allspark, I guess it would make sense that it recognizes it inside of me." She said more for her own benefit than that of Optimus'. He smiled at her as she stepped a little closer to it, regaining some of her previous bravery. The Allspark continued to react, but did nothing extraordinary beyond simply shimmering little energy arcs off of its surface. She watched the Allspark intently for a few more minutes before turning back to Optimus. "This is going to sound really weird, but . . . this thing feels like my sister, if I just close my eyes and just feel . . ." She told him as she closed her eyes and felt the Allspark caress her mind.

Optimus felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Dawn. Her sister was all Dawn knew, being together was their world, and now they were apart. "Oh?" He asked, vaguely interested in this new development.

"Just the feeling this thing is giving off, if I closed my eyes I could easily mistake it for Lyn." Dawn explained as she opened her eyes, looking into Optimus' optics.

He blinked in surprise, her eyes weren't the usual bright blue, and they had turned nearly silver with the power sweltering beneath the surface. They seemed to glow. "Let's go, it's late and you need to get your rest." Optimus told her as he held out a hand for her; she walked the short distance and climbed into his hand, settling into his outstretched palm.

"I am pretty tired . . ." She muttered as she gave the Allspark one last look. We are practically family, so much alike, you and I. She thought to the Allspark, and could swear for a moment that she got a response in the form of it brightening and warmth that flowed through her mind. She smiled and snuggled up in his hand, curling up against his fingers; she closed her eyes and sighed. The only family I have left . . . She thought distantly as she settled down.

Optimus sighed and walked over to the door, typed in the key code and opened the door. He waved at the guards, locking the door behind him, and walked back in the direction of Dawn's apartment. She's had a long, tiring day. A good night's rest would be good for her; I will make sure none of us wakes her up too early tomorrow morning. He thought as he watched Dawn as she fell sound asleep in his palm.

He had nearly gotten to her apartment when Jazz stopped him. "Optimus, we've gotten word that one of our outposts reported Starscream and his wingmates tried to raid our energon stores."

Optimus looked down at Dawn and tried to keep his voice down. "What happened?"

"Well, they were able to drive them away, in fact, only one of our seekers managed to drive off Starscream, the wingmates retreated when he did." Jazz said with a smug smile. "In fact, Starscream didn't really seem all that interested in trying very hard to get the energon; they seemed to be preoccupied. My guess is all has something to do with their newest acquisition. But that's just my guess." Jazz said quietly with a shrug.

Optimus grunted softly. "We can only hope that this isn't a ploy to get us off sight of their true goal." He looked down at Dawn. "I really need to be putting her in her room. I will speak with you later Jazz." Jazz nodded and let Optimus walk away. What are you planning Megatron . . . Optimus thought to himself as he continued his way to Dawn's apartment.

Back on the Nemesis . . . a few days later . . .

Lyn was fuming. Her attempt at finding information had failed, and her attempt at gaining control to explore the Autobot base had failed. Megatron had _not_ been pleased at her failures. But his temper had held and her punishment had been basically non-existent. Now she simply sat in the abandoned hanger bay with her two loyal creations Burden and Nitrostrike. They had been her constant companions, much to Megatron's dismay. He was no longer able to have a moment alone with her without at least one of the two there.

Lyn pulled at a piece of dead skin from her almost healed shoulder. "Don't do that, you're going to make an open wound again." Burden scolded her gently as he stepped closer to her.

Lyn just looked up at him and pouted. "No I'm not! It's just dead skin; it has to come off anyway." She reasoned as she continued to pick at it.

"Bonecrusher isn't going to see it that way." Nitrostrike said softly, watching.

"And Bonecrusher isn't going to find out, is he?" Lyn said with a sarcastically sweet smile.

"I'll tell him." Nitrostrike spoke softly, his amber optics looking evenly at her. Despite Nitrostrike's size, he was really soft spoken and gentle. Very non-Decepticon traits that had caused _much_ upheaval along the ship, but out of respect of Lyn and fear of Megatron, not many challenged him, although those that did quickly found him to be a fairly competent fighter.

Lyn continued pouting at him. "That's not very _loyal_ of you." She stated with a frown.

Nitrostrike smirked slightly. "What wouldn't be _loyal_ of me is to let you destroy yourself." He told her softly yet firmly.

"I'm not destroying myself; I'm simply doing a little light self-grooming." She crossed her arms and looked away, sulking.

"sulking… very unbecoming of you." The voice made all three of them jump. Blackout smirked.

Burden shifted uncomfortably. "What are _you_ doing here?" He demanded.

Blackout ignored him and turned his attention directly to Lyn. "I noticed you have no guards. Megatron isn't guarding you as fiercely as usual. I wonder if that has anything to do with your recent failures." Lyn flushed in both anger and embarrassment, Blackout's smirk widened. "There's no one to protect you from me now." He said smoothly, his red optics brightening with malice.

Lyn looked nervous, but both Burden and Nitrostrike stepped quickly between her and Blackout. "What do you call us?" Nitrostrike asked.

"Dead…" Blackout said simply and before either could comprehend what he had said, he brought up his full charged plasma cannon and sent two shots, one into each of the mech's chests, knocking them away and launched himself with blinding speed at Nitrostrike.

Nitrostrike was reeling from the direct hit to his chest; he could feel his chest armor melting under the blow. The pain was blinding. Before he had a chance to recover, Blackout was on top of him prying his chest plating apart. He grabbed Blackout's wrists trying to pry his hands away from his chest plate but Blackout was too strong. Lyn watched in horror as Blackout swiftly ripped the plating off of Nitrostrike and put his cannon right against his vulnerable spark and fired… Nitrostrike never stood a chance, not against a Decepticon as powerful as Blackout.

Lyn barely had time to scream a warning to Burden before he lunged from the deactivated Nitrostrike to the still down Burden. "NO!!! Stop it!! STOP!!!" Lyn screamed as Blackout repeated the same thing again with Burden, who did not fight back as well as Nitrostrike had.

Blackout stood up over the now deactivated Burden and looked hungrily at Lyn. "Now who will protect you from me, little fleshling…" He purred at her, kicking Burden's body out of his way.

Lyn scampered backwards. "Nonononono . . ." She whimpered over and over again as she quickly retreated back away from the approaching Blackout.

Blackout powered down his plasma cannon, he had no further need of it. This is going to be real easy. He thought as he slowly approached her. "You can't run from me, little fleshling…" He purred to her as he bridged the distance between them.

Lyn desperately clawed for her power, but in her fear and panic it wouldn't respond. This can't be happening to me! She thought desperately as she continued to back away quickly. But fear hit her stomach hard when she bumped into something solid behind her. She glanced back and saw the wall. "Oh shit . . ." She whimpered as she turned to see Blackout coming to a halt right in front of her. "Please… don't kill me…" She whimpered as she cowered in front of him.

Blackout smirked in triumph as he crouched down closer to her, pushing her against the wall with a finger. "You need not fear for your life." His smirk broadened. "There are worse things than death." He told her, his red optics burning with malice and hatred. Lyn winced as his finger pressed her harder against the wall, she could feel the air being pressed from her lungs, drawing the next breath was harder and harder each time. She struggled against his finger, trying in vain to wiggle free. "Yes… that's right… struggle. That makes this that much more fun." He chuckled softly as he watched her.

"Please!" Lyn begged breathlessly, her lungs burning for a full breath of air. He released her suddenly and she practically fell forward, catching herself at the last moment with her hands. She only paused for a moment before trying to make a run for the door, which she _hoped_ feverishly, was still open. If not . . . well, she'd be trapped in here alone with Blackout. And Blackout didn't tire easily… from what she knew of him, he had the best endurance of them all, save for Megatron and perhaps a few others she didn't know.

Blackout let her get back to her feet, but before she got out of range he lashed out with his hand and hit her square in the back, sending her tumbling through the air. She let out a yelp briefly, her wings flared out to break her fall. Blackout smiled, it had been what he was waiting for. He wouldn't break them… after all, Megatron wouldn't be pleased if he permanently damaged his prize, but he would make her doubt herself. He set his cannons on stun faster than a human heartbeat and fired three shots, hitting both wings and than square in her back. She gave a loud yelp of pain as she dropped nearly ten feet to the ground, landing on her healing shoulder; this caused her to let out another yelp.

Lyn laid limply on the floor, tears of pain and fear brimming in her eyes. She was no match for Blackout… She knew that he was simply toying with her. He'd used his weapons, and while they _had_ hurt, they did no real damage to her aside from the pain. She struggled to sit up, but her back screamed in protest, so she turned her head to watch Blackout as he crouched down to her again. "Please . . . leave me alone . . ." She whimpered softly, not caring if he saw her tears as they streamed down her face.

"That's right… beg for me… Plead for me to show you mercy…" His voice was soft and almost seductive, making Lyn shudder.

Lyn felt her anger overriding her pain. "I'll never beg for you!" She growled through clenched teeth.

Blackout's smug smile faded, being replaced by something much more dangerous… a frown. "Don't challenge me little fleshling, you can not win." His voice was still soft, but it held a deadly edge to it.

Lyn swallowed involuntarily. She was pushing him too far and she knew it. But the little voice inside of her railed against what Blackout was doing to her. She pulled herself to her feet in front of him. "You're just afraid you'll be beaten by a fleshling!" She snapped, almost wincing as his expression grew darker.

Blackout didn't say anything or give her any warning; he simply backhanded her hard enough to send her flying through the air and into a wall. She grunted as she fell down and hit the floor. He stood and walked over to her, looking down at her. "Stand…" He commanded simply, Lyn struggled to her feet, not because he commanded her, but simply because she wasn't about to stay down and show him she was weak.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Lyn snapped as she swayed dangerously on her feet, her body screaming in protest, her shoulder bleeding from the damage she had received.

Blackout gave her a wicked smile and picked her up before she could comprehend he had even moved. He held her tightly in his hand, her wings clamped painfully within his grip. "You will learn to respect me, little fleshling, even if I have to break you." He told her softly, his eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure as he slowly started to tighten his grip.

Lyn could feel her wings straining under the pressure and retracted them, it was extremely painful but she was grateful once they were gone. But the pain from his grip didn't cease, it only increased. She gasped as she felt her ribs strain in protest. "Stop!" She gasped the little voice of her anger gone completely.

Blackout smirked at her and shook his head. "Not until I see you have fully comprehended the mistake you have made." He tightened his grip, forcing the air painfully from her lungs.

"Alright!" She gasped, wincing as her body screamed in agony. "I'm sorry! Please!" She sucked in what little air she could get through his unmerciful grip. "Please!"

"You want me to let go? Fine!" He took a few steps back and made a quick judge of distance.

Lyn was only momentarily relieved about his releasing her until she realized she had been thrown. It seemed an eternity before the wall stopped her flight. She grunted, and struggled to remain conscious. Someone help me? She thought weakly, too weak it seemed to try and send out a telepathic cry for help. She tried to get her eyes to focus as the menacing form of Blackout slowly walked over to her. "No more . . . I beg you." She managed to say, raising a hand weakly in protest.

Blackout was about to say something to her when another voice rang out throughout the hanger bay. "That will be enough, Blackout." Lyn frowned in confusion, she didn't recognize the voice. It was flat and almost monotone, but Blackout immediately obeyed the newcomer and growled a response she didn't understand before turning and stalking away. Lyn tried to focus on her savior, but instead her vision stayed blurry and doubled. "You require medical attention." The flat voice told her as she felt herself carefully lifted and carried.

"Thank you…" She managed to get out before blackness overtook her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!! Thank SOOOOO much!! :D I haven't fully proof-read this chapter, and don't have the time to proof read the others, so I'm just going to give them a once over and post them up. I'm currently working on chapter 13, so I will try to upload them to get caught up with that. As always, reviews are loved and adored! They give me the inspiration to keep writing!! Please review! Flames will be tossed in the lake. :P

Chapter six:

The first thing Lyn experienced was agonizing pain…the second thing was a blinding light. She groaned and squinted against the brightness. "Too bright…"She muttered weakly, raising an arm to shield her from the light, but whimpered as her arm screamed in protest.

"Careful now, you're still pretty banged up." Bonecrusher's voice told her. Lyn squinted in the direction of his voice but could barely make out his features in the silhouette.

She was about to ask where she was, but she already knew. She was in the repair bay or well, med bay as she herself called it. "It hurts." Lyn whimpered softly, resting her arm over her eyes, trying to stop the sharp throbbing in her skull.

"I know, it is going to hurt for a while." Bonecrusher told her as he walked over to a console and pressed a button. "You wanted to know when she woke, she's awake now, sir." Lyn blinked against the light, slowly regaining all of her senses.

"Very good…thank you…I will be there momentarily." Megatron's voice sounded over the link.

Bonecrusher's silhouette appeared once again over Lyn. "Try not to move too much. You took considerable damage, nothing terribly bad, but enough that you might not want to strain yourself for a while." He informed her.

Lyn nodded. "Can you kill the light? I'm sort of blinded." Lyn asked weakly, surprised at how little strength she seemed to have in her.

The light flickered, than was gone, leaving a bright spot in her vision. She blinked rapidly to try to lessen it, but the lack of light did little to lessen her headache. "Do you feel nauseated? Headache? Anything like that?" Bonecrusher asked as he looked down at her with concern etched on his face.

Lyn couldn't really feel anything past her blinding pain, but when she turned her head, dizziness hit her and a small wave of nausea washed over her. "Headache…yes. Nausea…yes, but only a little when I move." She answered simply.

"I see. Lower your arm down." Bonecrusher said and Lyn complied. "Very good, now this is going to be bright for a moment, hang in there for me." He warned her as the bright light suddenly flared to life in her eyes, moving from side to side, from eye to eye. She swallowed past a sudden wave of nausea that swept through her. The light disappeared. "You have a concussion. Not a severe one, but bad enough that you need rest and observation." Lyn groaned softly.

The door hissed open and Megatron came into view a moment later. He smiled down at her gently. "How do you feel?" He asked, looking at Bonecrusher for a moment. _How is she doing?_ He sent the make-shift medic.

_She's going to be bruised head to toe and she has a moderate concussion. She's going to need to stay here under observation for a while. _Bonecrusher answered as he watched Lyn closely.

Lyn sighed and answered Megatron. "Horrible. I hurt. Everywhere." She muttered weakly, moving her arm back over her eyes.

Megatron frowned at the blood stained bandage wrapped around her bad shoulder. _Is this new? Or did the old wound reopen?_

Bonecrusher looked at his leader with a frown. _A little of both, there are new scrapes there, but most of that is the old wound being reopened. Some of the reopened parts are fairly deep; they will need to be cleaned on a regular basis once more._ Bonecrusher informed Megatron while speaking to Lyn. "I am going to bring you something small to eat. A soup and a few crackers, I need you to eat them. Try to keep it down. If you can not, there is a small basket beside you for you to be sick in. But do try your hardest; I do not want to place an IV to give you nutrients unless I have no other alternative."

Lyn flinched at the thought. How can a mech that big put in an IV needle in someone as small as me? She shuddered at the thought and nodded. "I won't be sick." She said in a weak but determined voice.

"Very good, I will return shortly." _Watch her for me, if she changes, notify me immediately._ Bonecrusher sent to Megatron, who nodded absently as he watched Lyn.

Megatron watched Lyn with concern. He had been aware of Blackout's interest in Lyn, but the mech also knew Megatron's need for Lyn, so he didn't fear Blackout harming her. While he had permitted Blackout's little escapade he also hadn't expected the other to take it quite so far. Lyn moved her arm away from her face and looked at Megatron; he suppressed a wince at the large amount of bruising that had formed on her face. It was obvious that she had met the wall face first at least once. "I talked with Blackout." He told her softly.

Lyn looked at him with a pained expression. "You _talked _with him." Her voice was still weak, but it carried a tone of agitation in it. That's all he did?! He just _talked_ with him! He nearly killed me and all he did was _TALK_ to him?! She thought desperately, wincing as her own thoughts caused her head to throb harder.

"This could have been much worse. Blackout was being…gentle with you." Megatron informed her; slightly irritated that she expected him to do more to one of his elites.

Lyn huffed softly, immediately regretting it by the darkened expression on Megatron. Unwilling to face his wrath in her current state, she quickly rectified that. "You're right…for as big as he is and all the strength he must have, I faired pretty well." She sighed feebly.

Megatron nearly sighed in relief that he would not have to reprimand Lyn for her insolence. In Lyn's weakened state, anything he did to her would be detrimental to her health. "He could have easily killed you. You are lucky he has restraint." Very lucky, he thought grimly as he recalled what he had been told had gone on during their 'fight'.

Lyn gave a slight moan as her head started to throb painfully again, the throbbing pain seemed to come in waves, it would get much worse, than it would taper off only to crescendo back to its previous height. "Very lucky." She agreed meekly, shielding her eyes with her arm once more.

"You are going to have to remain here for a time; I will visit as often as I am able too. But Bonecrusher will be here almost constantly to keep a close watch on your condition." Megatron informed her softly, he could tell her head was pounding so he kept his voice as low as possible.

Several minutes of silence passed before Bonecrusher walked back in with the promised food. He sat it down next to her. "You need to eat." He told her softly as she groaned at the sight of the food. She nodded and tried to sit up carefully, Bonecrusher placed a finger behind her back to assist her as well as he could. A wave of dizziness washed over her and for a moment she thought sitting up had been a very bad idea, but the dizziness faded away as quickly as it came, leaving only the throbbing of her head.

Lyn took the bowl in her hands and placed it in her lap, Bonecrusher kept his finger behind her to help support her while she ate. Lyn was grateful for his help. She didn't think she had the strength to sit up completely on her own at the time. Lyn used the spoon to carefully sip at the warm liquid, surprised that it was the perfect temperature. Eating wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She managed to eat the soup and the given crackers without even the slightest bit of nausea. When Lyn was finished, she sat the bowl back on the tray and looked at Bonecrusher. "Thanks…I needed that." She muttered gratefully. He helped lower her back down to lie flat once more.

"In a few hours I will bring you more food and something to drink. I will have something available at all times for you to drink. Until I know you can keep food down without problems I will bring it to you in intervals." Bonecrusher informed her as he gently straightened her blanket out for her. He looked at her shoulder and sighed. The bandage is going to need to be replaced in a few hours. He thought, slightly irritated at Blackout for reopening the wound.

Lyn nodded to him, glancing over at Megatron. "How long do concussions last?" She asked her voice was so weak and small that it was almost non-existent.

Bonecrusher thought for a moment, thinking about the severity of her own concussion and thinking about all the information he knew on such injuries. "I would say give at least twenty-four hours and you should be out of danger."

Lyn looked a little frightened. "I'm in danger?" Concern was etched in her voice.

Bonecrusher smiled reassuringly. "There are always dangers when you have head trauma. But I can tell you from my observations that you have little to fear, I do not predict any problems occurring. It is simply wise to watch a head wound for twenty-four hours before assuming the worst has past." He told her calmly, Lyn felt a little better, but she was still upset about it. Lyn felt a groggy, sleepiness take over her, and she looked at Bonecrusher in confusion. "Rest, you will need your strength. Sleep is fine, it is what you need right now. Go to sleep." He commanded her, but she was already slipping into a deep sleep.

Megatron looked at Bonecrusher with a frown. "What did you do?" It was a softly spoken question, but the tone was dangerous.

Bonecrusher shrugged. "I gave her a small amount of something that will make her sleep for quite a long time. Long enough for the danger she is in to pass without any incident." He reassured Megatron.

Megatron grunted. "Very well, inform me immediately if anything changes." He said as he walked out of the repair bay. He hadn't gotten very far when he saw Starscream's two wingmates carrying a limping Starscream. He scowled. "I take it you failed." He growled, his voice surprised all three of them causing them to look up sharply.

"Lord . . . lord Megatron! It was an ambush! They were waiting for us! They _must _have known we would be coming!" Starscream practically whined as he looked at his angry leader.

"You failed me yet again, Starscream. It was a simple mission; can you not even complete those for me now?" Megatron sneered, enjoying the fact that the other Decepticon was in pain and now cowering in fear before him.

"There were too many of them!" Starscream whimpered as Megatron stepped closer to him, standing directly in front of him. Starscream's wingmates shifted uncomfortably.

Megatron looked at the damage done and smirked. "Do _not_ fail me again. Next time I expect you to succeed. Get out of my sight!" He snarled. Starscream's wingmates quickly pulled Starscream away from Megatron and into the repair bay. Megatron made a sound close to a huff and walked on. "Incompetent fool." He muttered under his breath. Starscream's mission had not been top priority, and his failure had been expected, but the fact that he still failed yet another mission irked the Decepticon leader.

Megatron hadn't walked very far when he received a beep from his private comm. He stopped in the hall and answered it silently. _"Yes?"_

_"Lord Megatron, I have intercepted a transmission from the Autobots. They are receiving aid from a planet not far from here. The people are willing to give the Autobots energon which is rich on their planet. They are sending a small group to pick up the energon in approximately a week's time, if not sooner." _Soundwave's voice droned through the communicator in his usual monotone.

_"Thank you, Soundwave."_ With that the link was disconnected. Megatron pondered this information as he resumed his walking. Suddenly an idea formed and an evil smile crossed his face. This is an opportunity that shouldn't be ignored…he thought to himself as he quickened his pace to begin the preparations.

Starscream felt relieved when the repair bay doors slid shut behind them. He sighed in relief. Bonecrusher looked up from his work and raised his brow curiously as Starscream limped farther into the room. "Get your aft kicked again?" The behemoth medic asked curiously.

Starscream grumbled under his breath, Skywarp elbowed him in the side; he glared at his wingmate and answered Bonecrusher. "It was a fraggin' trap." He growled. Bonecrusher motioned him toward one of the berths; Skywarp and Thundercracker helped Starscream over to it and helped him sit down on it.

"It's always a trap. The Autobots can sense you coming a quarter of a light year away." Bonecrusher remarked as he inspected the damage done. He grunted. "This shouldn't take long to fix." He glanced at the two wingmates; their damage was nothing their own systems couldn't repair.

Starscream watched Bonecrusher walk away to gather the needed tools, he glanced around the room and frowned as he noticed a tiny form covered by a blanket lying on one of the smaller work tables. "Is that . . . is that _Lyn_?!" He asked, keeping his voice down as he noticed she was sleeping.

Both wingmates looked over at the sleeping form. "Appears to be." Skywarp muttered and Thundercracker nodded his agreement.

Starscream looked over at Bonecrusher sharply. "What's she doing here?! What happened?!" He demanded, again, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing her.

Bonecrusher looked over at Starscream and shrugged. "She got into a fight with Blackout. She lost." He answered simply as he returned to Starscream with the needed equipment.

Starscream gaped at him. "Blackout did that?! What is all wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" The concern in his voice caused his two wingmates to look at each other. Bonecrusher gestured for Starscream to lie down on the berth so he could begin his repairs.

Bonecrusher sighed as he started to get to work on Starscream. "He killed two of her creations Megatron had her make and badly beat her. Her wounded shoulder, which was healing quite well, is now reopened and even more injured than before. The tendons are strained. She has extensive bruising all along her body. Pretty much the kind of damage one would expect to find on one of Blackout's toys when he's in a good 'playful' mood." Bonecrusher explained as he continued to make repairs on Starscream's leg.

Starscream remained silent, wincing occasionally at what Bonecrusher was doing. He looked over at his wingmates after a little while. "I'll be fine, go ahead and leave." They nodded and left. He sighed. "How long will she be out?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

Bonecrusher grunted softly. "Hard to say…maybe a day…maybe longer."

Starscream grimaced. "I take it Megatron has already dealt with Blackout?" Bonecrusher just shrugged.

"I suppose so. I heard him tell her that he already had a talk with him." Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing! Megatron only _talked_ with Blackout?! Surely that wasn't what Megatron had meant when he had told that to Lyn! Certainly there had been more repercussion than simply being talked too…after all, when he did things wrong there were severe repercussions. Blackout was one of his elites, he had _known_ better than to mess with Lyn, so _surely_ more had been done against him! Or at least Starscream had hoped. "I wasn't very surprised to hear about the attack myself." Bonecrusher was saying, bringing Starscream out of his thoughts. "Once word of Lyn's failure reached Megatron, his anger with her had been outmatched by his anger with your failures. Rather than hurt her, he simply stopped protecting her. Blackout simply jumped at the opportunity presented to him."

Starscream blinked in confusion. "She failed him? How did she fail?"

Bonecrusher stopped working for a moment, looking at Starscream directly in the optics before going back to work. "I'm not entirely sure what she was supposed to accomplish, but I know it involved her sister and something about the Autobot base her sister was residing within. You'll have to get details from Lyn when she wakes up." He said with a shrug, trying to act indifferent.

"Her first real mission huh, too bad she failed it." Starscream muttered as he winced sharply as Bonecrusher hit a nerve sensor on his hip. "Hey! Easy!" He snapped, but Bonecrusher just ignored him and kept on working.

It was a while before Starscream was repaired to the point where his own systems would complete the remaining repairs. Bonecrusher had left him to check on Lyn and Starscream followed him. Bonecrusher glanced over at Starscream as he checked Lyn carefully. "You're free to go now you realize." He muttered as he moved the blanket carefully to investigate her wounded shoulder.

Starscream winced as he saw how bloody the bandage was. "Is it supposed to be like that? How long ago was the attack?" He asked, glancing at the make-shift medic.

Bonecrusher gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "No. It should have stopped bleeding already. The attack was a little over twenty-six hours ago."

"And she's still bleeding? That can't be a good thing. Maybe you should wake her up and tend to her shoulder." Starscream muttered light, trying not to disturb Lyn.

Bonecrusher gave Starscream a pained look. "I think I know what to do Starscream, but thank you for your input. I was _in fact_ going to wake her now. My scans have revealed that the danger of her concussion has passed." He informed the Seeker as he pulled a small jar from one of his shelves and pulled a small item from it. Starscream shrank back at the smell it emitted.

"What is that?! It smells horrible!" He exclaimed, no longer worrying if his voice disturbed Lyn.

Bonecrusher just gave Starscream a smirk and wafted the small object in front of Lyn, she gagged and coughed, but the result was acceptable. Her eyes opened and she immediately winced slightly. "Yuck!" She made a bad face as the smell lingered in her mouth as a horrible taste.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Bonecrusher greeted her gently.

Lyn struggled to sit up and Starscream helped her gently, Lyn smiled warmly at Starscream. "Hey stranger! Glad to see you back!" She said, wishing for a moment he were smaller so she could hug him, she was so happy to see him.

Starscream smiled with equal warmth, Bonecrusher raised a brow and noted it for future reference. "I just got back earlier today." Mostly because I got my aft handed to me by a lousy Autobot . . . Starscream thought bitterly, but didn't voice it.

"Did you succeed?" Lyn asked him, wincing as Bonecrusher probed her shoulder gently.

"This is going to hurt, I have to clean out this wound and rewrap it." Bonecrusher warned her, she gave him a slight nod.

Starscream took the opportunity to distract her. "Unfortunately, I didn't succeed. We were driven back. Now, I hear you had a mission of your own while I was gone? Tell me about that." He asked of her as Bonecrusher carefully removed the bandage.

"Oh that . . . well, I didn't fair so well on my mission either . . . I was suppose to gain control over Dawn's mind and find out if they got to their base and if so explore the Autobot base to see if they had the Allspark on the same base that Dawn was stationed at. But Dawn proved to be stronger than I previously thought she was and I got shoved from her mind. When I told him . . . OUCH! Hey! That _hurts_!" Lyn yelped as she glared over at Bonecrusher, who apologized lightly and kept going.

"You were saying?" Starscream encouraged her to keep going, trying to distract her as best he could from what Bonecrusher was doing.

"Yeah…anyways, when I told Megatron that I had failed, he had been _furious_! But he didn't punish me. Or at least I _thought_ I hadn't been punished . . . but it turns out that his punishment had been more than I previously thought. I figured that Blackout's attack on me and Megatron's light punishment of that crime was my punishment. Maybe not his direct_ intention_ but it definitely worked in his advantage." Lyn muttered wincing as Bonecrusher washed her wound with disinfectant.

Starscream thought about it for a moment. It did indeed sound like something Megatron would do, but that was risky…there was no guarantee that Blackout wouldn't go _too_ far and kill Lyn. But then again, Blackout did have a _lot_ of control when it came to _playing_ with his new _toys_. "That doesn't surprise me at all." Starscream was about to say more when Megatron walked into the repair bay and glared at Starscream. "Great…_It's_ back." He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for Starscream, Megatron _did_ hear this, as did Lyn and Bonecrusher. Before Megatron's fist could connect with Starscream a force field jumped into being, halting his fist inches from Starscream's face. He growled and lowered his fist. "You can't protect him forever Lyn." Megatron snarled.

Lyn's composure was calm and collected. "As long as I'm around, you won't hurt him." She told him firmly.

Starscream looked smugly at Megatron. _How does it feel to be _thwarted_ oh mighty Megatron? She's on _my_ side and not yours!_ Starscream spoke through sonic communication to his leader.

_I will make you pay for your insolence; she can not be there to protect you all the time Starscream…Remember that. _She_ has to sleep sometime._ Megatron reminded his second in command. Starscream's smug smile faltered, making Megatron smile in satisfaction of the fear suddenly driven into his air commander. Megatron gave Lyn an easy smile. "Very well, as you wish. Now that you are awake…how do you feel?" He asked her, eager to get her mind off of the confrontation.

Lyn gave a weak grimace. "My head still hurts something fierce and I feel like I've been hit by a semi." She grumbled.

Megatron and Starscream both got the mental image of Optimus in his Earth-chosen form of the semi running her over. Starscream winced, while Megatron chuckled. "I can imagine what that would be like." Megatron said smoothly as he shoved Starscream aside, the force field having fallen a few moments prior.

They were silent while Bonecrusher examined her shoulder, fresh blood oozed from the wound. He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cauterize the wound."

Lyn looked over at him sharply as he left her side to gather the needed equipment. "Cauterize . . . I don't like the sound of that, it sounds . . . painful!" Her voice was full of worry and fear, Megatron felt momentarily sorry for her. They all had to have things cauterized once or twice themselves and knew it was a painful process.

Bonecrusher returned to her bedside with a tool meant for extreme detailed work, perfect for the work he was going to do on Lyn. "I won't lie, this is going to hurt, but it is necessary. Your wound isn't clotting on its own and if it keeps bleeding, you run the risk of bleeding to your eventual death. You can only lose so much blood before your body starts to shut down." Bonecrusher explained as he carefully adjusted the tool for working on her delicate flesh. "Prepare yourself." He cautioned her as he prepared to work.

Lyn gave Starscream a pleading look that spoke volumes to her fear, he placed a reassuring finger on her back, stroking gently. When Bonecrusher began to work, the pain was beyond what she thought was possible. It brought back horrible memories of the treatment she had received when Incinerator had attacked her. Only this was worse. If that was even possible, which she had previously doubted, but now was unsure. A scream ripped out of her as he began to cauterize the wound. All three flinched; none of them had been prepared for the banshee wail that escaped her.

"You're alright." Megatron said soothingly to her.

"You're doing really well." Starscream reassured her.

"I'm almost done." Bonecrusher informed her.

Lyn could barely register what they were saying through the pain. In her life she had known pain; it had been a part of her almost daily life. She had always done something to receive punishment, but this was beyond what her tolerances could bare. By the time Bonecrusher had completed his work, she was very pale, panting and out of breath. She looked at Starscream with a pleading look that silently said 'help me'.

Starscream felt sympathy for her, he knew the pain he had endured while under repairs, but for her delicate body, it was obvious that she hadn't been equipped to handle that kind of pain. "It's all over now." He reassured her softly, continuing his gentle stroking on her back, she leaned against his finger. Bonecrusher had just completed rewrapping her shoulder and seemed satisfied with his work.

"As long as you don't overstrain yourself _and_ barring your future involvements with Blackout, you should be looking at a good recovery. You will need to come here on a regular basis to get your wound cleaned out and redressed, but I can't see any reason why you would not reach a full recovery." Bonecrusher told her as he looked her over and than glanced at the other two. _Keep Blackout away from her. If he manages to get a hold of her again, this wound will more than likely get much worse. I want to see her _keep_ her arm; I will be disappointed if I have to replace it with a cybernetic one._ He told both of them as he continued to watch Lyn.

"I have no intentions of getting into another fight with Blackout." Lyn muttered under her breath, but loud enough for all three to hear.

"That's good to know." Starscream muttered in response.

"I am sure she is probably eager to get to her own bed to sleep off what remains of her concussion and get away from this bay." Megatron said.

"Very well. Starscream you will escort her back to her room and _immediately_ return to my office. We have things to discuss." Megatron told Starscream with a level glare that warned of many levels of pain for any argument or disobedience.

Starscream nodded. "As you wish, Lord Megatron." He answered politely, gently collecting Lyn in his hand and walking out with her, he turned to face Bonecrusher one last time. "I will see to it that she returns at once if anything changes." Than turned and left the repair bay.

Lyn sagged in obvious relief. "I'm so glad to be out of there." She muttered lightly, relaxing in Starscream's grip.

The walk to her room was mostly done in silence. Lyn was still recovering from her ordeal and Starscream was slightly worried how his impending _chat_ with Megatron was going to go. Once he got her to her room, he opened the door and sat her on the ground. "I have to go now, you'll be alright?" Starscream asked her, she smiled weakly and nodded. "Alright, I will see you sometime tomorrow as long as my schedule allows." He informed her, giving her a mock bow and a sly smile, closed the door behind him and left.

Lyn sighed, the room was nearly completely dark, and she reached out with her power to turn the lights on. She blinked in the sudden brightness than froze as she saw what was standing at the far end of her room. "Blackout!" She whispered his name in fear.

Blackout chuckled. "Righteous fear . . . ah yes! You are wise to fear me, little fleshling." He responded to her as she backed herself up against the wall, wishing in vain that she could open her door so she could run for help. "There will be no running away from me." He told her smoothly, walking toward her slowly.

Lyn swallowed hard, her shoulder still throbbed as a painful reminder of what her last encounter with him had brought her. "Megatron will be most displeased if he finds out you hurt me again!" She tried to muster what strength and courage she could to use against him, but felt even that draining from her with each step Blackout took.

Blackout chuckled, walking slowly closer. "Who said I was going to repeat what I did to you last time? There are _so_ many other methods I could use!" His voice was soft and calm, but the threat lying in the words was unmistakable.

Lyn felt herself falling to pieces. She had no protection against Blackout. He was huge and she was so small in comparison. It struck her as unfair that she would be trapped in her own room with him. "You come closer and I'll scream! Someone will hear me and come running!" She warned as he came within twenty feet of her.

Blackout's laughter made her flinch. "Could you scream before I had you? I know how to silence your cries for help, little fleshling." Lyn swallowed hard, she knew he had lightning fast reflexes, _could_ she scream before he had her? She doubted it.

"Just stay back!" Lyn told him as she edged away from him.

She barely had time to blink before she found herself flying backwards, she landed awkwardly on her bed, and her head throbbed in protest. Blackout was on her in a heartbeat, his hand pressing her down into the mattress, his face just a foot away from hers. "Or you'll what?" He asked her softly, his optics glowing bright red as he faced his prey.

Lyn swallowed hard, she took a shaky breath and tried to muster up the courage to talk, but for some reason being in his presence took away all of her strength and courage. "I . . . I'll . . . scream!" She managed to say weakly.

Blackout chuckled, pressing his hand down against her a little harder, pinning her just below her shoulders against her chest. She winced as the weight strained her breathing. "With what air, little pet?" He asked her softly.

Lyn whimpered softly, flinching away from him as he leaned in a little closer to her. "Please . . . just go away . . ." She whimpered softly.

Blackout smiled maliciously. "Oh no, little pet, I intend to stay. You had better get used to me; because when your usefulness is up . . . you become _mine_." To Lyn's distress, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was deathly afraid of Blackout, and for good reason.

Someone help me . . . Lyn thought desperately, but knew that no one was going to come to her rescue. The fact that she had been rescued from him last time had been a miracle, she couldn't hope for two miracles in a row. Blackout pressed a little harder against her chest, she struggled to take in a full breath of air, but could only manage to gasp a few mouthfuls of air at a time. "Please! I can't . . . breathe!" She whined softly, struggling lightly beneath his grip.

"You look like you're breathing to me." Blackout answered with a vicious grin. Lyn whimpered and felt more tears slide down her cheeks. "Giving up hope so quickly? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought you were better than that." He chided her gently, but eased his weight off of her slightly to give her a little more breathing room anyway.

Had Lyn been thinking clearly, she would have summoned her power and used a force field to shove him away from her. She would have used her power to strike back at him, force him out of her room, and scream for help. But Lyn wasn't thinking clearly. Fear had completely clouded her mind, all she knew was that Blackout was dangerously close to her and so far, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. A million different pleas crossed Lyn's mind, but she seemed paralyzed to even say a single one.

Blackout watched with a satisfied expression, he could sense her fear, smell it and practically taste it. From the cocky, ever-eager-to-fight Lyn this was a distinctly appealing thing. He _loved_ to put the cocky and arrogant into their rightful place…at his feet, begging for mercy. Suddenly Blackout removed his hand, still bracing himself against the wall to hover over her; he lowered himself closer to her. "You will never be better than me, remember that…always…my pet." He said softly to her, Lyn cowered lower into the mattress, squeezing her eyes closed, trembling in fear. "Don't tell _anyone_ about our little 'talk' either." Blackout chuckled lightly and stood. He savored one last look at the trembling, frightened Lyn before opening the door and walking out, closing the door after him.

Once Lyn heard the door close, she risked opening her eyes. Blackout, her terror, was gone. She broke down and put her hands to her face and wept without shame. Sobs wracked her as she shook with the force of them. No matter how self-assured she was she knew she would never be a match for Blackout. He was too big, too strong. That thought made her cry even harder. She was utterly alone. There was no one on this ship that would be coming to her aid. Starscream and Megatron were her only real allies. Maybe Barricade, but he was always busy with his own work, as most likely would be Starscream now that he was back. She would be stuck with the insatisfiable Megatron. While he did praise her when she did as he asked, nothing she ever did seemed to really be good enough for him. He always asked something harder, something much more difficult of her the next time. Lyn felt her sobbing getting harder as the totality of her loneliness sunk in.

Starscream had lingered as long as he could away from the inevitable meeting. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Lyn's room and spend the time with her, or go spend time with his two wingmates. But that couldn't happen. He had seen the look on Megatron's face. He was not to be denied right now without due consequence. Starscream shuddered; he didn't feel like that kind of pain, not now, not ever. He took a deep steadying breath and rapped once on the door. "Enter." Starscream opened the door and entered, the door hissing closed behind him. "You wished to speak with me, Lord Megatron?" He asked politely. It never hurt to be polite when one's leader was in a particularly _difficult_ mood.

"Do you enjoy your time with Lyn?" Megatron asked, folding his hands patiently, looking at his nervous second in command, smiling inwardly at how seriously Starscream had taken his warning glare earlier.

The question took Starscream off guard. "Do I enjoy my time with Lyn?" He repeated the question.

Megatron resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Did I not make that question clear enough, Starscream?" He growled dangerously.

Starscream quickly recovered. "She intrigues me. I like being around her, her powers are most interesting." He answered quickly.

Megatron sat silently for a few moments. "I see." He said after a short pause, than the silence dragged on, Starscream fidgeted uneasily. Megatron had not told him to sit, had not given him _permission_ to sit. He was just staring at the Seeker without saying a word. Just when Starscream was about to break the silence, Megatron spoke again. "If you value your time spent with Lyn, you will do better on missions I send you on. You will not fail me again, do I make myself clear?" His voice was still calm and even, but the unsaid threat was all to clear for Starscream.

However, he couldn't resist, the little voice inside of him that always defied Megatron spoke through him. "I can't promise that." He winced inwardly at this, knowing Megatron was already in a dangerous mood.

Megatron raised a brow at Starscream. "Than I can't promise you will be able to see Lyn again. I _can_ post guards outside her door, or _better yet_ I could always move her room next to Blackout's and connect them. He will keep you out for sure, especially since he's very territorial about others around his 'pets'." Megatron's smile grew at the distress of his second in command.

Starscream swallowed hard. "I'll do my best not to fail you again, Lord Megatron." The last thing Starscream wanted was for Blackout to have complete access to Lyn. That would end Lyn's days of fun and begin a whole new hell for her. He'd heard _some_ of what she had endured on the planet they'd rescued her from, but what she'd experienced then would be _nothing_ compared to what Blackout would put her through. This injury she received this last time would only be the beginning.

"See to it that you do." Megatron murmured as he watched his second. Yes, the thought of Blackout having Lyn was definitely having the predicted toll on his Seeker. He smiled inwardly at this and logged it for future reference. "Dismissed." Megatron told Starscream, looking away and busying himself with something else.

Starscream took a deep breath and left, eager to go see if Lyn was fairing well. He walked as casually as he could, but felt himself driven to move faster. The corridors were empty, for that he was grateful, he didn't want any distractions to keep him from his goal. As he got closer to Lyn's quarters he saw his worst nightmare walking casually toward him. "Blackout." Starscream growled under his breath, than a frightening realization dawned on him. He was coming from the direction of Lyn's room! Blackout gave him a wicked grin and walked past him, chuckling lightly to himself at Starscream's expression. Starscream hurried down the hallway to Lyn's room and stood at the door for a long while listening. Do I go in and check? Should I? Surely he wouldn't have hurt her, Megatron would be displeased with him at that, surely he wouldn't risk that wrath. Starscream couldn't hear anything, but then again, these doors were pretty thick, so he might not hear her if she were talking, only if she were to scream like she did that one time from her nightmare.

Starscream took the chance and opened the door. Lyn was exactly like he was afraid she would be, curled in a ball, lying on her bed across wise, and sobbing hard. He hurried over to her and placed a hand gently over her. She flinched immediately, drawing tighter into herself. "Shush! It's okay, it's only me!" He said softly to her, keeping his voice even and gentle, trying not to let the anger and hatred he was feeling toward Blackout enter his voice.

Lyn uncurled a little and looked at him. "Starscream?" Her voice sounded so meek, so feeble it nearly tore his spark in half. He smiled at her reassuringly, sitting down right beside her bed, she got up, wincing as she pulled her wounded shoulder and curled up against his hand. "Hold me!" She whimpered he curled his hand around her delicately, supporting her as she laid limply in his grip.

"Did Blackout come to you?" Starscream asked, but Lyn just sniffled. "Lyn, _tell me_! Did Blackout come to you? Did he _do anything_ to you?" Lyn's eyes seemed locked on a spot between herself and Starscream, her only response to his questions was to tremble. "You can tell me . . . did he hurt you?" Her trembling increased, her eyes filling with tears again. She won't tell me. Starscream thought bitterly. His irritation was about to show when Lyn suddenly buried herself in his hand and wailed.

"He told me not to tell anyone!" Starscream almost didn't understand it. He had to replay it a few times before what she said fully sunk in. She was weeping hard again, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Starscream stroked her back with his thumb. "There, there, everything's alright now. He's gone. I'm here. He won't hurt you, Megatron would kill him if he hurt you again and he knows it. It's all psychological warfare." Starscream muttered to her softly, he knew well how Blackout worked, even Autobots were afraid to be alone in a secluded area with him. Even most _Decepticons_ were afraid to be alone with Blackout. Starscream, however, was not one of them. He had no fear of the other Decepticon. Maybe it was the fact he was slightly larger than the other mech, or maybe it was because he was second in command. He wasn't entirely sure, but Blackout didn't intimidate or faze him one bit. He'd been in plenty of fights with Blackout, and always he'd come out on top.

Lyn was shaking her head slightly. "No, no, no! He said I'd be his pet! That I better get used to him!" She whined softly, shaking harder as she wept.

Starscream sighed. No, there would be no getting out of this predicament easily. Once Blackout decided to pick a toy, a pet as he called them, he stuck to that individual until that individual died or someone, usually Megatron, forced him to relent and find prey elsewhere. There would probably be no such luck this time. Megatron had already stated that should he fail Megatron again, Lyn would be given to Blackout. It wasn't the threat that scared him; it was the fact that the next mission might very well be an impossible one just to separate the two of them. Megatron had already grown irate about the fact that Lyn had grown so attached to himself, and seemed to be determined to separate them at any cost. "I can't promise that Blackout will never bother you again, I can't be here forever to protect you, but I can promise that I will do my best to keep you out of his grasp." Starscream told her as he continued to just stroke her back gently and be supportive of her while she cried.

After a long time her sobs finally stopped. Starscream's gears were stiff from staying in this one position for so long. He stopped stroking her back and looked at her closely. Her deep breathing and still form were a perfect indication that she was asleep. It was all fine and dandy because it was getting late and he had to get back to his own room to catch up on some recharge for the next day. He gently laid her back on her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Sleep well, Lyn." He said softly as he flipped off the light and left the room.

_Darkness swirled around her, an impenetrable blackness that threatened to consume her. She swallowed hard and fought back panic as she felt another touch brush against her back, she spun to face it, but the darkness just swirled out of reach again. "What do you want from me?!" She shouted, her voice trembling slightly with the fear she felt._

_A dark chuckle filled the blackness surrounding her. Lyn hugged herself tight, she resisted the urge to drop down and curl up in on herself. "Are you afraid?" The voice was smooth and masculine. _

_Lyn's voice was barely a whimper. "No." There was no confidence, no self-certainty, and no arrogance in her voice. She hugged herself tighter as another caress of the darkness sent a shiver through her. It wasn't that it was cold, it was that the touch was . . . radiating evil. "Leave me be!" She shouted, hugging herself tightly, rubbing her arms briskly, and trying to shake off the feel of the darkness as it caressed her._

_Another dark chuckle, Lyn felt the hairs on her arms and neck rise. "I know what scares you." The voice said smoothly._

_In front of Lyn the image of Blackout shimmered into being. He smiled wickedly at Lyn. "I will have you, my pet. It is only a matter of time." His voice sent a chill of terror down her spine._

_Lyn dropped to her knees and covered her ears with her hands, closing her eyes tightly. "No. No. No. No. No." She muttered over and over again, nonstop as she rocked gently on her heels._

_Blackout chuckled and shimmered away in the swirling darkness. "I know your fears. I know your weaknesses. You cannot hide from me. I know everything about you." The voice said softly, sounding as if it were right beside her. Lyn flinched away and laughter echoed throughout the darkness. "Poor _lost_ child. So far from home, tsk, tsk, tsk, but than you'll never find home either, will you?"_

_Lyn felt a wail building up in her chest, she wanted to let it out so badly it hurt. But she bit it back, knowing it would do her no good. "Home is where I make it." She managed to say with little trouble. _

_The voice laughed, making Lyn wince. "Say that if you will, maybe some day you'll believe it!" The voice's laughter was condescending and condemning. Lyn felt what little self-esteem she had draining from her._

_"Who are you?" She whimpered softly, folding back in on herself._

_The voice chuckled darkly, than whispered as if right next to her ear. "Haven't you figured it out yet? No? Such a shame, but you will, soon." With that the voice's haunting laughter returned._

_Lyn gathered her courage and strength and jumped to her feet. "Tell me who you are! I command you!" She demanded, pushing aside all of her fear, uneasiness and weakness._

_The voice's laughter died away. "You dare to try and command me?" The response was barely a whisper. "I will show you to respect me!" With that the image of Blackout shimmered into being, and walked maliciously toward Lyn. _

_All of her courage and strength drained from her, she cowered back, trying to tell herself over and over again that it was not real, it was only an illusion. She felt her back collide with something solid, she turned around slight to see what she had hit and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Hello _creator_." Incinerator smirked down at her, his cannon whining as it came online and too aim at her. _

_"Please . . . no . . ." She muttered weakly as she quickly backed away from Incinerator and into the waiting hand of Blackout. The last thing she knew before the agony hit her was his hand wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. _

_She screamed. . ._

Lyn awoke screaming and thrashing, something heavy and solid was holding her down. She struggled violently in its grip. "Come back to us. Wake up." A voice intruded her confusion; it was a familiar voice, calm and reassuring. She ceased her struggles and blinked in complete confusion. She wasn't in her room.

"Where . . . am I?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly, her throat very dry.

Bonecrusher sighed, air wheezed through his vents in relief. "You're in the repair bay. You gave us quite a scare." He pushed a tray next to her and gestured to it. "Pour yourself something to drink, you probably need it."

Lyn sat up painfully and obeyed, pouring herself a glass of water. She took a few long draws before setting it down and looking around her. There were four mechs around her. Bonecrusher, Barricade and Megatron she recognized, but the fourth was unfamiliar, she knew she had seen him before, but she didn't know his name. "What happened?" She asked, looking back at Bonecrusher.

"You tell us. At first I thought it was a simple nightmare, but your brain patterns suggested something else. You were emitting enough energy to power this ship for the next couple months." Bonecrusher stated as he looked at the other three briefly. "I was worried you wouldn't wake. We tried everything, but what finally did it is a mystery to us."

Lyn frowned. "Oh." She muttered, looking down at her hands, her shoulder throbbed painfully, but glancing at the bandage revealed no blood seeping through. She sighed in relief. At least _one_ thing was in her favor. She didn't relish getting the bandage changed and the wound cleaned out so soon after Bonecrusher had worked on it.

"The way you were screaming . . . I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. You kept pleading and begging for mercy that you were obviously not being shown." Barricade said with a shudder. Lyn looked over at him. Barricade had taken to doing patrols through her corridor on most nights, he shared this duty with two others, but he stayed up the longest making sure no one tried to attack Lyn. There were still Decepticons that didn't approve of Lyn's presence, although most had gotten used to it by now.

Lyn thought back to her 'dream'. There had been no escaping and what had the voice been? It had acted like she should have known it. How was she supposed to know who or _what_ that voice had been? As far as she could remember this had been the first time she'd encountered it, although there was something very familiar about the feel the darkness gave off. She just couldn't place what it was. "I'm sorry." Lyn muttered to Barricade.

Barricade smiled kindly at her and shook his head. "Don't be. It's not like you did it on purpose. This is the whole reason I do my patrols, not just to protect you from other Decepticons but also to protect you from situations similar to this." Lyn gave him a wobbly smile, than looked at Megatron, who was frowning down at her.

Megaton was deep in conversation with the fourth mech. Lyn could tell they were communicating because the air nearly vibrated around them. Finally, Megatron spoke to her. "I want you to tell us exactly what you dreamed this night. Try not to leave anything out. This is important." Lyn swallowed hard. She didn't want to recount her dream, which meant reliving the terrifying parts near the end. "Please." He added the last with nothing even_ close_ to politeness.

With everyone looking at her expectantly, she recounted her 'dream'. Every little detail that she could think of adding, she added. She even added her own feelings and thoughts, going into graphic detail. When she started to tell about Incinerator and Blackout she had to force herself to remain calm and continue to talk. Megatron encouraged her when she felt her strength begin to wan, but she hardly faltered. Once she was finished, she fell silent. Looking at all four worriedly, Megatron looked back at the unknown mech and nodded, together they headed for the door. "The decision is yours, Bonecrusher." Lyn looked nervously over at Bonecrusher, unsure as to what that meant, but he only nodded and turned his attention back to Lyn.

"So little one . . . I suppose you probably don't have any more insight into your 'dream' than you already told us, do you?" Bonecrusher asked, but Lyn shook her head. "I didn't think so." He sighed and looked at Barricade. "Why don't you take her back to her room, I'm sure she would like to relax and unwind before she starts her day today."

Barricade nodded and looked at Lyn. "Are you ready to go?" Lyn nodded so he scooped her up in his hand and nodded to Bonecrusher before walking out the door to head back to Lyn's room. "Are you going to be alright alone?" He asked, looking down at Lyn as he walked.

Lyn nodded, thinking of how Blackout had been waiting for her. Surely he wouldn't do it again, not so soon. She thought as she spoke to Barricade. "Yeah, I should be fine, I've wanted to clean it for a while anyway, and I'll just do that to clear my head." She told him as they stopped in front of her door. He set her down and opened the door. "Could you . . . check my room for me?" She asked, deciding not to take any chances on Blackout waiting for her again.

Barricade smiled down at her and walked in, flipping the lights on and walked around her room a few times, checking every little corner. "Nothing here, its all clear." He told her as he walked back over to her.

Lyn looked up and smiled. "Thanks Barricade, I appreciate that." He nodded to her with a smile of his own.

"Not a problem. I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Barricade informed her as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Lyn took a deep breath and looked around her. The room wasn't quite a mess, but it definitely needed some tending too. She sighed and started to work, she pulled free her little music player and put her earphones in and turned it on, after fastening it to her clothes, she started to work on her room.

Between the loud music and how busy she had made herself, she didn't hear the door slide open, or see the huge mech that walked into her room and shut the door behind him. He smirked as he watched her feverishly moving about the room, at the moment she was doing dishes, one hand simply holding the dish while her uninjured arm did all the moving. He folded his arms as he watched her work. He thought about interrupting her work and speaking with her, but she seemed to be in the groove for working, so he patiently waited for her to complete the chores she'd been neglecting.

Lyn grabbed a towel and dried off her hands. Her hips were swaying slightly to the music and her eyes were shut when she turned around otherwise she would have seen her doom looming before her. He smirked and unfolded his arms, ready to spring on the instant. She mouthed the words to the song and danced a little, her eyes still blissfully shut. The one thing that he was was patient. Her eyes opened and her mouth fell open in shock. "You . . . but . . . Barricade was . . . how did you . . ." Lyn stammered as her hands fell limply at her sides. She took a deep breath to scream and he pounced, slamming her against the floor hard. The air left her lungs in a great whoosh! She gasped at the pain that lanced through her shoulder as his hand pinned her down, pressing down so hard that it threatened to crush her. Grey spots floated before her vision as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Oh, don't you pass out on me, stay with me." Blackout murmured gently to her, his voice soft and reassuring. Lyn felt her heart pounding in overtime as she moaned breathlessly against the pain, but she fought to stay conscious. Not because of Blackout's words, but because she didn't trust him to be weak and defenseless in his presence.

"Get . . . off . . ." She gasped as she struggled beneath his hand. Blackout eased the pressure off of her a little and she took a shaky shallow breath. Pain exploded throughout her chest, she winced. "Are you . . . trying to . . . kill me?" Lyn asked in gasps, her chest felt like it was going to explode with each gasping breath.

"No. You won't die; you've only got a few cracked ribs." Blackout answered her as he did a quick scan over her, checking to see if he had done any major damage. "Best get used to pain, life is full of it." He told her softly, leaning down so that his face was only a few feet away from hers. "Scream and I'm going to show you a whole new meaning to the word 'pain'." He muttered softly to her as he eased his hand off of her and ran a finger down the length of her body. Lyn shuddered, feeling more than a little violated by his touch. Blackout simply chuckled lightly. "Better get used to me, Megatron has already promised you to me, my little pet." Lyn felt herself flinch at what he was implying. If it was true, her hell had truly only begun. But then again, wasn't that Blackout's way? To trigger one's deepest fear and make it seem reality, make you so tangled in your fear that you couldn't see the truth anymore?

"I don't believe you. He wouldn't do something like that . . ." Would he? She finished her sentence in her mind, she really didn't know Megatron that well, and maybe it _would_ be something he would do.

Blackout's response snapped her out of her thoughts. "Wouldn't he?"

Lyn swallowed hard. She didn't truly know . . . and that thought frightened her. "If he wants me to continue to use my power and help him he certainly better not!" She was exasperated, her eyes going wide as she struggled to keep her mind from going over the possibilities of being handed over to Blackout.

Blackout's smile made her blood run ice cold. "With me as your master, you would be more than willing to do _everything_ we asked of you. I'm sure you can't even imagine what I could do to you, how much pain you could suffer before your body broke, how much agony you would endure before your _mind_ broke. Oh I don't need your will to use your power; you can be completely broken and still use your power. I would have you begging to please me." Lyn felt the color drain from her skin. She shrank back away from him as well as she could, he let her retreat a little. "And beg for me you will." He told her darkly as he bridged the distance between them once more. Lyn cowered back, lying completely flat on the ground, wishing she could disappear through the floor to escape him.

"I beg for no one." Lyn said as she fought her fear and made a desperate reach for her power, she could feel it there, swirling below the surface, but as she grabbed it, it slipped through her fingers like water. She nearly cried in frustration. Her powers were always responsive to her! Why, all of a sudden, was she so incapable of using them?! And _right_ when she needed them most too!

Blackout smirked as he watched her. It was obvious she had expected to suddenly fight back, but her fear had completely drained her ability to touch her powers. Fear was a powerful weapon, sometimes the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Fear does funny things to the mind, and keeping you separated from your power is just one more bonus in my favor, little Lyn. Blackout thought as he watched Lyn pale a fainter shade of white. He was about to say something to Lyn when there was a light knock on the door and it opened revealing Starscream.

Starscream took only half a nana second to register that Blackout was threatening Lyn before acting. "Get away from her." He growled dangerously low, his arm cannon whining as it charged, pointing it at Blackout.

Blackout scowled and pulled himself away from Lyn. "She's a fleshling, Starscream, why protect her?" He asked the Seeker as he stood his full height and flexed his fingers, preparing his body for battle.

Starscream walked toward Blackout slowly, keeping an eye on the huge mech and watching while Lyn scampered away from him. Blackout glanced over and growled as he noticed Lyn had moved beyond his reach. There would be no hostage this time, which meant he would have to face the Seeker with his own prowess. Starscream noticed the attention flicker back to Lyn and used that moment to attack, he lunged the distance, using his thrusters to give him a sudden burst of speed and impacted Blackout hard, his fist connecting with Blackout's face as he turned to face the attacking Decepticon.

Momentarily caught off guard, Blackout struggled to regain his senses as Starscream continued to pelt him with hit after hit, not giving the other Decepticon a chance to recover. Blackout managed to grab one of Starscream's hands as Starscream made to punch him and forced it back away from him. Starscream didn't hesitate as he brought up his other hand and slammed it into the other mech's side, as soon as his cannon touched Blackout's side, he unleashed three short bursts, firing directing into Blackout's side. Blackout grunted in pain and whirled away, slamming against the wall, he could feel his armor buckling under the heat of the plasma. He spun against the wall and used the wall to push off and charge Starscream, who easily grabbed him by the waist and slammed him against the wall again.

"You're not match for me, and you know it!" Starscream gloated as he threw Blackout away from himself and smirked as Blackout stumbled for a moment before catching himself.

"That's what you think." Blackout growled as he launched himself once more at Starscream.

The Seeker smirked as Blackout charged and quickly darted to the side at the last possible moment, grabbing Blackout from behind by the shoulders and pulled him roughly to the ground. He quickly formed his sword and set it against Blackout's neck. "I won. Now, get up, and get out before I finish you and take Megatron's wrath for it." The Seeker growled as Blackout got painfully to his feet and shot a cold glare at Starscream and limping out the still open door. There was energon splattered around Lyn's room where Blackout had been, it was obvious that he'd be spending a little time with Bonecrusher before he'd be back to harass Lyn again.

Lyn walked weakly out from the area she'd been hiding in and looked up at Starscream. "I didn't think anyone was going to come." She said softly.

Starscream knelt down to her and smiled sadly. "I would have come sooner if I had known I wasn't the only one with the idea of visiting you."

Lyn shook her head. "It's not your fault . . . you didn't know. How were you _supposed_ to know? Blackout is supposed to be staying away from me from what I gathered from Megatron. But Blackout keeps telling me that Megatron is going to give me to him. So . . . I'm not sure what I'm supposed to believe anymore." A look of confusion passed over Lyn's face, than she winced.

Starscream frowned. "Did he hurt you?" He mentally cursed himself for not being able to scan her and tell if she was injured or not.

Lyn managed a small smile. "I'll be alright, just a few cracked ribs. Nothing can really be done about that, they'll heal with time." She told him as she suppressed another wince as she took a shaky deep breath.

Starscream frowned. "Are you certain you don't want Bonecrusher to look at you? There might be other damage that you don't know of." But Lyn shook her head.

"No! It's . . . alright, honestly. I don't need to see the medic." Lyn muttered the last thing she wanted to do right now was see him twice in one day. Bonecrusher was nice and all to her, but still . . . he was a doctor and she _hated_ doctors with a _passion_! Plus Blackout was probably headed there now.

Starscream sighed and motioned her to sit down on the chair a little ways away from her. "Please, sit down. Rest, you look like you need it."

Lyn walked unsteadily over to her living area and sat down carefully in the chair, wincing as the motion made her ribs hurt. She leaned back in the chair and looked over at Starscream. "You know Megatron better than almost anyone else, right?" Starscream nodded, it was true, and he'd studied the leader far longer and more intently than most of the others who simply followed mindlessly. "Do I have anything to fear from what Blackout has been telling me? Will he give me over to that monster?"

Starscream sighed. Do I tell her what Megatron has threatened me? Or do I simply reassure her and cross that bridge when it comes down to it? He asked himself as he watched her expression closely. She was worried, that much was clearly evident, as well as the pain written on her face. "For now you don't have anything to worry about. I will make sure that Blackout doesn't get you the way he keeps promising, even if I have to destroy him myself." The thought of deactivating Blackout made him wince, doing such to the third in command would be highly unwise, and Megatron's wrath would be at an all time height. He'd probably wind up in the brig for longer than he'd care to stay. But it was meant to reassure Lyn, nothing else. Besides, it hadn't really been a lie, as long as he succeeded his missions from hence on Megatron would allow him to stay with Lyn and not hand her over to Blackout.

Lyn smiled weakly, and closed her eyes as she rested her head back against the chair. "For now . . . but what about long term? Is this something I'm going to have to worry about? I mean, I'm still young, I have no idea what my lifespan is going to be, I could live for centuries for all I know, or just only a short time. The doctors on back on that planet could never tell just exactly how long we would live." She shrugged. "Oh well . . . I guess I'll just enjoy what my life has given me now, so if I do ever end up with Blackout I can look back and see how my life had been good." She muttered.

Starscream forced himself to smirk. "That's a good way of looking at it." He said as he felt himself swallow hard just thinking about her in Blackout's hands. Her life would take a turn she'd never imagined. Blackout could make his 'toys' live for a very long time.

Lyn shrugged and looked at Starscream and smiled suddenly. "I enjoy time we spend together. It's good to have you back." She muttered the last as she closed her eyes again. Suddenly she felt very exhausted.

Her words hit Starscream so hard he almost flinched. Would she still feel that way if she knew that he had plans on using her against Megatron? He had her trust, all he had to do was build up more so he could learn exactly what kind of powers she had so he could decide how to strike against Megatron. That was still his plan, right? Suddenly he wasn't so sure he should do it. He shook himself mentally; maybe he _was_ getting soft . . . "I enjoy our time as well." He said smoothly, watching an easy smile come across her lips tiredly. "Perhaps we could continue our lessons in flying sometime soon. I don't foresee going anywhere anytime soon."

Lyn looked at him tiredly. "That sounds nice. I'm definitely stronger than I was when you last left. I haven't shown you what I can do now."

Starscream sighed. "You should probably take a small nap before the others come to collect you for whatever it is that Megatron has been having you do recently." He told her as he watched her struggling to stay awake.

"No . . . I'm fine, I don't need to sleep." She said, her eyes barely staying open.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, you do. Now, go! Sleep for a while, I'll see you later." Lyn sighed and closed her eyes, falling almost instantly asleep in the chair. Starscream chuckled one last time as he looked at her before leaving.

Lyn wasn't sure how long she slept, but the gentle touch on her shoulder and chest brought her back to the waking world. "Huh?" She muttered sleepily.

"Wake up . . . how are you feeling?" Lyn blinked a couple of times to make her eyes focus and looked up at Barricade.

"Barricade? Alright, I guess. What's going on?" Lyn asked, sitting up a little, instantly wincing as her ribs screamed in protest.

Barricade frowned at her obvious pain. "Lord Megatron sent me here to retrieve you." He studied her face as she took a few deep shaky breaths. "I'm supposed to take you to see him." He repeated himself when she said nothing.

Lyn smiled weakly that she understood. "Alright, give me a second, okay?" Barricade nodded and stepped back so she could have some room as she got up carefully and went to the back of her room to splash water across her face to wake her up more. She dried off her face and came back to Barricade who was watching her intently. She smiled up at him, saluting sarcastically. "Take me to your leader." She said in a sassy tone.

Barricade sighed at her joke and shook his head. "He's _your_ leader as well now, you realize." Barricade pointed out as he reached down and gently picked her up.

"With all this being carried around all the time I'm gonna forget how to walk." Lyn muttered loud enough for Barricade to hear as they headed out the door and to wherever Megatron was waiting.

It took them a little longer than it usually took to take her to the 'usual' places Megatron always seemed to linger around. It was also a part of the ship that she hadn't previously been too. Scratch that, she'd been this way _once_ but only once and she couldn't remember what was down this way. She was about to ask Barricade when they came to a door marked by strange markings that she'd come to realize as Cybertronian writing. Barricade gave the door a short knock. It opened. They stepped in and Lyn suddenly remembered. This was Megatron's 'office', the place where he went to do his plans and arrange everything that needed to be done that was Decepticon.

Megatron looked up from a data pad and smiled at Lyn easily. "Lyn, how do you feel?"

Lyn shrugged as Barricade set her down on the massive desk. She decided to remain standing; it was what hurt her aching ribs the least. "I've been better." For some reason she felt the need _not_ to tell him about Blackout.

Megatron grunted and glanced at Barricade. "I feel that you have practiced your abilities sufficiently for you to be in a combat situation. You will be heavily protected, so you have no reason to fear." He reassured her as a wave of fear passed over her face. "But your abilities to bring technology to life will be very handy to us. Especially your ability to bring it to life without touching them and this test will show exactly what your limits truly are." Megatron told her as he watched her expression carefully.

Lyn went through a barrage of different emotions. She was happy that she'd finally see some action, happy that she'd finally be using her powers as they were meant to be used, but also she was scared that she would be hurt or forgotten in the mess and heat of battle. She was also a little afraid that this might mean she'd have to confront her sister on the battlefield. Maybe not this time, but eventually, the Autobots would be bringing her sister into the fight as well. She didn't relish that thought. "It would be nice to know the true limits of my power, yes." She agreed with Megatron as she felt her chest puff out in pride at being useful finally.

"Good, than I'm glad we agree. We will arrive there within a few short days. I suggest you get all the rest you can get. You're going to need it." Megatron told her as he nodded to Barricade. "You are dismissed now."

Barricade looked down at Lyn and gently gripped her and held her while he gave a small bow to Megatron and carried Lyn outside of his office, stopping once the door closed behind them. He looked down at Lyn. "That's quite a mission you've got coming up. Are you going to be up to it?" He asked her softly, searching her bio signs as she seemed to ponder his question.

Her bio signs were jumping all over the place, showing fear, excitement and . . . something else. He couldn't quite pin point what exactly it was. "I guess I really don't have a choice. I managed to bring a handful of vehicles to life at one time, so I'm guessing it shouldn't be too hard to bring multiples to life. The worst I can do is fail." Lyn tried to make it sound upbeat and unafraid, and she would have been convincing, however, Barricade could clearly see her fear through his scans.

"It's alright to be afraid. Failure with Megatron is never taken lightly. Failure should be feared greatly." Barricade told her gently as he started walking back the way they had come.

"Can we not go back to my room? I don't wanna go back there just yet." Lyn muttered as she looked up at Barricade.

"Where do you wish to go than?" Barricade inquired, glancing down at her for a moment before looking back up.

"Anywhere but back at my room, I don't wanna take the chance of seeing Blackout again." She muttered, Barricade nodded and changed direction. Lyn didn't even ask where they were headed.

For a few minutes there was silence, when Barricade couldn't stand the silence any longer, he spoke softly to Lyn. "Fear is sometimes acceptable. You should be afraid of this new mission. Testing ones limits for the first time is not an easy task." Lyn looked up at Barricade, a frown on her face. She looked about to say something, but Barricade stopped her short. "You can not hide your fear from us. We can read your emotions like you would read a book."

Lyn folded her arms across Barricade's thumb as she fidgeted a little in his grip, wincing as her ribs protested. "I guess that's true enough." She muttered, than sighed. "This isn't going to be an easy mission is it? This is going to be really hard, isn't it?"

Barricade sighed and stopped in front of a door, he looked down at her and shook his head, using his free hand to punch in a number in a key code and walked in as the door opened. "No mission is ever really an easy mission when you're first starting out. You need to seriously take into consideration what you'll need to do once you get onto the battle field. Battle is nothing like _anything_ you have ever experienced before. There will be chaos, explosions and extremely quick thinking will be required. If you're not on top of it all, you'll be under it all. While I realize that Megatron is at least going to give you a protector, don't rely on that mech. You never know if you're gonna get separated. Especially if we encounter Autobots, I can almost guarantee you will be separated if your protector has to fight an Autobot." Barricade told her.

She looked around her in amazement. The room made her own seem small in comparison. There was a huge berth against the far wall to her left, and to her far right there was a desk and what looked like a computer console. The rest of the room was decorated and furnished with things she'd never seen before. "Where are we?" Lyn asked, Barricade looked around and shifted his weight, suddenly uneasy.

"This is my quarters." Barricade answered simply.

"Oh." Lyn answered just as simply as she continued to survey the room. It was meticulously clean and well done. Everything had its own place and _nothing_ was disorderly. "Do you really think we'll encounter Autobots where we're going?" Lyn asked, feeling a pit of ice open up in her stomach.

Barricade dropped himself into one of his chairs and set her gently on the arm of the chair. He stared at her for a moment. "It's hard to say, there is no telling where the Autobots are and where they have taken a holding at. The sector we are traveling to is pretty far from any _known_ Autobot bases or outposts, but with their own numbers growing everyday, it's hard to say where they will be tomorrow." Barricade told her with a heavy sigh as he watched Lyn ease herself into a sitting position.

Lyn drew her knees up to her chest, ignoring the pain in her chest. "Do you know where we're going?"

Barricade found himself wishing for a glass of energon to drown himself in. "Yes." He answered simply.

Lyn pursed her lips together and set her chin on her knees, watching Barricade closely. "Is it going to be difficult? To do what Megatron wants me to do?"

Barricade thought about that for a few moments, than just when Lyn figured he wasn't going to answer, he answered. "You will have plenty to work with. And he wants you to bring them _all_ to life, do not forget that."

Lyn frowned, than put her forehead on her knees and stared down at her stomach. They were quiet for a long time, she felt herself slipping deeper into thought the longer silence. This is what I've been wanting all these years. A chance to prove my powers were worth something, why am I so afraid? Certainly Megatron won't be seriously upset if I can not do as much as he hopes I can. Right? She asked herself as she heard Barricade shift on the chair and felt the shadow pass over her as he stood up, Lyn felt the silence would finally end after what felt like hours.

Barricade stood over Lyn looking down at her. "You should go to the hanger bay and practice, Megatron has several machines that you can work with." Lyn sighed and looked up at Barricade.

"This is going to be my toughest challenge yet, isn't it?" She asked her intense blue eyes stared up at him.

It was that moment that Barricade saw the black speck in her right eye, he frowned. Such occurrences were rare . . . the people who always had the mark were usually people who craved pain and relished in the agony of others. Or at least that's what he had heard. "You'll survive." He grunted as he watched her stand up painfully. "Perhaps you _should_ go see Bonecrusher. You do _not _want to go into this fight with injuries. Getting them looked at would be highly suggested." His gaze fell over her bandaged shoulder. He almost shook his head. Megatron must be half mad to want to force her to use her powers while she is still recovering. Her shoulder is barely healing and now this new injury? Megatron is pressing his luck a little far. Barricade thought as he gently picked her up and headed out his door to take her to the hanger bay where they had stored all those machines for her to bring to life. Earth had been abundant in machinery to steal, and so had several other planets they'd stop at for supplies on their way to Lyn and Dawn's planet. At first everyone was baffled as to _why_ Megatron had stolen all the machinery, without the Allspark the machinery was pointless and gaining the Allspark seemed like a fading dream.

Then they had been told of Ashalyn and her twin, Ashadawna, a new hope started to stir among them. Suddenly stealing all the machinery made sense. If these females truly had the power of the Allspark, than they could start rebuilding their army to face the Autobots and eventually regain control of the Allspark itself. Barricade pulled himself out of his thoughts as they neared the hanger bay, he keyed in the code and the door slid open for them.

She took a deep breath and looked up at Barricade as he silently communicated with one of the other Decepticons to warn them of more about to be created so they could be debriefed after their 'birth'. Barricade didn't exactly agree with bringing things to life like this. He preferred things to go the way they were meant to. But they would never be like that again; there weren't enough femmes around and no Allspark to give new life to the newly created sparklings. "Barricade?"

"Hmm?" The sound seemed weird coming from Barricade.

"I . . . nothing never mind." She decided against saying what she had about said. Barricade would think her weak and she didn't want him to think any less of her than he probably already did. After all, Barricade had been legendary for _hating_ fleshlings. Surely she was no exception.

Barricade looked at her oddly for a moment, she couldn't define what the look was, but he simply looked away and took her over to where her 'starting point' was and set her down on the ground. "I will remain here while you work." Lyn gave him an odd look. "Someone has to send the new recruits to their destination for their debriefing." Barricade explained feeling a little agitated that she hadn't picked up on that fact prior to explanation.

Lyn nodded and sighed as she looked around her. There was more there than there had been in the previous day. That meant that new shipments of equipment had been brought specifically for her to create into 'transformers'. She rubbed her hands together and went to work with Barricade watching her as he leaned against the wall.

Two hours later

Lyn slumped against the wall. Barricade had sent the last of the newcomers to their destination and was now staring at Lyn. "You did great. I don't think you'll have much to worry about in the upcoming battle." Barricade reassured her as he closed the distance and knelt down in front of her.

Lyn gave him a tired smirk. "Yeah, creating nearly thirty at once was hard . . . but at least I was able to do it. I'm not really as tired as I thought I would be, so I guess I'll be down right _exhausted_ when I'm finished with the battle. I can already see that I'm gonna be bringing _much_ more than thirty to life at once." She sighed and smiled up at Barricade. "You really think I did a good job?"

Barricade nodded. "You'll be fine. I imagine that Megatron will give you a nice long break after this battle. He just wants to test your abilities in combat. That's all." Barricade reassured her as he held out a hand for her.

Lyn pushed herself away from the wall and walked over to his hand; he gently wrapped his fingers around her and lifted her up, straightening himself, than he turned to the door to leave. "Hey . . . Barricade?"

"Hmm?" Lyn couldn't suppress a grin at strange way that sounded coming from Barricade.

"Um . . . you know Megatron, right? I mean, you know about his personality and stuff. His whims? Stuff like that?" Lyn asked, looking at his face, searching it for anything that might be written there.

Barricade hesitated for a moment. "I know him well enough." Suddenly he didn't like where this was going.

Lyn shifted a little bit in his grip. "Do I have anything to fear of him giving me to Blackout? I mean, I keep getting told by Blackout that I'm soon going to belong to him . . . is there any truth to that do you think?" Lyn regretted asking as soon as it escaped her mouth.

Barricade sighed, or at least that's what Lyn took the sound to mean. "I don't know the situation, so I can't presume." He finally said after thinking about it carefully. This wasn't a subject he wanted to get into. Megatron was dangerously unpredictable; he was nearly as unpredictable as Starscream was predictable that he would try to overthrow Megatron.

Lyn slumped in his hand. It hadn't been the answer she had been hoping for. She'd been looking for reassurance that it wouldn't happen. That Blackout was just playing on her fears, but she wasn't getting any. In fact, the answers were making her afraid that it might be true. "Oh." Lyn said in a defeated tone.

"Let's take you to Bonecrusher to get checked out. I'm still worried that you won't be in prime condition before the battle." Barricade said calmly as he started to walk toward the med bay.

Lyn groaned, but being in Barricade's hand, there wasn't anything she could do to protest except for letting her head fall painfully against one of his fingers with a dull 'thud'. "No . . . not Bonecrusher!" She moaned against his finger as she stared at the moving floor. Barricade just chuckled lightly and kept on walking.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Like I said in the previous chapter…this isn't proof-read, there will probably be errors, I plan to eventually go back and proof-read them all, but with a four year old and a three year old….it's not an easy task. So bare with me here, okay? At least it's another chapter up :P Again, reviews are loved! I live for reviews and I haven't been getting any : ( Please review? Please?

Enjoy the chapter : )

Chapter Seven:

Lyn stretched as she stood up from her bathtub, grateful for Barricade's thoughtfulness of taking her to see Bonecrusher two days ago. He had given her an injection of something and in less than six hours her ribs had stopped hurting all together. She had been very grateful; after all, the idea of going into a battle situation with broken ribs was never a pleasing thought. Thinking about the upcoming battle made her stomach clench in sudden fear. She hadn't gotten used to the idea and now that her days were up, she feared when someone would come get her. Megatron had said a few days, it had been two already, so now it was just a matter of when they were ready . . . she desperately hoped that there would be _no_ Autobots . . . Lyn didn't feel she was capable of handling that, at least not yet. She quickly dried herself off.

Lyn was just getting out of the bathroom, still dressed in a towel when she realized that Barricade was standing in her living room area. She froze, holding the towel against herself. "Barricade . . . what brings you here?" She feared his answer, but he only looked down at her.

For a long moment he was silent as he simply stared at her. Lyn felt herself blushing under his gaze. She suddenly felt all too aware that the only thing shielding his eyes from her nude body was the towel draped around her. "You are attractive to look upon." Barricade muttered after a long silence.

Lyn felt herself blush viciously. "Well . . . thank you . . . I think." She muttered in reply as she hurried over to her bed and looked longingly at the clothes lying there. "Do you think you could turn around so I could get dressed?" She asked, but Barricade didn't seem to care.

"I am in no way hindering your dressing ritual. I see no reason to advert my eyes." He answered as he continued to watch her. Lyn grimaced.

She sighed and tried desperately to get dressed without displacing her modesty. In the process of trying to get her underwear on the towel slipped off. She groaned and quickly pulled her underwear on, stealing a glance at Barricade, hoping _in vain_ that he didn't see. He was looking straight at her. So much for my modesty . . . Lyn thought disheartened. She kicked the towel away and picked up her strapless shirt, putting it on quickly, but trying not to make it seem that way.

Barricade watched in fascination. Her body was alluring, a beautiful thing to gaze upon, but her scars were a curious thing to him. They were long and wicked looking, he knew upon seeing them that the experience of gaining them had been especially painful. "You are scarred." He commented, watching as she finished dressing.

Lyn sighed. "Yes, I am." She said shortly, not wanting to really get into the details as to _why_ she was scarred.

Barricade hesitated for a moment and seemed to contemplate whether or not to pursue the fact. He had a limited knowledge as to what had happened to her for the past fifteen or so years, but hearing it from the actual source was an entirely different matter. But he decided that there would be many more opportune times to ask such questions. "I hope you have sufficiently rested. I am to take you to the hanger bay where you are going to be debriefed and we will be on our way." He told her, nearly smirking at the flinch she made upon hearing it. He pulled a small communicator from his subspace and handed it to her. "Put this on your ear, it is a communicator. This is how we will keep in touch with you during the battle."

"Thanks. Wait . . . we're there already? Didn't take us very long . . ." Lyn mumbled while she took the communicator and placed it around her ear, disheartened.

"You were told it would take only a couple of days." Barricade couldn't keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Yeah . . . well, I just kinda figured maybe it'd take a little longer for some reason." Lyn mumbled as she stepped closer to Barricade, who chuckled and bent to pick her up.

"Wishful thinking, isn't it called?" Barricade asked her as he straightened, looking down at her in his hand.

Lyn gave a soft smirk. "Yeah, something like that." Than she looked a little more worried. "So, do you have any idea who's going to be my guardian while this whole charade is going down?"

Barricade sighed heavily, Lyn jumped slightly at the sound of the air going heavily through his vents. She still wasn't used to that, after all, they didn't do it often around her. "I'm not sure. Megatron's not going to announce that until we are all gathered together. He has narrowed it down, but not singled it out yet."

Lyn nodded. "So who has he narrowed it down to?"

Barricade tried not to sigh again in agitation. "Well, as far as I know: myself, Blackout," Lyn cringed when he said that name. "Steelsbane, Negotiator, Shadowhand, Crisis, himself, or Incinerator." Lyn looked absolutely horrified with the last one.

"You can't be serious! He almost killed me! What makes Megatron think he won't kill me on the field by 'accident'?! I mean, _come on_! He _hates_ me!!" Lyn whined in terror as she covered her face with her hands, her voice slightly muffled.

Barricade felt a smile tug at his mouth. "You'll be fine, I'm sure Megatron will choose someone that is going to keep you safe. Incinerator will not endanger you, it was simply his way of showing you who was superior, now that Megatron has told him you are not to be harmed, no harm will befall you." Somehow Lyn didn't feel very reassured. Barricade walked in the direction of the arranged meeting place in one of the hanger bays. He knew Megatron would be impatient, and hoped that he wouldn't be completely pissed that they were going to be late.

They walked in silence for a while, Lyn battled the butterflies in her stomach and Barricade tried to quiet his processor and think of what he would tell his angry Lord when he was confronted with how late they had arrived. The element of surprise was all in the timing, with as late as they were, it wasn't very likely that they would have the element of surprise any more, and that could make Lyn's mission that much harder. With advanced warning the possibilities of Autobots hearing of their attack as all the more likely, and with that, it was more likely that Lyn would be facing Autobot foes. Not something to look forward to on her very first mission.

As the approached the appropriate hanger bay, Barricade opened the door and stepped through. "How grateful we are that you've chosen to meet us here!" Megatron's voice was dangerously sarcastic, Barricade flinched.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron, we were delayed." Barricade said solemnly with a bow.

"It's my fault that we're so late, don't punish Barricade . . . he told me it was important that we hurry, I was . . . that is . . . I had questions. I am sorry." Lyn stated giving her own little bow as best she could from Barricade's hand; she decided that telling him she had been bathing wouldn't be a good idea in his current mood.

Megatron stepped closer, his eyes glowing dangerously with the anger he felt. "When I say haste, I expect you to come as fast as you can. When I say jump, you jump. There is no hesitation and no questions. If I deem you need answers I will give them myself." His fiery gaze turned on Barricade. "And _you_! You know better! _You _understand the need for speed in this mission! You dare to _insult_ me by answering her questions and coming here this _late_?!" Barricade flinched away from his angry lord, he knew he didn't deserve whatever punishment was about to be dealt, but stayed silent, unwilling to put his leader's ire on Lyn. Megatron looked back to Lyn. "In battle, the best thing to start off a mission like this is the element of surprise, which ended nearly an hour ago! Our scans show us that they detected our presence nearly twenty minutes ago, which means they will have their military powers ready to attack us when we land! I was hoping that we'd catch them by surprise so that you could test your abilities without fear of the whole army crashing down upon us! Now you'll truly get to test your abilities to their maximum. And I expect you to succeed." He turned away from the two of them and faced the others gathered there.

"Since we will be facing a force much stronger than we had hoped and the possibility of distress calls being made before we were able to block their signals and Autobots on route at this time, I will be sending all of you out to protect Lyn. However, the primary two will be Barricade and Blackout. The two of you are to _never_ leave Lyn's side, no matter what! Do I make myself clear?" The two of them nodded. "Excellent. Now, Lyn, you will accompany us down inside of Starscream, he will land you far enough away from the main conflict to allow us to get the upper hand before you jump in to test your powers. But after you get into the battle, there will be no backing out, no running away; you are there until we leave. Blackout and Barricade will protect you should anything get past the others. You will have nothing to fear." Megatron reassured Lyn as she felt the color drain from her face.

Somehow Megatron's words did not make her feel any better or safer for that matter. There were risks to every battle, she knew this, she'd heard Starscream tell her that she was to stick to her appointed protectors and to not stray from them for fear of capture or death. Two days of Starscream's warnings, and now it was time to face the actual battle itself. And she ruined it because of her stupid need to take a long bath. Now things were going to be twice as hard as before. Lyn nodded weakly to indicate that she understood. Megatron nodded. "Good, than we shall leave at once!" Megatron said as he looked to Starscream who transformed and opened his canopy for Lyn to enter.

As she did so and was secured within the aired compartment, the hanger bay was decompressed and the force field lowered so that the others could take their leave for the planet below. "You'll be alright, you'll see. I know you'll do well." Starscream reassured her softly as he started towards the opening.

Lyn opened her mouth to answer, but the words escaped her as Starscream shot out into space and down towards the planet. The ship they'd been in had been orbiting the moon orbiting the planet. Granted it had been on the far side of the moon, inaccessible to the dwellers of the planet. The planet was much different from the one she had come from. The oceans were greenish and the planet seemed to have more lush development than her old 'home world'. They were going down closer to the planet when Starscream gave her a warning. "The entry is gonna be a little bumpy, just to let you know. Don't be afraid, everything you see is perfectly normal." He told her as they entered the atmosphere.

Lyn swallowed hard as flames began to appear around them, the cockpit was violently jostled, but she felt the restraints tighten that much more around her until she feared it would cut off her ability to breathe. But she said nothing, rather willing to suffer from the tightness than being tossed about in the cockpit. She ground her teeth together to avoid biting her tongue accidentally.

"I know I said that it would be a little bumpy, but this was a little unexpected, I'm gonna pull us out of this turbulence, hold on!" Starscream warned her as he did an aerial maneuver Lyn didn't know and suddenly the bumpiness died down a lot. Only a few shudders remained as a reminder.

"What . . . what happened?" Lyn asked, swallowing past the slight nausea that she felt from the turbulence and the unexpected maneuver.

Starscream sighed silently. "The planet's gravitational field is different than the scanners had previously anticipated. I had to make the adjustment before we . . . er . . . before we made our way any farther into the atmosphere." He winced; he had almost told her that they would have crashed had he not corrected the mistake. He used his scanners to detect the others, and grimaced. They were all accounted for; he had silently been hoping that Megatron had crash landed. So much for that hope, he thought grimly as he made an approach at the predetermined spot where they would wait for the battle to get under way before introducing Lyn.

Lyn remained oblivious to their danger and simple tried to calm her nerves. This was where she proved her worth, where her future would be decided. If she didn't pass this test, her fate was bound to be worse than she could ever dream it to be! She swallowed hard past those thoughts as they came to a stop and landed on a flat plateau nearly a hundred miles from where the battle had been plotted to take place.

Starscream opened his cockpit and waited patiently for Lyn to climb shakily out and back away before transforming and standing silently beside her. They were silent for a while, time flowing quickly as Lyn tried her best to fight down the urge to panic. Starscream carefully observed her inner struggles, noticing how she was handling herself under the pressure of a looming battle and carefully watched for any signs of unhealthy stress. He replayed Megatron's orders. As long as she stayed within acceptable ranges for her vitals and her brainwaves were within functioning ranges the plan would go along as preordained, so he watched her closely. Her battle seemed to be difficult, but she was handling it really well. All of her vitals were well within optimum range.

Lyn looked up at Starscream and opened her mouth to say something when she heard the communicator in her ear beep. _"__Everything is ready. Bring her to these coordinates.__"_ Megatron's voice sounded in Cybertronian over the device. Lyn took a deep breath, while she couldn't understand what he had just said, she knew what it meant.

"As you wish." Starscream spoke in Lyn's language; he severed the link and looked at Lyn with a reassuring smile. "It's time for you to prove yourself, fleshling." Lyn winced at his choice of words; it was obvious that he was also a little mad at her for causing them to lose their edge. He transformed and she climbed into his cockpit, allowing the straps to latch around her, she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down and reached for her power, it leapt up to her touch, she felt a smile tug at her lips. When she opened her eyes, they were swirling with the power she was holding. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She only hoped it would be enough.

The sight that beheld her shocked her. She could barely tell the difference between the Decepticons and the native military. She knew that there were only between twenty to thirty Decepticons down here to her knowledge, but there had to have been hundreds of military vehicles! Not to mention the countless foot soldiers. Starscream landed next to Blackout and Barricade, both giving them cover fire for Lyn to get out quickly and be shielded as Starscream took off into the air again, giving them the air support they needed.

The scene was complete chaos. Her communicator beeped and she heard Barricade's voice. "Let us worry about the fleshlings, you work your powers on their vehicles, turn them just like Megatron told you."

Lyn nodded and turned to the battle scene around her just in time to see a missile headed in their direction. She flinched as the missile hit near them, sending rocks and dirt flying through the air.

Blackout looked down at her as he fired his gun at the cause of the missile, taking out the helicopter. "Do it now! Stop wasting time!" He growled softly to her through the communicator.

Lyn nodded and focused her power on the nearest vehicles. She released her power as she had always done, but as she released it another missile slammed into Blackout, distracting Lyn, her power flew wide. Blackout and Barricade both gave ear-piercing shrieks as her power lashed them. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was an entirely unexpected intrusion upon their systems. To Blackout's astonishment, the little damage the missile had been able to do was suddenly repaired, as though the Allspark itself had healed him. He logged it for further investigation later.

"Focus, Ashalyn!" Barricade snapped at her through the communicator.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lyn apologized as she built her power quickly within her and unleashed it swiftly into the oncoming vehicles. The familiar thrum went out, a wave of dust rose from the ground as the power lashed out at the vehicles. Immediately the armor that was touched began to vibrate and transform. Upon transforming, they immediately began to attack the fleshlings who suddenly found they were facing more foes. Lyn felt her pride flare at having done it.

"Don't get cocky! That was only five! There are thousands more! Get to work!" Blackout growled at her as he quickly jumped in front of her to take the rounds streaming in headed for Lyn.

Lyn swallowed hard and built her power within her again. The repeated the process, it seemed a never-ending cycle. The more she transformed, the more that seemed to come. As she completed one area, Blackout and Barricade and the others moved her farther into the battle field. Exhaustion was beginning to take its hold on her when suddenly there came a warning that froze her blood. "AUTOBOTS!" The warning caused her 'guardians' to get closer to her and look about warily. Somewhere on this battlefield were Autobots and it wasn't a good thing with Lyn's first mission.

Blackout looked at Barricade. _Megatron is going to be most displeased with her. She has only brought a little fewer than two hundred to life and she is getting tired and extremely stressed. She's failing._ Barricade sent to Blackout.

Blackout grunted and looked over at the other 'guardians'. _I think it is time to tell Megatron. _Blackout told Barricade, the others nodded in agreement.

Barricade felt his spark ache for Lyn. He could imagine what Megatron was going to do and say to her once he found this out. She had already failed her first task Megatron had sent her to accomplish and now if she failed this one too . . . Megatron did not believe in the whole fleshling way of thinking. 'Three strikes and you're out' it was fail me once; I give you a second chance, fail me again and receive your dire punishment. Lyn's first 'punishment' had been for Megatron to not protect her from Blackout, that punishment was still technically going on. But if she failed this . . . there was no telling what Megatron would do to her.

Blackout paged Megatron's communicator. There was only a brief pause before he heard his leader's voice. _"__Yes?__"_ Blackout let out a heavy sigh through his vents. Megatron was not in a good mood.

_"__Lord Megatron. Lyn is growing exhausted and is no longer functioning on the level she is required to in order to succeed this mission.__"_ Blackout told him, watching as Lyn flinched back as more missiles slammed into both himself and Barricade. He barely registered the assault, the missiles were not strong enough to deal serious damage, however they did knock Barricade back a step.

_"__Hold your position!__"_ Blackout flinched at Megatron's growled response. This wasn't looking good for Lyn. _"__I'm coming to you.__"_ The last was said so quietly that Blackout suddenly felt a rare pang of sympathy for the little fleshling.

Lyn gathered her power within her and tried to focus it on the helicopters firing the missiles. Starscream was doing a good job of taking on their heavy artillery and keeping it off of Lyn and her guardians. But the helicopters were becoming a nuisance. As she unleashed her power, her focus strayed to Megatron as he roared up to them and slammed into him. Lyn's eyes went wide as she saw the jet shudder and transform in mid-air, slamming down to the ground hard enough to make the ground tremble. "I'm sorry!" She whined into the communicator to him.

Megatron strolled over to her and bent down to put his face so close to her she could have kissed him if she leaned forward slightly and spoke in a low dangerous voice to her. "You lack discipline. You trained for this. You are failing this test, little Ashalyn. If you fail me completely, I will be giving you over to Blackout to use as his toy when I do not require your powers. And I must warn you, I do not foresee needing your powers very often. Try harder if you do not wish to find out what kind of a master Blackout can truly be."

All the color left Lyn's face, her body started to tremble, and she stared at Megatron in shock. "But . . . but if you do that, I won't help you anymore." Lyn tried to sound confident and forced her chin into the air in a gesture of defiance.

A cruel and sadistic smile came across Megatron's face. "Oh, you will do everything I tell you too or you will wish you were still at the hands of your previous captors." He told her softly, Lyn nodded and cowered back slightly.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Lyn said meekly as she made herself as small as she could.

"Now, I want every vehicle out here into one of us. Get to it!" Megatron snapped as he stood and looked to Blackout. "She's all yours if she fails. Starting today." Lyn's eyes went wide at the open announcement. He really wasn't kidding. Megatron cast one last look at Lyn before transforming and taking off into the sky.

Blackout looked down at Lyn with a very evil smirk. "Hear that little fleshling? You're all mine. So keep floundering. I know how I will play with you tonight!" He told her through the communicator.

Lyn felt tears threaten to whelm up in her eyes. "Try harder. The power is within you to do great things. Draw on that power to give you strength!" Barricade's voice echoed through the communicator to her in a private link. She looked at him and smiled weakly and nodded, turning back to the battle and gathered her power in for use once more, casting all exhaustion and fatigue to the winds.

They continued to work their way through the battlefield, Lyn was still feeling the edges of exhaustion, but with the power coursing through her at full stream, and it gave her a rush of energy that kept her going. If she knew how bad this was for her, she might have thought otherwise, but . . . Megatron's threat was keeping all such thoughts at bay. Lyn was feeling pretty lucky, so far they hadn't encountered any Autobots, she was grateful for that, she wasn't sure if the Decepticons could protect her from them if they really wanted to get to her. That thought was frightening to her. But she wasn't thinking of that at the moment. So when the Autobots suddenly attacked her 'guardians' she was completely taken by surprise.

It happened fast. She was building her power within her to change the next batch of vehicles headed directly for them, as she unleashed the power upon them something odd happened.

They screeched.

Steelsbane, Negotiator, and Shadowhand were focusing on keeping the fleshlings away from Lyn while Crisis and Incinerator were helping the newly transformed mechs get an understanding on why they were suddenly being attacked by the fleshlings and directing them to protect Lyn. Blackout and Barricade were currently trying to keep the missiles and projectiles from getting close to Lyn. She stared in disbelief as the vehicles kept moving forward; she spoke weakly into her comm. "Barricade?" There was no response. "Cade?!" She asked a little louder as the vehicles got closer, she lashed out with her power again, a stronger stream this time. Again, when it struck them, they hesitated for a moment, but this time there was no screeching. "BARRICADE!" She screamed into the communicator as they suddenly transformed and lunged at them. There was a moment of confusion as seven of them quickly closed the distance. The eighth quickly expelled its passenger and stayed back to wait for its passenger's signal.

"What?!" Barricade growled as he turned to see what Lyn was screaming about just in time to be blasted in the shoulder. "BLACKOUT! INCOMING!" He roared as he quickly abandoned the helicopters and quickly engaged with the Autobots "Everyone, attack the Autobots!" He ordered as he struggled to remain in position to protect Lyn from being captured.

Immediately, all attention went to the Autobots, but no one seemed to see the fleshling creeping along, trying his best not to be stepped on or noticed as he crept toward Lyn. He stopped just a few yards from her. "You must be Ashalyn. I've heard about you from Dawn. It's time to come with me. You're time with the 'Cons is over!" He told her as he smirked. This is going to be too easy! He thought as he took a few steps forward to grab her, his Autobot 'guardian' staying in the distance to collect him and his soon-to-be prisoner.

Lyn stepped back from him, momentarily unsure. She looked up at Blackout and Barricade, who were locked in combat with the Autobots. "What are you afraid of? He's only a fleshling, you can handle him!" Steelsbane growled through the communicator and Lyn stopped retreating and lifted her chin in defiance.

Lyn smirked at the man before her and used her powers to lift him effortlessly into the air and hold him there. She looked around her and used her powers to locate every single Autobot that now fought the others, focusing all her powers on the individuals, she smirked at him. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere! I'm where I belong!" She smiled as she felt the thrum of the Autobots life force through her power, she was connected to them, and they didn't know it. "Say goodbye to your friends." Lyn said softly to him as she watched the Decepticons rip the Autobots apart, savoring the feeling of their life forces disappearing one by one.

The fleshling cried out in frustration, fear and rage at seeing his comrades killed at the hands of the Decepticons. This was supposed to be a peaceful mission! We were supposed to set up an alliance with these people and pick up the first shipment of energon they were going to give us! He thought in frustration. There weren't supposed to be Decepticons anywhere _near_ here! What happened?! Why are they here?! They shouldn't have even _known_ about this place!! He thought desperately as he fought back tears at seeing his friends getting killed. A few of them had been his friends since the beginning of the Autobots setting up base on his home-world.

The Autobot who had carried the fleshling quickly disappeared into the chaos, it knew there was no retrieving its charge and that report of this attack must be made to Optimus and the others. It slipped off, quickly cloaking itself to disappear completely from both scanners and visual.

Lyn's communicator beeped and she listened closely to the voice on the other end. "It's time to end this. You are in the center, do what you have trained to do. Finish this!" Megatron's voice came told her.

"But I won't have any strength left! I'll be too weak to do anything more!" Lyn protested, fear creeping into her stomach at the thought of what Megatron was asking her to do.

"We will care for you. You have nothing to fear. _Do it!_" The last was a snarled command.

Lyn took a shaky breath and swallowed hard. She looked at the fleshling hovering in front of her. "Barricade, what do we do with him?" She asked through the communicator.

"I'll take care of him when we are finished. Render him harmless until I can take him." Blackout responded as he took out another helicopter, having already destroyed the Autobot he was fighting.

Lyn looked at the fleshling curiously. She thought carefully the best way to render him harmless. A smile crept across her face, and the fleshling flinched upon seeing it. It wasn't the kind of smile you wanted to see on the face of your enemy. She used her mental powers and brushed his mind, her mind gently caressing him as she probed how hard to hit to make him unconscious. "Nighty, night little fleshling." Lyn said sweetly both aloud and in his mind as she lashed with her mental powers. He gave a cry of pain than slumped in her grip, falling unconscious.

With him asleep, she released him from her powers; as soon as she was done he'd fall anyway, so there was no point in continuing to hold him in the air. She closed her eyes and reached her mind out, laying down a blanket of her mental touch. "All air support has been handled." Crisis told her through the communicator as he received word from Starscream that there would be no more air assaults. Lyn acknowledged it and wrapped herself in a force field and unfurled her wings. She opened her eyes and looked over at Barricade. "Cade, could you please give me a toss?" She asked him through the communicator. He didn't respond, but he did turn to her, pick her up and toss her straight up into the air, Lyn used the momentum to flap her wings a couple of times to achieve loft and flew high above the battle. Her mind still blanketing the ground, she built her power up as far as it would go until she thought she would burst or it would explode out of her. She pressed herself to build a little more, a light blue light enveloped around her, as she gently flapped her wings to stay aloft, the pain in her shoulder barely registering.

Soldiers on the ground shot up at her, but the weapons were useless against her force field. She knew the shield wouldn't last for long, but it would last long enough for what she had planned. As the energy waved off of her in heavy bursts, a burst of wind emitted from her causing a thick cloud of dust to waft off the ground. "Do it!" Megatron's voice sounded through the communicator, she felt like her heart would burst from all the power she was holding. She'd never gathered this much before. She screamed as she unleashed it. A very visible blinding blue flash swept down from her and out in a circle around her. Everything mechanical that it touched trembled and suddenly transformed.

Megatron watched with a smile at the radius the power swept too. From the air, he had the perfect vantage point. After the wave left visual range, he could see feel it on his scanners. It swept an impressive eighteen hundred miles in all directions before dissipating.

Lyn felt herself losing consciousness, her strength was leaving her in a quick fashion. Her wings folded and she felt herself fall toward the ground. Waiting for the impact, hoping she'd be unconscious before she hit. A hand caught her, the impact with the metal hand wasn't painless, but it hurt a lot less than the rocky ground would have. The hand held her gently as a voice filled her ears as her world went black. "You did well." It was said softly, almost the way a lover would speak. She barely acknowledged who had caught before blackness sucked her in.

Barricade sighed heavily, air rushing through his vents as he held Lyn gently. He looked at Blackout. _She is no longer functional. She is in recharge now._

Blackout nodded, watching her in 'Cade's grip. _I will inform Lord Megatron._ Blackout disconnected from Barricade and opened a private communication directly to Megatron. _"__Lord Megatron,__"_ Blackout used their native language. _"__The fleshling has expended all the energy she contained. She lies in recharge. What is your wish?__"_

Megatron knew that she was unconscious, he had watched her fall. _"__I am coming. Good work.__"_ He told Blackout as he shifted his direction slightly and headed in the direction of Blackout and the rest of Lyn's 'guardians'. Within a minute, Megatron was standing in front of Barricade and the others. With Lyn having transformed every machine within eighteen hundred miles, there was no longer anything for them to do. The other 'transformers' had already killed most of the foot soldiers and many more had been killed when the machinery transformed in the beginning.

Megatron looked at Lyn with something akin to fondness. She had proved to be a powerful ally after all. Her mission could be considered a success. She'd done as she'd been ordered. Her pulse that had transformed the machines had had no adverse reaction to those already bestowed with a spark. Lyn looked so peaceful cradled in Barricade's hands, her wings acted almost like soft cushions that supported her in his grip, although he was almost certain she'd hurt from it when she awoke.

"She succeeded her mission, Lord Megatron. I trust that you won't be handing her over to Blackout to have as a pet?" Crisis asked, his optics looking from Lyn to Megatron than over to Blackout.

Megatron smirked. "Well, that all depends on how well the next phase in this mission goes . . ." He was saying as they all heard a small moan come from the ground. Barricade looked down and sneered.

"This fleshling was with the Autobots, Lyn disabled him long enough for her to use her power in the massive wave." Barricade told Megatron as Blackout walked over to the fleshling as he struggled to rise from the ground.

"Do I have your permission to keep him and interrogate him for possible information regarding the Allspark, Lord Megatron?" Blackout asked as he looked down at the fleshling.

Megatron smirked. "I know you so badly want a pet, feel free to take him." Blackout smirked back and reached for the fleshling as he managed to get to his feet. The male fleshling scrambled out of reach and took off running in the opposite direction.

Blackout almost laughed at the attempt to escape. He let his prey get a few meters away than took five giant steps and swept his hand down, snagging the fleshling right off the ground. He gasped as the air left his lungs in a huge whoosh from the impact of Blackout's hand. "Never run from a Decepticon." Blackout chided him as he squeezed tight enough to stop all struggling the fleshling was giving him.

With the fleshling under care, Megatron sent out the orders to the Decepticons he had chosen and looked patiently in the sky for Starscream. Almost as if on cue, the second in command soared up to them quickly and transformed, landing meters from the rest of them. He gave the fleshling in Blackout's hand a strange look as he walked over to them. "Did she . . . succeed?" Starscream asked, almost afraid of the answer. He'd seen the power explosion spread out on the ground below him, but he hadn't been certain if it had been involuntary or if it had been by Megatron's command.

"She has done well today. She has earned her place today." Megatron answered calmly. From his good mood, Starscream could tell that Lyn had followed orders and had not done anything to dissatisfy the Decepticon leader. For that, Starscream was grateful.

"What of this planet?" Starscream asked, looking at all of the new additions around them, a few of them still killing whatever fleshlings they could find.

"Since it is so rich in resources, we will claim it, this will become our base. I have already left orders for twenty-five of our men to stay behind and lead the newly created Decepticons in building the base for us while he return to the Nemesis for the time being. We will now have the unlimited energon we need to succeed this mission. With Lyn, we will soon have unlimited manpower as well." Megatron told his second as he looked back to Lyn. "Take her to the ship, and then to Bonecrusher."

Starscream was about to ask 'why Bonecrusher' when he saw the answer for himself. The bandage wrapped around her arm was bright red with fresh blood. It was obvious that flying wasn't the wisest idea but it was the best way she could unleash her power efficiently. "Very well, Lord Megatron." Starscream answered politely, unwilling to spoil his leader's good mood, he stepped back and transformed into his jet mode and opened his canopy. Barricade slipped Lyn in the seat and Starscream quickly secured her, being mindful of her wings, and closed the canopy and took off for the Nemesis.

Megatron watched them go before turning back to Blackout with a half smile. "You may return to the ship with your fleshling as well, Blackout. I know you are eager to discover what _secrets_ he may hold for you." Blackout gave an evil smile.

"Like _hell_ I'm going with him!" The fleshling hollered up at them, glaring at Blackout. "Release me! Or I'll make _sure_ your death is slow and agonizing!" He threatened. Blackout chuckled lightly, amused by his newest victim. "Laugh all you want, you ugly son of a bitch! But I _will_ be the death of you! I will destroy that damned _ship_ that carts you around as well! Just you wait and . . ." Blackout cut him off by squeezing his hand sharply, causing the fleshling to gasp in sudden agony and silence to fall over the scene.

"Much better." Blackout muttered as he looked at his leader and nodded. "I will see you when you return, Lord Megatron." He said with a short bow as he transformed and lifted off into the air.

The fleshling cried out in agony as Blackout transformed around him, it was an excruciating experience, the metal pinching, twisting and constricting him before he was finally dumped unceremoniously into a seat where the straps were wrapped around him so quickly that he hadn't the chance to even acknowledge that he was in the seat before the restraints were crushing him. "What did you do that for?! Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt?!" Blackout chuckled. "Oh do _not_ laugh at my expense you expensive, walking trash compactor!!" He snapped, trying in vain to get the straps off, kicking at the control panel, landing several vicious kicks. Blackout grunted and simply tightened them a little farther, forcing him farther back in the seat. He took a few panting breaths, trying to get air through his squeezed ribcage.

"What was I supposed to do? Set you on the ground and ask you to climb in and strap yourself to the seat so I could take you back to my quarters and torture you at my leisure?" Blackout asked the humor obviously still in his voice. The fleshling scowled, folding his arms in agitation.

"Whatever." He grumbled as he listened to Blackout chuckle to himself as they began their ascent through the atmosphere. He stayed still for a few more seconds, than suddenly lashed out, kicking the control panel _hard_.

Blackout growled deeply and pulled the restraints so hard that the fleshling cried out as his chest made a loud 'POP' and he tried not to whimper as the restraints pulled a little tighter still. "If you kick me again, we'll see how you do in an airless environment." Blackout snarled as they headed toward the Nemesis, still at least fifteen minutes away on the dark side of the planet's moon.

The fleshling gritted his teeth and thought a million remarks, but couldn't say a single one without the pain being evident in his voice, so he stayed silent. Blackout grunted his mastery over the fleshling and they continued on in silence.

Meanwhile, back on the planet, the last remaining Autobot carefully made his way out of the planet's atmosphere, sending a message back to the Autobot base that Optimus resided in. _"__Stormchaser to Base, do you read me?__" _There was a long agonizing silence, for a few minutes Stormchaser feared that he would be forced to uncloak himself in order to send out the message. He didn't know where the Decepticons had hidden their ship, but he knew for certain that he was no match for a fully equipped warship.

Finally there was a crackled reply. _"__This is Base. Mission status?__" _Stormchaser was so relieved to hear a familiar voice that it didn't occur to him _who_ exactly he was speaking too.

_"__Mission a failure. The planet is lost. Decepticons attacked, I have reason to believe that they had Dawn's sister with them. She did something, brought all the machines here to life . . .__" _He paused, his spark aching. _"__They've captured Nicolei . . . I could not save him.__"_

There was silence for a few minutes; Stormchaser continued his journey away from the planet. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, just as the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, came into view the answer was received, along with some bad news for him. The small vessel he had been traveling in had been overtaken by the Decepticons. It had taken them a short time to reach the planet in the vessel, but alone . . . it would take a long time . . . and it would be a _long_ journey, at the very least nine days to get back to the main base at his highest speeds. _"__Acknowledged. Return to base as soon as possible. Base out.__" _

_"__Roger that, Base. I'm on my way.__"_ Stormchaser sent as he made a wide berth of the warship and lined himself up for the jump. He dropped his cloaking only moments before making the jump, hoping in vain that either no one noticed, or they were too wrapped up in their victory to worry about a lone Autobot.

A few hours later:

Lyn woke up to the feeling she was being watched. She moaned and opened her eyes, immediately regretting it as a blinding light flooded her vision. "Bright . . ." She muttered as she tried to sit up, instantly her shoulder screamed in pain, she whimpered and relaxed back against whatever she was lying on.

"Welcome back to the med bay." Bonecrusher's voice sounded slightly amused. "You must really like it here, you come here often."

Lyn groaned her whole body felt like it weighed a ton. "Yeah. Just can't get enough of you." She muttered with a light smile. "Why does my shoulder feel like it's injured again? I don't remember hurting it." She asked weakly, squinting against the bright light.

Bonecrusher walked over and tilted the light out of her face. Lyn put a hand to her chest and frowned. "When you took to the air you reopened your wound. I do not suggest flying until your shoulder is fully repaired." He told her as he set down the antiseptic and fresh bandages down beside her.

Lyn put her hand flat against her bare chest. Bare . . . she squeezed her eyes shut and felt heat rush to her face, neck and chest. She moved her hand lower and was relieved to feel her pants. "Why am I not wearing my shirt?" She asked softly, opening her eyes to look at Bonecrusher who simply shrugged.

"You're shoulder needed tending too, the shirt was interfering, so I removed it. Do not worry, it is still intact. Now . . ." He gestured to someone just beyond her bedside. "Come help me sit her up so I can dress her wound." Lyn tried to get her body to look over at who he was talking too.

"Of course." Lyn nearly groaned again at the sound of Starscream's voice.

Of course it would be Starscream. He was the one, who brought her to the med bay more than likely, so why wouldn't it be him who was here watching after her? She gently lifted her head and let it fall back unceremoniously back against the berth. "Just don't look." She muttered as he walked over and stood beside her berth, looking down at her.

He smirked, his optics flickering over her body. For a fleshling she was very attractive. He held back the frown at the scars which marred her beauty. "Of course." He gently used a finger to help her into a sitting position. Lyn groaned as her body creaked in protest and her exhaustion began seeping back into her muscles. She had not fully recovered from her massive power usage yet, she still needed much more rest. She tried to sit up on her own, but gave up and leaned fully against Starscream's finger for support.

Bonecrusher silently went to wrapping the shoulder in silence, simply keeping a close optic on Lyn. He sighed softly; she was in bad shape and didn't even realize it. Megatron had gone a little too far with her; she wasn't prepared to release so much power yet. Her vitals were still dangerously unsteady, but she was holding on like a true soldier. That honestly impressed him about her. "You might want to retract your wings; it will make this more endurable." Bonecrusher suggested.

Lyn closed her eyes, wincing occasionally as Bonecrusher worked, but nodded and retracted her wings. That was so stupid . . . I should have taken the punishment . . . I could have killed myself. She thought bitterly as she struggled against the soul clenching weariness that seemed to seep into her. Was pleasing Megatron really worth this? She asked herself as she felt Starscream lowering her back down.

"Was it?" Starscream asked, jarring Lyn from her thoughts.

Lyn opened her eyes to look up at Starscream, who was bent over, knelt down beside the berth. "Was it, what?" She asked, slightly confused.

Starscream lowered his voice. "Was pleasing Megatron really worth it?" He asked, causing Lyn to flinch weakly.

Had she said it out loud? "I said it . . . out loud?" She asked and he nodded. What if someone had heard her? But then someone had . . . but what if it had been Megatron? What would he have done to her for saying it? She shuddered lightly. Lyn sighed. "I would do anything to make him happy. He rescued me from my hell. I own him everything." She answered sadly. Lyn wasn't sure why she was so sad by that fact . . . but wait, she did know. His rescuing her had stripped from her the only thing she valued in life, her twin sister, Dawn.

Starscream remained quiet for a moment, looking at Lyn in silence. After a few minutes, he spoke, so softly she almost thought she was hearing things. "What he did was reckless. You shouldn't put too much faith in him. He's dangerous." Then, a little louder and with more force he said: "Trust in me, I will protect you. If it were up to Megatron he would have given you to Blackout by now. I, alone have spared you from that fate! Believe in me, more than him."

_You play a dangerous game, Starscream._ Bonecrusher told Starscream with a disapproving look as he completed his scans of Lyn and replaced the blanket over top her. _She is Megatron's pet. She belongs to _him_, playing these . . . mind games will only lead to your deactivation. She will not turn against him._ Sometimes he hated the fact that he remained neutral in the constant battles between Lord Megatron and his arrogant second in command.

Starscream let out a heavy sigh through his vents, startling Lyn slightly. _I have no intentions of setting her against _Lord_ Megatron. I am simply telling her the truth._ Starscream sent to Bonecrusher with a glare before looking back at Lyn. "Get some rest now; you look like you could use some." He told her with a gentle smile, brushing her uninjured side with a fingertip.

Lyn smiled uneasily, than closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness that was so eager to swallow her. But sleep did not come so easily. Though her exhaustion was deep rooted and she felt too tired to even twitch an eyelid, sleep refused to fall over her. She was so exhausted she couldn't sleep. She felt herself sigh deeply as regret flowed over her. She heard the soft whirs and gears moving from Starscream and heard the footfalls a ways away and figured that Bonecrusher had gone back to whatever work he did when she was not in need of his assistance.

"You are not sleeping." Starscream's voice came softly next to her, closer than before, she could almost hear his processors work as close as he was.

"Not from a lack of trying . . ." Lyn muttered weakly, her throat aching from use, practically screaming for her to just rest.

Starscream was about to say more, but stopped himself. Talking to her wasn't going to help her sleep. He released air through his vents softly, her hair moved gently in the breeze it created. He observed her for a while longer, he had nowhere to go to at the moment, wasn't due to make any appearances in the near future and his damages were minor and could heal on their own, so he straightened, picked up a chair and set it down beside Lyn's bed and took a seat. He would stay there until she fell asleep. "I will protect you while you sleep for as long as I can. Sleep, Lyn. You've done well today." He told her softly, his finger brushing her uninjured side once more.

Lyn felt her lips tug in a weak smile and felt a weight lift off of her. She felt her mind swirl for a moment suspended over the chasm that was the deep, black, void of unconsciousness and let go and Lyn allowed herself to slide into it.

Lyn didn't know for how long she'd been sleeping, but she awoke to the sounds of Cybertronians talking to each other in their native language. "_Look what you did?! I told you to keep it down or you'd wake her!_" Bonecrusher growled in Cybertronian at the two mechs who were in his bay arguing with each other.

"_She's just a fleshling, its not like she's of that much value anyway. Lord Megatron will most likely be throwing her aside as soon as we gain control over the Allspark anyway._" The first mech scoffed as he spared a glance at Lyn who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"_Yeah, I mean, she can't be that important._" The other mech said as he smirked at Bonecrusher. "_Or is it that you have feelings for this little fleshling femme? Is that what's going on? The medic has a soft spot for the fleshling! How sweet!_"

Bonecrusher clenched his clawed hands into fists and heaved a deep sigh through his vents as he attempted to calm down. They _wanted_ him to get egged on. They _wanted _him to lose his control. He refused to give in to them. Instead, he pointed toward the door. "_If you both can talk like that, then you can repair your damages yourself. Get out of my bay!_" He said calmly.

The two mechs looked at him in shock. They had expected him to get riled up. To get angry, but not to calmly, yet firmly tell them to leave, that wasn't the result they were expecting from him. "_But . . . you're our medic! You _have_ to repair us!_" The first one whined. Lyn listened to it all; she could _almost_ make out what they were saying, her mind translating bits and pieces. But mostly, it was just warbled words and whirls of sounds Lyn had never heard before.

Bonecrusher gave a sound that resembled a mixture between a snort and a laugh. "_I am not required to do anything. You are in no danger of deactivation._" The two mechs looked at each other, than back to Bonecrusher. The second opened his mouth to say something, but Bonecrusher cut him off. "_I will personally remove you from this bay if you do not leave of your own accord immediately._" Bonecrusher emphasized his statement by extracting his pulse cannon and charged it. Even though he wasn't pointing it at either of them, the threat wasn't taken lightly and the two quickly departed from the med bay.

Lyn had managed to get up on her elbow by that time and had seen the threat and their reaction. She looked at Bonecrusher warily. Is he in a bad mood? Is he gonna take it out on me if I say the wrong thing? Am I in danger from him? She asked herself as she suddenly found herself wishing that Starscream was there with her. "What was all that about?" She asked after a short internal battle debating whether she should speak to him or wait until he spoke to her first.

Bonecrusher walked over to the berth she rested upon and looked down at her, scanning her as he spoke. "It was nothing. They did not require my services, and this is not the recreation room. So I told them to take their meaningless arguments elsewhere." Bonecrusher stated as he frowned. Lyn's body was still in desperate need of rest, her power signature however was at the strongest he'd ever seen it.

Lyn nodded. Not entirely convinced, but from the pieces of conversation that she had thought she had translated, it sounded pretty close. "Oh, okay." She said as she winced, bringing herself into a fully upright position so she could put a hand to her throbbing shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, her stomach felt beyond empty, but she wasn't hungry, then she noticed the small IV line that was in her left hand and the half empty bag of fluid it was attached to. How do they manage to utilize an IV and stuff that is so small when they're so big? She asked herself, but decided best not to question, she probably didn't want to know the answer anyway.

Bonecrusher cocked his head slightly to one side as he studied her. "Eight days, twenty-one hours, forty-nine minutes, and two seconds." He answered plainly.

Lyn felt her heart skip a beat. Eight days?! Almost nine!? "You're kidding . . ." She said so softly it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

"No. I do not joke about things of this kind of importance. You gave . . . us quite a scare. I had to take drastic measures to ensure your survival after you would not wake within fourteen hours of beginning your recharge cycle." Bonecrusher informed her, completing his scan and looking at her for any other signs that might warn of something going wrong with her.

"If I've been asleep for almost nine days . . . then why is my shoulder still hurting?" Lyn asked as she glanced at her shoulder, a yellow stain mixed with the blood on the bandage. She frowned. The yellow was a new development. She hadn't had anything like that on her bandage before.

Bonecrusher gave her a sad look and shook his head. "This is not the best environment for an organic. There are bacteria here that are dangerous for fleshlings with open wounds, such as you. I have done my best to keep it clean and sanitized. But it is infected. I have been cleaning it and treating it as best I could while you were sleeping. Now, hopefully, it will be easier that you are awake." Lyn blinked in both shock and mild surprise.

"Infected . . . but that doesn't sound so bad . . . aren't here like . . . antibiotics that I can take or something like that to make it better?" Lyn asked, her shocked mind not registering that such things might not be available on a ship filled with mechanoids that didn't require such things.

Bonecrusher released a rush of air through his vents in mild irritation. She obviously didn't know anything about how bad infections could be. He pushed aside his irritation and sighed softly as he looked at her. "It isn't that simple. There are no antibiotics that you could take that would make you better. This isn't a simple bacterium that medicine could take care of. But I _am_ doing everything in my power to save your arm."

Lyn blinked. Save my arm . . . is it really that serious? She thought as she blinked up at Bonecrusher. "It's that bad?" He nodded. "Oh. What do you need me to do? What can I do to help make this go away?" Lyn asked, concern and fear creeping into her voice.

Bonecrusher felt a small smile creep onto his face. "Co-operation with me, which is all you can do." He said simply. And it was the only thing Lyn _was_ capable of doing, everything else would depend upon him. If he failed, she would lose the arm. He wasn't the best medic, but he _did_ pride himself in his ability to fix whatever problems came his way. This was just another problem he would have to resolve. He simply hoped he had the ability to save her arm . . . if not, then the process of giving her a cybernetic one would be difficult at best, but with the knowledge that he would be working around a wing . . . that complicated matters much more. He had no experience working with winged organics . . . there was no research on them either. Winged fleshlings such as Lyn were so rare they were merely legends and myths. How does one study about a myth? He pondered as he watched Lyn struggle with the simple statement he had just said.

Lyn nodded. "If that's all I can do, than I will co-operate to the best of my abilities, you have my word on it." She said her mouth suddenly dry at the thought of losing her arm.

Bonecrusher nodded. "Very good." He grunted as he turned away and went to gather the supplies he needed to tend to her arm now that she was awake. Lyn stayed silent as he watched him come back with the objects he needed. She struggled to stay silent as he unwrapped her shoulder and went to work at cleaning it and redressing it. It hurt more than it used to, and tears sprang to her eyes as he poured small amounts of disinfectant on her shoulder, but she stayed still and did her best to do as he ordered her too. By the time he was done, Lyn felt extremely weak and nauseous from her dizziness. "Rest now. I will wake you in one hour for you to eat something small." Bonecrusher told her, she nodded weakly and lowered herself back down onto her little bed; she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, surrendering to the sweet blackness which closed around her.

Meanwhile. . .

Nicolei folded his arms and frowned as he looked at the huge mech in front of him. "You might as well kill me. I'm not gonna tell you nothing!" He said, lifting his chin up in defiance.

Blackout chuckled to himself, but remained silent, continuing to do his work at his desk, ignoring the fleshling who sat in a small clear container on the floor in the corner not far from his desk. This wasn't the first time the fleshling had spoken to him this day, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. But he continued to ignore the fleshling, denying him the simple pleasure of a response. It had been nearly nine days since he had taken the fleshling prisoner. Nine days of isolation and the only attention he gave the fleshling was when he gave him food and water. Nothing else. Not one word, not even a glance, or at least not one that the fleshling could detect.

Nicolei slammed his back against the wall of his enclosure and slid down the wall until he sat on the floor, facing Blackout, his knees drawn up to his chest, his elbows resting on his knees. He scowled on the outside, his face set in a determined look as he stared holes into Blackout. But on the inside, he felt extremely nervous. It had been nine days, and the Decepticon had asked him nothing. Hadn't even spoken to him once, hadn't even _acknowledged_ him except for giving him food and water. And even _then_ he'd gotten the same attention as someone watering a plant in the corner. What is he going to do with me? He asked himself, his insides wrecked with nervousness. Than a darker thought struck him, will I ever get to see Okelani again? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

Blackout took the opportunity to steal a full glance at his prisoner. He could tell from his scans that the fleshling was scared, nervous and suffering from distress. Now, he would act, he would begin the fun task of breaking him. But it would start out small, something that the fleshling would be able to endure with ease, make him think that this was going to be a walk in the park, than, when he was comfortable with the level, increase it beyond his endurance, push him to the limits of his pitiful organic body, than leave him hanging between life and death, wondering what would come next. Than stop, and let the isolation and solitude tear and rip at him until he was fully healed. Oh yes, this was going to be a lot of fun. Blackout thought with a smug smile as he rose from his seat and sauntered over to the enclosure.

Nicolei felt the presence of Blackout looming over him and looked up. He was surprised to see the 'Con staring down at him with a straight, unreadable face. Nicolei stared up at him in disbelief, than jumped violently when a man appeared in front of him dressed all in black with black military issue boots. He blinked in surprise. What is going on? He asked himself as the stranger stepped closer to him, Nicolei scrambled to his feet, unwilling to let this possible new foe catch him off guard.

The man in black stopped five feet from him, and Nicolei took a moment to actually take in what he looked like. He was a man of incredible stature. Okelani would probably have said he was the most handsome thing she'd ever laid eyes on, and she would have been right. His beauty was almost unnatural in its perfection, and the grace he had as he moved reminded Nicolei of that of the predatory creatures he used to watch on his home planet as they stalked their prey.

"Impressive . . . Decepticons can make holograms as well!" Nicolei said after a very brief pause as he realized what he was staring at. The hologram said nothing, but began to close the distance between them. Nicolei dropped into a fighting stance and waited. He refused to be a pushover; he was going to prove to these 'Cons that fleshlings could fight just as vicious and as hard as any of them.

What happened next, happened so fast that Nicolei didn't even register that he'd been hit, he simply felt himself slam into the wall and than found himself face down on the floor, his face throbbing painfully, his side hurting severely and a huge weight pressing down on his back. He tasted blood. Nicolei groaned as he felt the weight dig farther into his back, grinding against his spine. He gritted his teeth and rolled suddenly in an effort to throw his attacker off.

He succeeded. Blackout's hologram staggered back from the unexpected move and stepped back a step, Nicolei took the momentary surprise to roll to his feet and lunge at his opponent. He made a fist as he lunged and slammed it into Blackout's face.

Or well, it would have connected had Blackout not suddenly sidestepped and grabbed Nicolei by the shoulders and slammed him down into the floor, still gripping one of his shoulders and pulling the arm back painfully. Nicolei bit back a yelp which threatened to burst out as pain radiated from his shoulder.

Suddenly, Blackout released him and let Nicolei roll to his feet once more. This time, however, there was no pause, no moment for Nicolei to attack, Blackout instantly leapt onto him, slamming into him hard, his left fist slamming hard into Nicolei's jaw and face in rapid succession. Lights danced in Nicolei's vision as his vision went grey, unconsciousness threatening to enfold him as he grappled with the suddenly vicious Blackout.

The blows didn't stop, or ease up, they kept coming. Over and over again, Blackout pelted him with blow after blow, varying from his face to his chest, to his stomach than back to his face from his perch straddling Nicolei. The only thing Nicolei could do was try to shield himself as best as possible to avoid losing this match completely. But he knew fighting Blackout like this was futile. The 'Con wasn't going to tire or get breathless, his energy would and very well _could_ last for days with only using his hologram. But Nicolei's energy was limited.

After what felt like an eternity, Blackout suddenly stopped and stood up, looming over the bleeding and agonized body of Nicolei. He allowed a self-satisfied smirk to cross his hologram's features as he looked down at Nicolei. "What . . . what do you . . . want with me?" Nicolei managed to ask, his vision singled out to tunnel vision as his eyes were almost swelled shut and his mouth busted from the blows he'd taken from the Decepticon.

Blackout just smirked, but said nothing. Nicolei struggled to his feet; Blackout stepped aside to allow him to regain his footing. He watched the fleshling, intrigued that he would still want to rise after everything he'd just experienced. Nicolei climbed unsteadily to his feet, wavering, he glared daggers into Blackout, who almost burst out laughing. After all, the beaten, battered body of the fleshling glaring at him was a comedic sight. At least to Blackout it was anyway. But he held his silence.

Suddenly Nicolei lunged at Blackout, his fist soaring through the air, connecting with the surprised 'Con's face. But it didn't knock him down, nor did it do any damage. However, it _did_ piss Blackout off. Blackout drew his right fist back and slammed it into Nicolei's face, knocking the fleshling completely unconscious; he crumbled to the floor in a heap. Blackout scowled. He had underestimated the fleshling; he hadn't expected that final surge of strength. While the blow hadn't done any damage other than slight pain, he shouldn't have allowed the fleshling to even come that close to him!

He snarled at the unconscious heap and kicked it hard in the side, before deactivating his hologram and storming out of the room. He needed to destroy something, and taking his anger out on his new pet wasn't going to make things any better. He might accidentally kill the fleshling, than he'd be angry and bitter with himself for his stupidity. No, he'd go to the shooting range within the ship's holo-room. He'd go destroy a few Autobot holograms for a while, then he'd come back to check on the status of his fleshling.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Okay, next chapter up. Again, forgive me any mistakes that are here…I really just don't have time to check it right now and don't wanna make everyone wait for me to get the time. Two kids getting ready to start school is a very VERY hectic time --;

Please Review? Please? And as ImJesseTR said about the whole StarTrek hologram thing? I haven't seen the holograms on Star Trek, but I'm trying to think extremely hi-tech and it's what I figured they'd have. No copying of Star Trek was intended. Enjoy!

Chapter eight:

Dawn stretched as she sat up from her bed, she felt like she'd been sleeping for forever. She squinted her eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 6:45am. She sighed and fell backwards in her bed. Optimus wouldn't be coming to get her for quite a few hours, so she'd either have to go back to sleep, or get up and entertain herself. She pursed her lips and snorted a soft breathy laugh. "Might as well get up." She muttered as she threw back her bedcovers and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and quickly picked out her clothes for the day. It only took her a few minutes to throw them on, than she went into her small kitchenette and fixed herself some cereal for breakfast.

After she finished eating and rinsed her bowl off and set it in the sink and looked back at the clock. 7:35am. She felt her heart drop. Than she perked up, looking around. She could always clean. Her little apartment _did_ need to be picked up a little. So smiled and hummed to herself as she started to clean her apartment. By the time she had it completely clean she was wide awake and full of energy, ready to take on any task that Optimus or Ironhide could throw at her today! She looked excitedly at the clock. 9:07am. Her face fell for a moment, and then she brightened. "I'll just go meet Optimus at his office; I'll save him the walk today!" She thought happily as she threw on her socks and shoes and looked around her apartment once more before opening the door, stepping out and closing it behind her, walking in the direction of Optimus' office.

As she started her long trek she thought back to the past twelve days. Sure, it'd been tough, but she'd managed to get through it all reasonably unscathed. Optimus and Ironhide had her start to use her ability of giving machinery life to test her abilities. Her first few attempts were disastrous, she'd been grateful for the two huge mechs to protect her from the insane creations she'd made.

She had then discovered why they were so insane and dangerous. "When you give them life, envision it kind of like creating something like yourself. Your creations don't have a sense of purpose, they don't have intellect, and that drives them insane. Remember to give them that when you give them life. Purpose and intelligence." He had told her. She had kept that in mind, and the next day, when they tried again, she had attempted it. It had taken nearly twenty attempts and two more days, but she finally managed to do it! She'd been so excited when it didn't attack anyone that she'd actually jumped up and down and squealed in joy.

Optimus had smiled and they'd all talked with the creation to explain how things worked around the base. She has been shocked when she'd discovered she'd created a femme. She had been honestly surprised that the 'transformer' race even had femmes. She had never envisioned them as anything other than what she'd seen, but she supposed that it made sense, after all, how would they reproduce if not with a male and a female, or well, in their case, a mech and a femme.

Eight days ago. . .

Dawn looked at Optimus than at Ironhide, doubt in her eyes as she looked back to the large CD player sitting on the table in front of her. "I can't do it. It's gonna go insane and try to kill me. You'll have to kill it. I don't want you to have to kill another one of my creations." She said as she looked dubiously at the CD player.

"You'll be fine. Just remember what you've been practicing. Purpose and intelligence, remember?" Optimus asked her as he smiled encouragingly at her.

"That's easy for you to say. All you have to do is say it. _I'm_ the one that has to create it . . ." Dawn muttered as she cautiously touched her power and slowly built it up within her as she kept her eyes on the CD player, as if expecting it to jump to life and grab her before she ever unleashed her powers on it.

She spared Ironhide a glance; he smiled at her, in awe of the beautiful, yet startling blue eyes that locked with his optics. He'd had a lot of time spent with Dawn, and felt the attachment towards her getting stronger with every passing day. What at first had been an assignment that he'd been reluctant to take on, had evolved into something he willingly wanted to do and spent all his free time dedicating himself to Dawn, unless she wanted time to herself. "Just give it a try. I know you can do it!" Ironhide encouraged her, she smiled back at him and he could tell she suddenly engulfed herself in her power, those beautiful blue eyes suddenly swirled silver as she looked back at the CD player.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at each other and readied their cannons, ready on a moments notice to attack the creation if it turned out to be like the others. Dawn took a deep breath and reached out with a finger and touched the surface of the CD player. She released her power and pulled her hand back as the small boom box started to tremble and vibrate as its changes took place within it.

Dawn closed her eyes tightly and flinched as she heard it transform. Ironhide and Optimus looked at each other as the small mechanoid stood there, blinking at Dawn, who was still in a flinching position with her eyes squeezed shut. It reached out with a finger and gently stroked the side of her left cheek. "It's okay . . . don't be afraid!" It told her as Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked at her creation.

Soft blue optics looked at her and a smile crept onto Dawn's face. She looked back at Ironhide and Optimus and her smile widened. Suddenly she jumped up in the air and let out a loud squeal of delight, startling the new, small 'transformer'. She turned back to it, smiling. "I'm sorry if I scared you! I'm just really excited!" She apologized as she tried to contain her excitement.

The newest 'transformer' looked at the two much larger mechs and than back to Dawn. Ironhide looked at Optimus in mild surprise. "_How do you suppose it knew her language?_" He asked Optimus in their native language.

Optimus spared a glance at Ironhide and stared at the little 'transformer', transfixed. "_I have no idea. Maybe it has something to do with her power when she gives them intellect and purpose._" Optimus suggested as he watched the little mech closely.

Ironhide gave a small grunt as he thought it over. They didn't know anything of Dawn's powers, and while it did seem like a long stretch . . . look at what the Allspark was capable of! There was no real way of knowing what exactly took place when Dawn used her 'Allspark' ability.

The little 'transformer' looked at Dawn, cocking its head to the side. "Why were you afraid of me? I wouldn't have harmed you. You're my creator." It told her in a kind, soft voice.

Dawn beamed up at Optimus and Ironhide. "I did it! I really did it!" She could barely contain her excitement, she wanted to dance around the room to express her happiness, but felt that it wouldn't be appropriate in front of the Autobot leader, and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ironhide. Than she looked at her little creation, or well, maybe it wasn't so little, it stood nearly the same height she did after all. "You are the first thing I have created that didn't try to kill me. In fact, you're the first thing I've created that has even spoken to me! You're smart, you can think on your own, and you didn't try to kill me! I'm just so excited about that!" She said as she struggled to remain still, the urge to dance around was _very_ strong.

Dawn's creation smiled at her, or at least Dawn _took_ its expression as a smile. "I am happy for you then. That must have been quite an achievement. It couldn't have been an easy task."

Optimus made a sound that reminded Dawn of someone clearing their throat and gently interrupted them. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and this is my weapon's specialist, Ironhide." He said, gesturing to Ironhide. "What is your designation?" He asked the little mech.

Dawn's creation straightened. "I am called Metalstar, sir." The little mech said with small bow to Optimus.

"What are your thoughts, Metalstar, what is your desire?" Optimus asked him, sparing a glance at Ironhide.

Metalstar looked at Dawn with a smile. "I wish to stay with my creator, if that is okay with you, sir?" Metalstar asked looking back at Optimus with all four of her optics.

It was at that moment that Ironhide really looked at the little mech. "_She looks so much like Frenzy, don't you think?_" He asked Optimus.

"_Indeed she does._" Optimus said as he looked at Dawn. "Well, she _does_ need a protector . . . what do you think Dawn? Would you like Metalstar to be your protector? She's small enough to fit in your room comfortably and would be able to instantly tell any of us if something were to happen to you." Because she probably couldn't protect you herself, Optimus added to himself as he watched Dawn as she seemed to think it over.

After only a few seconds pause, Dawn nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." She said as she looked over at Metalstar. Metalstar gave what Dawn thought was a smile. Dawn took a moment to really sink in how her creation looked. If she had seen Frenzy, she would have thought she was nearly identical to the maniacal 'Con. She had the same basic look, the only difference was she showed more maturity and could talk much better than the 'Con, that and she was blue and silver, where as Frenzy was solely silver. Metalstar's personality was completely different from the little 'Con as well, she was kind and Dawn was almost certain she'd prove to be compassionate.

Dawn watched in fascination as Optimus and Ironhide explained everything to the little mech. author note: Dawn still doesn't know it's a femme, so she will continue to think of it as a mech until she's told otherwise She was in full awe of her first successful creation, it seemed so perfect! She felt her smile widen as she gazed at him in amazement.

Finally, Optimus looked at Dawn and spoke to her. "Everything has been arranged, from now on, you will have this little femme as your protector."

Dawn blinked in confusion. Femme? "Femme? As in female? As in a female of _your_ species?" Dawn asked as it sunk in what Optimus had just said.

Optimus smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, as in a female. You have created a femme. Congratulations are in order. From all of your other failures, this is the only femme you have created. Do you remember what you did to make her?" Optimus asked, Dawn tilted her head as she thought about it then frowned and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." He reassured her softly with a smile. "Just as long as you can repeat the process to give them life like this one here, you never know when you will need an ally when none are available." Optimus told her as he glanced at Ironhide at what she said next.

"I don't think I'm ever going to need to use my powers like that. I mean, I'll be with you guys, right? You'll protect me!" Dawn said with a smile, but saw the glance Optimus gave Ironhide and felt a cold pit form in her stomach.

"We aren't always going to be able to watch your back. When the Decepticons get enough courage to attack, which they will! There's gonna be so much chaos that we might not be able to keep a track of you." Ironhide explained casting glances occasionally at Optimus.

Dawn felt as though she'd been hit by a brick. "But . . . what if they capture me? What do I do then? I can't fight you guys, your too big and too strong!" She felt her heartbeat quicken and felt the panic start to set in.

Metalstar put a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. "I won't let them get you! I'll fight them until the death of me, if that's what it takes!"

Dawn looked at the little femme with wide eyes. "I don't want you to die . . . not for me!"

"Your powers are growing every day, Dawn. Soon you will be on par with your sister . . ." Optimus was telling her when Dawn suddenly stood up and backed away from them all swiftly, shaking her head.

"I'm not a fighter! I can't fight! I'm a peaceful person! It's not in me to fight!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked at the two mechs in disbelief.

Optimus took a deep breath, but stayed where he was, he didn't want to make Dawn feel any more threatened. "Dawn. We are peaceful people too. We don't want to fight either. But we don't have a choice. This is war. There are sacrifices to be made, and I don't want your life to be one of them. If you want to survive in more than just the fight with your sister, you have to become a fighter. You may one day have to face an opponent that is like us. He will outmatch you in _every_ way but in your strength through your power. That power will be the only thing that saves you!" Optimus told her gently, yet firmly enough for her to see his point.

She swallowed hard and looked at Ironhide. "Optimus is right. I know you don't want to fight. And maybe some day you won't have too. That is the hope and dream in all of us Autobots, but while there are still Decepticons around, the war will still be raging and battles will still have to be won." Ironhide told her softly, his blue optics imploring her to see reason.

Dawn shook her head. "No . . . I can't fight . . . I'm not strong enough!" She said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Metalstar slowly walked over to Dawn and put a hand on either of her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes with all four of her optics. "Listen to me. Do you want to stay alive?" Dawn nodded. "Do you want to survive in a fight against your sister?" Again, Dawn nodded. "Do you want to avoid becoming a prisoner or dying by the hands of a Decepticon?" Dawn nodded again. "Then you _have_ to adapt. You _have_ to become a fighter." Metalstar was telling her when Ironhide knelt down in front of them and looked at Dawn with bright blue optics.

"Dawn. You are already a fighter. Look at what you survived back on your home world? Look at what you went through to get to us? You tried to fight your sister, even though you _knew_ you were no match for her, you still _tried_. And that's _all_ that matters. Being a fighter doesn't mean you care less about things! It doesn't change who you are on the inside, it shows you stand up for what you believe in! There is no greater honor than fighting for your cause!" Ironhide told Dawn softly, Metalstar stepped aside so Ironhide could put a finger to the side of Dawn's face, touching her gently.

Dawn took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, leaning her face slightly against his finger. She took in the strength that seemed to radiate off of him. That was the one thing she could always count on him and Optimus, they always seemed to have the supporting strength for her to take in. She nodded against his finger, smiling slightly. "I guess you're right . . ." She took a shaky breath, and felt her panic start to subside. "I know you're right." She sighed softly as Ironhide withdrew his finger, looking at her with a loving smile. "I guess I'm just scared. That's all." She admitted so softly that Ironhide was sure that Optimus probably didn't hear it as he barely caught it himself.

"We're helping to teach you how to handle your power, after you have learned sufficiently, I will begin to teach you how to use it in a combat situation." Ironhide told her as he straightened and gestured her back to the sofa she had left in a hurry.

Dawn nodded that she understood and slowly made her way back to the sofa, Metalstar following her. She gave Optimus a sheepish look as she sat back down on the sofa, than stared at her hands for a while before she finally spoke. "I'm sorry I acted that way." She apologized as she looked up at Optimus, her cheeks flushed with shame at her actions.

Optimus smiled kindly. "No need to apologize. I understand. But you must understand that there may come a time when we won't be able to protect you. The Decepticons do not fight fair and I do not expect your sister too either." Optimus told her softly.

Dawn shook her head. "I can't imagine my sister fighting like them, you said the Decepticons have no honor, fight as dirty as they can, and cheat at ever given opportunity. I can't see Lyn doing that." Dawn said with a frown, her eyes looking from Optimus to Ironhide, who was back in his original position close to Dawn.

Optimus sighed. "Did you sister not try to invade your mind, to take you over to discover the whereabouts of the Allspark? That was a low and very Decepticon thing for her to do. To use your twin bond in such a way . . ." Optimus trailed off, thinking to his own brother and his treachery, but never, _never_ had his brother abused their brother bond in such a way, even Megatron had enough respect for the bond to not abuse it.

Dawn looked down at her hands again; she felt a lump swell up in her throat and swallowed hard past it. She blinked back the tears that threatened to slip from her eyes. It was true. To have used their sacred link with one another in such a way . . . it was beyond treachery . . . beyond betrayal . . . Dawn shook herself mentally to get her mind off of it. Optimus is right. She thought, looking up at Ironhide for support, he smiled reassuringly to her, putting a finger gently on her leg. "You're always right." She said to Optimus, forcing herself to look away from Ironhide.

Optimus had long ago logged the attachment that Dawn had with his old friend and smiled inwardly. It was sweet to see his old friend acting as he had before the war had ever broken out. He gave himself a small mental shake and sighed as he looked at Dawn sadly. "I do not want to be right all the time. But in this, I know I am. Your sister is already playing by their rules. When the time comes for you to face her, she might not be alone. Just as you have grown attached to Ironhide, there is a chance, slight as it might be that a Decepticon has grown attached to Lyn. Fighting her is not going to be an easy task, and it will be much, _much_ harder if she has a protector with her and Ironhide is unable to defend you at the time." Optimus cautioned Dawn, he hated bringing her down to reality like this, but it was a harsh lesson to learn, and he'd rather she learn it like this, in the safety of this room, than on the battlefield where her life could be forfeit.

Ironhide kept his eyes on Dawn, but sent to Optimus: _She's afraid, Optimus. She's terrified of what is coming, she knows something is up. I think we should tell her. I think she deserves to know. The Decepticons will find out soon about Ashalyn, I think it would be better if we're the ones to tell Dawn about it . . ._ Ironhide was saying when Optimus cut him off.

_No. We'll wait. I don't want to burden her with this information right now. She's not ready to hear it. I won't do anything to jeopardize our situation. _Optimus stated with finality that Ironhide knew all too well. Ironhide sighed, there was no point in pushing the issue with his leader, and it would get him no where.

Metalstar, who had been listening to the two larger mechs talking, had turned her attention to her creator and new charge. "I will assist you in whatever you need assistance with. If you ever need me, just give me a call. I'll come running!" The little femme said with a smile.

Dawn forced herself to smile back, even though she didn't feel it on the inside. She was terrified. Terrified beyond what mere words could describe. And being reminded yet again that there would come a time when she would have to face her sister, didn't help to settle the uneasiness that had fermented deep in her stomach. "I will remember that." Dawn said as she looked away from Metalstar and back at her two 'teachers'.

"So what do we do now? I've actually succeeded in doing what you wanted me too. I have managed to create a femme that didn't try to kill me. So . . . where do we go from here?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to one side, looking from Ironhide to Optimus.

Ironhide looked at Optimus; they hadn't gotten that far ahead for the day. They honestly hadn't expected her to succeed this soon. Optimus smiled at Dawn. "Than you are free for the rest of the day, I suppose."

Dawn's face split into a genuine grin and she made a gesture of triumph and leapt to her feet. "Yes! Freedom!" She cried in victory.

"Metalstar, you will remain with us, there is much for us to discuss and you need to be examined by our resident medic, just to make sure everything is in optimal condition." Optimus told the little femme. She nodded and watched as Dawn said her quick goodbyes to the three of them and took off through the door like Megatron himself was chasing her.

Present time . . .

Dawn was nearly to Optimus' office when she heard voices coming from the med bay; she slowly crept up around the corner and looked. Standing on either side of the bay were two mechs, weapons drawn, standing guard. Dawn swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and drew in on her power, letting it envelop her, than concentrated on her surroundings. Slowly, Dawn faded from view, becoming just another part of her surroundings. Once she was _positive_ that her cloaking had worked, she walked quietly between the two guards and into the med bay. Immediately she picked up the voices of Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz, but she was unfamiliar with the final voice.

"Alright, tell me once more what happened." Optimus' voice was strained.

The mystery mech spoke again. "We got to the planet like we planned, had our talks, and everything was going along perfectly. Then, as we were gathering our resources up for the trip home, they detected a ship on the far side of their satellite. We used our scanners and discovered it was a Decepticon warship, later I discovered it was the Nemesis . . . but we told everyone to gather what military they could and be ready to face then, that we would assist them.

"When they made landfall we knew there was trouble. It was Megatron and some of his best warriors. But the real problems came a while into the battle. He brought a little fleshling to the battlefield. She was doing something and caused the machinery around her to come to life, like us! We did our best to destroy the 'Cons . . . and Nicolei did his best to try and capture the fleshling . . . but . . . she captured him . . . there was nothing I could do . . . the others . . . they were killed . . . and . . ." The mystery mech fell silent. Dawn's eyes were wide. My sister was in a battle?! But she wouldn't do that! Bringing all those machines to life, it would have hurt a lot of people! Dawn thought in horror as she continued to listen.

"So, Megatron has begun to remake his army with the assistance of Ashalyn, Dawn's sister." Ironhide said in a gruff, angry voice. "Slaggin sparkling of a glitch! He might as well have the fraggin' Allspark!" He spat viciously.

"Maybe . . . but look at it this way, they don't got both girls. We've still got the other. As long as we have at least one of 'em, they ain't gettin' very far." Jazz said as he looked up at Optimus.

"Maybe so Jazz but remember, having Ashalyn is dangerous enough. We don't know her limits, and as far as we know, she may be near limitless in her ability to use her powers. We all know that Dawn is improving dramatically, but I fear it may not be enough to save her in a fight with her sister. We all know that she's going to cheat, as will the Decepticons. Megatron is probably right now preparing young Ashalyn for the final face off between her and her twin. By the time Ashalyn faces her twin, she will be hardened, and most likely a complete puppet to Megatron's whims." Optimus took a deep breath, shaking his head as he looked over at Ironhide.

"We all know what needs to happen if Dawn should fail to make her sister see the truth." Ironhide said softly, the mystery mech made a sound that was close to a grunt. "I know you don't relish the thought of destroying fleshlings anymore than Optimus does, but we can't let her continue to stay with the 'Cons! The longer she stays there, the more they gain in strength. We can't have them regaining the power they once had. This war is finally under hand! We've finally got the upper hand! We can't let it slip away! Even if it means destroying the young Ashalyn!"

Dawn gasped, her power flickered away and suddenly her presence was felt by all the mechs gathered around the berth the mystery mech lay upon. Optimus looked down at her with an open mouth for a moment, than quickly knelt down to her. "Dawn! How did you get in here?" He asked, the surprise in his voice evident.

"You're going to kill my sister? You're planning on destroying my twin!" Dawn's eyes were wide, her heart was pumping so fast that Ratchet thought that it would fail.

"Calm down . . . no one is going to kill anyone just yet, we are only talking." Ratchet said softly, kneeling down on the other side of Dawn.

"But . . . I don't want her to die!" Dawn said, her eyes swiftly filling up with tears.

Ironhide looked over at Optimus, who moved so that his friend could kneel down in front of Dawn. "Dawn . . . I was saying that if you should fail to make her see the truth, that she's going to have to be dealt with. She'll kill you if she gets the chance. Megatron will make sure of it, if she fails to get you to join with her. We won't let that happen. We won't let her kill you, and we _can't_ let her continue to stay with the Decepticons." Ironhide took a deep breath, glancing at Ratchet. "Dawn . . . you know I wouldn't kill a fleshling unless I had no other choice. You know _none _of us would do that. I was simply preparing everyone for the possibility." He reassured her softly, his blue optics imploring Dawn not to cry.

Her lower lip quivered, but she nodded and took a shaky breath. "I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't stay with the Decepticons. I'll get her back! Even if I have to die to do it!" She said with a small, shaky smile.

Ironhide shook his head. "We're not going to let you kill yourself just to save your sister. That's not a sacrifice I want you to make. Without you, Ashalyn will likely go back to the 'Cons. Killing yourself would accomplish nothing." Ratchet said softly to her, scanning her as she tried desperately to compose herself in front of them.

"We don't want you to die, Dawn. That's why we're going to do everything to make sure you're fully capable of handling your powers before you have to face Ashalyn." Ironhide told her as he released a rush of air through his vents slowly and as quietly as possible as to not scare Dawn.

Dawn smiled shakily at them. "I don't wanna die either . . . but I was just saying, if that's what it takes, than so be it, that's what I'll do." She answered with a slight lift of her head to show her determination.

"Your strength is admirable, little one." Optimus said softly. "I hope everything works out for the best, but we _must_ plan for every possible outcome. _Every_ possible outcome, even if that means one of us must destroy Ashalyn. You have to understand that. We will do _everything_ in our power to keep both of you alive and safe, but the situation might not allow for that. It may not be that simple." Optimus told her gently, looking over at the mystery mech lying on the berth.

The mystery mech forced himself into an upright position and looked at Dawn with gentle blue optics. "Dawn . . . Your sister . . . she's powerful. I saw her single handedly transform more machines and vehicles than I could count. The power blast went more than eighteen hundred miles in every direction."

Dawn blinked in confusion for a moment, than it dawned on her who she was looking at. "Stormchaser? But . . . where's Nicolei? I haven't seen him around. Was he not with you and the others?" She asked as her brow furrowed in deeper confusion. Than she remembered what she had heard: Nicolei had been captured, the others were dead. Lyn had captured Nicolei and now he was in the hands of the Decepticons. Her mouth opened and her eyes went wide.

Stormchaser nodded slowly as he watched the realization take its place across her face. Ironhide put a gentle finger on Dawn's shoulder. "He's gone. There's no way we can rescue him. He is probably even dead by now." Ironhide told her quietly, she looked from Stormchaser to Ironhide, her eyes so wide with shock.

"But . . . but it was for peace talks . . . there weren't supposed to be Decepticons there . . ." Dawn stammered as she shook her head in disbelief. "How . . . why did he try to capture Lyn . . . surely he should have known from hearing about her that she was powerful?" Dawn asked, looking back to Stormchaser.

But it was Optimus who answered. "Dearest Dawn, he tried to capture her because it would have been the only way for him to stop her."

_Although he would have been better off just shooting her and trying to kill her, would save us a load of trouble._ Ironhide sent to the others as he gently touched Dawn's shoulder, giving her what little comfort he could.

Optimus gave Ironhide a look, but said nothing to give away what he had just told the others. But Dawn picked it up. She looked at Ironhide than Optimus. "What did he just say?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at Ironhide.

"You need to understand, any of us would have tried to capture Ashalyn. It is important that we get her away from the Decepticons before they decide that they no longer need her, or worse, discover that her powers will continue to work without her being free. They could make her a slave or worse, someone's pet." Ratchet said, distracting Dawn from Ironhide and the possibly bad confrontation.

Dawn looked over at Ratchet. "Do you really think they'd do something like that to Lyn? I mean, she's their powerhouse. She's got the same powers as the Allspark, and if what Storm says is true . . . and she did, indeed, bring every mechanical device to life within eighteen hundred miles, than she's a true force to be reckoned with. Why would the Decepticons imprison or enslave her? Especially if she's doing everything they ask willingly?" Dawn looked genuinely confused as she tried to figure it all out.

"Easy. They're Decepticons. They have their name for a reason. They want Ashalyn to feel comfortable and relaxed, then, right when she least expects it?" Ironhide slammed his fist into his other open hand. "They'll enslave her faster than she can realize what has happened. She'll become someone's pet before she even can acknowledge that she's been betrayed." Ironhide told Dawn simply as he sat back and looked up at the others. "Am I not correct?"

Optimus nodded. "He's right, Dawn. That's exactly how the Decepticons work. Ashalyn doesn't even realize that her freedom is ticking with every passing day. Or, it might have happened already. She might already be broken and enslaved." Dawn shook her head.

"No. I can still feel Lyn through our bond. She reaches out for me in her sleep, I keep it sealed off from her just to be safe, but she's still pretty happy and content. I can't imagine she'd be like that if she was a slave to them. Or a toy." Dawn stated as she looked up at Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Very well, all the same, it is only a matter of time. I know Megatron very well. Ashalyn doesn't realize the time bomb she is now living with. He could deal her serious damage in one of his rages if she fails him. We know she has already failed him at least once. One mistake is usually all he allows his Decepticons, than there are serious repercussions. I'd hate to see Ashalyn fall to those punishments." Optimus said, knowing full well which mechs would likely gain the prize should she fail Megatron too many times.

Dawn swallowed hard, but held her tongue, so Stormchaser broke the brief silence. "Your sister is extremely strong. I suggest to you that you train extra hard to make up the ground you have lost in not using your powers as she has over the years. You shouldn't be afraid of your powers; they are a part of you."

Dawn looked at him with a sad, but serious expression. "I could train for the rest of my life, and still probably not be a strong as Lyn." She said quietly, another silence fell over the group.

Ratchet broke the silence this time by reminding everyone of his patient's needs. "Alright, if there is nothing else required of Stormchaser, you all need to go so he can get some much needed rest."

Optimus nodded and waved everyone off. "Let's go." He looked back at Stormchaser, his face trying to appear reassuring. "You did well. Do not be hard on yourself; you did the best you could. Rest well." He told Stormchaser as he walked out with the rest of them.

Dawn followed them, slightly behind because she didn't feel like running to keep up. The mood in the room was too depressing for her liking, and she had a lot to think about. Once she was out of the med bay, she stopped as she noticed Optimus standing just outside, looking down at her. She was about to speak when he spoke first.

"Would you like to visit the Allspark again?" His question took her completely by surprise. She knew he visited it often, but had only let her see it a few sparse times. To be invited was a special occasion.

Dawn smiled up and nodded. "I would be honored." She stated, he bent down and lowered his hand for her to climb into. She hopped on it and settled herself down for the long walk. She nearly had the walk memorized from her apartment from the three times he'd taken her from there, but from the med bay, she would be lost in minutes after they left her 'safety zone'.

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn looked up at Optimus curiously. "So . . . what of Metalstar? Has Ratchet gotten the chance to do all of his scans and evaluations? When am I going to see her again?"

Optimus looked down at her with a small smile. "Soon. I know, it's been so long already, but these things take time, and with the skirmishes we've been having with the scattered remains of the Decepticons, Ratchet's services have been hard pressed to repair all the damages." He explained to Dawn as they continued on their way to the Allspark.

The rest of their walk was done in silence, Dawn took the time to meditate, clearing her mind and gathering her powers within her, getting familiar with the feel of it coursing through her. When Optimus spoke, it startled her, she had gotten so relaxed with the silence that sound startled her. "I have added something extra for you. I have put a lot of thought into it, and have decided that you should be able to see the Allspark whenever you want too, that Ironhide or Jazz can take you to see it." Dawn looked up at Optimus in shock. This, she hadn't expected!

"What. . .?!" She managed to get out past her shock.

Optimus stopped in front of the door and set her down on the ground. "There is a lock here, just for you. It opens only for your handprint. Try it." He told her, gesturing to the place on the wall that was even with her chest. Dawn placed her hand on the flat space and a little light scanned her hand, the doors opened for her. "See? That is how you will gain entrance."

Dawn looked at the two Autobot guards and smiled, they smiled back at her. Only a select few knew about her powers, and those two guards just happened to be among them. She walked through the door, Optimus close behind her. She walked up to the Allspark and let her mind reach out to touch it as she had done the previous times she had come.

The Allspark glowed, emphasizing each of the symbols adorning it. Dawn felt the warmth seep into her as it wrapped its presence around her, sheltering her in its embrace. Dawn closed her eyes and leaned into the sensation. It was almost better than having Lyn's mind wrapped around her when she was sad or scared. She imagined that if she had a mother, this would have been what it would have felt like, she was sure.

Optimus watched in silence. Observing with a smile, he truly enjoyed seeing Dawn this happy. He had worried deeply about her wellbeing after watching how she acted when confronted with Zandaros and his wife, Elena and Nicolei and his wife, Okelani. She always smiled and laughed with them, but when they left, he could almost feel the sorrow come off of her in waves that she was alone. It was times like that that he was grateful for Ironhide's insistence that she not be left alone. He was always really good about popping up when she was really sad. Optimus admired that in his old friend.

Dawn felt the Allspark probing at the edges of her carefully constructed barriers. She hesitated. Than she cast her worries to the wind and lowered her barrier, immediately her mind filled with several different emotions. Sadness, joy, bitterness, anger, and regret . . . Dawn was a little overwhelmed, but reached out with her mind to comfort and send love and comfort to the Allspark.

_I have waited for you._ A feminine voice whispered softly in her mind, Dawn pulled back a little in surprise. _Do not be afraid. _The voice reassured her as the Allspark glowed brighter in response.

_Are you the Allspark?_ Dawn asked it, making the link between them firm again so she could talk.

There was joy and happiness surging through her now. _Yes! _The answer seemed excited as though for anxious for someone to finally speak to it after years of silence.

_Why are you so sad, angry and bitter?_ Dawn asked, continuing to send feelings of comfort to the Allspark.

There was a hesitation before the answer came, and for a moment, Dawn thought she might have overstepped her boundaries. _Would you not be sad, bitter and angry if so many lives had been lost over a fight on who would control you? My children have fought over me for longer than you could ever imagine, so many lives have been lost . . . and I had been thrown into the black void to keep me away from the hands of Megatron._ The Allspark paused, Dawn thought for a moment she was finished, but before she could speak up, the Allspark began speaking again.

_For millennia I floated through space, sending out a signal so that my children might find me again, but no reply was ever sent. Finally, I crash landed on a small primitive planet. It was a few millennia later that Megatron came to that same planet, however, something happened to him, and he was unable to obtain me. Humans found me and built a great building around me, keeping my signal from reaching the outside, effectively trapping me with them in a prison. They forced me to bring their machinery to live, over and over again. I watched my newest creations die at the hands of those monsters . . . it was bitterly hard to take . . ._ The Allspark paused again, Dawn listened intently, she'd never heard this story before, she'd gotten pieces of it from Ironhide, and Bumblebee, but not the whole story and certainly not from this perspective as images of what the Allspark was telling flooded through her mind. _Than, one day, I felt my son, Megatron, he was close, but he wasn't moving. I could tell he was still alive, but he made no movements to get to my location. I could only assume that the humans had done something to him as well. _

_Then, just when I thought my torture would never end, my rescue came. I felt another of my children, he too was being held captive, and just when I thought all hope was lost, that these humans would be the death of us . . . a small symbiont, or a minicon as he is sometimes known as, found me and managed to get a signal out somehow that he had found my location. _

_It was then that the Pit broke loose. Children that I could not identify, but had a good guess were Decepticon, began bombing the building, I knew this because I recognized the way the building shuttered and vibrated along with the sounds accompanying the blasts. Then suddenly, the child I felt that had recently been brought into the building was suddenly in front of me, asking me to transform to my smaller size, the one before you now, I was happy to oblige. As I did so, I released a small surge of my powers into him, healing him . . . _Dawn took the pause to let her mind play catch up. When she had asked why the Allspark felt those emotions she didn't expect it to go into a _long_ story about why it felt that way, or the memories that accompanied it. But she wasn't upset, she had always wanted to hear this story, and now she got to hear it and see it from the best source.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Dawn gave the Allspark a mental nudge, silently asking it to continue. _Then we were safe at last. My rescuer got me safely away from the humans and back with my children. We were soon off the planet and headed back for the open space. And here we are . . . this isn't home, but at least there is no more fighting over me for now . . ._ The Allspark broke off, pulling away from Dawn a little bit.

_I'm sorry you've had so much fuss over you._ Dawn murmured to the Allspark.

_There is nothing for you to be sorry for. None of this was your fault._ The Allspark reassured Dawn, sending her warm feelings, Dawn could feel the psychic arms around her.

_Why do I feel such a strong connection to you?_ Dawn asked, her eyes still closed, her hands warm, feeling slight tingling from them.

_Because you are my daughter._ Dawn's eyes flew open and she realize that she was touching the Allspark, her body was shrouded in a blue light, the Allspark was sending small surges across her hands and up her arms. Her power was interlocked with the Allspark's.

Dawn staggered back away from the cube. What did that mean? Because I am her daughter? Dawn thought as she blinked in confusion. She looked over at Optimus who looked at her sadly. "I . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch it . . ." She stammered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"There is nothing wrong in touching it, Dawn." Optimus reassured her, giving her a weak, but sad smile.

Dawn swallowed hard and looked back at the Allspark. "She told me something. Something I don't understand . . ." Dawn paused, looking back at Optimus. "She called me her daughter . . ."

Optimus closed his shutters and off lined his optics. Think fast, what do I say? Do I tell her the truth? Or do I say something neutral, something that could mean anything? Optimus thought to himself as he ran over the possibilities in his head. To Dawn the pause was small, but to Optimus, it seemed to drag on for an eternity. He on lined his optics and looked at her with a gentle smile. "The Allspark created many lives on many different planets before settling on Cybertron, and after we launched it into space, there is the possibility of it creating more life or changing the lives of those who crossed its path. It is possible that you were the by-product of such a thing. That you were created because of some event that brought your mother into contact with the Allspark." That's a neutral answer, right? He asked himself as he watched Dawn closely for her reaction.

Dawn seemed to settle down a little and smiled. "Yeah, that's probably it. It's probably nothing more than something like that."

Optimus released a sigh through his vents in relief. His smile was a little more genuine this time. "Are you ready to go back? Or do you wish to stay with the Allspark for a while longer?"

Dawn looked back at the Allspark. It was still glowing slightly; she walked back over to it and reached her mind out to it, sending her love and comfort to it. _I will be going now, if you don't mind. I have much to practice and learn. I can't dilly dally with my powers any longer; I must get as strong as my sister!_ She said as she clenched her fist involuntarily.

A loving, warmth filled her as the Allspark reached out to embrace her. _Do not be afraid of your powers, embrace them, they are my gift to you. Learn them well, as you would learn your own body. They are a part of you, much as your heartbeat is a part of you, essential and necessary. Do not refuse yourself what is rightfully yours by birth._ The Allspark told her as it pulled itself away, the glow around the cube died down, the cube seemed to go into a sleep state.

Dawn hoped she hadn't exhausted it with all questions and it giving her explanations. But she let it slip from her mind as she turned to face Optimus again. "I'm ready." She said, giving a smart nod.

Optimus lowered his hand down, and she walked over and climbed into it. As he straightened he gave the Allspark one last look before heading out.

Once they were past the guards and back on track for whatever their destination, Dawn decided it was time to tell Optimus her decision. "Hey, Optimus?"

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about what I heard in the med bay, I've been thinking about what Stormchaser said. That if I want to beat my sister, I can't be afraid of my powers any more, that I am going to need to train extra hard to catch up with her in strength. So I've decided that I'm no longer going to avoid using my powers, I'm going to use them to their maximum ability." Dawn said as she looked away and back at the scenery they were passing.

"And what exactly does that mean, little one?" Optimus asked, glancing at her occasionally.

"It means . . . I'm going to start experimenting with my powers. See what they do." It means I'm going to begin using my full potential, something I've always dreamed of but never dared to do. Dawn said to herself as she looked up at Optimus.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. You can start today; I have set up a new room for you to practice in. Others who wish to remain anonymous and I have set up a holo-room for you. It will give you objects to interact with, targets to practice your aim and a safe place to experiment." Optimus told her as they took a turn around a corner and he stopped suddenly.

"You have all that set up? How did you know I was going to use it?" Dawn was asking when Jazz and Bumblebee walked quickly up to Optimus. Dawn noticed them and frowned, they had very serious expressions on their faces.

"Optimus, sir! We need you to come with us! It's urgent!" Bumblebee said with a smart salute to his commander.

Optimus looked to his youngest soldier, than over at Jazz, and finally to Dawn. "Can I take Dawn to the holo-room first?" He asked, but he feared he already knew the answer.

Dawn looked at Optimus with wide, eager eyes. "I wanna come! Please!" Dawn begged, looking up at Optimus with her best puppy face.

"There's no danger to little Dawn, so ya can take her wi' ya." Jazz said with a reassuring smile to Dawn. "Don't worry little lady, we'll all make sure everythin's safe for ya!" Jazz said to Dawn, who smiled back to show she wasn't afraid.

"What exactly is going on?" Optimus asked as he followed his two soldiers down the hall, and immediately got suspicious when they turned down in the direction of the brig.

"We've captured a 'Con." Jazz said with smugness to his voice.

Optimus looked at Dawn with a stern expression. "You may absolutely _not_ come! It isn't safe for you!"

Dawn frowned up at him, her face getting very serious. "I'm coming! Even if I have to follow you myself! He might know something about my sister!" She said, her eyes shining with the rebellion that told him he'd lost this fight.

Optimus sighed and looked at his first lieutenant and scout. "What is his status? And do we know who it is?"

Jazz waved him reassuringly. "No worries, Optimus! He's been handled already, weapons offlined repaired, everything! He's sittin' in the brig right now, just waitin' for you to come and give him a warm Autobot welcome!"

Optimus raised his brow in question. "And do we _know_ this Decepticon?"

Jazz gave a wicked smile. "Thundercracker."

Optimus seemed to perk up slightly, becoming a little more alert. He looked down at Dawn with a serious expression. "Thundercracker is dangerous, even though he is unarmed, I want you to use caution around him."

Dawn's face lit up. "I'm coming then?!" Optimus nodded and she let out a small squeal of joy, then sobered quickly and nodded. "I won't get close or do anything that might give him an opportunity to hurt me or use me as a hostage." Dawn said seriously, looking up at Optimus.

Optimus nodded and looked back at his two soldiers. "Lead the way." With that, they were off to the brig, to investigate their newest acquisition.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, been having some problems with this new computer :-/ It's a Dell, what do you expect, right? Anyways, enjoy, and sorry in advance for typos, I will eventually get around to redoing these when they get proof-read

Chapter nine:

The way was silent; Dawn was soaking up the area, noting that it wasn't very far away from her actual 'safe zone'. There were no locks and no doors which lead to the brig, only the hallways and the guards, which Dawn thought was a little odd, seeing as how the Decepticons were supposed to be so dangerous, but didn't voice her thoughts.

When they got to the cell holding the Decepticon in question, Dawn was beaming with excitement. Optimus put Dawn down on the ground and pointed to the wall farthest from the cell, Thundercracker watched with interest. "So . . . from the looks of that one, I'd say that would be Lyn's sister . . . whatshername." He said slowly, a smug look on his face. "Hey, what's happening little one?"

Bumblebee immediately stood between Dawn and the 'Con. "Don't talk to her, deceptiscum!" He snapped at the Seeker.

Thundercracker put his hands up in the air and looked remorseful. "Alright! Alright! Don't get your wires in a knot! I was just bein' friendly!" He said as he looked up at Optimus.

"So you have seen my sister?" Dawn asked, walking between Bumblebee's legs to stand in front of the 'Bot to look at Thundercracker.

"Yeah, I see her a lot. She spends a lot of time with Screamer, Bonecrusher and Lord Megatron. I get a glimpse of her when she's training in the hanger bay." The Seeker replied causally.

Dawn brightened. "Is she doing well? Is she alright?"

Thundercracker smiled. This is gonna be _so_ easy . . . he thought as he leaned forward from where he was sitting and nodded. "Of course she's alright! We've been treating her like a princess! She has some remarkable talents . . . and not just her gift to create more of us either." He let out a low whistle, Dawn was impressed, and she didn't think they could duplicate that sound. "She's a mighty frisky and rambunctious one that's for sure!"

Dawn's smile widened at hearing this news, Bumblebee used his foot to gently drag her back away from the cell as she was slowly creeping closer. He didn't know what this 'Con's plans were, but he wasn't taking any chances. Dawn was relieved to hear that her sister was doing so well; she had been very worried that the Decepticons were treating her very poorly and she wasn't getting the care she needed.

Jazz took the opportunity to step in beside Bumblebee and knelt down to Dawn. "I hate to burst yer bubble . . . but Decepticons are called that for a reason. He might be lying. Don't take wha' he says ta heart, alright?" Dawn's face fell a little, but she nodded her head in understanding. Jazz smiled back at her, resting a reassuring finger on her shoulder. "But he could be tellin' the truth too . . . hard ta tell with 'Cons." Dawn brightened a little again at hearing that. So there _was_ still a chance that Lyn was alright! Dawn clung to that hope.

Optimus turned his attention down on the Seeker. "So, tell me, what do you know of Megatron's plans?"

Thundercracker frowned. "Direct and to the point, have you no tact at all, Optimus?" He jeered the Autobot leader.

Optimus however didn't fall for the bait. He remained cool and calm. "I know you are ever present with your wingmates, there is no doubt in my mind that you know his plans and probably took part in the capture of Krona-Terra."

Thundercracker gave a look of mild confusion. "Krona-Terra? No . . . can't say as how that name sounds familiar, but then again . . . we raid and destroy so many planets and civilizations we stopped keep track of what their names were long ago." He said with a smugness that made Optimus force himself not to clench his fist. It was wise to never let a Decepticon know when they were hitting a nerve. That would only provoke them further.

"You will tell us what you know. Be grateful Dawn is here, or we'd force it out of you!" Jazz said, for once using correct grammar, making the threat that much more viable.

Thundercracker smirked. "Good for me then." He said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the wall. "I have nothing to tell you. I know nothing. Lord Megatron doesn't divulge his plans into lowly grunts like myself." He informed them as he let his gaze go back to Dawn. It truly is remarkable how alike they looked. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was Lyn. He said to himself as another smirk crept across his face, he gave a mock yawn and waved the Autobots away. "I'm tired now, go on and go play with yourselves and your squishy friends."

Bumblebee was obviously offended, and Jazz seemed no less agitated by the remark, but Optimus however narrowed his optics and sent to the other: _You will tell me what I want to know. I will allow you this for now, but you _will_ tell me _everything_ you know of what Megatron's plans are and what his next move will be._ But out loud where Dawn could hear, he simple said: "I will be back." Optimus turned and lowered his hand down for Dawn to climb in.

"As you wish, Prime." Thundercracker replied politely as he leaned back against the wall of his cell, offlining his optics and looking for all appearances of going into recharge.

Dawn cast him one final glance as she climbed into Optimus' hand and settled down quickly as he lifted his hand to his chest and held it there, sheltering her from a potentially _long_ drop. Bumblebee and Jazz were no doubt ranting at each other in Cybertronian, she couldn't understand them, but at this point, she really didn't need to. She already knew it had something to do with the 'Con, Thundercracker. Optimus led the way out of the brig area, and said something to Jazz and Bumblebee in Cybertronian, they saluted and walked off in the other direction, wherever they were going, it had been an order. "What did you tell them?" Dawn asked after a short battle with herself over whether she should stay silent or ask. Her curiosity had won.

"I simply told them they needed to prepare for the Decepticon's interrogation." Optimus told her softly, Dawn thought there had been more, but if he wasn't willing to divulge what it was, she wasn't going to press. She listened to his steady footsteps and was lulled into a slight trance by the humming coming from his internals in his chest.

Dawn snapped back to reality as Optimus gently tapped her with a finger, she looked up at him. "What's up?" She asked.

"We're at your apartment, if you need anything, now would be the time to get it; otherwise, I am going to show you how to get to the holo-room." Optimus told her as he waited for her to decide if she needed anything or not.

Dawn thought about it for a moment, than nodded. "Yeah, I need to go in for a minute, but I'll be right back!" Optimus nodded and lowered his hand down to the ground, letting her climb out, she bolted into her room and the door closed after her.

Optimus stood there, waiting patiently. Dawn was a person of her word, if she said she wouldn't be long, he knew she wouldn't. He hadn't been waiting long when Ironhide came up to him and gave him a curious look. "You're at Dawn's room a little early. Trying to decide whether you want to start her early or not?" Ironhide gave his old friend a smile.

Optimus smiled back and shook his head. "No, I've been with her since early this morning. But yes, when she completes whatever task she must attend to, I was going to take her to the holo-room. You are free to join us if you have the time." Optimus told Ironhide, extending the invitation.

Ironhide thought about it for a moment, than shrugged. "I was just going to go to the firing range, so yeah; I think I'll take you up on that offer. Dawn would feel most comfortable with both of us there with her this first time." He said as he stood on the opposite side of the door, waiting for it to open. "Since you've been with Dawn all day today, have you heard what we captured?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, the Seeker Thundercracker."

Ironhide smirked. "Quite a catch, wouldn't you say? Slick and sly, that one is! But the twins managed to get him out of the sky and once they grounded him, he was pretty easy to take out. Seekers aren't really built for ground attacks. But he was much tougher than that other wingmate of his . . . uh . . . Skywarp! But then again, at least Thundercracker can't teleport. That gets annoying really fast, especially when you _almost_ have him!" Optimus listened to his friend go on about the three Seekers with half of his attention, the other half getting anxious about what was keep Dawn so long.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, Dawn came rushing out and looked up at Optimus apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take that long! It took longer than I thought it would!" Ironhide shifted his position across from her and she jumped, turning to see what she had saw in the edge of her vision. "Oh! Hi, Ironhide!" She gave him a big smile; he smiled back at her in return.

"That is fine; I was simply speaking with Ironhide." Optimus reassured her, and he honestly meant it. While he had been worried about what had been keeping her so long, it hadn't bothered him any that she had taken longer than she had said it would.

Dawn smiled; feeling reassured that all was still well. "So, what's going on now? Are you still going to show me this holo-room?" She asked, a little unsure about what the addition of Ironhide was going to mean.

Optimus nodded. "We're still going, and Ironhide is going to be going with us. He'll be your support while we show you how to operate everything what everything does, if that's alright with you, of course." He asked as he looked down at Dawn expectantly.

Dawn nodded, honestly relieved that Ironhide was going to be with her and helping her to learn this new way of training. "I'm kinda glad you've devised a new way for me to train, I'm sure you were getting tired of replacing tables and walls after I'd gotten through with a session . . ." Dawn felt her face flush a little from embarrassment. No matter how many times they told her it was alright and fine that she destroyed things while she learned to control her powers, she still felt embarrassed and ashamed. Dawn felt she should be able to control herself better than this, even if she never used her powers, somehow she could have a better hold on them than she did.

Ironhide chuckled softly. "We didn't do this because of your destructiveness. There are many things happening, things that are requiring our attention and we won't be able to help you train as often as we have been. That is why we set up a holo-room for you. So you could train in an environment that would adapt as you gained more control." He explained with a smile as he watched Dawn's expression closely.

Dawn seemed to think about that for a moment, than nodded. "Alright, well, I'm ready to see this room whenever you guys are willing to take me." She said with a relaxed smile, looking at the two of them calmly. But her insides were far from calm, she struggled to contain her sudden nervousness and fought back the strong urge to run back in her room and hide there until they forgot all about the holo-room. But they're super computers . . . they aren't likely to forget, are they? She asked herself as she stepped into Optimus' hand when he lowered it down to her and sat down in his palm.

Dawn paid close attention to where they were going; she knew that if she wanted to find this holo-room on her own that she'd have to pay extra close attention to their path from her apartment. It wasn't really that hard to find, it was a ways away, but it was fairly simple to get there, and it was close to the med bay.

Ironhide walked with them in silence, he was itching to talk to Dawn, but he didn't want to say what he was spark was wanting to say. So he kept his silence. When they stopped in front of Dawn's training room, Optimus lowered his hand and let Dawn climb out. "This is your personal training room. It has been specially made for you, and it is close to the med bay, so if something should go wrong, there is help very close by." Optimus told her as he gestured towards the keypad that was her size and chest level to her, almost exactly like the one that was at the Allspark's room. "The way to open this door is the same for the other one, only more people have access to it." He explained.

Dawn nodded and placed her hand upon the keypad and activated the door. It slid open with a hiss, Dawn noted the sound, it would be important if she were practicing her powers to know when someone entered the room. She looked up at 'Hide and Optimus. Optimus gestured her in, she stepped in and stepped aside in courtesy to let 'Hide and Optimus in the room. Probably didn't need to do that . . . they could have just stepped around and over me. Dawn thought dryly, but shrugged, Optimus _was_ the leader of the Autobots, it was only fitting she show him whatever respect and courtesy she could, even if it didn't add up to much.

Once the two mechs were in the room, the door hissed shut behind them. As Dawn had entered the room, the lights flicker on and she was staring at a humongous room . . . it seemed to be the biggest room she'd ever seen. Or well . . . maybe not, the med bay was bigger, but it was filled with stuff too, it had to be big. This room, however, was empty and . . . well . . . huge! Optimus looked down at Dawn. "So, what do you think? Do you think you have enough room to practice in here?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips as he glanced over at Ironhide.

"Wow! This place is . . . it's _huge_! This is _more_ than enough room for me to practice, but its bare . . . what am I going to practice on in here?" Dawn asked, looking from 'Hide to Optimus.

Ironhide smirked and Optimus nodded to him. "Well, little Dawn, that's where this over here comes in handy, I've helped program it for a variety of things. It has two control panels, one for us and one for you. You're panel will allow you to choose what you want to have in your room and if you're choosing targets what their aggression level will be. On whether they will be passive and run away from you, or if they'll be super aggressive and try to attack you, and every stage in between." Ironhide explained as he walked over to the control panel, kneeling down so he could explain to her how to work it.

It all sounded simple enough. All she had to do was choose which setting to put it on, and decide whether she wanted objects or opponents. Then designate if she wanted them to be passive or aggressive. Both the objects and the opponents, that was. The objects had the option to be flying across the room towards her, giving her the opportunity to practice evading and destroying them as they came closer. And of course there were the opponents, that was a given on what they would do. After Ironhide explained everything to her, he looked her over. "So, are you ready to give the lowest setting a try? We'll leave off the opponent for now; we'll just practice with the objects." Ironhide told her as he noticed her slightly worried expression.

Dawn nodded. "Sure." She turned her attention back to the control panel and keyed in the correct things to bring what she wanted into the holo-room. At her command, as she pressed the 'complete' button, the objects she requested appeared scattered around the room. She smiled in satisfaction. That was easy! She thought as she looked up at Ironhide. "So . . . these are holograms, right?" Ironhide nodded. "So . . . how do I interact with them if they're just holograms? I mean, won't my powers not be able to react to them because of their lack of substance?" Dawn asked, looking from both Optimus and Ironhide, than back out at the objects scattered around the room.

Ironhide smiled. "They're holomatter." Dawn gave him a blank look. "Er . . . that is, they are holograms that have physical substance. You can touch them, you can interact with them, and your power should be able to touch them the same as you can. In theory, we might have to make adjustments . . . that's why we're here, to test whether this will work or not." He explained to her, hoping she understood easily enough.

Dawn nodded. "Alright, I guess I'd better test that theory than, huh?" The other two nodded and she turned her attention to the closest object, a large table, small of course to the two mechs standing in the room, no larger than a small end table, but to her, it was huge. She concentrated her power on the table, unsure whether or not this was going to work, but than she felt the solidity of it in her mind. It felt _exactly_ like a real table. She gripped it with her mind and lifted, wrapping her mind around it like hands and pulling upwards. The table lifted into the air with little effort.

Ironhide gave a grunt of approval. "Great! It works! Good job!" Dawn beamed at his praise and gently set the table back down onto the floor. "Now, destroy something, you need to see what happens when the objects are destroyed, that way you're not surprised when you do it later."

Dawn nodded and reached out for the table again, letting her mind wrap around the table as it did before, she lifted the table up and held it in the air for a moment, than released a little more of her restraint, her power surged through her like a flood and exploded into the table, the table splintered into thousands of little pieces, than disappeared as the pieces settled on the floor for a moment. Dawn's eyes were wide. She had expected it to simply shimmer away upon being destroyed, she hadn't expected the little pieces, and those could cause collateral damage if they were closer to her before they disappeared. She looked up at Ironhide. "Wow . . . just like a real table, except for the disappearing part there at the end.

"Exactly, so if you're within the range of the debris you're going to get hurt. Just remember that, especially when you start using the aggressive settings." Ironhide cautioned her.

Dawn nodded, than looked up at Optimus with a smiled. "Thank you." Than she looked at Ironhide as well. "Thank you both. This is going to be extremely helpful!" She said with a smile as she looked at everything scattered around the room.

Ironhide smiled down at her, pleased that she had appreciated the effort gone into making the room into her personal practicing area. "You're very welcome." Optimus said for Ironhide when he remained silent. "But I can't take the credit for it. This was mostly Ironhide's idea and much of the effort was done by him as well, with a few exceptions." Optimus told Dawn, she gave Ironhide a broad smile.

"It's too bad you're so big, I'd give you a hug and a kiss for all the effort you went through to make this for me!" Dawn said as she grinned up at him.

Ironhide smiled down at her, but felt a stab of pain in his spark. Yes it is too bad I'm so big. He thought a little sadly, for once in his life, he was sad that he was what he was. But he shook the feeling off. No, he was _proud_ to be what he was, he was only a little sad he couldn't be there for Dawn the way she needed someone to be there for her. While Dawn tested the other small features of the room, Ironhide took a moment to recall all the looks he's seen on her face when she thought no one was looking.

In his memory, he recalled seeing her as she laughed and talked with Zandaros, Elena, Nicolei and Okelani. There was joy and happiness, but when it came to the two married couples affection for each other, he could see the sadness reflected in her eyes, had watched her face falter slightly. There was pain there, in those blue eyes of hers. A pain he wanted desperately to erase, but was powerless to do anything about. Everyone like her on the base had someone, only she was alone. While everyone else came home to a significant other, she went back to an empty apartment. The ache in her heart was echoed in his spark. He _knew_ without a doubt that she felt the emptiness more acutely then ever in the recent past. And now, she felt it more strongly since Okelani had just lost Nicolei. Dawn needed someone to fill her loneliness. Only there was no one for her. If only I could do something to ease that pain . . . he thought, than shook himself from his thoughts as Dawn turned to look at him with a happy smile, her blue eyes dancing with joy.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to ever repay you for your kindness!" Dawn said as she practically bounced on her heels with her excitement.

You can be this happy always. Ironhide thought, but shook his head and smiled down at Dawn, saying instead: "No repayment is required. I'm just glad I could be of assistance." He told her.

Optimus looked down at Dawn and frowned. "Little one, there is something important I need you to know. . ." He was starting to say when the holo-room door opened and Jazz walked in.

Dawn looked at him expectantly, but was slightly disappointed when he spoke to Optimus in what she took for Cybertronian. She tried hard to hide her disappointment. After all, these were military men, and she was just a young woman, it shouldn't insult her. Some things were best to be beyond her anyways. She sighed and turned her attention back to the room.

After a few minutes of conversation between Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide, Optimus turned to her. "I have to leave; will you be alright on your own?"

Dawn felt a little insulted, but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassured him as he nodded and the three of them left the room. As soon as they were gone, she let her face sag in disappointment and hurt. She hated being alone. Despised it more than _anything_ in her life, and she had despised quite a few things in her twenty-one years of life. She looked around her and felt the stab of pain lance through her heart. She turned to the control panel and shut everything down like Ironhide had taught her and went to the door, pressing her hand to the panel it slid open.

As it opened she saw Zandar and Mirage walking down the hallway and nearly groaned. She didn't think she could handle the two of them, so she hurried diagonally across the hallway to the med bay where she knew Ratchet would be. "Ratchet?" Dawn called softly, looking around a little. She'd never been to the med bay alone for any reason, she'd always had someone with her or been going to meet someone there.

Silence greeted her and she felt she might have made a mistake by going there alone. She was about to leave and face Zandaros and Mirage when she heard Ratchet's voice. "Dawn? Is everything okay?" He asked as he walked out of his office and knelt down in front of her. He took note that her vitals were elevated, he could clearly tell she was stressed, but he stayed silent.

Dawn looked relieved as she smiled up at Ratchet. "Yeah, I was just trying to find someone to talk to is all. Optimus and Ironhide were with me, but they had to go. I really don't want to be alone right now." Dawn was saying when a voice came from behind her.

"Hey there! I thought I saw you come in here!" Mirage's voice sounded. Ratchet took note of the almost inaudible groan and elevated level of stress that mounted on her at hearing of the other woman.

Dawn turned and put on her best smile. "Hey there guys! What's up?"

Zandaros smiled as he and his wife walked up to Dawn and Ratchet. "Is she bothering you? We could take her off your shoulders for you, if you wanted." He said as he looked up at Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head and smiled slightly. "She's no burden. I invited her here, in fact." He logged the instant relief in her.

"Oh, alright then, do you mind if we stay for a while and chat then?" Mirage asked as she looked away from Dawn and up at Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded. "Go on ahead; I needed to take a small break anyway." He said, knowing that it was best to just agree rather than have them disappointed and gloomy for the rest of the day.

To Dawn's dismay they all were content to go the back of the med bay where there was a seat for Ratchet and a couch and a few other chairs for fleshlings. Dawn assumed that this room was a waiting room for those who refused to leave the med bay until they knew the condition of their friend/loved one. She knew that there were mechs who were related here, so it made sense. If she had been given the choice, she would never have left Lyn's side each time she'd been seriously hurt.

Zandaros and Mirage sat together on the couch, cuddled together, Zandar lightly caressing Mirage's arm as he draped it over her shoulder, his other hand resting on her thigh. They talked about things Dawn knew absolutely nothing about, but Ratchet seemed to know a lot of. She felt left out and ignored, but what hurt the most, what caused her heart to lance with agony, was watching Zandaros lovingly caress his wife. Occasionally while Ratchet was speaking, they would turn and kiss, making a fresh stab of pain go straight through Dawn.

Ratchet just happened to glance at Dawn during one of these brief kisses and saw her cringe ever so slightly, averting her eyes. He frowned slightly. It hadn't occurred to him that she might be pained by seeing such affections. He sighed softly. "Alright, I must be getting back to work. Dawn? Are you ready to continue helping me?"

Dawn looked up in momentary surprise, than noticed that Zandaros and Mirage were looking at her expectantly. Catching the ploy she smiled a little shakily and nodded. "Yes, of course." She responded.

"Alright, we'll catch you two later then." Zandaros said as he stood and helped Mirage up to her feet. "Take care, Ashadawna." He told Dawn with a slight bow, than smiled and waved at her. "Later!"

Mirage smiled fondly and waved her own goodbye. "See you later, Dawn; we'll have to all hang out sometime."

Dawn gave another shaky smile. "That would be . . . lovely." Dawn said, swallowing hard half way through the sentence at the thought of being alone with the married couple. Mirage smiled and turned to walk out with her husband, his arm snaking around her waist as they walked. As soon as they disappeared, Dawn felt the tears she'd been desperately holding back spring into her eyes; she blinked fiercely to try in vain to keep them from falling.

Ratchet noticed the battle. "Come on. Let's go into my office." He said softly, rising to his feet, motioning Dawn to come with him. Dawn nodded and followed obediently. Ratchet reached his office first, and waited patiently for Dawn to step into it. He closed the door behind her and activated the light on the outside that warned all not to disturb him unless it was an emergency.

Ratchet looked at Dawn with a serious face; her head was down, her face averted from his gaze. "It's alright, Dawn. You can open up with me. It's what I'm here for. What's bothering you?"

Dawn sniffled slightly, her gaze still locked on the floor in front of her. "Nothing." She said softly, he could hear the slight waver of the tears that wanted desperately to be shed.

Ratchet pulled the chair from his side of the desk over to the chair front of the desk and gently picked up Dawn, setting her on the huge chair. She sat down obediently, crossing her legs, putting her hands in her lap as she looked down at her hands. "Please. Open up to me? Let me know what's troubling you. I might be able to help. A medic does more than heal physical injuries; we also heal things from the inside." He told her as he leaned forward, trying to get her to look at him.

When Dawn looked up at him, his spark ached for her. The torment was clearly written on her face. Her eyes were haunted and filled with tears that would spill over at any second. "You can't help me."

Ratchet put a finger gently under her chin, keeping her looking at him, his expression soft as he spoke to her. "What's bothering you?" Dawn swallowed past the lump in her throat, her eyes searching his face as though judging whether or not she could confide into him. "I promise, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Dawn nodded and he removed his finger from under her chin. "There's a lot wrong. So much wrong, but don't get me wrong. I love it here. It's so much better than where I come from. But . . . at the same time it's so much worse." She took a shaky breath, one of her tears sliding from her eye down her cheek. Ratchet waited patiently for her to continue speaking. "I'm so alone here. I deeply appreciate all the time that Optimus and Ironhide have spent with me. But I know they have duties that they've been ignoring to spend time with me. But that doesn't stop the agonizing ache inside here." She put her fist to her heart. "Everywhere I look, people like me having someone. Zandaros has Mirage and Okelani has Nicolei . . . or well, had Nicolei . . . and I'm deeply sorry for her loss. But still, at least she _had_ a husband. She got to enjoy what it was like to have a mate for a while. I don't have that luxury. All I've ever had was my twin, and now she's lost to me."

Ratchet watched in sorrow as the tears Dawn had been holding back spilled down her face. "You're not alone. We're all here for you if you need us." He told her softly, but she just shook her head.

"But you can't be there for me like I need someone to be." Dawn said softly, looking away from Ratchet and down at her hands.

"And how do you need someone?" Ratchet inquired softly, he figured he already knew the answer, but she needed to say it out loud. He had learned long ago never to assume anything.

Dawn stayed quiet for a while, the tears still falling from her eyes onto her hands in her lap. She made no move to wipe them away or dry her hands. Finally, after nearly two minutes of silence, she spoke so softly Ratchet had to pay close attention to hear the words. "I need love. I need to be loved. I need to feel wanted, needed. I want to be loved."

Ratchet sighed. Yep, it was exactly what he had figured. A female could only last so long without companionship. That was why every fleshling on the base was a family or a mated pair, save a very few. Singles didn't last as long and were prone to giving in to stress a lot quicker. Only a handful on the base was single, and of them they were all male. "We love you. We've all grown very fond of you. Life wouldn't be the same without you here." Dawn looked up at him, her eyes so blue they almost glowed. "Look at the lives you have changed since you've been here! You've broken through to Ironhide's softer side, which in itself is a feat! I haven't seen him so affectionate and caring since . . . well, lets just say its been a long time." Ratchet said with a smile, Dawn gave a small shaky smile of her own.

She gave a shaky, weak little laugh but shook her head. "It's not the same." She said, and then sighed sadly. "I've had this void in my heart since I turned sixteen . . . Lyn doesn't seem to have it, or at least never told me about it . . . so I don't if I should be feeling it or not . . ."

Ratchet did his best not to scowl. Ashalyn doesn't feel that because she has no heart. He thought to himself, but gave Dawn a reassuring smile. "It's perfectly normal to feel such things. It's a part of growing up. The need to find a companion works its way into everyone, no matter what race or species." He told her softly.

Dawn's lower lip quivered. "I just want to know that someone out there loves me . . . I used to take solace in the fact that Lyn loved me. But now . . . I'm not so sure . . . she's got me blocked all the time. If she loved me, she wouldn't be doing that."

Ratchet resisted the urge to rub his hand over his face. There was no easy way to get her out of this slump. With few available men and none interested in Dawn . . . and the only person who loved her joining with the Decepticons and abandoning her . . . it seemed pretty bleak that she'd ever be happy again. "What makes you happy?" Ratchet asked suddenly, trying a different approach.

Dawn frowned, taking one of her hands and wiping her face with it, than wiping her hand on her clothes to dry it off. "Well . . . training with Optimus and Ironhide is really hard, they are constantly making me push myself . . . but . . . no, never mind." She said as she lowered her gaze back to her hands in her lap.

Ratchet leaned forward a little. "No, go on, what were you going to say? I promise it won't leave this room." He encouraged her.

Dawn swallowed hard, looking sheepishly up at Ratchet. "Well . . . training only makes me happy because I'm with Ironhide. He makes me happy."

Ratchet smiled. Maybe there was hope after all. But then Dawn spoke again. "But it makes me really sad because there is no way we could be together . . . not to mention that there is _no _way he feels anything remotely like that with me." She muttered softly, casting her eyes back into her lap at the very last.

Ratchet sighed. This was going to be very hard. "Don't give up hope. Hope is all we have in dark times of our life." He told her, Dawn nodded, still looking at her hands, wringing them lightly. "Have you ever told Ironhide how he makes you feel?"

Dawn looked up with a horrified expression. "And just how am I supposed to do that to a twenty-some odd foot robot?! And what am I going to do if he laughs at me?! I'm not your kind, there is no _possible_ way he feels _anything_ towards me." Fresh tears swelled up in her eyes.

Ratchet was quick to respond. "How do you know if you do not tell him? Hmm? I know he is very fond of you, his exact feelings I don't know because he hasn't confided into me. But it is worth a try, the worst that can happen is him telling you that he feels nothing more than friendship to you, than you won't have the horrible feelings of apprehension over if he loves you or not."

Dawn gave a small snort. "Yeah, I'll just have the horrible feeling of rejection." She muttered as she looked up at him with a light glare.

Being used to much worse, Ratchet waved her remark off. "Nonsense, you can't look at it like that! No matter what he says, it should be a relief! You just have to realize that while it could possibly be rejection, he isn't going to like you less if you confess your feelings to him." Ratchet told her, her mouth twitched.

"Maybe." She muttered, but cracked a half smile at the thought of Ironhide confessing he felt something for her as well, then her smile faltered as she remember he was a mech and she was a fleshling. "Even if he did love me . . . it wouldn't work." She mumbled, looking away from Ratchet to the walls which were decorated in plaques written in a language she would never understand.

Ratchet used a finger to gently turn her head to face him. "Dawn, don't think about the impossibility of things. Nothing is impossible. Only improbable, remember that. Tell him how you feel, get his answer, if he loves you in return, worry about the 'how' when the time comes to it. For now, just work on telling him how you feel."

Dawn nodded, and then frowned at Ratchet. "Wait . . . I only said that Ironhide makes me happy . . . I didn't say anything about being in _love_ with him!"

Ratchet laughed. "Dear, sweet little Dawn, you might not have said it, but you were definitely thinking it and it would have been impossible not to pick up on it the way you were talking about never being able to be together."

Dawn felt her face flush despite her efforts not to blush. How could I have been so transparent?! She demanded of herself as she heaved a heavy sigh and wiped her eyes with her hands. "I guess your right. After all, the only bad choice is a chance not taken." She said as she smiled weakly at Ratchet.

Ratchet put a finger on her shoulder lightly. "Promise me you won't give up hope? No matter what happens? There is always something new around the corner. To every night there is a dawn, you just have to hang on long enough to see it."

Dawn nodded, feeling a little better by his words. "Yeah, I promise, Ratchet, I won't give up hope. Even if he says he doesn't feel the same as me, I won't give up hope. After all, I can't see the future." Dawn said with a small smile, feeling truth in what she was saying.

Ratchet smiled and leaned back. "So what are you going to do now?" Dawn sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just go take a walk. Give myself some time to think about the stuff we talked about." Dawn answered, than looked a little uncomfortable for a moment.

"You know you can come to me whenever you want to talk. I am usually available. And if I am not in the med bay, you can always contact me via my personal communicator." Ratchet told her softly.

Before Dawn could do anything but nod, there was a soft knock on the door. Ratchet scowled his famous scowl and muttered something in Cybertronian that she was certain had been a curse or a promise of pain. She smiled, but managed to suppress the chuckle. He stood and walked to the door, and opening it, he growled. "This had better be important."

Ironhide scowled back from the other side of the door. "You have a patient." He growled in response as he stepped away from the door and out of sight.

Dawn quickly did her best to wash away all signs that she'd been crying. Her eyes felt grainy and dry, and her throat hurt from having that lump in it for so long. I wonder how long I've been in here. She wondered to herself as Ratchet turned to her and helped her off the chair and back onto the floor. "Will you be alright to leave on your own?" Ratchet asked her.

Dawn smiled up at him. "Yes, I know my way out. Just wait until I'm out of this office before you close the door!" She joked; he smiled and gave her a flourish motion to leave the office first. Dawn jogged quickly out the door, Ratchet left after her, closing the door behind him.

Ratchet walked past her to see what patient he had waiting for him. Dawn did her best to see who it was also, not having a good vantage point; she looked around and made a quick judge of distance. Noting that there was plenty of room; she extracted her wings and crouched down to the ground. With a mighty jump straight up, she gave her wings a couple of mighty flaps, lifting her off the ground, with a few more flaps; she was high enough to see who the patient was.

It was Thundercracker. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, but his optics widened when he saw her floating there, gently flapping her wings to keep her aloft. Ratchet stopped examining his wounds and followed his wide eyed track. He dropped the tool he was holding when he saw Dawn floating there with her wings flapping gently. "Like the stories the fleshlings tell about heavenly beings." Thundercracker managed to say, though his voice was cracked with pain.

Ratchet's mouth dropped open in shock. Dawn blushed and folded her wings up slightly, dropping herself delicately to the ground; she folded her wings back behind her, suddenly embarrassed and ashamed. "You . . . you have wings!?" Ratchet's voice expressed the same shock and disbelief that everyone in the room reflected.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said as she dropped her wings even lower to the ground behind her, trying to make them invisible without retracting them.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it is a part of you. You are a flyer." Thundercracker managed to say from the berth he was laying on, a small smile coming to his face.

The others didn't reply to his remark, they didn't even act as though they heard him speak at all. Dawn blinked; in fact, she hadn't seen his lips move. But she heard his voice as clear as a bell. In fact, it was Ironhide who broke the second silence. "Why did you never tell us you had wings?"

Dawn looked down, ashamed of the secret she had kept. "I was afraid you'd clip my wings . . . like _they_ used to." She said softly, her face burning with shame.

Ratchet snapped out of his shock and walked around to Dawn, kneeling down in front of her. "Dawn . . . I would never clip your wings. If you were born with them, than you were born with the gift of flight, which should never be taken away from you." Ratchet said softly to her.

Dawn looked up at Ratchet with a small smile. "So you're not mad at me?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you. A little disappointed that you felt you couldn't confide into us about your wings, but I think I understand why you kept it so secret." With that, he stood and walked back over to Thundercracker, than looked at Ironhide with a pointed look.

Ironhide took his cue and went over to Dawn. "Come on, little one, let's go somewhere else and let Ratchet get to work on the 'Con."

Dawn nodded, retracted her wings, and allowed him to pick her up and carry her out of the room. Once they were outside the med bay, Ironhide started to take Dawn in the direction of the recreational room. Dawn spoke up quickly. "Umm . . . can we go back to my apartment instead?"

Ironhide looked down at her and smiled. "Of course, where ever you want to go." He told her as he changed his direction accordingly. Inwardly he was happy to be taking her to somewhere more private, for some reason, sharing her with the others always caused him to be jealous. The thoughts of her being around the others caused a wave of jealously to wash over him, he shook it away quickly before it could be detected and continued on his way to her apartment.

Dawn stayed silent the whole way back, her mind focused on what she was going to talk about with Ironhide. She had decided that it was time to tell him how she felt, but she was extremely worried about what his response would be. What if he just laughed at her and told her she was just a silly little girl? After all, she was only twenty-one years old, or well, that was an approximate, no one was certain how old they had been when they had been found. But still, if she was twenty-one, how old was he? Would that be like a newborn being in love with a man in his fifties? She shook herself from those thoughts. It was best she just focus on what she was going to say to him. Yes, if she started planning it out now, by the time they got back to the apartment, she'd have it all figured out!

Ironhide stopped suddenly, and started to lower Dawn down to the ground. She blinked, staring at the door in front of her in disbelief. "You wanted to go to your apartment, didn't you?" Ironhide felt a little confused at her response to seeing her door.

Aw crap! Dawn thought as she realized she's spent all the walking time arguing with herself over the 'what ifs' and not enough time on what she would actually say to him.

Ironhide looked down at her and nodded. "I guess this is where I leave you . . ." He started to say when Dawn suddenly spoke up quickly.

"NO! I mean, no . . . umm . . . please stay for a little while? I like your company. If you're not too busy that is . . ." Dawn stammered out, her face blushing furiously as she tried to act casual.

Ironhide felt a wave of relief flow through him. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but if she didn't want him around, than he would give her the space she needed. He nodded to her. "Very well, I am not needed anywhere for the time being. I will stay with you, if that is your desire . . ." He stopped himself before he could stay anything more. He almost flinched at his choice of words; they nearly reflected what he had been thinking, which, of course, had been doing anything Dawn desired, no matter what their species differences had been.

Dawn felt her heart flutter in her chest at what he had said. Oh if only I could just come out and tell him! Than she stopped herself, what exactly was she going to tell him? She had only just discovered that being around Ironhide eased her feelings of loneliness and made her happy. So . . . what am I going to tell him? That I am overly fond of him? The answer came than, resounding quietly through her mind: tell him that you love him. She stopped in her mental tracks, did she love him? Was that true? I've never been in love before, how would I know what it feels like? She blinked and realized she was still standing there, in front of Ironhide, who was waiting for her response. She blushed an deeper shade of red. "Yes, I want you to stay with me for a while at least, until either you want to leave or you get called elsewhere." Dawn answered, swallowing hard afterwards, wondering if she gave anything away with saying that.

Ironhide smiled, relieved that she wanted him to stay, but worried about her at the same time. She didn't often turn red like that. In fact, only when she was embarrassed, humiliated, or angry. "Are you alright?"

Dawn nodded and quickly opened her door, stepping inside just as quickly. "I'm fine, just a little flustered today. Too much . . . er . . . excitement, that's all." Well, it _was_ the truth. She was very excited, she just wasn't sure if it was in the way she had relayed it to him.

Ironhide wasn't sure he believed her, but her systems didn't reveal she'd been lying, so he guessed he'd have to take it as the truth. Than again, she _had_ seen the Decepticon Thundercracker, than gone into the holo-room and had been with Ratchet, than had the whole ordeal of being seen with her wings, perhaps she _has_ had an exciting day. . . Ironhide thought to himself as he followed her inside her room, shutting the door after him. He stayed silent as he watched Dawn seem to have an inner war with herself. So after he watched her struggle with something for five minutes more, he made a sound to draw her attention to him. When Dawn looked at him, he spoke. "It's been a while since you've eaten last, perhaps you should fix something for yourself to eat."

Dawn blinked in surprise. It had been quite a while since she'd eaten last. Breakfast, actually. And now it was . . . she glanced at the clock across the room and struggled to not show her surprise. It was almost 8pm. Where did the day go? She asked herself, she frowned. If it had been nearly twelve hours since she'd eaten last, shouldn't she be hungry? Her stomach felt fine, it wasn't growling nor was it hurting like it should have for not eating all day. "No. Actually, I'm not even hungry."

It was Ironhide's turn to frown. "I know you haven't had anything to eat since you've been around Optimus. Which from what he tells me was this morning, you really should eat something."

Dawn laughed at his concern. It was really touching, and her laugh wasn't a mocking one. It was one rich with appreciation for his touching show of concern. "I really am not hungry. I guess using all that power has messed my body up a little. It happened occasionally when I was using my power behind everyone's back when I was younger."

Ironhide didn't look convinced, but played along. "So what happened? I thought you said you never used your power, what made you stop if you were doing it behind everyone's back?"

Dawn looked away and got a distant look in her eyes. "I got caught one day. It wasn't worth the punishment." She said softly.

Ironhide decided to get back on topic. "Would you at least eat something? It would make me feel better, if you got sick and had to go to Ratchet and he found out I didn't at least try to make you eat something, he'll have my aft for it!" He grumbled, hoping she'd at least eat something small.

Dawn sighed and nodded, she gestured toward her little kitchenette. "Alright, I'll make something for myself, but I can't promise it'll be anything big, it'll probably be something small. I'm really not hungry, but I'll eat something for you." She said with a smile, making her way into the little kitchenette. Ironhide followed her, sitting down in the living room, between the couch and the entrance to the kitchenette.

"Thank you." Ironhide said simply. He contented himself to watch her fix herself something to eat, brooding over his thoughts and feelings of her.

Dawn was grateful for Ironhide's comforting silence while she fixed herself something to eat. She took her time, giving herself time to think of what she was going to tell him. How do I tell him I think I'm in love with him? I mean, isn't it impossible? He's twenty-some feet tall, and I'm barely five foot two inches!! He's a mech and I'm a fleshling, I don't think it gets any more impossible than that! She growled to herself as she sighed and paused in her task to cast a careful, yet longing look at Ironhide. Yes, there were definitely feelings for him, strong as any she'd ever felt in her life. No, she thought, much stronger, I've never felt anything this strong before.

Dawn quickly looked back down at what she was doing when Ironhide turned his head to look at her fully; she didn't wanna be caught staring. Or do I? It would make telling him how I feel a little easier, wouldn't it? She asked herself, than decided that she first needed to come about a plan to tell him how she felt before she decided what would be helpful or not. She sighed heavily and stopped what she was doing as she gazed at the food she was preparing. She had started to make a sandwich, and so far, she had only gotten two slices of bread and a few very thin slices of meat on the bread. He's going to think I'm incompetent. She groused to herself as she sped up making the sandwich. That's it. I'll just tell him what I told Ratchet, yes, that sounds like a sound plan! She thought in triumph as she took her plate into the living room and sat down on the couch, closest to Ironhide.

Ironhide noted the look of triumph on her face, he knew she'd been fighting something internally the whole time she had been fixing a sandwich; and it didn't take nearly fifteen minutes to make one. He knew that much. He'd also caught her looking at him when she thought he wasn't looking. But he'd stayed silent about it, not wanting to upset her any. "Thank you." He said simply, as she sat down and took a bite of her sandwich.

Dawn swallowed her bite and looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"For eating, Ratchet would have my aft if he found out I let you slide by without eating." Ironhide explained for the second time. Dawn did her best not to roll her eyes. "So, did you enjoy your short training session in the holo-room? Is there anything we need to fix or adjust? Any concerns?" He asked, doing everything in his power not to fidget under her blue gaze.

Dawn swallowed her current bite and nodded. "Yeah, I have one little concern. Now, when I destroy stuff, the pieces fly everywhere and don't disappear until they hit the floor. When I start doing opponents, is it going to be the same way? Because that's gonna be messy and disgusting." Dawn said with a sour look on her face.

Ironhide smiled despite himself. "I have it toned down for now, when you fight opponents, once you kill them they will disappear, but when you get better, we'll have to adjust that to a real life scenario, your opponents aren't going to just disappear and if you aren't prepared for what its gonna look like, you'll be surprised and hesitation on the battle field will lead to your death or capture. And if the 'Cons catch you, you'll wish it had been death." Ironhide told her with a very serious face, hoping she understood the importance behind the training program.

Dawn sobered up and looked down at her half-eaten sandwich. "I understand." She said meekly before taking another small bite.

Ironhide nodded, than eased his face to be less serious and stern. "I don't mean to say things like that to get you down. I just want to be certain you'll be safe if it ever comes down to a battle where you have to fight." He explained gently, his blue optics imploring her to see that.

Dawn looked up at him and smiled. "I understand, don't worry." She told him, her blue eyes nearly sparkling with wetness that broke his spark. She was a breath away from tears, and he put her there.

How can I be so . . . what was it that Zandaros called it? Bullheaded? Urgh . . . I keep making her feel bad, she's never going to love me at this rate. He caught himself. Why would I want her to love me? It would never work between us. It would be heart wrenching to her for us to be together with no way to be _together_. All femmes rely on physical contact, on love from their partner. I can't do that for her, she's so tiny and I'm so big. He argued with himself. No. There is a way. He thought in determination as Dawn set her plate aside on the couch and looked at Ironhide with sudden wariness. "What? Did I suddenly gain a Decepticon symbol on me somewhere?" He asked, searching for the imaginary symbol.

It had the effect he wanted, Dawn laughed, the tension between them broke. "No!" She giggled. "But . . . I did want to talk to you about something . . ." She turned a little more sober when she said it.

Ironhide picked up on the change immediately. "Oh? What's that?" He asked, trying to calm his spark down, it had started pulsing madly when she said that.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to say. But I'll do my best." Dawn took a deep breath and looked straight into Ironhide's optics as she started to speak. "When I first met you, I was terrified of you. You were very scary looking and those huge cannons on your arms made you even more frightening. But I learned quickly that you were a friend and not someone who would hurt me. Then you started training me, along side of Optimus, and my views of you started to change." She paused, looking away from Ironhide for a moment.

"Let me explain something. My time here is great and precious. I am grateful for everything everyone has done for me. But I am extremely lonely. Everyone like me around here has someone, and the ones that are single want nothing to do with me. So I have no one. I am all alone now. I don't have my sister to keep me company, and all I have is you . . ." Dawn said, than looked into Ironhide's optics once more. "I am happy when I'm with you. And when we're apart it hurts. I haven't been happy since I lost Lyn. But I find myself happy when I'm with you." She looked away again, down at her hands in her lap. "This is kinda hard to explain, but bare with me here . . ."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; Ironhide remained silent and listened intently, monitoring her closely to catch anything she might give away. "I have only felt a strong feeling of contentment and . . . and love once before. That was with my sister, Lyn. But what I feel inside here . . ." She put a hand over her heart, which was beating so fiercely she thought it would burst. "What I feel is so much stronger . . . umm . . . what I'm trying to say is that . . ." She took a deep steadying breath and looked at Ironhide straight in the optics. "I am in love with you." She said smoothly, and softly.

Ironhide had to give her credit, for as wildly as her internals were firing, she managed to say it in a soft, sensual way, and it reflected in her eyes as well, which made it pain him even more. At least she loves me. He thought grimly as he sat back a little from the couch and studied her closely. What am I supposed to say now? I love you too? But no matter how much we love each other we can't be together? Do I let her give herself that kind of a life? To be in love but be unable to properly be with the person she loves? Or do I tell her I don't love her and shatter her hopes? I don't want to see her in pain, but what choice do I have?

Before Ironhide could open his mouth to say something, his communicator beeped, he cursed in Cybertronian and answered the comm. "Ironhide." He growled into the communicator. Dawn stifled a snicker at him.

_"Ratchet here. I need to speak with you as soon as possible. Where are you?"_ Ratchet's voice sounded over the communicator.

"I'm with Dawn. Can this wait until later?" Ironhide asked, casting a glance at Dawn, hoping it couldn't so that he could have time to think about what she said and how he would have to word what he had to say.

_"Afraid not, need you to come to my office. ASAP!!"_ Ratchet nearly screamed into the communicator, Ironhide grimaced.

"I'll be there shortly." Ironhide grumbled as he disconnected and looked down at Dawn with a tender expression. "I'm very sorry; I have so much I need to say in response to what you have just confessed to me. But I _must_ go and see what Ratchet wants." He explained and Dawn nodded.

"No hard feelings. You have work to do, I understand. I can wait." Dawn said as she waved off his concern.

Ironhide nodded and got to his feet, Dawn followed him to her door and watched him leave without another word. Ironhide felt bad when the door shut behind him and he started on his way to the med bay. This had better be damned important. He growled to himself as he quickly walked the distance. For him, it was only a few short minutes away, while for Dawn it took much longer to walk the distance.

When he got to the med bay, he walked immediately to Ratchet's office, taking note that the 'Con was no longer in the med bay. He knocked and opened the door, stepping in he growled at Ratchet. "This had better be important."

Ratchet gave Ironhide a stern look and pointed at the chair across the desk. "Sit." He said sternly.

Knowing better than to argue with the CMO, Ironhide just walked over and sat in the chair without saying anything in protest. "What's this all about? You called in a very inopportune time. But at the same time . . . I couldn't have been happier to hear your voice." He had started with a growl, but ended in a relieved tone.

"Why, what was going on?" Ratchet asked, folding his hands together on top of the desk, looking intently at Ironhide.

Ironhide fidgeted a little. "Dawn just confessed her love for me." He answered, than put his arms on the desk and buried his head in them. "What am I going to say to her? It would never work out! A mechanoid with a fleshling? Talk about a bird trying to love a fish!"

Ratchet gave a small smile. "My dear, _sweet_ Ironhide, I have a wonderfully ingenious idea of how you and Dawn can be together."

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet. "I'm listening . . ."


End file.
